


Lovestruck

by katychan666



Series: Malec - Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Month Anniversary, Private flying lessons, Quidditch lessons, Ravenclaw Alec Lightwood, Slytherin Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 110,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec, a Ravenclaw in his seventh year, has been crushing on Magnus, a Slytherin, for 3 years now but has been too shy to do something about that. There's a school ball coming up and he really wants to ask Magnus out. Much to his luck, Magnus makes the first move. Enter the fluff, stuttering and blushing Alec and a very amused Magnus.Bonus: Magnus gives Alec private Quidditch lessons and once completely uninterested in Quidditch, Alec finds a new appreciation for the sport ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may turn this into series if there will be enough interest from people! :)  
> Enjoy :)

Alec Lightwood, the timid and slightly socially awkward Ravenclaw, was sitting in the Library and was working on his homework for the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Potter has given them quite a lot of homework that day, but Alec didn’t really mind it. That gave him an excuse to be alone in the Library, like he liked it the best and had a little smile as he was doing his homework. Luckily that way, he didn’t have to deal with his brother and his new girlfriend, both in Gryffindor and Alec rolled his eyes when Jace was whining and asking him to help him with his homework the day before. And to lend him notes.

 

It was always like this; Jace was a good brother, but sometimes he just drove Alec crazy. Instead on focusing on school and classes like he should be, Jace was too busy chasing girls around and training for Quidditch. Alec wasn’t really into the whole Quidditch thing, at least not playing it. However, he quite enjoyed watching the matches. Especially when Slytherin played; Izzy was on the team as the Chaser. However, there was someone else on the Slytherin team that caught Alec’s attention; their Seeker. Magnus Bane.

 

_ The _ Magnus Bane. Just like Alec, he was in his seventh year as well, but from what Alec gathered, he was a year older or so. And he made flying look so fun and  _ elegant. _ Alec’s heart would leap up to his throat when he would watch Magnus train or in the match and Alec could swear that Magnus  _ noticed _ his staring, Alec’s cheeks heating up and he cleared his throat. Sometimes, he’d wink to him and that was when Alec really lost it and he went into his full on stuttering mess and he quickly ducked his head down when he realised that he was still in the library, trying to clear his throat. 

 

Izzy was friends with Magnus ever since the other was transferred there three years ago, but Alec had never actually plucked enough courage to talk with Magnus when he was alone. The fact that he was crushing on Magnus wasn’t a secret to anyone and it wasn’t like Alec was trying to hide it. No, he had nothing to hide and he wanted to ask Magnus out. There was a school ball coming up soon and he wanted to go with Magnus, because according to Izzy, Magnus showed interest in him as well, which made Alec’s body heat up again and he quickly went back to reading his book. 

 

He didn’t know what to do. Izzy and Jace were both trying to convince him to just pluck up the courage and ask Magnus out, but Alec wasn’t like  _ that. _ Alec’s best friend, Simon, who was in Hufflepuff, told him to wait for a little bit and tell him that Magnus would probably come up to him if he was really interested and Alec just decided that Simon’s option made a lot more sense. Mainly because it didn’t involve Alec putting himself out there and make the first move.

 

Alec huffed under his breath and rolled his breath; he wasn’t focused on the homework at all. He was too busy with thinking about the dance. He would  _ love _ to attend it, it was his final year. Up until then, he hadn’t dated anyone as books usually were the ones keeping him company most of the time. Alec didn’t like a lot of people, because dealing with them was a pain in the ass. However, Magnus was different. He had a few occasions to talk to him and he seemed nice. But they were never alone before and- 

 

“Can I sit here or is the seat taken?” asked a voice and Alec quickly looked up, almost having a heart attack when he saw that it was Magnus, who was talking to him and he pressed his lips together, wanting to say yes, but the voice he made wasn’t human and Magnus snorted at that. “You feel okay?” asked Magnus softly and Alec shook his head, then nodded and pointed to the empty seat next to him.

 

“You can sit down,” said Alec in the end, stuttering and Magnus grinned when he saw the flush coming up the other student’s cheeks and he gave him a little wink and then sat down. Magnus was very fond of Isabelle’s brother. She was one of his closest friends, apart from Ragnor and Catarina. 

 

Alexander Lightwood was an adorable and stuttering mess, that much he knew about Alec. It was a pity that they had never talked in private so far, because he would love to get to know the Ravenclaw a bit better. Magnus was very well aware of the stares the other sent him across the room, or how he’d stare at him during Quidditch matches and he just couldn’t believe that Alec Lightwood hadn't asked him out yet. According to Izzy, he was interested in him, but Magnus never made a first move, because… well, he was playing hard to get. However, with the ball coming up, Magnus decided to drop the act and just ask Alec out, because the poor guy was too shy to string even a coherent sentence together now that he sat down next to him.

 

“Working on homework?” asked Magnus and Alec looked down at the book, finally remembering that he was doing that before. “Need a helping hand?” asked Magnus innocently, but with Alec’s head in the gutter, he snapped and he gave him a look of disbelief, Magnus cocking his head to the side and then started silently laughing when he realised that he could have probably worded his proposal better. “Alexander, get your head out of the gutter,” said Magnus. “I was referring to your  _ homework. _ ”

 

“Yes, I know that,” said Alec and was flushing like crazy, then he closed his book and shook his head, slapping himself mentally. Of course Magnus was talking about  _ homework _ . Alec knew that…. not really. “Do you, um, need Izzy?” he then asked and Magnus narrowed his eyes. Alec thought that Magnus was searching for Isabelle, because that made more sense than Magnus just wanting to talk to him. “She’s on the Quidditch field, training with Jace and-”

 

“No, no, I wanted to speak with you in private,” said Magnus simply and Alec looked at him.

 

“Why?”

 

“Let that stay a secret for a while,” said the Slytherin playfully with a wink and Alec narrowed his eyes, but nodded and then looked away, blushing up to his ears as he tried not to focus about the way Magnus was looking at him. “So, Alexander,” started Magnus and moved a bit closer to the younger one. “Izzy is one of my best friends. How come we haven’t had the opportunity to talk in private like that?” asked Magnus and Alec shrugged, but he knew why. He was avoiding Magnus, thinking his heart would give up on him if he ever spoke to him in private. “I met your brother, the one in Gryffindor,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him. “I don’t like him very much, he’s arrogant,” he said. “But you… seem different.”

 

Alec was literally melting into a puddle of goo right there in the school’s library, feeling terribly tongue tied and he managed a little smile out of politeness. “Yeah, Jace… he’s, um… yeah,” stammered Alec and then looked down. “He’s trouble, but nice when you get to know the real him,” he then said and bit his lip. “Though, he’s terribly afraid of ducks,” he blurted out and Magnus arched an eyebrow, not knowing what to do with that piece of information, but then he just realised that Alec was rambling because he was nervous. “Jace’s weird,” added Alec and Magnus grinned.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind the next time we have Quidditch match against Gryffindor. I can transform the Snitch into a duck or something like that. Then the Golden Snitch will be chasing Jace and not the other way around,,” he said with amusement in his voice and Alec started silently laughing, trying to remember they were in the library. Usually, it was Alec who was telling other people to keep quiet in the library, but now he was being the loud one and he just pressed his lips together when someone shushed him and he looked down, his body shaking from laughter and Magnus grinned. 

 

The two of them continued to talk for a bit more, Alec growing more relaxed around Magnus, who was happy to see that. Alec liked talking with Magnus, he was a lot of fun to talk to and he was happy that he was able to get his body under control and stop stuttering like a hot mess. Well, that was until Magnus decided to reveal him his reasons for wanting to speak with him in private. “So, why did you want to talk to me?” asked Alec and smiled shyly. “Or will you keep that as a secret for a bit longer?” asked Alec and Magnus looked down, then back up and smiled.

 

“Hm, you’re straightforward, just like Isabelle,” said Magnus and Alec grinned. He wanted to know, his curiosity got the best of him. However, he could feel his heart making a skip when Magnus looked at him straight into the eyes and he needed to remind himself to breathe. “There’s a school ball coming up this weekend,” started Magnus and Alec gripped onto his trousers when Magnus mentioned the dance. What was happening?!

 

“Yes-yes, I know,” stammered Alec again.

 

“And I don’t have a date yet,” said Magnus with a grin, Alec hoping that maybe Magnus was going to ask him. “Do you have anyone who you’ll be taking to the dance?” he then asked and Alec shook his head.

 

“No,” stammered Alec and made a little pause. “I’ll probably be up in the common room and reading like always,” said Alec, who was now saying too much again. He was nervous and when he was nervous, he was rambling. That was something that Magnus noticed as well and he chuckled. 

 

“Oh, that’s a pity,” said Magnus in overdramatic way and Alec looked at him. “Because I was about to ask if you’d be my date to the dance. But seeing you already have other plans, maybe I’ll ask someone else to be my plus one to-”

 

Alec’s heart was beating like crazy when he heard that Magnus wanted to ask him, but then his heart fell to the pit of his stomach when Magnus said he’d ask someone else and he panicked. “Please don’t ask someone else,” said Alec and then Magnus chuckled. “I want to go to the dance with you… very much… so don’t ask someone else,” said Alec, finally admitting it out loud and Magnus happily smiled. 

 

“I’m glad you changed your mind,” said Magnus and Alec swallowed thickly, then looked up and was nervously chewing on his lower lip. “Alexander, you don’t have to be so nervous around me, y’know,” said Magnus and Alec shrugged. “Come on,” he then said and slowly placed his hand on top of Alec’s back and gently rubbed it, Alec relaxing under the touches and he felt like he was floating. 

 

“I’m sorry,” muttered Alec. “I just really like you and-” he started, then stopped and looked up at Magnus, to see if he freaked him out with that sudden confession. He had been crushing on Magnus for three years now and he just blurted it out like that. 

 

Alec’s innocent words made Magnus’ heart melt and he definitely loved how straightforward Alexander appeared to be. Definitely better than his previous relationship that ended months ago with Camille. That girl was  _ trouble.  _ But Alexander was so sweet and he liked him quite a lot, even though he didn’t really know him in person. However, he heard many things from Izzy and he came to the conclusion he was a great and sweet guy. Plus attractive and adorable, which was another plus. 

 

“I really like you too,” said Magnus and Alec felt his heart hammering against his chest and he smiled up to his ears.

 

“Really?”

 

“You’re freaking adorable, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec just smiled brightly at the compliment. “However, the dance is only happening on the weekend, which is days from now,” said Magnus and pouted. “Are you free this afternoon?” asked Magnus and Alec looked up at him again. No, he wasn’t free, he had tons of homework to do and… “We could go on a little date,” proposed Magnus and Alec's schedule magically cleared up.

 

“Yeah, I’m free,” said Alec quickly.

 

“That’s wonderful news,” said Magnus. “We could go to Hogsmeade and go for a drink there?” proposed Magnus, Alec nodding and his imagination was already on the date, sharing a drink with Magnus, walking with him hand in hand down the streets of- “Alexander?” asked Magnus and Alec literally jumped.

 

“Yes, I would like that very much,” said Alec way too loudly.

 

“Shh, we’re in library,” said Magnus and Alec quickly pressed his lips together. “But I love your enthusiasm,” he then added and Alec shyly smiled, but then tensed up again when he felt Magnus’ hand on his back. “Hey, you don’t have to be so tense around me. Relax, Lightwood,” said Magnus and Alec nervously laughed and bit his lip again. He knew that Magnus had a point, but he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t know how to adct to be honest; he was never in a relationship before and he felt awkward about that. 

 

“Sorry,” whispered Alec. “I just, um, I’ve never been on a date before and I am, um… not sure how to act?” asked Alec and Magnus’ heart melted again. Alec was going to be the death of him, he swore it because his heart was already a melted pile of goo. 

 

“Never been with someone?” asked Magnus and Alec flushed again, shaking his head.

 

“No,” said Alec.

 

“How about a kiss?” asked Magnus. “Ever kissed someone?”

 

“Never,” said Alec and flushed even more. “I’m sorry, does that freak you out?”

 

“My God… of course not,” said Magnus and gently held Alec’s hand. “You’re just so innocent,” he commented and Alec looked down, body on fire when Magnus linked their fingers together and he gripped onto Magnus’ hand way too tightly.

 

“In some ways,” forced out Alec.

 

“In some ways, huh?” asked Magnus. “What about in some  _ other _ ways?” teased Magnus and then grinned. “Worry not, we’ll take this as slow as you want,” he then added in a more serious tone and Alec nodded, holding Magnus’ hand as his chest was exploding with warmth. “So, Alexander, tell me more about yourself,” said Magnus, Alec looking up and he shrugged.

 

So, they chatted like that for a little while; getting to know each other, holding hands all the way through. They sat there for more than hour, until Magnus remembered that he had a Quidditch practice to attend. Alec was disappointed when Magnus let go off his hand, but then reminded himself that they were going on a date that afternoon and he was in a better mood already. His mood sky rocketed to elated when Magnus pressed a kiss against his cheek, before finally leaving him with a wink and a promise of seeing him soon.

 

So, Alec sat there, completely dazed. “I have a date with Magnus Bane,” he said to himself and then his eyes widened when realisation finally sank in. “Oh my God… I have a date with  _ Magnus Bane! _ ” he said and quickly got up, threw all of his books into his bag and was on his way to the common room. He needed to get ready. What was he going to wear?! He needed help! And weight lifted off of his chest when he saw Simon walking to him.

 

“Alec, I’ve been searching for you, where the hell-”

 

“Magnus asked me out!” blurted out Alec and Simon looked at him, wide-eyed.

 

“What?”

 

“I have a date in a few hours,” he then said, panicking. “I have  _ nothing _ to wear. Oh, no, you have to help me,” said Alec and look at Simon, who still didn’t know all that happened but he got the gist of it; his friend had just scored a date with the hottest guy on school! He didn’t know all of the details, but Alec would have to fill him in as he would help him figure out what to wear on the date!

 

“You can tell me everything later, now come with me,” said Simon, grabbed Alec’s hand and started dragging him towards the Ravenclaw common rooms. “I’ll help you out what to wear on your date and you need to tell me  _ everything _ that happened,” he said and Alec nodded and quickly started walking after Simon.

 

Simon was a wonderful friend; with his help he was able to find out the perfect outfit for the date, which was the highlight of his life so far. 

 

With the date and the upcoming dance, Alec’s last year at Hogwarts was looking a lot more fun than usual and with a lot more of dates with Magnus on the horizon, Alec was  _ beyond _ excited. He went from a shy bookwormish introvert to dating the hottest guy on school and he was quite proud of himself, not to mention Isabelle’s excitement when Magnus and Alec had gotten together.

 

_ Finally.  _

 

Took them long enough, three whole years! 

 

And she was their biggest supporter, always swooning over their relationship. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' and Alec's first date :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm happy to tell you that I'm turning this into a little series after all =).   
> I hope you'll enjoy the ride ^^

''Okay, Simon, how do I look _now_?'' asked as he was looking himself in the mirror. Simon and Alec were in the Ravenclaw boy's dormitory and Alec was a mess, looking through his clothes as he wanted to wear something good for his date with Magnus. This was Magnus Bane, the student who always looked flawless and perfect and was always wearing clothes that were fashionable. While, Alec, on the other hand, wasn't really that in touch with fashion world. He had some of the Muggle clothes there with him, because wearing school robes somehow didn't feel right to wear on your first date. Right? Alec didn't know, he was never on a date before, but Simon seemed to be of the same opinion and Alec gave his best friend a look full of worry. ''Why are you quiet? Say something,'' said Alec, who was impatient.

“You look nice, Alec,” said Simon, who was sitting on Alec’s bed and Alec let out a defeated sigh. No _nice_ wasn’t good enough, he needed to look flawless and perfect. He needed to make Magnus Bane _drool_ with a single look. Alec flushed at his own thought and Simon studied Alec’s clothes closer. “I like the pants,” he said and then narrowed his eyes. “Though the shirt is a little bit… hmm,” said Simon and Alec whined, buried his face into his palms and shook his head. This was impossible. He had been there getting ready for the date for two hours now and Magnus was about to wrap up his training any time now. And Alec was going to be late for their date and then Magnus would be annoyed, because Izzy told him that Magnus didn’t like people who didn’t keep their promises. And Alec was going to break his promise-

“Oh, I’ll just cancel the date,” whined Alec and looked down, then back up as he looked himself in the mirror. “It’ll be better. I mean, I don’t even know why Magnus Bane would be interested in me. I mean look at him and look at _me,_ ” said Alec, looking like a little pile of sadness and Simon pressed his lips together, then slowly stood up and stepped next to his friend, who was panicking and he draped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

“Okay, you need to calm down. You aren’t making any sense right now,” snorted Simon and Alec stopped talking and he just kept staring in front of himself. “Look,” said Simon. “It’s just a date, it doesn’t really matter what you wear, Magnus will like you either way,” said the Hufflepuff and Alec looked at him, shaking his head. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, listen to me and stop panicking,” said Simon and Alec slowly nodded and then pressed his lips together. “You’re just getting cold feet because it’ll be your first date, that’s all,” said Simon calmly and Alec nodded again. “Now repeat after me. I, Alec Lightwood, am awesome and will have a great time on the date with Magnus,” he then said, Alec slowly cheering up and he managed a little smile.

“Yeah,” said Alec and Simon shook his head.

“No, you need to say it,” said Simon and Alec’s cheeks heated up as he thought about it for a little while, then took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“I am awesome and I will have a great time on the date with Magnus,” said Alec and then he smirked again, chest exploding with warmth and he threw himself onto his bed, stuffed his face into the pillow and then slowly looked up at Simon. “I have a date with _Magnus Bane,_ ” said Alec and then slowly rolled onto his back. “I’m fucking awesome,” he then added and Simon started laughing.

“Told you so,” said Simon. “Now, stand up, let me do something about that shirt,” said Simon and pulled out his wand. Just as he was about to try out a few spells to make the shirt look _decent_ , there were voices on the other side of the door that interrupted them and the boys looked at each other, because there was quite a lot of commotion on the other side of the door. Apparently, someone was trying to break into the boy’s dormitory.

“ _Oh, what are you, five? Let me in!_ ” said a girl’s voice and Alec snorted, because the person trying to barge in was his sister and he rolled his eyes, because the boys wouldn’t let her inside. “ _Move, I need to see my brother!_ ”

“ _This is a boy’s dormitory!_ ”

“ _Oh for the love of God,_ ” whined Isabelle and Simon and Alec flinched when there was a loud bang heard and then the door opened, Isabelle stepping in. Alec held back his laughter, the girl was holding her wand in her hands, but then put it away into her pocket and walked right up to Alec and _squealed,_ Alec rolling his eyes. Oh, great, Magnus told her about the date. “Alec!” she said and threw herself around her older brother’s neck and pulled him in for a hug. “Magnus told me the good news!” she then said happily and pulled back, looked at Simon, gave him a little smile.

“Ah, good,” said Alec and blushed. “Just try to keep it down, okay?”

“What? No way!” she said and happily giggled. “Oh, my God, Alec, you’re going out with Magnus!” she said happily and clasped her hands together. “He told me everything at the Quidditch practice. You’re going to the ball with him as well,” she said and her voice was getting high pitched again, Alec feeling awkward and he cleared his throat. However, he was happy to see his sister’s support.

“Yeah,” said Alec and gave his sister a sheepish smile.

“Are you ready for the date?” asked Isabelle, serious. “Magnus had just wrapped up with the practice and he said he’ll be on his way soon,” said Izzy and Alec’s heart leaped up to his throat and he felt all giddy again. “You’re wearing _this_ to the date?” asked Izzy concerned and he then looked himself in the mirror again and shrugged. He liked the shirt, but both Simon and Isabelle apparently didn’t.

“What’s wrong with it?” asked Alec and then pouted.

“Oh, nothing,” said Isabelle. “Can I just make a suggestion?” asked Izzy and Alec nodded, letting Isabelle do as she pleased. Izzy was more into the whole fashion thing, so he trusted her. She pulled out her wand again and changed the shirt’s colour made it a lot tighter on Alec’s body. The Ravenclaw looked himself in the mirror. The shirt was green, which made his eyes _pop_ and he grinned. But why did it have to be so tight? “Much better,” said Isabelle again and put her wand away once more, Simon nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, much better,” said the Hufflepuff and Isabelle went closer to Alec.

“Let me just,” she started and Alec’s eyes widened when she undid two buttons of Alec’s shirt and he quickly pulled back, flushing and he started buttoning his shirt up again and he looked at her in disbelief.

“What are you doing?” shrieked Alec.

“Giving Magnus a little bit of a sneak peek what’s to come if he plays his cards right,” said Isabelle and Alec gave her a look of shock, while Simon started laughing. “Oh and the hair,” said Izzy, Simon pulling his wand out and made Alec’s hair look stunning with a spell, Alec looking himself in the mirror again and he grinned. Okay, he looked much better now.

“Wear this jacket if it gets cold,” said Isabelle and gave him Jace’s leather jacket.

“Where did you-”

“Doesn’t matter, just put it on, it’ll make you look even better,” said Isabelle and Alec did as he was told to, the jacket making his look complete and he took in a deep breath, deciding to go in front of the castle to wait for Magnus. Maybe he was already there, who knew. He was hoping that Magnus was already waiting for him and as he said goodbyes to his sister and his friend, both of them wished him good luck, waving at him as Simon sighed when he was alone with Izzy.

“Look at our boy, all grown up now,” said Simon and Isabelle grinned.

“They grow up so fast,” she said in an overdramatic manner and both of them started laughing.

* * *

Magnus and Alec were sitting in the Three Broomsticks, awkward silence falling in between them as neither of them dared to speak. Magnus tried making conversation a few times, but it just never lead anywhere and in the end he decided to keep quiet. He complimented Alec’s hair when they got together in front of the castle, but Alec didn’t compliment how he looked back, which made him pout. Also, he asked Alec how he was doing and Alec didn’t ask back how _he_ was doing and Magnus was just puzzled. Alec, on the other hand, wanted to smack himself silly as he was overthinking and overanalysing every single thing that had happened up until now.

Magnus complimented how he looked, yet he didn’t compliment him back. Magnus looked freaking amazing, because _wow._ Just one look at Magnus, who was wearing gorgeous make up, had his tips of his hair coloured blue and his clothes were just… wow, yes. But Alec was acting like a complete moron as said nothing about his clothes. Their way to Hogsmeade went in complete silence as Alec was too nervous to say _anything._ And he was annoyed with himself for that. This was their first date and he was already ruining things. Honestly, he wanted to cry out of frustration and he slowly looked up at Magnus, who gave him a warm smile and the Slytherin sighed when he saw the troubled expression on his face. Alec’s body heated up and he needed to get rid of his jacket.

“It’s, um, hot in here,” stated Alec awkwardly and took of his leather jacket off, Magnus’ eyes going to Alec and he swallowed thickly. Wow, the shirt looked amazing on Alec, it made his hazel eyes stand out even more and not to mention how _tight_ it was, constricting around his body, showing off Alec’s assets and Magnus gave him a little smile after he came back to the world of the living.

“I love the shirt, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec’s heart made a weird jump and he only muttered something, gulping down his drink immediately as he needed to do _something_. He didn’t know what to do with himself when he was complimented and Magnus chuckled when he saw Alec’s adorable reaction. “It goes well with your eyes,” he then added and scooted a bit closer to Alec, who was a goner. He wasn’t going to survive this date, he was sure of it.

“Thank-thank you,” stammered Alec and silence fell between them again. Alec cursed and then took in a deep breath. He needed to compliment what Magnus was wearing too, so he was determined to tell him that. However, what he said was completely different. “I love you,” breathed out Alec and Magnus looked at him, snickering. “No, I mean, I love what you’re wearing too,” he said and his cheeks were red again and he looked down. “Like your clothes are very… good,” he said and buried his face into his palms, letting out a groan of frustration. Good God, Magnus was going to think that-

“Thank you,” said Magnus and bit his lip. “Do you like the make up too?” asked Magnus hopefully. “See, it’s blue as my hair today,” he said and closed his eyes, Alec looking up and he nodded. “I’m wearing your colours today,” he said with a wink and Alec smiled and nodded. Magnus chuckled when he saw that Alec had relaxed a bit around him and he let out a happy sigh.

“Yes, I love your make up,” blurted out Alec. “And your hair, clothes, nail polish,” he said made a short pause. “I love everything about you. You’re amazing,” he then blurted out again and then bit his tongue when he realised that he probably said too much.

Magnus shook his head and looked at Alec. “Turn down the adorableness, Alexander,” joked Magnus. The Slytherin moved a bit closer to Alec, who stiffened a little bit and Magnus quickly went back to the previous distance, because he didn’t want to make Alec feel uncomfortable. But Alec was disappointed and in the end, it was him who scooted closer to Magnus again and Magnus smiled happily. “So, after we’re done with the drinks, where should we go?” asked Magnus and Alec looked up at him and shrugged.

“Oh, I don’t really know,” muttered Alec, which wasn’t exactly true. Magnus noticed Alec’s eyes going longingly to one of the bookstores there. It was Alec’s favourite one and he loved going there, usually alone or accompanied with Simon, sometimes Izzy tagging along as well. “Where do you want to go?” asked Alec and Magnus made a little hum.

“Maybe we could visit that bookstore you kept eyeing before?” asked Magnus and Alec looked at him.

“Really?”

“Sure, why not?” asked Magnus. “I mean, Izzy told me how much you like reading, so maybe we could go there,” said Magnus. “I could buy you a little something,” he then proposed and Alec quickly looked at him.

“You don’t really have-”

“Oh, shh,” said Magnus and winked. “I want to. I mean, you could buy me a little something too,” he then added with a pout and Alec slowly nodded and then smiled. Yes, he could do that. But, what? Oh, Magnus played Quidditch, so maybe something having to do with that and-

“Okay,” said Alec. “I really like that bookstore,” he said after a while. “I mean I like books in general. Reading is fun, it takes you on adventures with the characters in the books,” he said happily and his entire face brightened as he continued to talk about his favourite books, Magnus knowing some of them. He wasn’t a very avid reader, but hearing Alec talk about books and reading in such an excited manner was adorable and he wouldn’t mind if he could listen to Alec’s rambling forever.

Alec noticed that Magnus was silent all of the sudden and his stomach twisted in a knot when he realised that he had spent like half an hour explaining about books. It was just him talking and he thought that Magnus was probably bored by now. People usually were when he brought up the books, but they really meant a lot to him. He was an introvert and books helped him. “Oh, you must be bored,” said Alec with a small voice and looked down. “I guess books aren’t very interesting,” he added and Magnus chuckled.

Magnus frowned when he saw Alec putting his interests down and he quickly shook his head. “Not at all, I think they’re very fun and interesting. Especially when you talk of them,” he said and Alec’s face cheered up and he had a shy smile on his face when Magnus continued to look at him. “And I know what you mean about books having a big impact on you, taking you off to somewhere where you aren’t bothered with real life problems. Like an escape,” said Magnus. “That is how I feel about flying,” he then said and smiled. “When I’m flying I’m always in a good mood. Helps me vent out,” he then added and Alec nodded.

“Yeah,” said Alec, because he knew how Magnus felt. “It’s great having a good comping mechanism when things get too intense,” he said and Magnus nodded in agreement, emptying his glass and he then looked at Alec, who was silent again. “Maybe you could give me a few lessons in flying?” he then proposed and Magnus grinned, nodding with such amusement that it cracked Magnus up.

“Of course,” said Magnus and Alec almost made a happy dance right there in front of Magnus.

“I suck at flying,” said Alec. “Never got the appeal,” he said and wrinkled his nose.

“Mm-hmm,” said Magnus. “Worry not, after my _private_ lessons you’ll get the hang of it,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. “Just let me get my hands on you and you’ll be a pro in no time,” he then said, his choice of words making Alec blush like crazy and Magnus snorted when he noticed that.

“Your… hands… on me,” blurted out Alec and then looked down as he couldn’t believe he had just said that out loud! Alec looked down and shook his head, Magnus silently laughing, but he then stopped when he saw that Alec was panicking again. Alec was looking down and was nervously playing with his thumbs, shaking his head and Magnus sighed. Alec flinched when he heard his sigh. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m so bad at _this._ I’ll try harder, but it’s my first date and-” he started explaining, but Magnus interrupted him by gently hugging his chin and he lifted his face up.

“Alexander, I’m having so much fun,” said Magnus. “What are you talking about?” he then added and Alec shrugged and his heart made a jump when Magnus’s finger started caressing his cheek. “I said to relax around me,” said Magnus and Alec exhaled. “I don’t bite, you know. Well, unless you want me too,” he said playfully and Alec’s eyes widened and he forced out a nervous laugh.

“I just… um… don’t want to mess something up,” said Alec.

“You won’t,” said Magnus and kissed Alec’s cheek again. “Just stop worrying and have fun,” he then said and winked, Alec nodding. “Great. Now, just let me pay for the drinks and then we can get going. _Shopping_ ,” said the Slytherin and Alec nodded, clutching onto his shirt as he watched Magnus go to pay for the drinks and he just couldn’t stop smiling when Magnus signed him to get going, Alec standing up and he followed Magnus out of the Three Broomsticks, slowly walking down the streets of the Hogsmeade.

Magnus kept playfully bumping against his shoulder with his, Alec returning the favour and he then looked down when their hands brushed against each other. “Can I hold your hand?” asked Alec and with that melted what was the rest of Magnus’ heart.

“Oh, Alexander, of course you can,” said Magnus and Alec reached for his hand, linking their fingers together as they slowly walked down the street, happily swinging their arms in between them and Alec kept silently chuckling from happiness. “Again, Alexander… you’re too adorable,” said Magnus and Alec smiled.

“You too,” said Alec and then his eyes widened when he saw the bookstore in the distance, picking up the pace and he was practically dragging Magnus behind him, Magnus laughing happily as he allowed himself to be dragged to the bookstore.

Magnus liked the bookstore, he was happy that Alec shared him a part of himself that was important to him. There were a lot of interesting books in there and in the end, Magnus decided to buy Alec a book about the history of Quidditch. It wasn’t the choice Alec would go for himself, but since it was a gift from Magnus, he cherished the book and he kept looking at it, squeezing it to his chest when they moved on from the bookstore to the Quidditch store, Magnus grinning when he saw how happy Alec was. And while Magnus was busy with checking out the new broom models, Alec bought a little something for Magnus when he wasn’t looking. A little Golden Snitch, a lucky charm for Magnus when he would be flying.

After a while, when they were roaming the streets of Hogsmeade again, a bit before returning to the castle, Alec decided to give the charm to Magnus, his heart beating fast, he was so excited. “I have a little something for you too,” said Alec and Magnus stopped, looking at him. “It’s, um, a lucky charm. For when you’re flying,” he said and pulled the lucky charm from his pocket. “I got it for you when you were busy with the broomsticks,” he explained. “I hope you like it.”

Magnus’ jaw dropped when he saw the little Golden Snitch Alec handed to him and he slowly picked it up. It was beautiful and such a thoughtful little gift. The thing would fit right into his pocket to keep him safe and give him good luck when he was playing Quidditch. His heart swell with happiness and he looked at Alec, who wore a little flush again. He brought the lucky charm up to his lips and gave it a little kiss, then squeezed it inside of his palm. He was so touched and lost for words as he kept looking at the snitch.

“Thank you, I love it,” whispered Magnus and Alec happily beamed at him. “Thank you so much,” he said again and stepped closer to Alec, whose smile slowly disappeared when he saw how close Magnus’ face was to his and he swallowed thickly when Magnus gently cupped his face and his entire body lit up.

“I-”

“I’ll keep it with me when I’m flying. That way you’ll be always with me,” said Magnus and Alec bit his lower lip and nodded. He liked that and he let out a small gasp when Magnus kissed the corner of his lip. Magnus pulled them back and searched for any sign of uncomfortableness on Alec’s face, but all he got was approval when Alec smiled again and licked his lower lip. Magnus dragged his tongue over his lower lip as well and his breath shuddered when his eyes focused on Alec’s lips. Then before Alec knew it, Magnus had leaned in again, holding him gently and he placed their lips together, Alec’s eyes fluttering shut and he felt like he was dreaming when he felt a pair of soft lips pressing against his.

It was a gentle kiss, soft, just a simple touch of lips and Alec didn’t want it to be over when Magnus pulled back. So, Alec closed the distance between them for a second time and gave Magnus another kiss, the other grinning when Alec gave him a clumsy kiss, gently cupping his face again, enjoying the feel of Alec’s lips moving against his own so tenderly. Alec loved kissing Magnus, he’d love to do it for eternity, but he eventually broke the kiss and he cleared his throat.

_He had just kissed Magnus Bane!_

“You okay?” asked Magnus, wanting to make sure because he knew it was Alec’s first kiss.

“Okay?” stammered Alec. “I feel fantastic,” he blurted out and Magnus felt relieved.

“Let’s go back to the castle, huh?” he asked and Alec nodded, taking Magnus’ hand into his own and they slowly walked back, Alec floating somewhere up in the sky.

He had his first kiss.

With Magnus Bane.

Magnus kissed him.

He squealed internally and he couldn’t wait to go to Simon and tell him _everything._


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was on the Quidditch field and was watching the practice. Well, that day, Slytherin was training together with Ravenclaw. That rarely happened, for teams from other houses to train together, but it seemed that there was a mix up, both of the houses reserved the Quidditch pitch at the same time and in the end because they didn't want to fight, they decided to practice together, to keep up some of the healthy competition and Alec was happily watching Magnus flying around and there were literal hearts in his eyes when he saw Magnus stopping not too far from him, taking the lucky charm he had gotten for him on their first date and gave it a little kiss, then winked to Alec, before he went chasing after the real Snitch, Alec cheering him on and he then waved to Izzy, who was flying around in circles.

Alec was bursting with excitement and happiness. It was finally weekend, which meant that the school ball was finally happening and that was all that he could think about lately. He even forgot to write the rest of his homework for Defence Against the Dark Arts and professor Potter didn’t seem too amused with that. Well, Alec didn’t give a flying fuck; he had a date with Magnus, had a first kiss with him and now he was going to a ball with the other. And that was happening that day. In a few hours! Alec grinned up to his ears and placed a hand on top of his chest and bit his lower lip, his heart fastening when Magnus blew him a kiss from the field and Alec could have sworn that he would get a heart attack.

Oh, Magnus was the sweetest and most awesome guy ever. Not only that he was handsome, but he was beautiful on the inside too. It’s been only a few days since their relationship started, but Alec was the happiest he had been in a long time. Alec liked how understanding Magnus was; never in a relationship before, Alec panicked about the smallest thing, but Magnus kept reassuring him not to worry too much and slowly, Alec was sure that he was going to get rid of this constant worry he had not to fuck something up.

Alec looked at the field again and grinned when he saw Magnus and Ravenclaw’s Seeker; Theodore Underhill, chasing after the Golden Snitch and instead of cheering for his own House, Alec was more focused on Magnus catching the Snitch. “Go, Magnus go!” cheered Alec and got onto his legs, clapping, on the edge when he saw how close both of them were to the Snitch and Alec started biting on his nails. Oh, he was never so invested into Quidditch before and this wasn’t even a match. Izzy gave him a look from across the field and Alec shrugged. He knew that he should be rooting for his own House and he had nothing against Theo, but Magnus was just… _awesome._

Oh, Magnus was awesome indeed. He made flying look so easy and elegant. In a way, Alec felt a little bit jealous, because he also wanted to fly like that. Then, he and Magnus could go flying together. But instead, he was just a big klutz that could barely mount the broomstick. Flying with it was… a disaster and Alec rolled his eyes, but then went back to watching the training and he bit his lower lip. Magnus was _so_ close to the Snitch, then he reached forward with his hand and caught it. Alec’s eyes widened and he started clapping, happily cheering on his boyfriend.

“Go Magnus! I knew you could do it! You’re the best Seeker Hogwarts has!” yelled out Alec on the top of his lungs and got looks of disapproval from Ravenclaw team and he ducked his head down, feeling his cheeks heating up and he cleared his throat. “You were all awesome too,” he then said to his House and Magnus started laughing when he finally landed and saw Alec explaining to the Ravenclaw team that they did a good job. Alec, talking about Quidditch? He knew absolutely _nothing_ about Quidditch, but he was as cute as a button when he pretended to know stuff.

“Seriously?” asked Underhill, when he landed next to Alec and gave him a look of sheer betrayal. “You are a Ravenclaw, man, you should be cheering _us_ on,” he said and Alec felt his cheeks heating up and he then eyed Magnus, who was slowly walking closer, holding his broom in his hands and Alec then looked back at Underhill. “On whose side are you on?” he then went on by asking, being a bit of a drama queen about the whole thing. But, he was Ravenclaw’s captain and a Seeker, so he felt kind of bummed out that Magnus had beaten him. Then again, Magnus was a damn good Seeker himself.

“I’m on Magnus’ side,” blurted out Alec and then looked down. “I mean you did well too,” he then quickly added, not really wanting to offend his friend. “You just need to be a bit faster,” said Alec, pretending to know stuff and Underhill lifted his eyebrows. “And work on your posture a bit,” he added and nodded. “Yes, you-”

“Lightwood,” said Underhill and placed a hand on top of Alec’s shoulder. “Look, I know you’re usually the smart one, but you trying to teach me about Quidditch?” asked Underhill with amusement in his voice and Alec felt his cheeks heating up from embarrassment.

“Yes, I know stuff,” said Alec.

“You know _stuff?_ ” asked Underhill, laughing lightly and Alec nodded.

“Magnus bought me a book about Quidditch and I read it,” said Alec happily.

“Ah,” said Underhill. “Then I should listen to you,” added Theo playfully and Alec narrowed his eyes, not sure if Underhill was being serious or not. Before Alec could say something more, someone was calling for Underhill, who turned around and smiled when he saw his boyfriend waving to him, signing him to come closer. “I have to go now,” he said and then made a short pause. “But, you can give me more Quidditch tips next time,” he said with a wink and Alec nodded then smiled when he watched Theo going to his boyfriend, the two kissing and he then turned to his own boyfriend.

Magnus was quietly snickering when he was listening to Alec explaining to Underhill about Quidditch. Oh, Alexander was beyond precious and he couldn’t wait for the ball to finally happen. It was going to be such a lovely time. Dancing with Alec, what a dream come true. He bit onto his lower lip and exhaled happily then finally went even closer to Alec, who was now shyly smiling and Magnus gently cupped his face and gave him a little kiss and Alec’s body heated up when they kissed in front of everyone, gaining a whistle from Izzy, who gave them thumbs up and then went back to chatting with other teammates. Alec rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Izzy’s obsessed with us,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“Of course. I mean look at us, we’re the most adorable couple this school has,” said Magnus and Alec couldn’t hold back a chuckle. He slowly nodded in agreement and he then watched Magnus taking out the lucky charm again. “See, this helped me win today against Theo,” said Magnus happily and Alec proudly smiled. “You were with me when I was flying,” he then added and Alec just flushed and nodded, but said nothing for a little while.

“You were amazing out there,” he said and Magnus grinned.

“Oh, yeah, I’ve heard your opinion loud and clear, Alexander,” said Magnus, who couldn’t hold back another smile. He had to admit it; hearing Alec’s cheering for him made him try even harder with chasing after the Snitch. “Thank you for being such a supportive boyfriend,” he then said and Alec felt all of the blood rush to his head when Magnus said the word _boyfriend._  

“Boyfriend,” repeated Alec, dazed and Magnus smiled when he heard that. Yes, saying that word made him feel all special feelings and he took Alec’s hand with his free one and linked their fingers together and Alec slowly looked into his eyes and gently cupped his face, being the one to initiate the kiss. Magnus’ heart warmed up and he allowed to be kissed right there in front of everyone, keeping up with Alec’s clumsy kisses and he grinned when he felt Alec’s other hand going to his face and he held him so gently and softly, Magnus’ heart swelling to the point of bursting.

Alec loved kissing Magnus, it made him feel so alive and light; kissing Magnus felt like flying. And at the moment, he felt like he was on the top of the world, not minding the cheers from the other when he continued to kiss Magnus. Despite his shy side, Alec wasn’t afraid to show the public display of affection. In fact, he _loved_ it and Magus loved him for that. Magnus pulled back a little, breaking the kiss, but he pressed their foreheads together and Alec chuckled when he felt Magnus kissing the tip of his nose. Alec did the same and the two of them started giggling.

Izzy wore a huge smile when he watched her brother and her best friend, who were completely lost in their own little world, happily sighing. They were adorable and she just couldn’t look away. Thye looked so happy and she was so happy for them; they both deserved this kind of happiness and she then forced herself to look away when someone nudged her, asking her something, while Magnus and Alec continued laughing and occasionally kissing each other.

“I’m so excite for today,” said Alec suddenly and Magnus nodded, humming in agreement.

“Same,” said Magnus. “I can’t wait to take you to the dance floor and dance with you, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec stiffened when Magnus mentioned dancing. Oh, crap, he was totally right! There was dancing to be involved and Alec started panicking again. He didn’t know how to dance! He was going to make a complete fool out of himself in front of Magnus and the rest of the school. As much of a klutz that he was, he was going- “Alexander, relax,” said Magnus, who noticed Alec panicking again and Alec looked at him.

“I, um, am-”

“We don’t have to dance if you don’t want to,” said Magnus softly and cupped Alec’s cheek. “You know I wouldn’t try to force you into anything, right?” he then added and Alec slowly nodded, happy about that. “Good. Besides, there will be other occasions that we can dance together,” said Magnus and grinned when an idea popped into his mind. “Like, for example, on our wedding day,” he said playfully and with that totally murdered Alec, whose heart gave up on him.

Alec’s brain was melting; he had had this _fantasy_ ever since he was 15; him and Magnus walking down the aisle, saying ‘I do’, kissing each other… All of that started playing in front of Alec’s eyes and he had to force himself to stop thinking about it, smacking himself mentally when he realised how ridiculous he was being. Magnus grinned when he saw the look on Alec’s face and he then frowned. Did the other take him seriously? Was he really thinking about their wedding day _now?_ Alec didn’t have to say anything, but the look on his face said it all and Magnus shook his head.

“You’re freaking adorable, stop it, or you’ll kill me,” joked Magnus and Alec started laughing. “No, but on a serious note, the ball starts at eight,” he then said and Alec perked up at that, nodding and felt excitement rushing through him when he started thinking about the dance again. “So, I could come to your common room, to pick you up around-”

“No,” said Alec and Magnus gave him a look of disappointment. “I want to be the one to come pick you up,” said Alec quickly and the other’s face lit up again. “So I’ll come to the dungeons a bit before eight,” announced Alec and then looked at Magnus. “Is that okay?”

“What a gentleman you are, Alexander,” said Magnus and gave Alec a peck. “It’s all settled then.”

“Yes,” said Alec with such enthusiasm that he made Magnus laugh again.

“So,” purred Magnus, letting go of his broom and he pulled onto Alec’s robes. “What will you be wearing, sexy?”

“Oh, um, I don’t know yet,” said Alec, stuttering when Magnus called him ‘sexy’. “I bought three different outfits and, well, um, I haven’t picked up the right one yet,” he forced out and Magnus’ eyes widened. “I need to be perfect, so, um, you know… I went all out. Go big or go home,” joked Alec and Magnus started silently laughing.

“You really are something, Alexander,” said Magnus.

“Yeah,” breathed Alec. “I’ll ask Izzy which one would me the best,” he said and then looked at Magnus. “And what will you be wearing… _gorgeous?_ ” asked Alec, cringing when he said the compliment. The way he said it sounded so cheesy and awkward. How come Magnus was so smooth?!

“Hmm, it’s a secret,” said Magnus and beamed up at Alec, winking.

“Can’t wait,” said Alec and Magnus nodded.

Magnus then stepped back and Alec cocked his head to the side when Magnus grabbed his broom again. “We still have a few hours to kill before that,” said Magnus and signed Alec to come closer. “Can I take you for a magical ride?” asked Magnus and Alec’s eyes filled with horror when he saw Magnus mounting the broom and he swallowed thickly.

“You know I don’t like flying,” stammered Alec, but came closer to Magnus.

“I know,” said Magnus. “That’s why we won’t go high up in the air, I promise,” said Magnus and looked at Alec. “Just for a bit, around the Hogwarts grounds, not very far,” he said seriously and Alec eased up a little bit.

Truth be told, Alec would love to fly together with Magnus and in the end, he decided to be brave and go for it. His heart was hammering against his ribcage when he moved behind Magnus and when he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, the other could feel Alec shaking. He was so afraid, making Magnus look around. “Hey, we don’t have to if you’re really-”

“I want to,” said Alec and gave Magnus a nod.

“Okay,” said Magnus and kissed his cheek. “If it gets too much, tell me,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, letting out a small yelp when they finally took off, gripping onto Magnus as he lifted them off the ground and started flying around for a little bit.

Izzy’s eyes widened when she saw her brother on the broomstick with Magnus and she grinned. She knew how much Alec hated flying and she was really impressed, watching the two of them leave the Quidditch field, Magnus flying slow and close to the grounds, Alec not afraid at all and Alec smiled, wrapping his arms around Magnus tightly and he rested his chin on top of the other’s shoulders. Suddenly, he wanted to go higher and faster, feeling a rush of adrenaline.

“You can go a bit higher,” said Alec happily and Magnus nodded, lifting them up, flying a bit faster and he grinned when he heard Alec’s happy laughter behind him. “Higher,” he said and Magnus did exactly that, lifting slowly and Alec’s eyes widened when he realised how high they were. Usually he’d be afraid, but he wasn’t afraid at all. Not with Magnus next to him.

“You okay?”

“This is so much fun,” said Alec and Magnus smiled.

“I’m glad you’re having fun,” said Magnus. “Look, I’ll show you something beautiful,” he said and flew them over to the lake, flying above it and Alec’s eyes grew, fear setting in again when he found himself above the lake, but that soon disappeared when he looked around, watching the Hogwarts from the distance when Magnus finally stopped, the broom levitating in place. “Still okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” said Alec and Magnus smiled.

“Good,” said Magnus. “Now, let go off me and hold onto the broom just for a second, okay?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded, gripping onto the broom tightly and his eyes widened when Magnus slowly started turning around.

“Magnus, watch out. You’ll fall!” yelled out Alec, but then his voice trailed off when Magnus was looking at him, pulling him a bit closer and he smiled when he saw how tightly Alec was holding onto the broom.

“I won’t,” said Magnus and winked. “Shh, relax,” said Magnus and placed a hand on top of Alec’s. “Take a look around,” said Magnus and Alec did that again, seeing nature on one side, then the castle in the background and he smiled happily. Indeed, it was beautiful.

“It’s beautiful,” said Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Yeah,” said Magnus. “Coming here alone always calms me down,” said Magnus and smiled. “But coming here with you just makes this moment that more special,” he added and Alec’s heart leaped up to his throat, then looking down and he cleared his throat.

“Y-yeah?”

Magnus nodded and gently kissed Alec a few times right there on the broom, above the lake and Alec found that to be the most romantic thing ever, kissing Magnus back and he exhaled deeply when Magnus kissed him for the second time. He didn’t know how long they spent there, just sitting in silence and kissing, but by the time they come back it was already time to start preparing for the ball and he was so excited, dragging Izzy and Simon to the dormitory, needing their help to pick out the right outfit and as they were doing that he couldn’t shut up about Magnus taking him on a magical ride.

Oh, the ball was going to be so fun!


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus was standing in the dungeons, in front of the Slytherin common room and was waiting for Alec to come and pick him up, just like they had planned and he was beyond excited. He was nervously biting on his lower lip and he took in a deep breath, placing a hand on top of his chest and he exhaled and inhaled a few times, then nodded to himself. It was rare for Magnus Bane to get nervous over such little things, it was just a school ball. Not the first one he was attending either, unlike for Alec, which was going to be his first one and Magnus' heart started beating faster with excitement.

Oh, Alec was so innocent. Magnus was his first relationship, his first date, his first kiss and his first ball. Magnus was so many of Alec's firsts and he cherished that, wanting to make everything perfect and special for his boyfriend. While Magnus had been in relationships before, Alec was his first of many things. He was his first relationship in which he truly felt this happy and cherished. Unlike for other people before Alec, the Ravenclaw cherished and cared for him in deep ways and made Magnus feel like the most important person in the whole wide world and a tiny smirk spread across his face as he then looked to his sides, where his two friends were waiting with him for Alexander.

Catarina Loss and Ragnor Fell. Cat was a Hufflepuff and Ragnor was a Ravenclaw, both Magnus’ best friends and agreed to wait with him for Alexander. Magnus didn’t really know why they were pushing it so much, but then he came to the realisation that they probably wanted to meet Alec. They had heard so much about Alec and Ragnor was a bit closer to Alec since they were in the same House, but still… Magnus hadn’t officially introduced them. It wasn’t like Magnus didn’t want to, but he didn’t want his friends to embarrass him in front of his boyfriend.

“Magnus, _breathe,_ ” said Catarina and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug, Magnus nodding and he took in a deep breath. Cat looked absolutely gorgeous that evening; she was wearing a long blue dress and it was stunning. Ragnor looked nice in his purple suit and Magnus then looked down and rubbed his palms together.

“I think it’s adorable,” said Ragnor and Magnus looked at him. “To see Magnus so flustered. Never seen you like this before, you must really care for this Lightwood, don’t you?” he then asked and Magnus said something under his breath, but then only gave his friend a little nod and then looked down again, looking at what he was wearing. He _Accioed_ a little mirror, to fix his makeup, which was silver that evening, full of glitter and sparks and he exhaled. Okay, his makeup looked good! He knew his clothes looked good as well; a dark green suit, scattered with little silver glitter and he then nodded to himself. Okay, he got this! Alexander was coming any time now!

“Ragnor, shut up,” said Magnus and Catarina grinned.

“Magnus, relax, everything will go well,” she said and Magnus looked at her, narrowed his eyes.

“I know that,” said Magnus and then his heart jumped up into his throat when he saw Alec finally making an appearance. Oh, Merlin, he looked so freaking good. He guessed Isabelle got her hands on him, to make him look _this_ good, because freaking _wow_. He was wearing normal dress robes, nothing too out there, but still… they looked so good on him and Magnus was literally devouring Alec with his eyes and Ragnor started laughing next to him, Catarina rolling her eyes at Ragnor, who wouldn’t stop teasing.

“Ragnor, act more like your age,” said Catarina.

Alec’s eyes went huge when he finally saw Magnus in the distance and he took in a deep breath, going to him and his cheeks heated up. Wow, Magnus looked stunning. His outfit was amazing, while Alec’s was pretty plain and boring. He looked at his own robes and felt disappointed in himself. He should have gone with the other suit, even if Isabelle said this looked the best on him. He was chewing on his lower lip and then shyly smiled when he saw Magnus waving to him and he wasted no more time, going to his boyfriend and he stopped in front of him and flushed when Ragnor whistled.

“Ragnor, please don’t embarrass me in front of my boyfriend,” said Magnus and Ragnor rolled his eyes, but kept quiet when even Catarina gave him a look of disapproval. “Alexander,” said Magnus then and tried not to appear too nervous. He stepped closer to his boyfriend and gently tugged onto his dress robes, pulling him in for a kiss and Alec smiled when he felt Magnus’ lips on top of his own. “You look amazing, I could just eat you up,” said Magnus and Ragnor started snickering in the back, but Alec only flushed and looked down, looking at his shoes.

“You look, um… wow,” managed to force Alec and Magnus proudly smiled when he saw that he made Alec speechless with how good he looked. Oh, Magnus was very well aware of how amazing he looked! “I… yeah… wow,” went on by rambling Alec, slapping himself mentally for not being able to string a fucking coherent sentence! But he could see that his reaction amused Magnus and his friends, so that made him feel at ease. Well, not really, as he started overthinking his words and he groaned. He could have been smoother! But no, he had to make an ass out of himself in front of his boyfriend and-

“Alexander, all’s good, stop overthinking it,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him, clearing his throat. “Your reaction was adorable, so stop bumming yourself out. I think it’s cute how easily flustered you can get,” he added, reassuring Alec again and the Ravenclaw gave him a little nod, then kissed him as a thank you and Magnus chuckled when he felt Alec taking his hand into his own and he then looked over the other two.

“Maybe we should go,” forced out Alec and the other two nodded in agreement. “I don’t want to be late,” he then said and Magnus grinned, because he knew Alec had a thing for punctuality, so the trio agreed that it was time to finally get going to the Great Hall, Catarina taking Alec’s hand and she started dragging him, Ragnor and Magnus walking behind them. Alec looked around, mouthing _help me_ , but Magnus just gave him a little wink and allowed Catarina to interrogate Alec on their way to the ball, which lasted only a few minutes, but Alec was glad that he was finally free when they got there as Ragnor and Catarina left them alone, knowing that they probably wanted to be alone, Alec cheering up when he saw Izzy with Simon there already and she waved to him, Alec waving and winking back, while Magnus just kept laughing, Simon sending his friend thumbs up from across the room.

* * *

Two hours into the ball, Magnus was having a lovely time. He and Alec didn’t dance since Alec expressed his wish not to dance, but he didn’t mind it one bit. In the two hours, Magnus had gotten to know Simon more and Alec had gotten to know Magnus’ two friends as well and it was all in all a pretty fun time. But then, Ragnor and Catarina decided to leave the dance, while Simon and Izzy went onto the dance floor for a bit and Magnus and Alec were left alone again and were just sitting at a table, Alec being awfully quiet as he was looking over to the dance floor and he didn’t know what to do with himself. Merlin, he was so bad at this. This was a _ball_ , he should have asked Magnus to dance. He could see it clearly in Magnus’ eyes that he wanted to dance and he expressed the wish to dance with him earlier at Quidditch practice.

Magnus was humming himself the melody of the song and gently nudged Alec when he saw that the other had gotten lost in his thoughts and he gave him a little wink when he saw Alec looking his way. “What’s on your mind, handsome?” asked Magnus and Alec flushed again, a shy smile creeping upon his lips and he shrugged. “Are you having fun?” asked Magnus softly and gently cupped Alec’s face, the other nodding and Magnus beamed at him. “I’m so happy to hear you say that,” he then added and made a short pause. “What were you thinking about before?” he then asked and Alec licked along his lower lip.

“I just, um,” stammered Alec and nuzzled into the touch as Magnus continued gently caressing Alec’s face with his thumb. “Are you having fun?” he then asked nervously and before Magnus could reply, he was already talking again. “I, um, I mean… I don’t know what you’re supposed to here. Have fun, yes… but like with dancing?” he asked and then looked over at the dance floor and huffed. The people dancing seemed to be having a good time and dancing looked fun. Alec wanted to dance too, but Magnus didn’t bring it up. Probably because he said before he wouldn’t want to dance.  “And just sitting here doesn’t sound like fun. I mean I am having fun, but I don’t know if you’re-”

“Alexander,” said Magnus and started chuckling softly, quieting down his rambling boyfriend by a long kiss. “Relax, I am having so much fun. As long as you’re around, anywhere is fun,” he then added and Alec felt his cheeks heating up and he nodded. He felt the same about Magnus. But still, he wanted to dance and he felt too shy and nervous to pop up the question. “Dancing is fun, but we can just sit here if you don’t feel like dancing,” he then quickly added and Alec looked at him.

“So you don’t want to dance with me?” blurted out Alec, disappointed and Magnus shook his head.

“I didn’t say that,” said Magnus and then smiled when he saw Alec looking to the dance floor constantly. Then the realisation hit him; Alec _wanted_ to dance, but was just too shy to ask him. “Would you like to go dancing?” asked Magnus softly as he continued to play with Alec’s hair and the latter slowly nodded and looked down.

“Yes,” stammered Alec.

“Oh, Alexander, all you have to do is ask,” said Magnus and pressed a kiss on top of his forehead and then stood up, Alec looking up at him and he extended his hand to him. “Alexander Lightwood, may I have this dance?” he asked in an overdramatic way, attracting much unwanted attention and Alec ducked his head down, but in the end nodded and took Magnus’ hand.

“Yeah,” he whispered and Magnus slowly lifted him up, linking their fingers together as they walked onto the dance floor, Simon and Izzy still there, Alec noticing Jace and Clary as well, who were making out and he made a face, then quickly changed the path of where Magnus was going, dragging Magnus onto the spot on the dance floor that was as furthest from Jace and his girlfriend as possible. He loved his brother, but he wasn’t in a mood to watch the other two eat their faces in front of him. “N-now what?” asked Alec when Magnus stepped in front of him and the Slytherin softly chuckled.

“Well, it usually goes like this,” said Magnus and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and then pulled them _very_ close. Alec looked like a lost puppy and stood there like a useless piece of wood and he didn’t know what to do with his arms. “Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him again. Oh, Alexander was so precious and Magnus knew the other was very awkward, looking down and then forcing himself to keep eye-contact with him. “Hold my waist,” said Magnus and Alec gasped.

“Your _what?_ ” asked Alec and Magnus was silently laughing.

“Your hands go on my waist,” said Magnus and slowly placed his hands on top of Alec’s, bringing them up to his waist and Alec’s brain started melting when he found himself holding Magnus’ waist. But the way he was holding him was hilarious. He had his arms stiff, almost straight, so it looked like he was pushing Magnus away from him and the Slytherin slowly laughed as he placed his hands on top of Alec’s shoulders and he couldn’t stop smiling when he saw Alec’s face. They were standing quite far away, there was enough space between them for at least one more person, but Magnus didn’t pressure it and gave Alec time. He knew he’d eventually come around and pull him closer.

“A-and now?” asked Alec, his heart hammering against his ribcage.

“Just slowly move to the music,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Right,” said Alec and started coming, completely off beat, but Magnus didn’t mind it one bit and he just allowed Alec to clumsily lead the dance, looking into his eyes, getting completely lost in them, while Alec was looking around to see if anyone was staring and making fun of him. No one was paying attention to them, at least not from the students. But Alec was _horrified_ when he saw Professor Potter looking at them and he was _laughing_. Alec quickly looked away and panicked. Great, now even professors were making fun of him. What he didn’t realise was that Potter was smiling because he could see himself in Alec at that moment; he was helpless when it came to dancing and this brought up memories from the Yule Ball which was… a disaster.

Alec was so busy with looking around that he didn’t watch where he was stepping and he ended up stepping right onto Magnus’ foot, who let out a small moan of discomfort and Alec quickly let go off him and he started panicking again. “Magnus, I’m so sorry,” stammered Alec and shook his head. “I didn’t mean to… dancing was a bad idea. I’m sorry, I suck at this so much,” he said and Magnus looked up at him.

“Alexander, it was an accident,” said Magnus and Alec shook his head. “Come on, Alec!” said Magnus when Alec let go off him and tried to leave the dance floor, Alec’s stomach dropping when he felt like everyone was looking and _judging_ him, while in reality, no one was even looking at their direction. Before Alec could leave, Magnus grabbed his wrist and pulled him back close to him and Alec stiffened. “Where are you going?”

“I don’t know, away,” said Alec. “This was a stupid idea, dancing I mean. People are-”

“Alexander,” said Magnus calmly. “Relax, none’s watching us,” said Magnus and Alec looked around again, realising Magnus had a point. “It isn’t a stupid idea and your dancing is adorable,” he then added, Alec thinking about it a few moments, then he slowly nodded and agreed not to flee the dance floor. “Now,” said Magnus, wrapping his arms back around Alec’s neck, bringing them very close this time and Alec flushed, Magnus smiling.

“I-”

“Shh, calm down,” said Magnus and gently cupped Alec’s face, the Ravenclaw slowly wrapping his arms around Magnus and he pressed their bodies _together_. Alec smiled, he liked feeling Magnus’ body against his. It calmed him down and Magnus smiled when he felt Alec finally relaxing in his arms. “That’s right,” said Magnus and when Alec was about to look around to see if anyone was staring at them, Magnus cupped his face and forced Alec to stay focused on him. “Don’t pay attention to others, Alexander. Just look at me,” he said and Alec’s heart jumped at that.

“Okay,” said Alec and clutched onto Magnus’ suit as they slowly started moving to the song, which was slow and kind of cheesy, but Alec liked it, his cheeks hot again as he found himself looking right into Magnus’ eyes and he leaned down, pressing their foreheads together as Magnus happily grinned when he saw that Alec finally stopped overthinking things. Alec was smiling as they slowly swayed to the music and Magnus bit into his lower lip.

“You’re an amazing dancer, darling,” said Magnus and Alec snorted.

“I wouldn’t exactly call _this_ dancing,” said Alec, because they were just moving in place. “But thank you,” he then quickly added, stuttering a bit and Magnus waggled his eyebrows as he cupped his face again and kissed him slowly. As Magnus pulled back, Alec chased his lips with his own and let out a disappointed groan when Magnus pulled back, but then he kissed Magnus himself, connecting their lips in a long and sweet kiss, applying more pressure when Magnus slowly spun them around, eyes fluttering shut and Magnus smiled when he heard Alec’s little _whine_.

“Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec kissed him again, cupping his face and Magnus melted against Alec as he continued to kiss him. Magnus was in awe in how much Alec loved kissing; if it was up to Alec, all they would be doing was kissing and he snorted at his own thoughts, slowly pulling back and Alec pouted when he broke their kiss again. “You really like kissing, hmm?” asked Magnus playfully and Alec flushed, looking down and shrugging.

“I like kissing _you,_ ” said Alec innocently and Magnus bit his lip again, smiling up to his ears, because Alec was just too much for him to handle.

“You’re precious,” said Magnus and puckered up again when Alec went closer to him again and Magnus softly hummed when Alec gave him another kiss, the two of them still slowly dancing, wrapped up in a tight hug and stayed like that until the song was over and a more upbeat one came up, Alec looking lost again and he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“I can’t dance to this,” whined Alec.

“Sure you can,” said Magnus, grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards Isabelle and Simon, who were now walking going to them as well, the crowd on the dance floor mixing up, people now dancing in small groups, the couples gone. Izzy congratulated Magnus on the dance as it looked super fun and Alec just kept silently flushing, Simon wrapping an arm around his shoulders and gave him a little wink, congratulating him as well.

They continued to dance in fours, before Catarina and Ragnor stepped into the Hall again and Magnus quickly ran up to them and dragged them onto the dance floor as well, his friends laughing, but allowed Magnus to do as he pleased and they danced in the group from that point on as the DJ had decided that there had been enough slow songs apparently. Alec stepped behind Magnus at one point, wrapped his arms around his waist and spun them around, lifting Magnus off the ground and Magnus started laughing loudly, then turning around in his arms and kissed his boyfriend again.

Ah, Alec was in heaven.

Sure, books were fun, but going to the ball was as much fun too! Dancing with Magnus and their friends was so much fun and Alec was already looking forward to the next ball that was happening a few months later. Yeah, Alec was going all out; this was his last year and he decided to finally let loose of his control and finally have a bit more fun!


	5. Chapter 5

Alec and Magnus were at the Quidditch field, Alec looking at his broom with horror in his eyes and he then looked over at Magnus, who sent him a little wink and he looked down, rubbed his palms together and then started biting on his lower lip nervously. His heart was beating rather quickly and he had to remind himself that this wasn’t going to be scary. Magnus was going to finally give him those _private_ flying lessons and at first Alec thought it was going to be a good idea, but now he wasn’t so sure anymore. Magnus was looking at him from a distance and his heart melted when he saw how Alec was thinking about everything. Alec looked rather nervous and Magnus couldn’t quite get it why; Alec flew with him before. Plus, they had flying lessons. But then again, Alec barely passed those and he let out a little amused chuckle when Alec looked at him.

It wasn’t like Alec didn’t know how to fly, but he was quite bad at it. Everyone knew that he was quite the klutz, so him riding the broomstick wasn’t a very smart idea. When he was flying on the broom by himself, he flew quite close to the ground and he was flying with the pace of a snail. Most of the students made fun of him for that, but Alec didn’t let that bother him. He was never going to need flying in his life, so why bother being wonderful at it? However, now that he was going to get _private_ lessons from the best Seeker at Hogwarts, he was quite nervous. Not of the actual flying as much, but he was afraid of embarrassing himself in front of Magnus.

Truth be told, Magnus had never seen Alec flying the broom by himself, so he was interested just how bad Alec was. The Ravenclaw was always telling him that he sucked at flying, but Magnus figured it couldn’t be that bad. So, he took his broomstick into his hands and went closer to his boyfriend, who was nervously looking at his own broom, which was still on the ground and he huffed under his breath. Alec then smiled shyly and hoped that Magnus was going to be patient with him and he was praying to the God that he wasn’t going to make a complete ass of himself in front of Magnus.

“Ready?” asked Magnus softly and Alec nodded. He was as ready as he could be, so he gave him a little nervous smile and Magnus chuckled and placed a hand on top of Alec’s back. “Oh, you’re so stiff,” commented Magnus and Alec flushed when he felt Magnus’ hands travelling down his back, then up to his shoulders, pushing them down, trying to make Alec relax, but all that he made Alec feel was hot and he stiffened up even more. Feeling Magnus’ hands roaming all over his body like that was a new feeling and Alec felt a lump forming in his throat, Magnus laughing silently when he saw how red Alec’s face had gotten. “You feeling okay?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Oh, um, yeah, I’m… hot,” stammered Alec, meaning to tell Magnus that he was feeling a little warm and his eyes widened when he realised what he said and Magnus was already waggling his eyebrows at his words, nodding in agreement.

“Oh, you are hot indeed, Alexander,” said Magnus, who knew what Alec wanted to tell him, but messing around with the shy teen like that was just too much fun and Alec gave him a look of disapproval, but then all of his annoyance melted away when he felt Magnus pressing a kiss on top of his cheek and Alec placed his hands together.

“No, um, I meant… it’s hot,” stammered Alec and looked around. Well, it wasn’t really hot, it was the end of the autumn, so it wasn’t hot indeed. However, with Magnus’ hand still resting against Alec’s back, the Ravenclaw’s body was literally on fire and he cleared his throat, closing his eyes and then took in a deep breath. “I mean… you’re hot,” he then added and smacked himself mentally when he realised what he had just blurted out and Magnus was having a hard time holding himself back from pulling Alec close and smoother him with kisses.

“Thanks for the compliment,” said Magnus and bit his lower lip, then gently rubbed Alec’s back. “How about if we get to the flying part, huh?” he asked when he saw that Alec was growing uncomfortable for real now and Alec gave him a thankful look, nodding, because he also wanted to just get over with it. He looked high up in the sky and he then took in a deep breath, Magnus giving him a little wink. “You’ve got this,” he then said and Alec nodded, but he didn’t quite know if he _got it._

Flying with Magnus was different than flying on his own. With Magnus sitting in front of him, Alec having his arms wrapped  around Magnus’ waist and being pressed up against him made Alec feel at ease. Truth be told, Alec was terrified of heights, but Magnus made that fear go away. However, now that he was going to be all alone on the broom and- “Up,” stammered Alec, commanding his broom to fly up into his hand and Magnus gave him a little wink and a nod. Alec then mounted his broom, Magnus coming closer and gave him another nod.

“Okay, now fly around for a bit, show me what you’ve got, Lightwood,” said Magnus playfully and Alec mustered a little chuckle, grabbing onto the broom fiercely, his knuckles going white to the bone from how tightly he was gripping onto the broom and then flew up a few meters off the ground and took in a deep breath and slowly made a few circles, Magnus looking at him very carefully and Alec hoped that he was completely _terrible_ at it.

Magnus watched Alec in complete silence and after making a few circles around Magnus, Alec felt his confidence growing a little bit, but he was still terribly distracted. He had never flew in front of Magnus before, so the way that he was looking him, his eyes following his every move flustered Alec and instead to be paying attention to where he was flying, he was too busy with looking at Magnus and he quite quickly ended up losing his balance and he fell off his broom, landing on the floor with a loud thump. Alec let out a loud yelp when he lost balance, trying his best to grip onto the broom, but he wasn’t fast enough and he let out a moan of discomfort when he fell onto the floor, scratching up his knee and elbow, wanting to die.

The scratches didn’t hurt, but his pride sure did. Magnus quickly hurried over to him when he saw Alec losing his balance, but wasn’t fast enough to catch his boyfriend from falling off the broom and he was kneeling next to Alec, who was looking at his scratches and was shaking his head. Magnus could see that Alec wouldn’t stop looking at him, which he found adorable, but regretted not saying anything because he really didn’t want Alec to feel discouraged. He knew that Alec’s confidence was paper thin, so he hoped that this little fall wasn’t going to make him quit so soon. Alec was cursing silently as he was holding at his bleeding knee and just wanted to disappear, cheeks red like a tomato when Magnus was next to him and he bowed his head down. Ugh, this was such a bad idea. Magnus was probably going to-

“Alexander, are you okay?” asked Magnus and Alec shook his head. “Does it hurt that much? Show me your elbow, I can-”

“It’s not that,” grumbled Alec. “This was a bad idea,” he said and shook his head. “You giving me flying lessons. It won’t work out, I’ll just end up embarrassing myself in front of you, like I usually do. It seems like I have a talent for that,” said Alec bitterly and Magnus gently cupped Alec’s face, lifting it up and Alec looked into his eyes.

“You’re an adorable klutz,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes. Well, this didn’t help the situation really. There was a pout on Alec’s lips, Magnus grinning and he leaned closer, kissing his boyfriend and Alec’s pout was soon gone as he kissed him back, clumsily placing a hand on Magnus’ _waist_ and he exhaled when they kissed again. Magnus pulled back and smiled. “Come on, let’s try again,” said Magnus softly and Alec looked at the broom, nodding. “And it’s nothing embarrassing if you fall. I fell many, _many_ times during practice, but I always stand up and go right back onto that broom and show it who’s boss,” said Magnus and Alec started laughing, feeling a lot better.

Alec was happy that Magnus was being so patient with him and that he wasn’t making fun of him, taking him seriously. “Yeah, you’re right,” said Alec and stood up, rubbing his palms together and he glared at his broom. “ _Up,_ you asshole, I’ll show you who’s boss,” said Alec and Magnus was laughing in the background. He was happy to see that Alec was back in the game, mounting the broom and he slowly flew closer to him, trying to keep his balance and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“You’re doing a great job, just relax,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, trying to relax his muscles, but panicked when he felt a hand on his back when he was still levitating above the floor and Magnus gently rubbed his back. “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” said Magnus and Alec shyly smiled, nodding and he tried his best to relax a bit, to not be so stiff. Magnus smiled when he felt Alec relaxing under his touches. “Just like that. Now,” he said and placed his hand on top of Alec’s. “Relax your grip too,” he said and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“But I’ll fall again,” said Alec and Magnus shook his head.

“You won’t, you’ve got this. Have some confidence in yourself, you aren’t as bad as you claim to be,” said Magnus and Alec perked up. He wasn’t _that_ bad? Alec was about to tell Magnus that he was mistaken, but then again, Magnus was an expert at Quidditch, so he took the compliment and smiled up to his ears, his grip around the broom loosening and Magnus smiled again. “Just like that, good.”

“Okay,” said Alec.

“Now, about your posture. If we work on that, you’ll have better balance,” said Magnus, because he noticed that Alec struggled a bit with the balance when he was on the broom and placed his hand onto Alec’s back, who arched it immediately and looked down, feeling all flustered and Magnus grinned, but said nothing. “Again, relax, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec slowly relaxed his muscles as Magnus held his back with one of his hands and the other one went to his hands and pushed them a bit forward.

“Like that,” said Magnus and when his hand went to Alec’s thigh, he was a goner. This was too much, Alec melted into a puddle of goo when he felt Magnus’ fingers pressing into his leg and he tried not to focus on that, but that was kind of impossible and he had to look down when he felt Magnus’ breath against his cheek. His boyfriend was far too close and Alec pressed his lips together. Oh, Magnus was getting his hands on him, just like he promised. When that though crossed his mind, Alec combusted. “Yeah, that’s much better. You’ve got this, yeah?”

Magnus was too busy on focusing to show Alec the perfect posture to fly in that he didn’t even notice where he was touching the other. But when he stopped giving tips and when he didn’t receive any response from Alec, he narrowed his eyes. What was with his boyfriend? Alec looked completely lost, his body was trembling slightly and he was trying to even out his ragged breathing. “Alexander?”

“Um, yes… uh-huh,” forced out Alec, Magnus looking down and he noticed that his hand was still resting on top of Alec’s leg. “I, um… yes… got this… I’ll… um, yeah,” said Alec and Magnus quickly pulled back, holding back his laughter. Oh, great, he broke his boyfriend! Magnus was amused and he started laughing, because he couldn’t help himself; Alexander was too much for him to handle and he gently touched his cheek, his face burning up and he chuckled.

“Alexander, come back to Earth,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him.

“I’m coming,” blurted out Alec, who didn’t really know what was going on and his eyes widened when he realised what he had just said.

“You are?” asked Magnus, amused.

“No… No… Merlin, I’m so sorry,” stammered Alec, who finally collected himself enough. “I’m, um, back. I’m okay, yes, I’ve got this,” he said and then looked down, wanting to disappear. Why did he have to get so flustered easily? This was embarrassing! Magnus was trying to show him how to fly better and he was just thinking about completely different things!

“Okay,” said Magnus and gently caressed Alec’s cheek with his thumb. “I’m sorry if I got too carried away before,” he then added.

“N-no, don’t be sorry,” said Alec quickly, showing Magnus that he didn’t mind the touching before and Magnus hummed in amusement and then nodded. “Anyway,” said Alec, his body feeling like jelly, but he tried his best to focus. “Let me try on my own now again,” said the Ravenclaw and Magnus stepped back and taking in a deep breath.

Alec relaxed his grip around the broom, closing his eyes for a quick second, then tried his best to relax his back too. He felt a lot more confident now that Magnus had given him a few pointers and he made a few circles around the Quidditch field, lifting himself a bit higher and decided to speed up a little bit, wanting to impress Magnus. The Slytherin watched his boyfriend happily flying around and for a few minutes Alec had everything under control, speeding up a bit more and he let out a happy laughter, Magnus grinning when he watched Alec. It looked like he was having fun and he was glad about that.

However, when Alec was about to make a turn, he lost his balance again and he ended on the floor again and that was when he had it enough! The broom landed next to him and he gave it a kick, then looked at Magnus and pointed to his broom. “My broom’s broken,” said Alec and stomped away from his broomstick, glaring at it and Magnus started laughing loudly when he heard Alec say that, shaking his head and Alec just glared at him as well. “ _Magnus,_ ” whined Alec and shook his head. “It’s not funny! My broom is an asshole,” he then added and Magnus grinned.

“Wanna try riding mine?” asked Magnus innocently and Alec’s dirty mind made his innocent question sound way dirtier than it actually was and he went red into the face again and he cleared his throat.

“Ride you?” blurted out Alec.

“My _broom,_ ” said Magnus and started shaking his head as he laughed again and went closer to Alec, giving him his broom. “Seriously, Alexander… you like to present yourself with this innocent and pure image, but your mind is constantly in the gutter,” said the Slytherin and Alec looked down at his feet and shrugged.

“Shut-shut up,” said Alec and mounted Magnus’ broom and tried flying with that one instead. Surprisingly, that broom seemed to like him much more than his own and he found flying on it much easier, flying happily around Magnus and the Slytherin grinned. “See, your broom likes me,” said Alec happily as he was happily circling about Magnus and grinned. “Come and catch me,” he then said playfully when he saw Magnus going onto the broom as well and flew next to Alec, trying out Alec’s broom.

“Your broom works just fine,” said Magnus and started chuckling when Alec started flying a bit faster and he chased after him, not going too fast as he didn’t want Alec to start flying faster. He was still a bit clumsy on the broom, so he took things nice and slow, Alec happily looking back at Magnus, then looking forward, liking the feeling of wind ruffling his hair and he then stopped, so that he and Magnus were flying side-to-side, the Slytherin grinning when he saw his boyfriend, who was looking a lot more relaxed and confident on the broom. He still had a long way to go, but it was definitely a good start.

“Oh, I’m getting better,” said Alec and quickly grabbed onto the broom when he was about to lose his balance again, but this time he managed to stay on. “Who knows, maybe I’ll become a Seeker by the end of the year. I’ll convince Theo to let me on the team and then I’ll play against Gryffindor and beat Jace,” said Alec, his eyes full of excitement and Magnus laughed next to him.

“What if you played against me?” asked Magnus with amusement in his voice.

“Oh,” said Alec. “I’d let you win,” he then added and Magnus started laughing again.

“How very nice of you,” said Magnus and flew very close to Alec, extending an arm out, Magnus signing Alec to do the same. “Give me your hand, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec looked at it and then gulped. “You won’t fall, I promise, I’ll catch you,” said Magnus and winked, Alec nodding and he then slowly took Magnus’ hand, gripping onto the broom as he was trying to keep his balance and Magnus’ hand worked almost soothing against his, Alec calming down almost immediately.

They flew like that, hand in hand for a little bit, going slow and Alec loved flying like that the best. Magnus’ hand in his own, fingers linked and Alec’s heart was happily dancing in his chest, Magnus smiling when he saw Alec and his chest burst with happiness. Alec’s bright smile was blinding and he couldn’t get enough of it, the two of them making their way to the lake, but didn’t went above it this time. Instead, Alec smiled mischievous when he saw Jace with Clary sitting there and he started laughing.

“Watch this,” said Alec and started snickering, the two of them stopping, Jace and Clary not seeing them and Alec then waggled his eyebrows, transfiguring his scarf into a duck. “Wait here,” said Alec and pressed a finger on top of his lips and Magnus was silently laughing as he watched Alec slowly fly above Clary and Jace, who were too busy with making out to notice Alec. Alec then floated right above Jace’s head, placed the duck on top of it and then flew up and waited.

He didn’t have to wait too long, because the duck quacked loudly and Jace looked up, shrieking loudly and then looked up when he heard loud laughter above him. “Alec!” yelled Jace, his face red with embarrassment and anger. “You… you!” started Jace and he groaned. “Come here, I’ll get you for this!” he yelled and Alec grinned.

“Catch me if you can,” said Alec loudly and started flying away from Jace fast, Magnus flying after him and the two of them were laughing loudly as they flew together, Alec’s face brightening when he saw his sister and Simon walking together next to the lake and he slowly descended next to them and wore a proud grin on his face when he saw Simon’s surprised face, Izzy looking quite shocked as well.

“Alec, you can fly?!” asked Simo and Alec nodded.

“But of course,” said Alec and grinned. “Magnus gave me _private_ lessons,” said Alec and flushed a bit when Izzy whistled.

“And he allowed you to ride his broom?” asked Izzy, Alec happily nodding. “Wow, he won’t let me even touch it,” said Izzy and pouted, looking up when Magnus started descending as well.

“Well, you see sweetheart, Alexander is special,” said Magnus and Alec’s cheeks heated up. “So where are you two off to?”

“Oh, just returning back to the castle,” said Simon.

“Need a lift?” asked Alec and waggled his eyebrows, Magnus grinning when he saw a more playful side of Alec coming out.

“Oh, man, don’t get me wrong. I love you to death, but flying with you,” said Simon. “I’m too young to die,” joked Simon and Alec rolled his eyes, but kept laughing.

“Well, I can vouch for Alexander that he’s quite talented on the broom. You’d probably survive the trip back to the castle,” said Magnus and Simon looked at the broom, then back to Magnus and then took in a deep breath.

“Okay,” said Simon.

“Wanna join me, Iz?” asked Magnus, Izzy nodding and she sat behind Magnus, the two of them lifting off and started flying closer to the castle, Alec looking at Simon, signing him to sit behind him. With a heavy heart, Simon sat behind him and let out a loud yelp when Alec clumsily lifted off from the ground and narrowed his eyes. Flying with one more person was a lot more challenging than he first thought!

“You sure you know what you’re doing?” asked Simon and clutched on Alec.

“Oh, yes, for sure,” said Alec and slowly started flying after Magnus and Izzy, almost stumbling on the floor a few times and when they finally arrived on their final destination, Simon was completely pale and out of it, sitting down onto the floor and was happy to be back on the ground, Alec laughing, but he then apologised and Simon made a promise to himself that he was never flying with Alec again.

“Now what?” asked Alec.

“Follow me, I’ll give you a few more private lessons today,” said Magnus with a wink and flew towards the Quidditch field, Alec feeling all giddy inside and he flew after Magnus. The private lessons that Magnus was talking about were a lot more fun than before. They spent the rest of the day making out at the Quidditch field, until it became too cold to be outside and they took their private lessons to Ravenclaw’s common room, where they were able to cuddle and keep each other warm as long as they wanted to.  


	6. Chapter 6

“Simon, you need to help me,” said Alec and looked at his best friend, who was reading a book. The two of them were in the Library and were working on their Potion’s essay, but Alec couldn’t focus at all. Not when his one month anniversary with Magnus was coming and he was nervous as hell. The two of them agreed to go on a date the next day and Alec knew that Magnus had probably something special planned for that day; Magnus always went all out. So, because of that Alec wanted to do something for Magnus as well, but he didn’t know what. Sure, buy him something, but what? Magnus liked many things, but Alec had no idea what to get him as he always seemed to lack creativity when buying gifts for people.

 

“Sure,” said Simon and closed his book, rubbing his aching neck. He needed a little break, because he had a severe headache coming his way because of sitting in the Library most of the day, so helping out Alec was a good idea to catch a little breath before going back to reading that boring book. “Tell me how can I help,” he then added when he saw that Alec was quiet and still thinking about it, chewing on his lower lip and there was a faint blush on Alec’s cheeks when he looked up at his friend.

 

“Tomorrow’s I and Magnus have a one month anniversary,” announced Alec and Simon arched an eyebrow. Yes, he was very well aware of that, Alec made sure to tell him at least three times a day and he snorted when Alec looked at him. Simon nodded, not saying anything and he just listened to whatever was on Alec’s mind. “And, well,” said Alec. “Magnus is planning a date for us. A dinner, maybe, I don’t know. I didn’t ask, but knowing Magnus, he’ll probably go all out like always,” said Alec and Simon nodded, because he knew that Magnus tended to go overboard with things. “And I want to do something for him as well,” he added and Simon nodded.

 

“Okay, seems like a good idea, yes,” said Simon and Alec looked at him like a lost puppy, Simon finally realising when the problem lied. “And you don’t know what to get him,” he said and Alec quickly nodded, Simon smiling and he then shook his head. “Well, think about what he’d like,” said Simon and Alec pressed his lips together.

 

“I don’t know,” stammered Alec. “He, um, likes jewelry and fashion besides Quidditch,” stammered Alec and then rubbed his back. “But I don’t know anything about that either,” said Alec and looked down. “I mean I could get him a necklace or something like that, but, ugh,” said Alec and felt his cheeks heating up. “What if he wouldn’t like it? Besides, he has a lot of it, so it wouldn’t be original and special,” went on by rambling Alec, who was now more talking to himself than to Simon. “I want to give him something unique,” said Alec and Simon pressed his lips together, thinking as well.

 

Then an idea popped into his mind. Much to Simon’s knowledge, Alec was pretty talented at writing and drawing, so why not go into that direction? “What if you write him something? A poem?” asked Simon and Alec quickly went red into his face and he quickly shook his head. No, that was far too embarrassing. Besides, writing was boring and Magnus probably wouldn’t be too impressed. “No?” snorted Simon and clicked with his tongue. “Then, draw him something. I know you’re very talented, you’ve shown be some of your sketches before,” he then said and Alec started thinking.

 

Drawing something for Magnus? Like what? Alec’s mind was working on full speed and he quite quickly came with a perfect drawing for Magnus! He could draw him playing Quidditch! Magnus looked truly happy on his broom and he could enchant the drawing to move. “That’s actually a good idea,” said Alec and Simon grinned, because he knew that it was and he patted himself on the back. He was good at giving advice, oh yes, he was a good friend!

 

Alec continued to think about the drawing and he wore a little smile on his face. Magnus was probably going to like it, right? It would come from the heart and it would be something personal. However, a drawing like that took quite some time to make and his eyes widened when he realised that the anniversary was soon. Like right the next day and Alec started panicking. He had so little time! And he had yet to visit the Hogsmeade, remembering that he saw a book that would fit right up Magnus’ alley. The book was about fashion and he had already reserved it so that someone else wouldn’t buy it! So, giving it to Magnus on their anniversary was a good plan. However, if he wanted to make all of this work, he needed to get going!

 

“I have to get going if I want to make all of this work,” said Alec and Simon’s eyes widened when Alec quickly stood up and started putting his things into his bag. Alec was just going to leave without finishing the essay? That was kind of out of his character. Plus, Simon didn’t want to work on that stupid essay all alone and he whined.

 

“You’re leaving _now?_ ” asked Simon and looked up at Alec. “What about the essay? It’s due tomorrow and-”

 

“The essay can wait, this can’t,” said Alec, rushing to collect all of his things into his bag.

 

“But Professor Snape won’t be-”

 

“Oh, I don’t care about Snape and his little essay. One month anniversary only happens once,” said Alec, not really caring if he got detention because of that or not. Anniversary was much more important. “Besides, I have almost finished it,” said Alec proudly and Simon’s jaw dropped in surprise. How was Alec almost done? He hadn’t even written the first half of it! Then again, Alec worked fast and Simon knew that he shouldn’t be so surprised.

 

“So, you’re just gonna leave me?” asked Simon with a pout and started sulking. “Poor, poor Simon all alone in the Library while you will be out there having fun,” said Simon and Alec grinned and gently tapped Simon’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” said Alec, feeling kind of bad.

 

“Oh, I’m just joking,” said Simon with a grin. “You go out and draw something pretty for your man,” said the Hufflepuff and then gave Alec a little wink, the Ravenclaw smiling up to his ears. “Besides, look, Cat, Ragnor and Theo are there,” said Simon and pointed to the desk not too far from them. “I’ll go join them and won’t be alone,” said Simon and Alec nodded.

 

“Okay,” said Alec. “I’ll see you later, yeah?” he then asked and Simon nodded.

 

“Good luck with everything,” said Simon and stood up, deciding to join the trio.

 

“Thanks. You too,” said Alec and waved to Simon  and quickly ran to Hogsmeade to get that book for Magnus. Then he headed to the Ravenclaw’s common room, where he started working on his drawing for Magnus, which ended up stunning. He enchanted the drawing, so that it was moving and on it, it was Magnus flying and catching the Golden Snitch, wearing a happy smile on his face and next to it, Alec wrote a short, little poem, blushing because it was kind of cheesy, but he knew that Magnus was a sucker for cheesy things. Not wanting to get in any trouble, Alec quickly finished the essay the next day, before the classes started, feeling giddy throughout the entire day as he couldn’t wait for the classes to be over so that he could finally go see Magnus.

 

* * *

 

Magnus had been a giddy mess throughout the entire day. Because of the one month anniversary date, he wasn’t able to focus on anything else. As soon as the classes were over, he hurried to the Dungeons, threw his bag away and hurried to the Seventh floor, where he got everything ready for the date. He knew of a perfect space for their date; The Room of Requirement. He walked past it three times, saying that he needed a space for a romantic date and the door appeared next to him, Magnus rubbing his palms together and he stepped inside, his jaw dropping when he saw the place.

 

The room was bright, candles everywhere and there was a table in the middle of the room, in the corner of it, there was a couch and Magnus took in a deep breath. There was also a bar with different drinks and glasses. Oh, this was going to be so good and he couldn’t wait for Alec to get there. Before, he told him to come to the Seventh floor when he’d be finished with his classes and Magnus was already thinking of what kind of food he should conjure up with his magic. It was still to early for dinner, but still… he wanted everything to be perfect and he walking up and down, thinking what might be missing.

 

Music?

 

Much to his surprise, Magnus found a gramophone and a bunch of records in the room as well, snorting as he tried out a few of them, all of them being old, cheesy romantic songs and in the end, settled for one of them and then exhaled deeply. Good, this was going good and he then bit into his lower lip, looking at his watch and then peeked out of the room, to see if Alexander was there already. Nope. Magnus went back inside and he pouted a little bit. He told Alec that he was going to be in the Room of Requirement, so he was going to get there! In the meantime, Magnus went to the couch and pulled out two boxes from his pocket and happily smiled when he looked at what was inside of them. Along with the date, he bought a little something or Alexander and he hoped that he was going to like it.

 

He quickly put the boxes inside of his pocket after that and then went back to the door, peeking outside to see if Alec was on his way and his heart made a jump when he saw that Alec was indeed coming closer to the room and he quickly stepped outside and waved to Alec, who had a huge smile on his face when he saw Magnus in the distance and he hurried to him.

 

Alec was surprised to hear that they weren’t leaving the castle for their date, but was happy about it as well. He wrapped up Magnus’ gift, so that it looked nice and pretty and made his way to the Seventh floor. “Magnus, hi,” said Alec and smiled when Magnus gave him a quick kiss on top of his lips. “Sorry for being late. Jace wouldn’t let me come earlier. I needed to help him with homework,” said Alec and rolled his eyes, Magnus narrowing his eyes.

 

“Well all that matters is that you’re finally here now,” said Magnus. Magnus didn’t like the blond idiot, but he then said nothing and pulled Alec closer, opening the door and then took Alec’s hand into his own one and started dragging him inside, excited to show him off how beautiful the room was. Alec grinned when he saw how excited Magnus was and he followed him inside of the room and his eyes widened when he saw the room. “What do you think?” asked Magnus happily when he saw Alec looking around the room, completely in awe and he grinned. “Not too shabby, huh?”

 

Alec flushed up to his ears when he stepped inside of the room and he felt his heart beating faster when Magnus closed the door and the two of them were completely alone, music playing in the background and Alec pressed his lips together as he was clutching onto the gifts he brought for Magnus with himself and he cleared his throat, suddenly feeling quite awkward and he then looked around, to see Magnus standing really close to him and he then made a step back, Magnus’ eyes going down when he saw Alec holding something in his hands and he waggled his eyebrows.

 

“The room looks amazing, Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus beamed up to him, nodding, because it was true. It was everything that he imagined when he thought about a romantic date an the only thing that was missing was the food, but then again, Magnus didn’t know what Alec was in the mood for eating, so he decided to wait with that. Plus, it was still pretty early into the evening, so instead, he took Alec’s hand into his own and lead them towards the couch and they sat down, Magnus’ eyes going over to the wrapped up things in Alec’s hands and he felt curiosity rising.

 

“I, um, I wanted to conjure up something for dinner, but I didn’t know what you’d be in the mood for eating,” confessed Magnus, breaking the awkward silence that fell between them and Alec perked up, nodding and then he shrugged. “But, um, if you’d like something to drink?” he offered and Alec nodded. “Great,” said Magnus happily. “Firewhisky?”

 

Alec’s eyes widened and he looked down. He had never really tried an alcoholic beverage. He had barely turned 17, so unlike many other students, he didn’t consume any alcohol when he wasn’t off age, following the rules like usually. However, he didn’t want Magnus to think that he was lame, so he just nodded and gave him a little smile. “Yes, please,” said Alec and Magnus grinned up to his ears.

 

“Marvelous,” said Magnus and _Accioed_ some of the Firewhisky and two glasses from the bar and then waggled his eyebrows, picking up the two glasses and Alec’s eyes widened when Magnus handed him the glass with a bright red liquid inside and he took the glass into his hand.

 

“Thank you,” forced out Alec and Magnus gave him a little wink and clincked his glass against Alec’s.

 

“To us,” said Magnus and Alec nervously smiled and then looked down at his drink.

 

“Yeah, um, to us,” said Alec and watched Magnus make a small sip of the drink. Alec took in a deep breath and because he didn’t know how the drink tasted, he made one big gulp of it, chugging down almost the whole glass and Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw Alec drinking. Alec’s eyes widened when he felt a burning sensation inside of his mouth and he panicked as he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to swallow _that_ , it tasted horrible and he made a face. However, he didn’t want to embarrass himself even more in front of his boyfriend and he just closed his eyes and forced the drink down his throat, coughing once he finally was able to do it, eyes wide when he felt burning in his throat and stomach.

 

“Alexander?” asked Magnus and quickly placed his drink down. “Hey, are you okay?” asked Magnus and placed a hand on top of Alec’s back, gently tapping his back as Alec was still coughing, his entire body literally on fire and Magnus narrowed his eyes. “Alec?” tried Magnus again and Alec just nodded as he was still coughing.

 

“I’m good… all’s good,” said Alec once he finally came back. “It’s just… wow, strong Firewhisky this one, isn’t it?” asked Alec and started laughing nervously, Magnus cocking his head to the side. Not really in his opinion, but then he reminded himself that before this, Alec was usually behind the books, reading and not going out. He wanted to smack himself across the head for not realising it sooner.

 

“You’re not much of drinker are you?” asked Magnus with a little smile and took the drink away from Alec, who flushed and looked down.

 

“Yeah,” stammered Alec and shrugged. “I’m sorry,” he said and then looked back up, sighing. “Actually,” he said, rambling again. “I’ve never drank alcohol before,” he then added and Magnus’ eyes widened and his heart was about to burst. Seriously?! Just how much more adorable and pure could Alec get? “And now that I tried it, I don’t know why people like this crap so much,” he said and wrinkled his nose. “I’m sorry, I’m lame, aren’t I?”

 

“No, you’re adorable,” said Magnus and grinned. “Want something else? Pumpkin juice?” asked Magnus and Alec’s cheeks reddened and he looked down, feeling like a kid then. Magnus asked him that because he knew how much Alec liked it, so without having Alec say he wanted it, he _Accioed_ some from the bar again and winked. “Here you go, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec huffed under his breath.

 

“Thanks,” said Alec, embarrassed and Magnus pressed a kiss against Alec’s temple.

 

“No need to be embarrassed,” said Magnus and Alec looked his way, shrugging. “I mean it. Aw, don’t pout, come here,” said Magnus and gently cupped Alec’s face, pressing his lips on top of Alec’s, the other exhaling deeply and he relaxed, allowing Magnus to take away his glass of Pumpkin juice.

 

Magnus smiled when he felt Alec’s hand going to the back of his neck, pulling him closer and Magnus scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Alec, pressing their bodies together, Alec gasping when he felt Magnus’ body against his own, feeling like jelly as he was melting against the couch. Alec felt high when he heard Magnus’ soft hums and grunts at the kisses, which were growing more and more heated, at some point, Magnus licking against his lower lip, Alec freezing a bit as he didn’t know what to do. Much to Magnus’ delight, Alec did what felt like doing right; slowly parted his lips and Magnus slowly pushed his tongue inside of Alec’s hot mouth, who gripped onto Magnus tighter and pushed him much closer to him.

 

Magnus breathlessly laughed, pulling back for just a little bit, so that he was able to straddle Alec’s legs, pushing him back against the couch and then attacked his lips again, Alec’s head spinning as he was trying his best to keep up with Magnus’ fast and deep kisses. Alec didn’t know what he was doing, but he was trying his best to mimic what Magnus was doing, moaning softly when he brushed with his tongue against Magnus’ and the older teen groaned and smiled. Alec’s kisses were still a bit clumsy and it was adorable, slowly pulling back, not wanting to push things too much and he grinned when he saw the expression on Alec’s face once he pulled back.

 

Alec was sitting there, face red and he was completely dazed. He thought just kissing Magnus was magical, but _deep_ kisses like that were just… “Wow,” he blurted out and Magnus chuckled and waggled his eyebrows.

 

“I know, right?” he asked and kissed the tip of Alec’s nose. “Happy anniversary, Angel,” said Magnus and Alec shyly smiled, nodding.

 

“I, um… yeah,” he said as he still wasn’t in the capability of stringing coherent sentences and Magnus grinned again.

 

“Is that for me?” asked Magnus innocently and pointed to the gifts Alec brought with him and Alec slowly nodded, Magnus slowly climbing off of him and waited for Alec to clear his thoughts a little bit and he felt his heart beating much faster when Alec handed him the things.

 

“I, um… just a little something. I didn’t really know…. I mean, I hope you like it,” stammered Alec and Magnus kissed his cheek, then started unwrapping the gifts and grinned when he saw that Alec had gotten him a book about the history of Muggle and Wizardry fashion history. He liked that, finding it interesting, but what he really loved the most was the drawing and his heart melted when he read the little poem written next to it.

 

“Oh wow, Alexander,” said Magnus as he watched the drawing for a few extra minutes. “This is amazing. Did you draw and write this?” asked Magnus, who had no idea that Alec could draw.

 

“Yeah. Do you like it?”

 

“I love it. Thank you so much, this is amazing,” said Magnus and kissed him softly. “I didn’t know you could draw so well.”

 

“Yeah, well… not many people know. I’m glad you like it,” said Alec.  

 

“You should draw more,” said Magnus happily and then pulled out two little boxes. “I also got you… well, us… a little something,” said Magnus and handed one of the boxes to Alec. “Open it,” he said and winked.

 

Alec opened the box and he smiled widely when he looked inside of the box. There was a necklace and a pendant, one half of heart, Magnus probably having the other half of it in his own box as well. Alec was right, because Magnus opened the other box and pulled out the same looking pendant on the necklace and he then scooted closer to Alec. “They belong together,” said Magnus, nervously and pressed the pendants together, which started glowing once they were pressed together. “See? One heart,” he said and looked up at Alec, who was just sitting there in silence and Magnus felt a bit nervous. “I know that you don’t wear jewelry, but I hope you like it. I mean it’s kinda cheesy, but-”

 

“I love it,” said Alec quickly and Magnus smiled happily, Alec all giddy and excited when Magnus put on the necklace on him and he then touched the pendant. He found Magnus’ gift ridiculously romantic and he chewed on his lower lip. “One heart. That’s us,” he blurted out Alec and Magnus smiled, nodding.

 

“Yeah, just like us,” said Magnus and kissed Alec again.

 

“This is the best anniversary ever,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

 

“Mm-hmm, I agree with that,” said Magnus. “Now, feeling hungry?” asked Magnus and Alec flushed. Yes, he was hungry, but not for food. Alec nodded and Magnus grinned. “What are you up for?” he asked and instead of getting a verbal answer, Alec pulled him closer for a deep kiss, which caught Magnus off guard. “Alexander!” laughed Magnus.

 

“What? I’m hungry for your kisses,” said Alec, his way of flirting sounding very cringy. At least to him.

 

“Oh, I can work with that,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. “We can work up an appetite that way too,” he said and Alec rolled his eyes, but then melted into the kiss when Magnus kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not proofread, my apologies. Will get on that as soon as I have the time :)

Alec was worried and pissed. There was a Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor and it ended up pretty bad; Gryffindor won and Magnus ended up in the Hospital Wing with a broken leg and a broken wrist, laying on the bed and Alec was panicking, walking around the place and was cursing loudly. Madam Pomfrey had just went to get all of the needed potions to heal Magnus' bones, but she was taking far too much time to come back. Not only that, but Alec swore he was going to strangle Jace. In his humble opinion, it was all Jace's fault that a Bludger ended up hitting Magnus' arm, which ended up with Magnus losing his balance and when he fell he broke his leg and was just terribly bruised up. To Alec, it looked like Jace made the Bludger fly right into Magnus on purpose. Which wasn't really true, but Alec needed to blame  _ someone _ for his boyfriend's current state and Alec was going to write to the Headmistress for a re-mach. He didn't care, it wasn't fair that Gryffindor only won because Magnus had gotten hurt.

Magnus, who was laying on the bed, wore a little smile when he saw Alec pacing around and he grinned when he heard the other cursing, saying how Jace was stupid and that the game wasn’t fair. Magnus didn’t feel too bad about the whole thing; so Gryffindor won, so what? Plus, that wasn’t the first time that he had gotten hurt so much, he had it worst in the past. At least this time, his face was untouched, having a few scratches here and there. He was taking a broken wrist and a broken leg over a broken nose or a mutilated face any day of the week. Besides, Quidditch was quite an aggressive sport, so he knew what he was getting himself into when he was playing and he just winced in pain when he moved a little bit on the bed and Alec looked into his direction immediately, going to him and he sat down.

“Magnus,” stammered Alec and gently placed a hand over Magnus’ healthy one and then slowly took his hand, watching the other arm resting on the bed and the leg as well, then looking over at Magnus, who was smiling and Alec gritted his teeth. How come Magnus was smiling when Alec was a worried mess, on the verge of tears?! Yes, there were actual tears in Alec’s eyes; both from worry and anger aimed at Jace and he looked down, Magnus gently linking their fingers together and he let out a small chuckle. “Why are you laughing?” asked Alec, his voice small and shaky. “This isn’t funny,” he then added and Magnus pressed his lips together.

“It’s just a few scratches,” said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. “Madam Pomfrey will come back with a healing potion every minute now and after drinking it, I’ll be all healthy and in one piece again. You’re the hot nerd, you should know these things,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, Alec letting out a forced laugh, but still. Even though he knew that Magnus’ bones would be healed within hours, that still didn’t change the fact how he felt at the moment and Magnus sighed when he saw Alec looking down and he shook his head. “Hey, Quidditch is a rough game,” he then added and Alec nodded. He knew that much and that was why he didn’t like it. Well, that was one of the main reasons, along with it being pretty boring if Magnus wasn’t playing. “Plus, I have gotten worse injuries than this.”

Alec was still looking down, but then he forced himself to look up and Magnus’ eyes widened when he finally saw the tears in Alec’s eyes and his heart broke into million pieces. Seeing Alec on the verge of tears, so worried for him, almost crying  _ for him _ . That was what hurt more than all of the broken bones at the moment and he quickly tried to scoot closer to Alec, ignoring the sharp pain in his leg and he cupped Alec’s face with his healthy hand and Alec nuzzled against the touch. “You shouldn’t move too much,” stammered Alec and then pressed his lips together once more as he tried to stop his lower lip from trembling, but wasn’t too successful at that. 

“Alexander, don’t cry,” said Magnus softly. “I’ll be fine… I  _ am _ fine, this is nothing serious,” he then added, trying to make his boyfriend feel better.

“You’re in pain,” forced out Alec and Magnus said nothing for a little while. “And I’m so sorry,” he then added and bowed his head down again, not letting the tears fall, but they were about to fall at any minute now and Magnus shook his head. There was nothing Alec had to be sorry for; he was going to be just fine. Magnus only wished that Madame Pomfrey would come in sooner with that potion, because he couldn’t handle seeing Alec cry. “I’ll go strangle Jace,” Alec then forced out jokingly, wanting to cheer himself up for Magnus and the older one grinned and nodded.

“I’m with you on that one,” said Magnus and Alec gave him a little nod, taking his hand into his own again and he gently lifted it up and pressed a kiss on top of Magnus’ hand and Magnus chuckled when he looked up at Alec, who was still just sitting there in silence. Alec cared so much for Magnus, realising just how much the other meant to him when he saw him fall from the broom that day. His heart fell to the pit of his stomach when Magnus wasn’t moving and being the overdramatic teen like Alec, he quickly thought of the worst. “Hmm, as a revenge, I’ll really transfigure the Bludger into a duck the next time and have it chase him,” he then added and Alec snorted at that.

“So, strangling him is out of the option?” asked Alec, Magnus cheering up when he saw that Alec was looking in a better mood and Magnus hummed, pretending that he was thinking.

“As tempting as that sounds, it’s probably best if we not go for this option,” said Magnus and Alec laughed silently and Magnus gave him a little grin with a wink. “Going to Azkaban doesn’t really sound too appealing to me,” he then added and Alec had to agree with that.

“Well, we could flee the country,” went on by saying Alec, playing along with Magnus’ little game and the Slytherin started laughing out loud when Alec went on with making up a plan. “We’ll live on the edge. Life full of excitement,” said Alec then and Magnus had to shake his head. That was so stupid, but hilarious at the same time. “Us against the world,” said Alec then and his eyes were literally glowing with excitement, Magnus snorting and Alec looked down at him.

“You look far too excited about wanting to kill Jace and cover up his murder,” said Magnus and Alec started laughing as well, Magnus letting out a small moan of discomfort as his hand started moving when he was laughing and Alec’s stomach dropped yet again and he gently cupped Magnus’ face.

“Okay, Madame Pomfrey should be back by now,” said Alec seriously and started looking around and then he shook his head. He wanted to go look for her, but he didn’t want to leave Magnus all alone, deciding to be his personal nurse until Madame Pomfrey was coming back. “Is there anything that I can do for you in the meantime? Thirsty? Hungry? I could go fetch for you something to eat from the Great Hall. It’s time for dinner now and-”

“Alexander, I’m fine,” said Magnus and started laughing again when he saw how into taking care of him Alexander was. Hmm. That was a nice thing, to be looked after and he quite liked it. 

“Yeah?” asked Alec. “What about the pillow?” asked Alec and then bit into his lower lip. “Not too high?” he then asked and started looking around the Hospital Wing, searching for a better pillow. And what was with the bed? It was so stiff and Alec couldn’t imagine it being comfortable. “The bed doesn’t look too comfortable,” he then added, complaining and Magnus held back his laughter as Alec went on with listing things that bothered him. “I mean seriously, this is the hospital, it should have better equipment,” said Alec.

“Relax, Nurse Lightwood,” said Magnus playfully and Alec flushed up to his ears when he heard that, but he made no comment about it. He then sat back down, looking around to see if Madame Pomfrey was back, but no. She wasn’t and Alec groaned. 

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

Magnus hummed and started thinking, a great idea popping into his head. It wasn’t a serious idea, it was a ridiculous one, but with calling Alexander a nurse before, he couldn’t help but to imagine Alec wearing a nurse’s outfit and he started laughing when that image stuck with him. Alec narrowed his eyes as he couldn’t get why Magnus was smirking like that. “Well, there is one thing that could make me feel better,” said Magnus and Alec perked up, nodding, prepared to do everything just to make Magnus feel better. “Seeing you dressed up as a sexy nurse would help me very-”

“Magnus, shut up,” said Alec quickly and all of the blood rushed into his head as he quickly placed a hand over Magnus’ mouth to shut his boyfriend up and when he removed a hand from Magnus’ mouth, the other was just innocently looking up at him, nodding and he shrugged. “There’s no way I’m doing  _ that.  _ And I was being serious!” he then added, quite angry with Magnus and the Slytherin only rolled his eyes, but then shrugged and exhaled deeply.

“What?” asked Magnus innocently. “I’m a patient, you should treat me like one. It was just an innocent request,” he then added and Alec scowled at him, Magnus grinning as Alec leaned down to kiss him and he hummed into their kiss, beaming up at Alec when the other slowly pulled back. “That would do as well. Your kisses work like magic,” said Magnus and puckered up for another kiss. “Want to perform more magic on me?” asked Magnus and Alec groaned when he saw that Magnus wasn’t taking him seriously.

“No,” said Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened.

“Oh,  no,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him. “I can’t breathe, nurse,” he then said in an overdramatic manner and placed his healthy hand over his head, pretending to be in the process of fainting. “I need some air. Nurse, give me CPR,” he then went on by saying, Alec trying not to be too amused with Magnus’ ridiculous ways of trying to get him to kiss him again. “Help, oh no, I can see the light already,” he then added and Alec only rolled his eyes and kissed Magnus again, just so that he finally shut up and Magnus had a victory grin plastered all over his face when the other pulled back. 

“Better?”

“Oh, yes. Thank you for saving my life,” said Magnus and Alec only shook his head. 

It was then that Madame Pomfrey finally returned with the Potion she went to fetch quite a long time ago, apologising, telling the boys that there had been a mix up in her stash room. Apparently, some first years thought that it was funny to turn her stash room, where she kept her potions, into their playground and they ended up making a mess. After Magnus drank the potion, Madame Pomfrey told him to stay there for a few hours, so that the potion would heal him fully before he was able to return back to the dungeons, Alec of course keeping him company as they waited for Magnus’ bones to heal up.

Magnus looked at his wrist when he felt a tingling sensation and Alec was in his panic mode again. “Does it hurt?” asked Alec and Magnus shook his head.

“No, it tingles. That probably means it’s working,” said Magnus and Alec felt weight lifting off of his shoulders. “See, what did I tell you? I’ll be as good as new in no time,” said Magnus happily and Alec then smiled as well, nodding. Technically, he knew all of that before too, but just seeing Magnus in pain… thinking that he was in pain was something that Alec couldn’t deal with.

“Yeah,” said Alec with a little smile, happy to see that Magnus was no longer in pain. He placed a hand on top of the other’s head and gently ruffled his hair and Magnus chuckled when he felt Alec's soft touches and he closed his eyes. He purred softly when Alec continued to softly play with his hair and he then grinned when he saw how close Alec's face was, kissing the tip of his nose and with that made Alec flush as he was caught off guard.

“What are you doing?” asked Magnus when Alec started slowly kissing every inch of his face and then started laughing as Alec's hair tickled against his face. “Alexander!” said Magnus with a smile.

“Being a good nurse,” said Alec playfully and tried not to cringe too much at his own words. Magnus could be smooth all the time and so could Alec! “And am taking care of my patient,” said Alec then, feeling his face heat up even more and Magnus chuckled.

“Aw, how very sweet of you. A true angel,” said Magnus and winked, Alec flushing even more and he then looked down, feeling his entire body heating up and then he scooted a bit to the side, happy to see that his leg didn't hurt as much anymore and then he tapped on the bed, signing Alec to come onto the bed as well. “Come, scoot next to me.”

“Oh… I don't want to disturb you. I mean you're hurt and I-”

“Your patient is in the mood for cuddling,” said Magnus with a pout and Alec chuckled. “Also, you need some TLC as well, so stop complaining and join me,” he then added and in the end, Alec slowly climbed onto the bed with Magnus and happily scooted next to him, curling up and he then carefully wrapped an arm around Magnus and pulled him closer, stiffening when Magnus placed his head on top of his chest, the older grinning when he felt how fast Alec's heart was beating. He then looked up and frowned when he saw the expression on Alec's face. 

Alec's brain was overheating when he finally realised just how close they were. But, that didn't mean he didn't like cuddling with Magnus. He did, he was just shy and awkward, not knowing what to do with himself. Not wanting to mess something up, he just laid there, as stiff as a board and Magnus frowned, thinking that Alec was uncomfortable.

“Too close?” asked Magnus with a small voice and Alec quickly shook his head and before Magnus was able to move away, Alec held him in place.

“No, no… of course not,” stammered Alec and pressed a kiss on top of Magnus’ forehead. “I just… am… I'm sorry,” said Alec and Magnus quite quickly understood what was the problem before. Alexander was just shy, so because of that, Magnus placed his head back down and buried his face into Alec's chest, who was happily beaming down at Magnus. “I love cuddling with you,” said Alec, not realising he blurted that out loud. Magnus looked up and he then bit into his lower lip.

“You're so adorable,” said Magnus and Alec ducked his head down.

“I'm… um… thanks?” 

Magnus grinned and then happily sighed when he felt Alec's fingers going to his hair, running through it and Magnus sighed happily, slowly moving his injured arm, happy to see that his wrist was all healed up. Alec was happy to see that as well and he then looked down when Magnus cupped his pendant and then pressed both of them together, Alec smiling when the heart started glowing and he pressed a kiss on top of Magnus’ head.

They spent laying and cuddling like that until Magnus was all healed up and they slowly left the Hospital Wing, walking hand in hand around the castle for a little while. Magnus learned something new about Alexander that day; he made a wonderful nurse and with a little grin on his face, Magnus kept himself entertained by imagining Alec in the sexy nurse outfit. Who knew if luck was in his side maybe he'd get a chance to see Alec wearing it one day.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the day after Magnus' injury and things were pretty crazy. Well, not really crazy, but ridiculous. Alec had been following him throughout the entire castle, walking with him to classes, to the Great Hall in the morning, watching over him as if he was his guardian angel. To be honest, at first, it was adorable in Magnus' opinion, but things soon got out of hand, especially when Jace even dared to look at Magnus. Alec got a look full of fury and if looks could kill, Jace would drop dead at that exact moment he laid his eyes upon on Magnus.

Yes, Alec was still furious with his brother no matter how many times he had tried to apologise. Nope, Alec wasn't buying it and he made a promise to himself that he wasn't letting Magnus out of his sight, hissing and scowling at people, who dared to get too close to Magnus and the Slytherin felt quite embarrassed when a couple of first years came to Magnus, just asking him a few innocent questions, but Alec quickly stomped to them and started interrogating them. It was out of his character, but everyone around them found Alec's actions funny. Izzy and Simon especially as they couldn't stop laughing when Jace would try to interact with Alec.

So, there they were, in the Great Hall, currently having lunch and Alec was sitting next to Magnus, who was slowly eating in silence, looking down as he could see that other students were looking at him. News travelled fast and by now probably the whole castle knew about Alec being Magnus’ personal body guard and some of them started giggling when Alec sent them an unamused look, but what could he do? He was so worried that Magnus could get hurt again that he wouldn’t let him go from his sight and in his opinion, he was just being a good boyfriend. Alec looked up when he saw Isabelle and Simon joining them at the table and he smiled, waving to them as they sat down. Those two were the only exceptions. Well, the two of them, Cat, Ragnor and Theo. Other people weren’t allowed to get too close to Magnus at the time being.

Alec kept his guard up as the rest were eating and Simon nudged Izzy, who started silently laughing and she shook his head. In her opinion, this was hilarious. She knew that Alec was overprotective, but she didn’t think he’d go to _this_ extent, literally turning into an angry and hissing cat when Jace even looked at Magnus. “This is hilarious,” commented Isabelle and Alec looked at her, wearing a frown on his face as he didn’t know what she was talking about. “C’mon Alec, let your guard down for just a second and eat something,” she then added and Alec perked up, looking around and he then looked at the table full of food, his stomach grumbling.

“Yeah, you didn’t eat anything at breakfast,” said Simon and Alec looked over at Magnus, who gave him a little smile and winked. “You need to keep your strength up if you want to continue being Magnus’ bodyguard,” he said and Magnus’ eyes widened, shaking his head. He didn’t want Simon to encourage Alec even further.

“Simon has a point,” said Izzy and grinned. “You’re off duty now, we’ll watch over Magnus while you eat,” she added and Alec slowly nodded, because he trusted them. He was beyond hungry, but before eating, he looked over at Magnus, who was still looking down and Alec’s eyes widened when he saw that Magnus was looking rather quiet. Was he not feeling well?

“Magnus, you okay?” asked Alec and Magnus slowly looked up, eyes wide when Alec placed a hand on top of his forehead, apparently checking his temperature? Okay, this was really getting ridiculous and Magnus’ face heated up when he heard giggling again from the other table and Alec took that as a sign that Magnus maybe had a temperature. He felt rather hot to the touch. “Your forehead is warm, maybe you should lie down and-”

“I’m fine, thank you,” forced out Magnus, Simon and Izzy looking at each other and they started silently laughing, but said nothing as Alec was still busy with making sure that Magnus was okay.

“You sure?” asked Alec and took Magnus’ hand into his own. “I could walk you to the dormitory, or I could go to Madam Pomfrey and-”

“Alexander, I said there’s no need. I’m completely fine,” said Magnus before Alec could make a big deal out of that. “You should eat something,” he then said, hoping that would distract Alec, who still wouldn’t let it slide as he was gripping onto his hand tighter and Magnus looked up at him. He wanted to be annoyed and upset with Alec, but when he looked into those Bambie eyes, full of worry and concern, his heart just melted and a little smile appeared on his face and he shook his head. “I really am fine, Alexander. I promise,” said Magnus and Alec slowly nodded, then finally went to eating the lunch.

Magnus wasn’t used to this; being looked after. Usually, it was the other way around, him caring for other people. No matter who; his friends, his ex-partners, it was usually him being the overprotective one, so being on the receiving end. Being looked after was a new thing and Magnus didn’t know how he felt about it. It was different, but a _good_ kind of different and his heart warmed up when he saw Alec eating. However, that also made him feel embarrassed and quite awkward as he didn’t know how to react. He was happy that Alec was so protective of him, to the point of it being almost annoying, but it made him feel awkward. He guessed it was just something he would have to get used to and his smile grew wider when he watched Alec eat, leaning over him and he gave him a little kiss onto his cheek, which caught Alec off guard.

In the end, Alec relaxed and they happily chatted as they ate. All was going well, until someone else decided to join them at their table for lunch and Simon’s eyes grew huge when he saw Jace coming closer. Oh, this was going to end up very funny or bad when Alec was going to see him and he nudged Izzy, who looked up and an amused look spread across her face and Alec froze when someone spoke behind him, recognising the voice immediately and he felt annoyance rising in a second. “Hey, can I join you?”

Before Alec had the opportunity to send Jace away, Magnus jumped in, he gave the blond a polite smile. “Yes, you can,” said Magnus, because he could see that Jace was feeling bad about what happened at the match and tried to apologise to him several times already, but Alec wouldn’t let him do that. Alec stiffened when Jace sat down _next_ to Magnus and then gave him an awkward smile, Alec looking all tensed up and he was forcing himself not to jump Jace right there in front of everyone and strangle him. Right, Magnus was right, it wasn’t worth going to Azkaban because of an idiot like Jace. Still, he was having a hard time with eating. Well, his appetite was gone anyway and he was tapping his foot against the floor impatiently as he watched Jace with the corner of his eye as the other just ate without saying anything and Alec felt appalled.

“You’re just going to sit there and not apologise?” asked Alec and Jace flinched, then looked over at Alec and Alec raised an eyebrow, frowning when Jace still wasn’t saying anything and he rolled his eyes. _Wow._ He couldn’t believe this. “Magnus spent the entire day at the Hospital Wing yesterday thanks to you,” said Alec and Jace slowly looked up and Magnus visibly stiffened as well, took Alec’s hand into his own, trying to calm down his boyfriend. The usually shy and calm Alec was now in his full rage mode.

“I was going to,” said Jace and Alec arched an eyebrow when he could see that there was a _but_ coming to that as well. “But you wouldn’t let me near him. I mean can you blame me? As soon as I even _look_ at him, you look like you’ll hex me,” said Jace and then looked at Magnus, Alec wrapping his arms around Magnus and pulled him away from Jace, holding him close and Simon started laughing. Oh, this was hilarious.

“You’re too close to Magnus,” growled Alec, then stood up and sat between Jace and Magnus, narrowing his eyes as he was looking at Jace. “Now, you may apologise to him,” he then added and waited, tapping with his foot against the floor and rolled his eyes as Jace just sat there like a useless piece of wood, making Alec’s annoyance worsen. “ _Well?_ ”

“I’m sorry for yesterday,” said Jace and looked over Alec’s shoulder, Magnus nodding. “It was an accident,” he then said and looked at Alec, hoping that now this little fight was over. Magnus accepted the apology much to Jace’s luck.

“Apology accepted, I know it wasn’t on purpose,” said Magnus and hoped that Alec would stop making a scene as everyone was staring at them pretty much at that point and he ducked his head down as he felt a flush creeping upon his cheeks again. “Now, can we please eat in silence, Alexander?” asked Magnus and Alec shook his head, looking at Jace again, who flinched and backed away again. If Alec would want to, he could beat him if they got into a real fight. Alec was always much better at spells than him so Jace didn’t stand a chance

“Not good enough,” announced Alec and Izzy started laughing as well.

“Not good enough?” asked Jace and narrowed his eyes. “What more do you want? Me baking him a cake, then sending him an apology letter and a bouquet of ‘I’m sorry’ flowers?” asked Jace jokingly and Alec didn’t think it was funny, even though Magnus was silently laughing next to him.

“That would be a good start,” said Alec and Jace’s jaw dropped.

“I was just kidding around and-”

“So this is just a joke to you?” asked Alec. “Magnus getting hurt.”

“No of course not,” said Jace quickly.

“So,” started Alec.

“So?”

“You’ll try harder,” stated Alec like it was the most obvious thing ever and Jace arched an eyebrow.

“I will?”

“Yes,” said Alec and then narrowed his eyes. “You will worship the ground he walks on. You’ll never hurt him like that ever again. You will respect him and you _will_ have to make it up to him somehow. I don’t know how, but opportunity will come around and when it comes, you’ll do exactly what I’ll say,” said Alec and before Jace could say something, Alec was talking again. “And you better not say no, because if that thought even _crosses_ your mind, I’ll transform all of your clothes and belongings into wild ducks and they’ll chase you until the end of the school year,” said Alec and Jace flinched, Magnus looking at Simon and Izzy, who were just laughing and he grinned as well, his cheeks still feeling hot to the touch and he then looked down, Jace slowly nodding.

“I understand,” said Jace and Alec nodded, looking pleased with himself. He handled this pretty well in his opinion and he then looked at Magnus, who had a flush on his cheeks and Alec worried again. Okay, what was with Magnus? He looked really out of it for some reason. Alec gently touched Magnus’ cheek and his eyes widened, because Magnus’ cheek was burning up and he looked at Simon and Isabelle, who knew that Magnus was just blushing up. However, Alec wasn’t familiar with that side of Magnus and he looked at him again, Magnus now looking down.

“Magnus, you’re burning up,” said Alec and Magnus’ heart made a jump and he then shrugged.

“I-I feel completely fine,” stammered Magnus and Alec was by then convinced that something was really wrong with Magnus.

“Maybe we should pay Madam Pomfrey another visit,” said Alec, worry returning again and Magnus shook his head. Before Alec was able to make a scene, Magnus got up onto his legs, took Alec’s hand into his own and then with a lowered head dragged his confused boyfriend out of the Great Hall, all the way up to the Room of Requirement. The room became sort of a haven for the two of them, so that they could hang out in peace when they wanted and much to Magnus’ luck the room wasn’t occupied by anyone, since most of the students were at lunch and when the door appeared, Magnus dragged Alec inside and the Ravenclaw was quiet, but confused as he had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on.

“Why did you bring me here?” asked Alec and looked around. The room was now transfigured, filled with giant pillows, there was a bookcase there in the corner of the room and- Alec was snapped back to reality when Magnus slowly lifted up his gaze as he was trying to collect himself and he just shrugged.

“I, um, just needed to get away from everyone,” confessed Magnus.

“Away from Jace, right?” asked Alec and anger filled his voice again. “I told him to stay away! He made you feel uncomfortable, didn’t he?” asked Alec and cupped Magnus’ face again, whose heart sped up yet again and he quickly shook his head, cursing silently. Once the blushing began, it was hard for Magnus to turn it off and he huffed under his breath.

“No, no Jace did nothing wrong,” stammered Magnus and shook his head. “It’s just…” stammered Magnus, who was a stuttering mess and Alec was just quiet. Okay, seriously, what was going on? He didn’t get it. At all! “I mean… you…”

“Me?” asked Alec and then his heart fell to the pit of his stomach, misunderstanding Magnus and then he bowed his head down. “Oh,” said Alec and Magnus frowned then. “ _I_ made you feel uncomfortable,” stammered Alec and then made a step back. “I’m sorry,” said Alec, panicking as he didn’t want to make Magnus feel uncomfortable. Maybe was a bit overprotective, but he didn’t mean any harm. He was just protecting Magnus! “I was too pushy, I see,” he then added, speaking fast and he then started walking away, towards the door and Magnus quickly hurried after him.

“No, wait, I didn’t mean that,” said Magnus quickly and Alec stopped, but didn’t turn around, as his head was still bowed down and his lower lip was trembling. He felt so stupid, of course Magnus felt uncomfortable. He was following him _everywhere_ , even to the bathroom! “Alexander, turn around,” said Magnus softly and Alec shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I was stupid,” said Alec.

“You didn’t make me feel uncomfortable,” said Magnus. “I was just embarrassed,” confessed Magnus and Alec perked up. Magnus, embarrassed? “I’m not really used to this… being protected by someone else like you’re being protective of me right now,” he confessed and Alec slowly turned around and Magnus let out a nervous laugh and he slowly looked down. “I mean it, you didn’t make me feel uncomfortable. You’re the best bodyguard one could ever wish for,” he then joked and gently cupped Alec’s face. “None of my exes cared for me as much as you do.”

“Oh,” said Alec and then his facial expression softened up. “I’m sorry, but your exes sound stupid,” he then blurted out and Magnus started laughing.

“How come?”

“For not caring for you as much as I do,” said Alec and then pressed his lips together. “I mean you’re literally the most precious thing and they never showed you that?” he asked in disbelief. “What a bunch of idiots,” he then added and Magnus flushed again, Alec noticing that again and he touched Magnus’ cheek again, flushing himself. “You’re blushing again,” pointed out Alec, which only made Magnus blush even more and he hid his face into his palms and Alec giggled happily. “ _I_ made Magnus Bane blush, I’m awesome,” he then added and Magnus slowly looked up at Magnus.

“Alexander, stop it,” hissed Magnus, but Alec didn’t stop as he was enjoying himself far too much at the moment. It was nice to see tables turned, to see Magnus being so flustered for once and Alec waggled his eyebrows.

“No way,” said Alec. “Let me enjoy this. You’re adorable when you blush,” managed to say Alec with a somewhat serious face, but then he felt his own cheeks heating up again, clearing his throat and he then took in a deep breath as Magnus was trying his best to look collected. “But seriously, your exes sound stupid for not caring for you,” said Alec and Magnus managed to recover a little bit.

“Yeah,” said Magnus and Alec cupped Magnus’ face. It was true, he had never felt so special and loved before he gotten together with Alec. Sure, his exes cared for him at some point, but they all got tired of him at the end and Magnus beamed up at the taller teen, who was happily humming as Magnus’ fingers were gently caressing his cheek. “You’re the first one who cares for me so much,” he said and Alec happily grinned. “You really like me a lot, huh?”

“I love you,” blurted out Alec and then his eyes widened when he saw Magnus’ reaction. Magnus _froze_ and Alec panicked. Did he say something wrong? Was it too soon to say the ‘I love you’? They were a bit over a month into a relationship and to Alec it seemed the correct time to say it. He said it because it felt right. But what did he know? This was his first relationship! Maybe he said it too soon and with that freaked Magnus out? But he had wanted to say that for so _long_. He was in love for Magnus for three years now.

Magnus just stood there as he was lost for words. He knew that Alec cared for him, but hearing those three words. Oh, he wasn’t freaked out at all! He was just surprised, because until then he had never gotten to hear those words from any of his ex relationships. Usually, it was him saying it and none of them returned him the same words to him, which hurt him in the past. So hearing Alec saying it so casually brought tears to his eyes and Alec was shocked when he saw the tears.

“Oh, Magnus, I’m sorry. Don’t cry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” said Alec quickly.

“You didn’t upset me, you dummy,” said Magnus and smiled though his tears and Alec frowned. “No one has ever said that to me,” he said, looked down, swallowing back the tears and he then bit his lower lip. “I just…wow,” he stammered and Alec’s eyes widened.

“I’m your first I love you?” blurted out Alec.

“Yeah,” stammered Magnus and Alec’s chest was about to burst with happiness. _He was Magnus’ first I love you! Ever!_ Alec was so dazed with that fact, having a little inner celebration that he was completely shocked when Magnus kissed him, slowly pulled back and said, “I love you too.”

Alec smiled up to his ears and happily kissed Magnus, then wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled him down together with him to one of the giant pillows in the room and Magnus started giggling when Alec wrapped his arms tightly around him again and they spent a few moments like that, both lost in their thoughts, bursting with happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written when I was really pissed off XD. Channelling my anger through Magnus lol XD

‘’How can he just do that to me?” asked Magnus, pacing around as he was trying to get his anger under control. The Potions class had just finished and he was beyond pissed because Snape decided to take all of his anger out on him. It wasn’t his fault that his potion didn’t work out. Magnus hated Potions, because he always sucked at that, even after Alec tried to help him a few times. It didn’t work out and he was hissing as he was walking from the Dungeons as he needed to get away. Catarina was hurrying after Magnus because she had seen what had happened in there; that day Slytherin had Potions with Hufflepuff and she was quite horrified at what happened. 

Because Magnus made a mess with his Potion, Snape decided to take away 10 points from Slytherin and that was when Magnus completely lost it. He was sick and tired of the old man. All he did was bully him; if he explained how to make the Potion in more details, he would be able to do it. Almost none of the students were able to brew it, but the idiot decided to channel all of his anger out on Magnus and he was tired of it. So, instead of just taking it, Magnus talked back to the Potion’s master and all of the class went silent when he did this. There was this unspoken rule that you didn’t talk back to Snape. He was considered to be a war  _ hero, _ all of the students knew how to story went; he was a double agent, working for both sides and in the end, he was named a hero and gained a lot of respect among the wizarding world.

Well, it wasn’t like Magnus didn’t respect him, but he was sick and tired of seeing this bully to get away with what he was doing to his students. Professor Potter was also a war hero, but he was a nice and calm professor, Magnus liked him. But he hated Snape and after three years of having been put down by him, he just snapped and talked back, gained himself detention and made Slytherin lose 20 additional points. As he wanted to say something more, Catarina made him finally shut up and Magnus didn’t even care anymore at this point, already plotting a way to get back to Snape. He knew that Alec was going to be horrified when he heard what he did and how he talked back to the professor. Alec respected all of the professors and he was appalled when people didn’t show them exact respect as he did. Well, so what. What was done was done and he couldn’t change what he had gone. 

_A week of detention with Snape. Oh, what a joy._

Magnus was walking fast, Catarina barely catching up to him and when she finally did, she grabbed his hand and that finally made Magnus stop pacing around. He didn’t even know where he was headed to; he just needed to go somewhere else than the Dungeons. He needed to be as far away from that prick as possible and he shrugged, then looked at the Main Gate and took in a deep breath. “Out,” said Magnus firmly and Catarina quickly hurried after him again. “I need to get some fresh air because if not I’ll Kedavra someone I swear, Cat,” said Magnus and quickly went outside.

“Need some company?” asked Catarina and Magnus turned around, shaking his head.

“I’d prefer to be alone,” grumbled Magnus and Catarina nodded, because she knew Magnus all too well and when someone upset him so much, it was for the best to leave Magnus alone. If not, he would end up snapping at people for no reason and he hated himself for that, not that he could help himself. In the heap of the moment, he ended up saying things that he wouldn’t mean and that would make him feel even shittier. 

“Okay,” said Catarina. “If you need to talk, you know where I’ll be,” she then said, Magnus knowing she would probably be up in the Library and after nodding, he just went out to vent out for a little bit. Magnus went straight over to the Quidditch pitch, to get his broom, got on it and quickly lifted off, flying around the place quickly and fast. Flying usually helped, but not this time as he was getting more and more agitated and in the end, he decided to fly over the lake, which usually made him calm down and he hoped it would work like a charm this time too, exhaling deeply as he flew over the lake and took in a deep breath, looking around at nature, then back to the castle and he groaned. 

Great, even this wasn’t helping! The only way he had for coping and venting out his frustrations was taken away from him and that was what made him even angrier. Sitting on top of the broom, he pulled out his wand and started yelling out random spells, aiming them at the lake and he watched as the water flushed all around him, but that still didn’t make him feel better and in the end, he only defeated bowed his head down and he gripped onto the broom tightly as he tensed up. Now what?

* * *

 

Alec was happily walking down the hallway with Izzy, chatting about random things and he was quite in a good mood. That was until Simon ran up to them and Alec was quite surprised that Magnus wasn’t with him. Much to his knowledge, the two of them had Potions together the previous period, so it was kind of weird to see that Magnus wasn’t with the other and Alec cocked his head to the side as he couldn’t really get where the other was. Maybe he got held up with Catarina somewhere as she wasn’t there with him as well?

“Simon, where’s Magnus?” asked Alec.

“Oh, um, Catarina said he went out,” said Simon and Alec narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, he and Snape had gotten into a fight,” said the Hufflepuff. “One thing led to the other and before I knew it, Magnus was sticking his middle finger up to Snape and gotten himself a week of detention,” said Simon and shook his head, but then snorted, because it was kind of funny. He also disliked Snape with a passion, so he was glad to see that someone finally told him what they were all thinking.

“And he only got a week of detention for that?” asked Izzy and shook her head as she was silently laughing. To her, this was hilarious, because she knew that it was about to happen one day. Magnus had a big ego and he didn’t allow people to treat him like that, so she was quite surprised that it didn’t happen sooner. “Snape’s gotten softer,” she then added and Simon nodded because it was true. “Usually, it would mean a month of detention and loss of all House points,” she then added and Alec was nervously chewing on his lower lip as he still didn’t know where Magnus went off to. He wanted to go to Magnus and calm him down because he knew the other was bound to be in a raging mood.

“And you said he went out?” asked Alec, Simon nodding.

“Catarina said he went out to vent,” said the Hufflepuff and shrugged. “But I don’t know where exactly he is,” said Simon and Alec started thinking. He didn’t need to think for too long as he knew exactly where Magnus was; at his little sacred place, not too far from the castle grounds, on the broom and above the lake, enjoying some peaceful moments with himself and nature. It was the place he showed him all of those weeks ago and Alec decided to go see his boyfriend.

“I know where he is,” said Alec and started walking towards Entrance, Simon hurrying after him. 

“Alec, where are you going? We have Divination next period,” said Simon as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had the period together that year and Alec shook his head. No, he didn’t have the time to sit there in the classroom and listen how to read his future, he wanted to go to Magnus and he huffed under his breath. Simon’s eyes widened when he saw the look on Alec’s face. “Don’t tell me you’re planning on  _ skipping _ it?” he asked completely dumbfounded and Alec slowly nodded and he felt his heart hammering against his ribcage.

So far, Alec had never skipped classes before and it was really out of his character. That kind of worried him, because he knew that he would end up losing points for Ravenclaw, but then again, he didn’t care. Like he said before, he needed to get over to Magnus and see how he was. “Please cover up for me, okay?” asked Alec and Simon’s jaw dropped. “Tell the professor I fell ill or something like that,” he then added and Simon was shocked, while Izzy was  _ proud. _

“Oh, Alec, finally!” said Izzy, grinning up at his ears. Unlike Alec, Izzy had been caught skipping classes quite a few times and was happy to see that her brother finally joined her on the  _ dark _ side. “This is so exciting. Oh, maybe I can come with you and we can go to Magnus together,” she then proposed, but earned a look of disapproval, because Alec knew exactly why Izzy wanted to join him.

“You’re just saying this because you have Transfiguration next and haven’t done your homework,” said Alec and Isabelle pouted, placed her arms on top of her chest and rolled her eyes. “So, no, I’m going alone,” he then added and since his mind was already made up, Simon came to the conclusion there was no point in trying to talk Alec out of it. Alec was stubborn as hell, so it would be easier trying to convince a wall to go with him than Alec at the moment. Besides, it was only  _ Divination _ , so Alec wouldn’t miss out on much. 

“Okay,” said Simon. “I’ll lend you my notes then,” he said and Alec thanked him. “Now, go to your man and calm him down,” he then added and Alec snorted, his cheeks heating up again. It was hilarious when Simon would address Magnus as his  _ man _ , but at the same time it made him feel all giddy inside.

“Wish me luck,” he then said and with that, he was outside of the castle. He  _ Accioed  _ one of his coats as it was pretty chilly outside and after that, he  _ Accioed _ his own broom as well and grabbed it when it flew towards him, then he slowly mounted the broom and felt his heart beating much faster when he lifted off the ground. Only then he realised that he was going to be flying  _ alone.  _ Up until then, he had always flown together with Magnus by his side and horror crept within him when he thought about flying above the lake, convinced that he would end up falling straight into the lake and then one of the creatures living in there was going to drag him underneath the lake and drown him. Alec wasn’t a strong swimmer, so he-

Alec shook his head and thinking about how upset Magnus was made him finally stop overthinking things and he slowly made his way to the lake, then slowly lifted up more and made his way to the place that Magnus had shown him that time and that they were sometimes returning to together when they wanted some peace and quiet, in the case if the Room of Requirement was occupied. Alec gripped onto the broom and his eyes widened when he saw Magnus in the distance, almost smiling, but then he let out a loud yelp because the lake suddenly went wild. 

There was a strong wind that made the water lift up and Alec it almost hit Alec. Alec barely avoided falling straight from his broom and he then narrowed his eyes when he saw that it was Magnus doing the wind, because the wind suddenly stopped, but then another spell came that hit the lake and made the water flush like crazy around Alec, soaking Alec completely and he quickly lifted up, but went much higher than he was comfortable with and he felt sick down to his stomach when he looked down and he froze in fear like that, gripping onto the broom like crazy, his face pale and he hoped that Magnus saw him. Because his clothes were soaking wet, he was shivering and even though he knew of what spell to use to dry up his clothes, he couldn’t as he was completely petrified with fear. 

“Magnus!” yelled out Alec and hoped that Magnus would hear him, but he didn’t hear him right away as he was still raging with anger and was taking it all out on the poor lake that had done completely nothing to him. Alec tried descending, but when he looked down and saw how high he was, he felt dizzy and he quickly closed his eyes, trying to even out his breathing. “Help,” he then yelled out and hoped that Magnus would hear him then. “M-Magnus!” he tried again.

Just as Magnus was about to cast another spell, he heard someone calling for him. The voice was coming from above him and he looked up and he noticed someone on a broom that was just levitating in place. For a moment he forgot about his anger and he slowly went to check up on the person, to see who it was and he hurried when he recognised the person; it was Alexander. “Alexander,” stammered Magnus and was quite surprised to see his boyfriend there. He knew Alec had still classes. But not only that, he was quite high up in the air and his clothes were soaking wet! He then looked back at the lake and felt guilt sinking it; it was his doing, wasn’t it? Alec slowly opened his eyes when he heard Magnus’ voice calling out for him and he slowly relaxed a little bit. “Alexander, calm down, I’m here,” he then added when he saw Alec looking down in panic again and Alec quickly looked up at Magnus, trembling from fear and cold.

Magnus quickly pulled out his wand again and used Hot-Air Charm to dry up Alec’s clothes, which began to steam as they were drying up and Alec quickly felt warmer again, but the fear still lingered and Magnus bit into his lower lip. “Did I get you wet?” asked Magnus and Alec slowly nodded. “Oh, I am so sorry,” said Magnus and if he didn’t feel bad before, he surely did now, feeling a horrible feeling of guilt setting and Alec shook his head.

“It’s okay,” stammered Alec. 

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have Divination now?”

“I,” stammered Alec and looked back down and then forced himself to look up again. Why couldn’t they have a talk about this once they would descend a little bit? Or preferably, return back to the land! “Simon told me what happened… Potions and Snape,” said Alec, who couldn’t string sentences together from fear, gripping onto the broom and Magnus sighed. “Simon said you were… upset and I… well, here I am,” he stammered and Magnus shook his head, but his heart warmed up when he realised Alec was worried for him and came all the way there just for him. He went onto the broom all by  _ himself _ despite him being afraid of flying alone. And he was also skipping classes because of-

“Oh, Alexander,” said Magnus and a smile spread across his face, his anger quickly fading away. Maybe he was wrong before, he realised. Maybe being all alone like he thought it was for the best was a wrong assumption. At least in this case as flying alone didn’t help like it usually did, but just one look at Alec was able to make all of his anger disappear into thin air. Maybe Alexander was his new way of coping with things. Just being with him made him feel-

“Can we… Can we go lower?” finally forced out Alec, breathless and Magnus quickly realised that they were still very high up in the air and he quickly nodded.

“Okay,” said Magnus and winked, slowly descending, but he frowned as Alec wasn’t joining him. He frowned and went back up, only to see Alec gripping onto the broom tighter. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked and Alec’s cheeks heated. “You’re afraid?” asked Magnus and Alec quickly nodded and Magnus extended his hand out to him. “There, take my hand, Alexander, we’ll descend together, okay?”

“I’ll fall,” said Alec.

“Come on, you should know by now that I wouldn’t let you fall,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec slowly nodded as he looked at Magnus’ hand and he shivered. “I know you can do it,” said Magnus and went  _ really _ close to him, now holding Alec’s broom and Alec let out a loud yelp when he felt the broom rocking. “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” said Magnus, slowly slid his hand to Alec’s hand, who slowly let go of the broom with it and Magnus gave him a little smile. “Doing great, Angel,” he then said and without even Alec’s knowledge, the two of them were slowly descending down. “Now, look around,” said Magnus and winked, Alec slowly looking around and he was shocked to see that they were already  _ down, _ just a bit above the lake now.

“How?”

“Because we’re amazing like this,” said Magnus with a grin. 

“Yeah,” said Alec and nodded in agreement. “Let’s go over there,” he then said and pointed to the land, Magnus nodding and flew after Alec, who visibly exhaled when he was standing on the ground and he then just sat down as legs couldn’t support his weight, every muscle relaxing when he was finally safe and sound. Magnus chuckled and then sat down next to Alec, but then the Ravenclaw moved behind Magnus, parted his legs and scooted closer, flushing when he felt Magnus slowly leaning up against him and he then slowly looked up and Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus.

“Hmm, now this is what I’m talking about,” said Magnus and slowly closed his eyes. 

“Wanna talk what happened before at Potions?” asked Alec and Magnus’ facial expression stiffened and he rolled his eyes.

Magnus didn’t really want to talk about it, but once he started, he couldn’t stop. So there they were, sitting together, cuddled up next to each other and for almost a half of hour, it was only Magnus talking, ranting and telling Alec all that had happened, the other only listening and was gently playing with Magnus’ hair as he was talking, which lessened his anger. A little bit. “And that was why I showed him the middle finger and told him to bite me,” he said and Alec’s eyes widened at that. Instead of telling Magnus he shouldn’t have done that, he burst into loud laughter and Magnus frowned because he wasn’t expecting a reaction like this from his boyfriend. He slowly turned over his shoulder and frowned when Alec was still laughing.

Alec would love to see that scene! Snape was probably pissed, the look on his face had to be priceless. Alec continued to laugh in silence and Magnus didn’t know how to react to that so he waited until Alec stopped laughing and Alec then shook his head. “What an ass,” commented Alec, Magnus’ face cheering up when he saw that Alec was on his side after all and he slowly turned around, sat on top of his heels and happily chuckled when Alec cupped his face. 

“Right?” asked Magnus and then smiled when Alec leaned forward and connected their lips into a long kiss, humming happily along, exchanging a few more kisses and then they decided that it was probably the time to return back to the castle. It was pretty cold, so they made plans to go warm up into the Room of Requirement after coming back to Hogwarts, but their plans were soon interrupted when they were caught wandering around the hallways when they were supposed to be in class, caught by no other than Severus Snape and that tipped Magnus off over the edge, Alec squeezing his hand and reminded him to stay quiet. 

Magnus was prepared to hex the man, until it was announced that Alec was getting detention with him as well and he cheered up. He and Alec were going to be in there, with Snape at the detention  _ together! _ That should make the time pass by quicker and as the  _ Devil _ finally decided to let them go, Magnus looked over at Alec, worried that he might be upset with getting detention. Alec had a clean record so far, never got detention before! However, Alec was  _ excited _ about detention with Magnus!

“I’ve never had detention before,” said Alec and pressed his lips together. “And we’re gonna be having it together. This will be so much fun,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing. It seemed like Snape had done them a favour more than anything. “Oh, look at me, Magnus, I’m breaking the rules!” he then added. “Skipping classes and getting detention. I’m on fire,” he then said, impressed with himself. “I’m so cool,” he then said and Magnus snorted.

“Of course you are, big guy,” said Magnus and Alec felt excited. He never knew breaking school rules could be  _ fun.  _ “Now then, Bad Boy,” said Magnus and Alec flushed up to his ears. “How about if we now go somewhere warmer. I’m freezing my ass over here,” he said as he still didn’t warm up from before and Alec decided to take Magnus to the Ravenclaw’s common room instead and they warmed up there, Alec telling everyone how he was now a rule breaker. 

Magnus was silently laughing when he saw Underhill listening to Alec, who was explaining what had happened before. Underhill eyed Magnus and then grinned as he went back to listening to his friend. Alec was hilarious and he just kept nodding as he listened, Magnus joining them too as he backed up Alec’s story. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec realises it's tough keeping the "Bad Boy" reputation.

After detention with Snape, Alec was a completely changed person. In fact, to him, the detention time was kind of fun and not only because he and Magnus got to spend time together, but because the actual stuff that Snape made them do was _fun_ to the Ravenclaw. Sorting the books, helping with cleaning around the Potions' classroom, cleaning up the cauldrons, helping the professor with restock his storage... all of that was fascinating to the Ravenclaw, while Magnus spent most of the detention time whining and complaining about what Snape made them do. Magnus _hated_ Potions, while Alec loved them and he was quite good at the class as well. Brewing potions was fun and so was helping around the classroom. Which didn't mean it made him like the stuck up professor.

Even though his classes were quite fascinating, he disliked the man quite a lot. Not because he ever did anything to him; on one occasion he even gifted Ravenclaw 5 points because of Alec, but because how he was acting towards other students. Especially to Magnus and Alec was quite pissed at the man for looking down at Magnus. Was it because he was a transferred student? Probably. Alec shook his head as he really didn't get it. For a change, Magnus said nothing as detention with Snape was hell on Earth. Like what kind of a sadist made their students clean the cauldrons the Muggle way? All could be so easily done if they could be using spells. But then it wouldn’t be detention, would it? Of course Snape didn’t want to make all of this too easy on the students and Magnus kept glaring the old git the whole week.

At least Alexander was there with him, so looking at his boyfriend made the detention time more bearable and he didn’t completely hate it. To him, it was kind of adorable to see Alec so fascinated by the things in the stock room. Or how he’d be all excited when Snape would order him to put the Potions’ books in order and occasionally, Alec would read the titles of the books, making mental notes of which books to go borrow from the Library. Some of the book titles were really fascinating and of course Alec was going to read them!

So, the two of them were slowly walking into the Great Hall at the moment, to get something to eat for lunch. It was weekend and it marked the last day of their detention, Magnus more than happy to be over with it. What kind of an asshole made their students go on detention during the weekends? Didn’t the old man have nothing else to do in his spare time? In Magnus’ opinion, the man could be using his time on washing his greasy hair for a change and not be bullying the students. He narrowed his eyes when he caught himself thinking that and he shook his head. No, attacking his looks was even too low for Magnus and he sighed, rolling his eyes when he looked at Alec, who was happily holding two books in his hands that Snape lent to him by surprise.

“You look way too happy for someone who had just gotten out of detention,” said Magnus and narrowed his eyes, Alec looking to him and he then shrugged. “Also, I can’t believe that he allowed you to take these books with you,” said Magnus and then pouted when he saw Alec looking at the books again and Magnus bit into his lower lip.

“Detention is fun,” blurted out Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped. “Why didn’t you tell me that in detention you get to do so many cool things?” asked Alec then and happily chuckled. Sure some things, like cleaning the cauldrons, wasn’t all that much fun, but other than that, Alec didn’t get why students were complaining. “Look, I got two new cool books,” he then said and happily sighed. “Plus, you were there too. So maybe if you weren’t there, the detention wouldn’t be so awesome,” went on by rambling Alec and that softened Magnus’ frown just a little bit and Magnus sighed, sitting next to Alec when they finally arrived into the Great Hall, which was almost empty.

Yeah, it was kind of late for the lunch, most of the students were already probably out and about or were busy with doing their home works. “Detention isn’t supposed to be fun,” whined Magnus and then rolled his eyes when he saw Alec carefully putting the books down and he rolled his eyes. They were just a bunch of old books, for fuck’s sake, but clearly not to Alec and he huffed under his breath as he looked to the table and started searching for something good to eat, but nothing was up Magnus’ alley at the moment. He had just spent _two_ hours with Snape, how could he get himself to eat after that?

“I should break more rules from now on. No more of the old Alec, from now on, I don’t follow the rules,” announced Alec as he was stuffing his face with food and Magnus grinned when he heard that. Just hearing Alec announce that was adorable; Alec was so pure and adorable that it was too much for Magnus to handle. For real. “Oh, you should teach me how to break the rules, Magnus. You could be my mentor,” he then joked, Magnus narrowing his eyes and he didn’t know if he should be insulted or not. He did break the rules quite a lot, so Alec had a point.

“Alexander,” said Magnus and scooted a bit closer to his boyfriend so that their shoulders were touching and he then shook his head. “I won’t teach you that,” he then added and Alec pouted, wearing his puppy-eyed look that always worked on Magnus and the older one rolled his eyes. Who knew that Alec could be _this_ manipulative? “No, no, it won’t work. I don’t want to have a bad effect on you. I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me,” he then added and Alec pouted.

“You’re no fun,” complained Alec and looked down at the plate of food. “Since when did you get so boring? Where’s the excitement? Living on the edge, the danger,” said Alec, who was now just joking and Magnus found it adorable that Alec considered breaking the school rules as living on the edge. Magnus silently laughed as he slowly started eating and he shrugged.

“Alexander, I am lots of fun,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him, snorting. “Aren’t I? We do a lot of _fun_ things together, don’t we?” he then went on by asking and when he bit his lower lip and gave Alec a wink, the Ravenclaw flushed up to his ears and he only ducked his head down and ate in silence. Magnus was right, they did a lot of _fun_ things together. Like for example, _making out_ was a lot of fun and Alec was sure that he was going to combust once they would get further than that. Just thinking about Magnus losing his clothes made his brain overheat and Magnus started laughing when he saw that Alec had his mind in the gutter again.

“Sure,” forced out Alec and then the two of them ate in silence, Magnus happily humming when they were slowly walking towards the Ravenclaw’s common room. Alec just wanted to carry the books that Snape gave him to the dormitory and then he and Magnus could go out and do something _fun_. It was hilarious how much Alec was looking after those books, but then again, they weren’t his books and if something happened to him, Magnus figured that Snape would skin his boyfriend alive, so he completely understood the other’s concerns. However, as they were slowly walking, Alec was still thinking and his eyes lit up when he saw some of the vases on the hallway as they were slowly walking down it and he looked at Magnus, the other narrowing his eyes when he saw that Alec’s eyes were _glowing._

“What?” asked Magnus and Alec started laughing silently.

“Destroying the school’s property would be breaking the rules, wouldn’t it?” asked Alec suddenly and Magnus started laughing when he saw how serious Alec looked about it. Serious and excited. He then looked at the vase and felt rush of excitement rushing over him. Oh, this was so exciting, thought Alec and then took in a deep breath. “So, the vases are the school’s property, aren’t they?” he asked and Magnus’ heart melted.

So, this was what Magnus thought. Alec was still on the whole _Bad Boy_ image that he had earned the last week when he went skipping the class and got in trouble because of that. And he thought that breaking a few vases was going to get him in trouble? Well, probably, if he was going to get caught, but this was hilarious. How Alec thought that breaking a few vases was the life on the edge! Magnus forced back a laugh and Alec quickly pulled out his wand and went over to the vases and he took in a deep breath, perking up when he heard that one of the professors and Mr. Filch were just around the corner, so they would heard the vase breaking. _Perfect._

“Alexander, you can’t be serious,” said Magnus, but Alec was serious alright. He handed Magnus the books and then went over to the vase, hearing his heart skipping a beat when he gently touched the vase and then stepped back again, then back towards the vase as he suddenly felt nervous all of the sudden!

“Watch me,” said Alec and pointed his wand against the vase and pressed his lips together.

Okay, could he really do this? He was going to end up looking so lame in front of Magnus if he wouldn’t’ be able to break a single vase. But it looked super expensive and old! And it belonged to Hogwarts, so it was pretty special. And it would probably get him into a lot of trouble, even though it could be repaired with a single spell. It would still show his disregard towards school property. But it wasn’t like Alec disrespected Hogwarts, he loved it with all of his heart. So breaking this vase would mean that he had no respect for the school?!

Alec looked at Magnus, who was watching him, leaning against the wall and tried his best not to laugh out loud. In the three years he had been on the Hogwarts, he ended up breaking quite a lot of things on accident when he and Ragnor would chase each other down the hallways of the castle. And honestly, he didn’t get a lot of shit for it. And there was Alec, looking nervous as hell about breaking a single vase, Magnus shaking his head. Like he though, it was beyond adorable when Alec was busy with picking up his courage to be a _Bad Boy._

Alec then perked up when he heard that the voices were coming closer to them and he knew that it was now or never. He recognised one of the voices belonging to Professor Potter and Alec then nodded. Okay, he had this, he was breaking the vase. And then he was getting in trouble! He felt excited all over again, forgetting about the nervousness before and he then pushed the vase off the desk it was standing on and it landed on the floor with a loud _thump,_ breaking into many pieces and Alec smiled, looking very pleased with himself.

Magnus was doing nothing to stop his boyfriend, because, well… breaking a vase wasn’t really that serious of an offence. But it was funny how Alec considered this to be one of the _biggest_ offences and he was quite surprised when Alec ended up pushing the vase over the edge and he then looked around when he heard that Filch and Potter were coming their way and he didn’t know what to do. Run away? Getting caught wasn’t really what Magnus was up to. He was known for his reckless behaviour, so Potter would probably end up punishing him and he was _just_ done with the detention with Snape.

“Come on, we need to go,” said Magnus and went over to Alec, who was now staring at the broken vase and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach and he started panicking. _Oh, no, he had really broken a vase!_ Alec suddenly felt horrible and he looked into the direction from which the voices were coming closer and he started looking around, face drained of colour and he was just standing there, Magnus laughing as he was trying to get Alec to move. “Alexander, _move_ or you’ll get caught for real,” said Magnus and Alec let out a hitched breath.

“Oh, no what have I done!” stammered Alec and looked onto the floor. “I’m a bad person,” he then said horrified, hiding his face into his palms and started panicking. Not because he was getting in trouble, but because he ended up breaking the rule and this time, he didn’t like it. He didn’t like it because he had done it on purpose. Last time, he went skipping the class because he was more worried about Magnus. But this time, this was completely uncalled for. And professor Potter was going to be so _disappointed_ with him.

“Alexander, it’s just a vase,” said Magnus with a grin and then tried to get Alec to move.

“Yes, which I broke,” stammered Alec and his grip around his wand tightened. “I have to fix it,” he then said and Magnus arched an eyebrow. So, the whole plan about breaking the rules and living on the edge was over? It lasted only a few seconds and Alec had finally realised that this wasn’t him. “ _Reparo,_ ” he quickly whispered and the vase repaired itself in a matter of seconds, then Alec quickly placed it back into its original place and finally disappeared around the corner with Magnus before the two of them were able to get caught, Magnus laughing as Alec was tugging on his arm, running up to the Ravenclaw common room and only relaxed fully when they were in there, the common room completely empty and Alec threw himself onto the couch.

“Oh, this was close,” said Alec and shook his head. “And this was terrible,” he then said and shook his head, Magnus shaking his head and he then started laughing when he saw that Alec was in the process of blushing when he finally realised what had just happened. Oh, he was so freaking lame!

“Yeah,” said Magnus and hopped onto the couch next to his boyfriend. “What happened to the life on the edge?” he then asked and Alec quickly shook his head.

“No, no, this isn’t for me. I almost had a heart attack just now,” said Alec seriously and exhaled deeply. “I’m not going to break rules, it’s not fun when you do it on purpose. I felt terrible,” he said and Magnus had to laugh again and Alec narrowed his eyes. “I’m _serious_ ,” stated Alec with a pout. “It was freaking scary. Plus breaking things on purpose. It’s terrible feeling, Magnus,” said Alec and leaned against the couch, Magnus handing him the books. “I’m so freaking lame,” he then said and Magnus snorted.

“You aren’t lame, Alexander,” said Magnus and smiled. “You’re adorable.”

“Yeah and adorable is lame,” whined Alec and then looked the other way when he saw that Magnus was laughing again and he huffed under his breath. “And you’re thinking this is funny, don’t you? I am so fucking lame that I can’t even break a single _vase,_ Magnus!” said Alec and looked at Magnus, who now scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down onto the couch with him, Alec laying on top of Magnus and he looked down when he realised the position he was in, feeling his body heat up.

“Adorable isn’t lame,” said Magnus and leaned up to kiss Alec. “You’re different like this and I like different. You aren’t like the others, you’re sweet and caring soul, Alexander,” said Magnus and shook his head. “Which isn’t lame. It’s special, there’s not a lot of people like you these days and you shouldn’t feel like you need to change,” said Magnus and grinned when he saw Alec speechless above him, Alec’s mood brightening when he heard what Magnus said. Now that Magnus put it that way, he felt pretty confident again and he thought he was cool again. _Different._ Different was good.

“You mean it?” asked Alec with a small voice.

“But of course,” said Magnus and Alec happily melted against Magnus when the other pulled him down for a kiss, slowly licking across Magnus’ lower lip when he felt confidence growing within him and Magnus parted his lips, Alec slowly pushing his tongue inside of Magnus’ mouth, who gasped a little and then smiled into their kiss. Oh, Alec’s kisses were clumsy anymore. He was quite talented with his tongue and he groaned when he felt Alec slowly moving above him, not knowing what to do with his arms, so he placed them on top of Magnus’ shoulders, then slowly slid one of his hands down to Magnus’ hip and the Slytherin pulled back, laughing breathlessly.

Alec was kissing him again before Magnus was able to say anything and Alec’s heart was about to burst when he finally did something he had been wishing to do for _ages_ now. He slowly slid his fingers underneath Magnus’ shirt and slowly lifted it up, running his fingers over the ridges of Magnus’ muscles and he gasped softly when Magnus bit into his lower lip as he lifted the shirt more, now running his fingers over Magnus’ chest and Magnus was slightly shivering beneath Alec, who was so lost into kissing and touching that he didn’t even think of what he was doing. All he knew was that he wanted _more,_ God, so much more and he shuddered when he felt Magnus’ hands travelling down his back and slowly untucking his shirt from his trousers, wanting to feel more skin as well.

Things were moving quickly as their kisses grew a lot more heated and Alec ended up kicking the books onto the floor, looking down and Magnus was disappointed already, because he thought that Alec would go picking them up, but much to his luck, Alec only shrugged and went back to kissing him, needing to feel Magnus’ lips on his own more than the air itself and he turned into a shivering mess when he felt Magnus’ fingers lifting his shirt up, his cold fingers feeling _amazing_ against his hot skin and he _moaned_ slightly when Magnus dug his nails into the skin and Magnus smiled in glee beneath him.

All was well until the door of the common room opened and Ragnor and Underhill stepped inside and started snorting when they saw them, Alec and literally catapulted onto his legs as he was trying to tuck his shirt back into his pants, flushed and a complete mess, while Magnus was glaring at his friend and then at Theo. Fucking great! “Get a room, you two,” said Ragnor and Theo whistled.

“Shut the fuck up, Ragnor,” said Magnus, annoyed. Oh, he was so pissed that they got interrupted and then he glanced at Alec, who was now picking up the books and was looking down.

“We were just, um…”

“Yeah, you were just, huh?” asked Underhill and winked, Magnus looking at the blond one and then back at Alec, who was in a desperate need to get somewhere else. He didn’t mind what he and Magnus were doing before, but he couldn’t face his friends. Not after this.

“Don’t dare to make fun of Alexander,” snapped Magnus at both of them and they quickly stopped laughing. “Come, darling, let’s go somewhere else. Where this _idiots_ won’t be in a way of our time together,” said Magnus and Theo and Ragnor started laughing silently when Magnus dragged Alec out of the common room and then dragged him all the way up to the Room of Requirement, where Alec finally calmed down. Magnus worried that he might had taken things too far before, but Alec showed him just how much he liked it by pinning him against the wall and kissing him deeply again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut, like promised ;)

Magnus gasped when he was pressed up against the wall, Alec trapping him there with his body and before the older teen could say anything else, Alec had already grabbed him by the back of his neck and crushed their lips together, connecting them in a deep and sloppy kiss, Magnus smiling as he returned back the heated kiss and he then lowly hummed into Alec's mouth, feeling the Ravenclaw shudder and the Slytherin had to chuckle when he felt Alec brushing his tongue up against his, gently sucking on it and Magnus allowed Alec to do as he pleased, completely losing himself in the moment, Alec's kissed making him feel awake, waking up other parts of him as well and he breathlessly laughed when he felt Alec pressing up against him even more, leaving Magnus completely breathless. Magnus placed his hands on top of Alec's shoulders and he slowly pulled him back, breaking the kiss and he grinned when he saw Alec chasing his lips with his own and he bit his lower lip, Alec flushing into deep shades of red.

Alec looked down, but then forced himself to look back up and he took in a deep breath, feeling sudden confidence rising somewhere deep within him and he then leaned back to kiss Magnus, the Slytherin’s eyes widening when he felt just how _needy_ Alec’s kisses were, making his head spin and Magnus broke their kiss for the second time. Oh, this was getting dangerous, they were both panting hard, Alec’s body shuddering and Magnus wasn’t any better, feeling an urge to feel Alexander closer. Much closer to him, preferably without any clothes on. The clothes were in the way and he then looked down, biting at his lip and he gasped when he remembered just how great Alec’s fingers felt against his stomach. And just how much he loved running his fingers over Alexander’s broad back. _Fuck_ , he thought and he was snapped back to reality when Alec pressed their foreheads together.

“Magnus,” breathed out Alec and he licked along his dry lips, swallowing thickly. “I want… can we?” he stammered out the question and Magnus looked up at him, his heart leaping up to his throat and he had to remind himself how to breathe. Was Alec asking him what he thought he was? “I, um, I mean,” stammered Alec and he felt a flush rising on his cheeks again. He wanted _more_ , so much more. But he didn’t know how to ask that without making a complete fool out of himself and he took in a deep breath. “I want you,” was what he managed to get out and Magnus cupped Alexander’s face again, mentally cursing.

“My, my,” said Magnus with amusement in his voice and he kissed the tip of Alec’s nose and grinned. “Aren’t you the eager one?” asked Magnus, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t want this. Want Alec. The make out session in the Ravenclaw common room had completely clouded his judgement and his entire being was trembling to feel Alec next to him; Alec _in_ him. He cursed again and then looked into Alec’s eyes. “I didn’t know you had this in you,” he then teased and Alec flushed again, but managed to keep up his composure.

Alec’s throat tightened and he laughed breathlessly. “I guess I’m not as innocent as you thought,” said Alec with a growl and then kissed Magnus again as he couldn’t keep just standing there, he needed to feel Magnus’ lips on his own and everywhere else. Magnus kissing his neck, Magnus kissing his chest, his hands roaming around his body, those strong, yet elegant hands… everywhere. Alec deepened the kiss and was actually scared by his own lust; he had never desired anything so much as he was desiring Magnus at the moment. Alec’s chest swell with happiness when Magnus kissed him back with just as much need and hunger and he pinned Magnus against the wall harder, the older’s knees buckling as Alec plunged his tongue inside of his hot mouth, tasting and teasing, Magnus getting drunk on Alec’s kisses and when Alec pulled back, Magnus was completely dazed.

“Magnus, please… I want it,” begged Alec and pressed his forehead against Magnus’.

Magnus swallowed thickly and he nodded, biting his lip as he looked past Alec. Luckily, there was a couch in the Room of Requirement and he then looked back up at Alec. Magnus was sure of the next step, but was Alec? He was willing to wait as long as he needed; he knew that Alec was a virgin. His first time was going to be with Magnus. The Slytherin felt a grin appearing on his lips and he then gently cupped Alec’s face. “Are you sure?” asked Magnus when he saw Alec looking at the couch, his eyes begging Magnus to continue and Alec quickly nodded. “I want you to be completely sure. I can wait for a little longer and-”

“I’m so fucking sure,” said Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened. It was rare for Alec to swear and he then chuckled, nodding. “Are you… um… you know, sure? Or do you want to, um, wait a bit longer? Because I can, um… I mean-” started stammering Alec and Magnus chuckled when he saw Alec getting flustered again and he nodded, because he was _so_ sure.

“Yeah,” said Magnus and kissed Alec again. “I’m sure. I want it… you, so much,” said Magnus and Alec’s head started spinning when he heard that. Magnus wanted _him_ , that shook him right to the core and Alec locked his gaze with Magnus as the other took his hand and guided him over to the couch, laying onto it first and Alec was more than eager to join him on top of it, awkwardly climbing on top of Magnus just like before and Magnus slowly parted his legs, allowing Alec to position himself comfortably on top of him and he smiled when he saw how nervous Alec looked.

“Magnus, I-” he said, but then his voice trailed off.

“We’ll go slow,” said Magnus, because he realised that Alec was a bit nervous about taking the next step in their relationship. He was very eager, just nervous as he didn’t want to mess something up. He knew Magnus was more experienced and Alec had a feeling that he should work hard to impress Magnus, but the other quite quickly made all of his worries disappear with a single kiss. “I’ve got you, it’s okay to be nervous a bit. So am I,” admitted Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened. Magnus was nervous? Magnus chuckled when he saw the confusion written all over Magnus’ face and he shrugged. “This’ll be my first time with someone I care so much about,” he said softly and Alec’s heart swell up, combusting when Magnus placed a hand on top of his nape and he pulled him down for a kiss.

Laying on top of Magnus, Alec supported himself on his elbows, slowly sliding one of his hands beneath Magnus’ head as the other leaned up, chasing his lips and then Alec gently held Magnus’ head, caressing his hair as his body melted against Magnus’, completely lost in the heated kisses. Oh, Magnus’ self-control was slowly slipping away and he ran his hands down Alec’s back just like before and started pulling the shirt up impatiently. He needed to feel more skin, so he impatiently tugged onto the shirt and slipped his fingers underneath it, Alec gasping and he did the same, bringing his hands to Magnus’ chest and he started quickly and clumsily undoing the buttons of Magnus’ shirt. Ugh, the buttons were so freaking annoying and he groaned, Magnus grinning when he felt how impatient Alec was.

“The shirt’s in a way,” complained Alec and then pulled back, quickly unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt and he then quickly took off his own, Magnus waggling his eyebrows as he looked up at his gorgeous boyfriend, who was now shirtless. Magnus was _drooling_ at the sight. Alexander’s body was amazing, just enough amount of muscles and Magnus slowly reached up, touching the his boyfriend’s chest and he slowly ran his fingers down, Alec huffing and he shuddered when he felt Magus’ fingers on his stomach.

“You’re beautiful,” said Magnus softly and Alec felt too choked up to say anything. He slowly pulled Magnus’ unbuttoned shirt apart and they just _stared_. Magnus was carved by the gods themselves. He was so stunning and Alec was almost afraid to touch him and he brought his fingers close to Magnus’ chest, but then lifted his hand back up. “Touch me, Alexander,” said Magnus softly and slowly wrapped fingers around Alec’s wrist and placed his boyfriend’s hands on top of his chest. “Just like that, perfect,” said Magnus, urging Alec to continue.

The Ravenclaw nodded and slowly ran his hand lower, watching his fingers slide down Magnus’ perfect torso, outlining the ridges of his muscles and Alec bit his lower lip. He noticed that his little touches were starting to have quite an effect on Magnus; his chest started lifting and descending faster, his breathing was uneven, moaning softly and Alec was impressed. He had made Magnus this was, this was all _his_ doing. His little moans sent Alec’s blood travelling lower, and he felt himself getting painfully hard in within a few moments, cursing as he slowly touched the belt of Magnus’ trousers and he looked back up.

Magnus was a mess beneath Alec; he could feel something poking him at the thigh and he cursed when he saw the very obvious bulge in Alec’s pants, the Ravenclaw flushing up to his ears when he saw that Magnus noticed his not so little problem in his jeans and Magnus grinned, breathlessly laughing, signing Alec to come closer. “Kiss me,” breathes out Magnus and that was Alec did, laying back on top of Magnus as their lips collided together, meeting in a deep and hungry kiss.

Alec let out a breathless moan when Magnus thrust his hips up, feeling that he wasn’t the only one that was already _hard_ and he looked down, biting his lower lip when he saw that. “Magnus,” stammered Magnus and then kissed his boyfriend again, pinning his body firmer against Magnus’ and he gasped when they were pressed together, skin to skin. Feeling Magnus’ hot body pressed up against his felt so good; their bodies fit together perfectly and he moaned again when Magnus thrusted up with his hips, their erections brushing together and Alec looked down, Magnus wearing a little grin.

With a flush on his cheeks Alec did the same thing, slowly rolling his hips up against Magnus and they both softly moaned as Alec continued moving, hoping he was doing a good job, creating a pleasant friction between them and Magnus had a smile of pure bliss written all over his face as he slowly slid his hands down Alec’s back, slowly pressing his fingernails into the skin, Alec hissing and he then placed his hands on top of Alec’s ass, whose eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Magnus pressed Alec closer to him, pushing their hips even closer and he started moving his own hips, meeting up with Alec’s thrusts and he was grinning as Alec’s whimpers and groans were getting louder.

“Don’t stop, Alexander,” moaned Magnus into their deep kiss and Alec nodded. Oh, there was no freaking way he was stopping. This felt so good, almost too good and he gasped when Magnus hooked his heels around his waist. Magnus didn’t mind too much that they were still wearing clothes, this felt _perfect_ and amazing, Alec’s cock stirring up in his pants when he could feel Magnus’ hard member poking him back.

This was the hottest thing ever to Alec. Never before was he _this_ aroused and with Magnus softly moaning against his ear as he tucked his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck, Alec didn’t know how much longer he could last. He wanted to stop, but he couldn’t and he slowly pulled back a bit, just so that he was able to kiss Magnus.

“It feels so good,” stammered Alec and Magnus smiled beneath him, nodding, smiling and he looked up at Alec’s face. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted and little breathless moans were spilling out. Just the sight of Alec’s face was enough to get Magnus off and if only Alec could move a bit faster, he could-

“Faster, Alexander,” growled Magnus and Alec complied, grinding up against Magnus much faster and firmer, bowing his head down as the pleasure was overcoming his body, feeling heat pooling inside of his stomach and he cursed as he knew he was getting close. He was so close and if he wasn’t going to stop he would- “Fuck, Alexander, more,” ordered Magnus and that was when Alec lost it, feeling his stomach tightening as he pushed up against Magnus even more and he knew that he was going to come. He couldn’t stop now. “Yes, like this… perfect. I’m so close,” said Magnus and that was what pushed Alec over the edge, together with Magnus’ face, as he was moaning out lost in pleasure and Alec suddenly stiffened on top of Magnus.

“Magnus, _Magnus, Magnus,_ ” chanted Alec and held onto Magnus tightly as he was pushed over the edge, coming into his pants right there, slowly riding out his orgasm, his face hidden into Magnus’ chest and Magnus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, holding him close, whispering little dirty praises into Alec’s ears, who was softly moaning out as his hips were still shaking. It wasn’t until he had come from the heights of his orgasm that he had realised what had happened.

He had come just from a little bit of a foreplay. In his pants and his stomach dropped as he looked down and saw a wet stain in front of his jeans, stomach twisting and he was embarrassed. He couldn’t even keep up with a bit of a foreplay, how lame was he! Magnus was probably going to think he sucked as well. He couldn’t even… Alec felt so embarrassed that he wanted to die and he had his head bowed down as he pressed his lips together in order to prevent his lower lip from trembling. Alec was so embarrassed that he was on the verge of tears and he shook his head. He wanted their first time to be _perfect_ , but now he had ruined it. Just because he was so lame!

Magnus’ eyes widened it worry when Alec didn’t say anything and chills ran down his spine when he heard a soft sniffle from Alec. Magnus quickly hugged Alec’s face and lifted it up. “Alexander, what’s wrong?” asked Magnus. Did Alec regret it now? “Say something. Please?” asked Magnus and Alec just kept being silent. “Did you hate it? Hey, come on, talk to me,” said Magnus and Alec slowly looked up.

“I’m so lame,” said Alec and looked down. “We didn’t even… and I,” stammered Alec and Magnus felt weight lifting off of his shoulders. So, Alexander was just embarrassed. That was all. “I am so lame. I am so sorry Magnus. I ruined-”

“Alec, it’s okay. It was your first time with someone. You-”

“I am so freaking lame.”

“Alexander, don’t,” said Magnus and shook his head, cupping Alec’s face again and he kissed his self-conscious boyfriend. “You didn’t ruin anything,” he said and smiled up at him. “In fact, I’m flattered,” he then said and winked, hoping that Alec would feel at ease. “You made me feel so good and I’m happy it was good for you too. It was good for you, wasn’t it?” asked Magnus, just in case.

“Yeah, so good,” said Alec and slowly looked at Magnus’ face, his cheeks heating up and he felt a bit better, Magnus nodding and he gave his cheek a kiss. Alec then frowned, because it seemed that Magnus was _done_ , but he was still- “We’re done?” blurted out Alec and Magnus’ chuckle made him blush all over again and Magnus bit his lower lip.

“Well, I’m still _hard_ ,” said Magnus and Alec swallowed thickly, nodding. “Wanna watch me get off?” asked Magnus with a wink and Alec quickly nodded, moving a bit lower, straddling Magnus legs as the other slowly started undoing his belt and zipped, sliding his trousers down together with his underwear and Alec just _stared_. It was his first time seeing… someone naked and he gasped when Magnus wrapped his fingers around the base of his length, tightening the grip and Magnus’ hand started moving in slow and lazy jerks, tightening around the tip and he then threw his head back. This felt good.

Magnus slowly lifted his head up, wanting to see Alec watching him and his body shuddered when Alec couldn’t look away, biting his lip and he then allowed himself to moan softly, tugging and pumping himself faster, his hips shaking and he could feel the heat pooling inside of his stomach. Alec watching him was such a turn on and he wasn’t going to last long. He knew that much, Alec’s eyes fixed down, watching Magnus jerk himself off and he cursed. He wanted to help Magnus out, just like he helped him with getting off before.

“Magnus,” stammered Alec and the flush was back, but he was determined and Magnus looked at him. “Can I, um,” stuttered Alec out and took in a deep breath. “I mean you… need, um, a helping hand?” forced out Alec and Magnus’ body shivered when he heard what Alec was proposing. He nodded.

“Yes,” said Magnus and Alec moved a bit closer, kneeling on top of Magnus and he kissed him, placing his hand onto Magnus’ chest and he slowly ran his hand down, stopping at Magnus’ hipbone and the Slytherin gasped when he felt Alec’s strong grip around his erection, Alec’s name on his lips as he started moving his hand and Alec was about to get a heart attack at his point.

Alec had never touched someone beside himself. Magnus’ cock was hot and heavy in his hand, wetting his lips and he moved his hand faster, tightening his grip even more. He hoped he was doing a good job; he jerked Magnus off like he did to himself, knowing where his sensitive spots were and he hoped it felt good for Magnus as well. Magnus’ fingers were digging into the couch; Alec’s hand felt much better than his own and he wouldn’t last long. Just thinking about his Alexander doing this to him… it was too much and he was about to combust as any moment now.

“Alexander,” gasped Magnus and placed his hand on top of Alec’s, moving his hand a bit faster and he smiled. “That’s it, I’m close,” said Magnus and Alec crushed their lips together, swallowing Magnus’ moans as his body wailed up and came with a gasp of Alec’s name, releasing all over Alec’s hand, who gasped as well and was in awe, Magnus’ hips buckling, head throw back as he finally calmed his body down, gazing up at Alec, who was wearing a shy smile and Magnus started laughing silently as he was still up among the clouds.

“Oh wow. This was amazing,” said Magus and slowly rolled onto his side when Alec slowly climbed off of him and Alec nodded in agreement, ducking his head down in embarrassment.

“We need to shower,” said Alec and looked around. “Pity the Room didn’t come with one,” he blurted out and Magnus lazily reached for his wand.

“ _Torgeo,_ ” said Magnus lazily and Alec smiled when he saw that they were both all cleaned up. “Now, come _here_ ,” said Magnus and extended out his arms and Alec quickly laid next to Magnus, laying half on top of him and he placed his head on top of Magnus’ chest, smiling up to his ears as he continued to listen to Magnus’ slow heartbeat.

“That was… yeah… wow,” said Alec and Magnus grinned, placing a kiss on top of Alec’s head.

“I know right?” asked Magnus. “And don’t worry about before. We have all the time in the world. So slowly, one step at the time. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Especially about _that_ ,” said Magnus, reassuring Alec again and the Ravenclaw nodded with a smile.

“Yes,” said Alec and sighed happily. In Magnus’ embrace he felt the safest and happiest, so he laid there for a little while, enjoying the cuddling while it lasted. And even after, when he went to join Simon in the Library, he wore the biggest smile ever. Simon didn’t ask what happened, but he wasn’t a fool, he had a good hunch and he smiled as well when he saw Alec’s wide smile. He was indeed truly happy for his friend and that his relationship with Magnus was going great.


	12. Chapter 12

Alec was sitting on the cold floor, in front of the Room of Requirement, having his head bowed down and he was feeling absolutely terrible. He and Magnus had to agree that afternoon to meet at their usual spot after the classes, but it had been a few hours past that and Magnus still wasn’t there. Not that it surprised Alec really; he didn’t expect Magnus to show up after what had happened yesterday. Still, he showed up with a sole purpose of making up with his boyfriend, so the fact that Magnus didn’t show up – even though Alec didn’t think he would – killed Alec even more and he didn’t know what to do with himself. He brought his knees up on to his chin, placed his chin on top of them and then wrapped his arms around his legs, letting out a sigh and he then shook his head.

Magnus and he had gotten into a fight yesterday and it was all because of _nothing._ Alec couldn’t even remember how it started; Magnus had been irritated that day, because he had tons of homework and all that Alec offered was _help_ to the Slytherin, because he didn’t want Magnus on missing out his homework. _Again._ And with the game coming up against Ravenclaw, Magnus was just tense, because he had a lot on his plate. Not only that, but he had gained himself another week of detention with Professor Potter that time and he was just _done_ with everything, so when Alec started yapping how he shouldn’t be slacking off in school or he’d be held back another year, Magnus just snapped at him. It wasn’t anything that Alec said; he was just boiling with anger and he decided to take out his anger on Alec.

But Alec wasn’t any better; instead of being understanding, he snapped back. Alec had been on edge as well because of all that was going on. Plus, Jace had pissed him off that day with something, so they ended up taking their anger out on each other and as soon as both of them stomped away, they both regretted saying what they said and Alec was desperate to make things right again. So, there he was, sitting on the floor, looking like a small pile of sadness and he just shook his head as he looked around and saw that Magnus was nowhere to be seen. Well, of course. He wasn’t going to show up; he was probably busy. And still angry? Alec had seen Magnus a few times that day and Magnus wouldn’t even look at him. That made the guilt in Alec’s chest that much horrible. Magnus was so angry that he wouldn’t even look at him?!

Well, it made sense. To be honest, Alec was angry with himself for saying what he said. He had no right to push Magnus so much; he accused him of being lazy by telling him he was slacking off. He didn’t mean it; he knew Magnus was trying his best with school and he was just worse at some things than the others. He couldn’t help it and Alec _should_ have helped him instead of giving him a lecture. Alec wanted to slap himself. Simon, Izzy and Jace were trying to cheer him up, telling him that everything was going to be okay. But, no, a fight with Magnus meant the end of the world to Alec. Magnus meant more than _everything_ to Alec so just thinking that he had said all of those horrible things to him… Yeah, Alec was hurting and in the end, Simon decided to give Alec some space, but he was sure that everything would work out in the end between Magnus and Alec.

And so was Izzy. Magnus was such a drama queen sometimes and she had been listening to Magnus’ whining the entire day. He was going on and on about how he had fought Alexander and how stupid he felt for snapping at his boyfriend. Alexander was just trying to help him and he snapped back at him, telling him to mind his own business. He snapped at the most adorable, sweet and caring person ever. He knew that he probably broke Alexander’s heart, because he sure as hell broke his own heart when he saw the look on Alec’s face after the fight. He had been so ashamed with himself that he didn’t even dare to look at Alec the next day, but then he realised that that wasn’t the way to go either. He knew that by avoiding Alec, he would just hurt him more.

Alec was already pretty self-conscious, so he didn’t even want to imagine what kind of an effect the fight had on the Ravenclaw. Izzy had been yelling at him, to go see Alec, because she knew about their little ‘date’ they had planned for the day, but Magnus wasn’t so sure anymore if the date was even happening. And even if it was, then what? He doubted Alec was even there, why would he show up after being yelled at? And even so, after many hours of thinking about it for many, many hours, Magnus decided to go check if Alexander was there. But it was much later than the time they agreed to meet, so even if Alec went there to see him, he wasn’t probably there anymore. It was three hours later, so why would he be there? He was probably even more upset that Magnus didn’t show up at the agreed time and with a heavy heart, Magnus made his way up to the Seventh floor and he then slowly turned left in the hallway, but then stopped as he didn’t know what to do.

Magnus didn’t handle fights very well; every each of his previous fights resulted in a break up and that was why he was _terrified_ of seeing Alexander. However, he needed to make sure that Alec wasn’t there. What he didn’t know was the fact that Alec was still there, even after three or more hours, Alec had been waiting for him, because he was desperate to work things out. The fight didn’t even last the whole day, but Alec was already on the edge and the possibility of not making up that day was out of the question. Magnus slowly peeked from the corner and his eyes grew huge when he saw someone sitting there in front of the Room, recognising the person as Alexander as soon as he lad his eyes upon him and Magnus felt guilt clawing at his chest.

Magnus took in a deep breath when he saw Alec squeezing his knees up to his chest and he then looked down, hiding behind the corner of the hallway when Alec looked his way and he then closed his eyes, feeling stupid as hell. Right then, he was acting like a child! They needed to talk! Alexander was there, because he obviously wanted to make the things work, so he should be working in that way as well! Plus, he was still there, so he was probably waiting for him for _hours_ there and that was what made Magnus finally _move_ and he slowly walked from the corner of the hallway and he slowly made his way down it, Alec now looking down and Magnus felt his stomach dropping when Alec slowly looked up at him and the look in his eyes _shattered_ Magnus.

Alec was quickly on his legs when he saw his boyfriend slowly coming closer to him and he felt his throat tightening when he laid his eyes upon Magnus, who kept silent as he made his way to Alec, who had to remind himself to _breathe_ , but couldn’t really as he didn’t know how to handle fights. He had never gotten into a fight with Izzy or Simon. With Jace he did, but that was an entire different story. So, he didn’t know what to do with himself now that Magnus finally came, but his heart fastened and a spark of hope ignited within him. Magnus _came_ after all, so that made it clear that he wanted to talk this through. Right?

“Magnus,” stammered Alec and Magnus then looked around as he could see curious eyes of the other students on them and he quickly grabbed Alec’s wrist and opened the door of Room of Requirement and dragged Alec inside, who complied and walked with Magnus in silence. Yes, they probably needed to talk about this in a more private setting, right? Alec honestly didn’t know and he kept looking down as Magnus closed the door and then painfully slowly turned around to face Alec, who quickly looked down and Magnus crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec looked down, chewing his lip out of nervousness.

“I wasn’t sure you’d show up,” stated Alec softly and then looked down again as he didn’t know what to do with himself. He was terrible at this, he knew it. He wasn’t good at apologies. That was why he avoided confrontations with people. It was much easier to just be quiet and say nothing, because _this_ was torture. Alec wasn’t sure if Magnus was still angry with him or not.

“Neither was I,” said Magnus and Alec felt his heart stutter.

“O-oh,” said Alec, thinking that Magnus didn’t want to come because he was too angry with him. “What did make you change your mind?” he then asked and then his heart completely broke when he heard Magnus’ reply.

“Izzy talked me into coming here,” said Magnus, not wanting to make it sound like he didn’t care. But it was true, Isabelle made him see that it was worth coming, to talk things through with Magnus. However, the way he made it sound was that he didn’t want to come on his own and that he needed someone to convince him into coming. That sent Alec’s mind into the spiral of worries and he just kept looking down, his lower lip trembling and he slowly nodded.

“Ah,” said Alec and then forced himself to look up. “So you didn’t want to come here,” stated Alec slowly and Magnus quickly shook his head. Where was all this coming from? He didn’t mean that at all and he wanted to smack himself when he realised how he made it sound. It wasn’t really a wonder why Alec interpreted it that way. Wow, he really couldn’t make anything sound right anymore, could he?

“No, I didn’t mean it that-”

“Yes, you did,” said Alec and made a step back when Magnus came closer to him. “You didn’t wish to come and see me so you needed my sister to talk you into coming here,” stammered Alec and then tried his best not to give into his emotions. Again, he didn’t even know why they were both so… _annoyed._ It was just a stupid fight over nothing, all couples fought from time to time. But both Magnus and Alec had the tendency to overreact and be the drama queens, so it was no wonder that they were making a big deal out of this. “You wouldn’t even look at me at all today,” he then blurted out and Magnus’ stomach twisted when he heard the way Alec said that. His voice was trembling and Magnus tried getting closer to Alec again, but the Ravenclaw stepped back and shook his head. “You’re still angry at me, aren’t you? You probably don’t even want to be here, because I-”

“Alexander, _stop!_ ” said Magnus way too louder than he meant to say it and Alec flinched when Magnus raised his voice at him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” he started, but then his voice trailed off and he exhaled, face-palming himself and he shook his head. “Alexander, I didn’t… I wanted to come here, but _chose_ not to, because I figured you wouldn’t want to see me. After the things I said to you yesterday,” he confessed and Alec was listening to him in complete silence and he nodded. “And for the reason why I wouldn’t look at you, I… I was ashamed for the way I acted that I couldn’t even… I’m so sorry, Alexander,” he stammered and Alec bit his lip and slowly nodded.

“I’m so sorry too,” managed to get out Alec, but was still keeping his distance. “I shouldn’t have implied that you were lazy,” he then added and then clasped his hands together and started fumbling with his thumbs as he was trying to calm down his racing mind. “I was just stupid,” he then said and pressed his lips together. “I didn’t really mean it and-”

“I know,” said Magnus softly, not angry with Alec anymore. The anger was long gone, as soon as he left Alec the other day. He realised that Alec didn’t really mean it, all of what was said it was said due to the heap of the moment. “We both said some ridiculous things, didn’t we?” asked Magnus and chuckled, Alec making a step back again when Magnus tried to come closer and he sighed. “I can’t even remember what the fight was about if I’m honest,” said Magnus with a grin and hoped that that would ease Alec a bit, because it kind of hurt to see Alec backing away from him like that.

“Yeah, neither can I,” said Alec and then slowly looked back up at Magnus. “I just… I hate fighting,” he stammered and bit his lower lip, guilt written all over his face. “Especially with you. I don’t want us to fight over such useless things like school work and homework,” said Alec and then rubbed his forehead. “Because the more I thought about it, the more ridiculous it seemed that we actually got into such a fight,” he said and Magnus snorted.

“Yeah. Izzy called us both drama queens,” said Magnus and Alec managed a little smile. “I guess there’s some truth in that,” he then added and Alec slowly made a step forward Magnus, finally and the Slytherin felt weight lifting off of his shoulders once he saw that Alec wasn’t backing away from him. “I was madder at myself for snapping at you than at you for snapping at me,” he then said and Alec let out a little laugh.

“Same,” said Alec. “We’re idiots,” said Alec then and after a few moments of silence he just started laughing and laughing. All that angst and fighting for what?! He slapped himself mentally across the forehead and he then looked over at Magnus, who raised an eyebrow. “Fighting over _nothing,_ ” said Alec and then a grin spread across the face when he realised why Alec was laughing so much. He was right, it was funny. “We are the literal definition of a drama queen,” he then added and Magnus burst into laughter as well and then made his way to Alec and cupped his face as the other was still laughing.

“So I take it that we’ve made up?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Yeah,” he breathed out. “Ugh, we’re stupid,” added Alec and then rubbed his temples. “I was moping around like it was the end of the world. I couldn’t even concentrate in class today and haven’t eaten anything,” he then said and Magnus bit his lower lip.

“Aw, you poor thing. I’m so sorry,” said Magnus, but had a feeling that their little fight would have such an impact on Alec. That was why he was so worried, but now that he saw Alec laughing at their ridiculous fight, he felt much better. “I can’t have you starving,” he then said and leaned up to kiss Alec, who melted right into their kiss and kissed Magnus back a few times, holding him tight and by the end when they pulled back, they were both gasping for air. “Better?” he then asked, because he remembered the time when Alec said that he was hungry for his kisses and Alec nodded. Oh, yeah, he was feeling a lot better.

“Not enough, I want more,” challenged him Alec and Magnus dived right back in, pinning Alec against the wall and he kissed him again, slowly moaning into their kiss when Alec tugged onto his school robes, pulling him closer, so much closer, his arms around Magnus’ neck then and Magnus smiled when he felt Alec slightly trembling in his arms. Ah, this was the only good part of the make up process. The make up… make out session? And they would take things much more than just an innocent make out session if Alec’s stomach wouldn’t make a loud growl and thus ruined their heated moment as Magnus started laughing out loud.

“I guess my kisses aren’t enough this time,” said Magnus and Alec was red with embarrassment again, but in the end he nodded in agreement. It was true, he had nothing to eat that day so far and it was almost time for dinner. “Come on, let’s go to the Great Hall, it’s going to be dinner time already. I’ll make sure you get some food in you,” he said with a wink and they shared one final kiss before Magnus held Alec’s hand and slowly they made their way down to the Great Hall, sitting next to Izzy, Simon, Theo, Catarina and Ragnor, who looked each other and started laughing.

“I see you two made up already,” said Simon.

“What was the fight about again?” teased Theo and Magnus shrugged.

“You two don’t even know what you fought about,” said Ragnor and started laughing. “Such drama queens,” he then said and Catarina rolled her eyes.

“Like you’re the one to talk. Didn’t you just yesterday have a hissy fit because Theo’s boyfriend accidentally spilled some pumpkin juice over your shirt?” asked Catarina and started laughing. Ragnor sent her an angry look and then turned to Simon, talking with him and he decided to ignore Cat as she was a traitor in his opinion. Catarina rolled her eyes and then turned to Magnus and Alec. “Don’t listen to him, I’m happy you two worked things out.”

“Thank you,” said Alec with a flush and Magnus nodded.

“Yeah unlike _some_ people,” said Magnus and glared at Ragnor. “You have a heart.”

“But you guys have to admit… your fight was completely pointless,” said Izzy and laughed, Magnus nodding.

“Yeah, we’re drama queens,” said Alec and Simon chuckled.

Well… they were indeed drama queens, but at least all was well in the end.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets Magnus' pet snake, Muffy. Also, he learns that Magnus had been keeping quite the secret about himself away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Jenifer_Cullen. I hope you like it ;)  
> Also, meet [Muffy](https://i.imgur.com/aFkDpVo.jpg). It's a holo snake XD. I freaking love snakes and White lipped pythons are freaking gorgeous <3.

Magnus was alone in the Slytherin common room, hanging out with his pet snake. He was laying on the couch, while Muffy, his gorgeous White Lipped Python, was laying on top of him, just chilling out and Magnus had a little smile on his face as he watched his _baby_ watching up at him and he placed his fingers on top of the snake's head and gently caressed it. He loved his snake; Muffy was gorgeous, when Magnus saw him in the store, he immediately brought him home. The python beautiful, the colours of his scales shifting and when the light hit him in the right ways, you could almost see a rainbow on him and he grinned when Muffy slowly moved up his chest and rested his head on top of Magnus' chin, his little tongue tickling against Magnus' lower lip and he started grinning.

What not many people knew was that he actually knew how to speak to the snakes. Yes, he was born with the gift actually, he was a Parselmouth, but he didn't tell many people. Besides his family, no one at Hogwarts knew that he possessed the gift, not because of the stigma around it. While Harry Potter was able to speak to the snakes as well, it was a well-known fact, no one really cared about that. But because Magnus’ father, accused him of being a freak when he was little and since then he kept his gift a secret from other people.

Besides, it felt kind of special having a little secret that he shared with only his snake and he started grinning when he extended his arm up and Muffy started slowly wrapping himself around his arm, moving up and he then looked down at Magnus, who was beaming up at him. Muffy was a sweetheart, the most gentle snake ever and Magnus moved his arm closer, feeling his snake’s tongue grazing up against his cheek and he chuckled. Was he giving him kisses?

“ _Are you giving me kisses?_ ” hissed Magnus and Muffy didn’t respond. “ _Who’s the prettiest snake? Hm?_ ” he then asked and that got the python’s attention and he quickly lifted his head up and looked directly into Magnus’ eyes.

“ _I am,_ ” responded Muffy happily and Magnus chuckled. It was funny just how alike the two of them were. People knew that he had a pet snake and because Muffy was absolutely stunning and gorgeous, many people would comment on it, making Muffy’s ego skyrocket and Magnus chuckled. However, he wasn’t any better. He loved receiving compliments and he then sighed when Muffy was now sliding down his arm and Magnus placed him back on top of his chest.

“ _Of course you are, baby,_ ” cooed Magnus, absolutely smitten with Muffy. Yes, the snake ruled his heart. Well, almost, now he was sharing the place with Alec and Magnus grinned when he remembered how he was talking to Muffy about Alec. How much he wanted to ask him out and Muffy used to tell him over and over again to stop being a coward and to just ask Alec out. However, despite all of that, Magnus still didn’t officially introduce them and he pouted when he looked down at Muffy.

“ _When will you introduce me to your boyfriend?_ ” asked the python curiously. “ _I’m preparing myself to meet him for over two months now,_ ” he complained and Magnus chuckled, gently patting his head and he shrugged his shoulders.

“ _I mean technically, he knows about you_ ,” said Magnus, but the snake didn’t look too amused with the response and Magnus then rolled his eyes and slowly got up into sitting position, wrapping Muffy around his neck and Muffy then slowly lifted up, looking Magnus right into his eyes, having a judgemental look on his face. “ _I just… he doesn’t know that I’m a Parselmouth_ ,” said Magnus. “ _And I’m afraid he’ll freak out if I tell him_ ,” he then added and looked down.

“ _What a lame excuse,_ ” said Muffy and then slowly moved down Magnus’ chest and nestled safely on top of his legs, wrapping himself up into a little ball and he then looked up again. “ _You’re just afraid he’ll fall head over heels for me,_ ” said the python and Magnus started laughing. “ _Yes, yes. Once he sees how much fun I am… I mean he knows I’m gorgeous. But, once he sees how much fun I am, you’re just afraid he’ll want to spend more time with me than you,_ ” said Muffy, who had all of this figured out already.

“ _That literally makes no sense. You’re a snake, why would I be jealous over a snake_?” whined Magnus and rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Muffy could get far too cocky and sassy with Magnus. Then again, it was probably Magnus’ fault that he inherited that kind of a personally from him. “ _I just… I’ll tell him about me being able to speak with the snakes and then I’ll officially introduce the two of you_ ,” said Magnus and Muffy looked away, Magnus crossing his arms on top of his chest.

“ _Yeah, I’m sure you will,_ ” hissed Muffy. “ _That will never happen._ ”

Magnus bit back a laughter, because he could tell that Muffy was sulking and he then shook his head. Not only that Magnus was a drama queen, but so was hit pet and he then slowly picked him up and turned him his way, kissing his head. “ _Aw, don’t pout_ ,” said Magnus and Muffy turned his head the other way. Oh, he was hilarious when he got upset, acting like a literal baby. “ _Come on, look at me. Who’s the prettiest snake?_ ” asked Magnus and Muffy slowly turned to face him.

“ _I am,_ ” hissed Muffy and Magnus started laughing. It needed this little for him to stop being angry at him and Magnus shook his head. He was adorable, maybe even more so than Alec. Well, they were both so adorable and of course Magnus couldn’t chose who the more adorable one was.

“ _Of course you are. Hey, are you still angry with me?_ ” asked Magnus softly and Muffy took a few seconds before he replied.

“ _No. But only if you buy me something pretty,_ ” said Muffy and Magnus started laughing.

“ _Deal,_ ” said Magnus and shook his head when Muffy visibly cheered up. Magnus and Muffy continued to play around and chat for a while. What they didn’t know that at some point they weren’t alone in the common room anymore, as someone walked in on them chatting. And when Magnus heard footsteps coming closer to them, he froze, his stomach dropping and all of the colour drained from his face when he discovered that he was caught. The couch was turned away from the stairs which lead down to the common room, so he couldn’t see who the one was who walked in on them, but it didn’t matter. Whoever it was, the news were going to be all over the Hogwarts and he cursed.

Alec, who had nothing better to do with his free time as he was already all done with his homework, he decided to pay a surprise visit to Magnus. Izzy told him that she had left Magnus alone in the Slytherin common room, so there was where he was headed off to. He knew the password of the Slytherin House, obviously, so he wasted no more time and he stepped inside. Alec quite quickly found Magnus on the couch, but from what he could tell, he wasn’t really alone. Alec noticed the snake in Magnus’ lap and he smiled, because he knew all about Muffy. Even though he didn’t really spend much time with Magnus’ snake, as he rarely left the common room, he still liked him. Alec didn’t like snakes in general, but Muffy was an exception. He was the most beautiful snake he had ever seen and it was _so_ Magnus. A beautiful snake, of course Magnus would have a “rainbow” snake and he then slowly moved closer, narrowing his eyes when he heard that Magnus was talking to the snake.

Well, he thought he was talking to him, because he couldn’t understand what the hissing that was coming out of Magnus’ mouth meant, but his eyes widened when he heard the snake hissing back and it only hit him then what was going on; Magnus was speaking in Parseltongue! Alec’s jaw dropped and he slowly moved closer a bit. He had no idea Magnus was a Parselmouth! Isabelle never mentioned. Heck, even Magnus himself never said anything! Alec bit his lower lip and even though he couldn’t tell what the two of them were talking about, the scene in front of him was adorable. Magnus loved his snake so much and Alec grinned. Even though he was surprised to hear Magnus speaking the Parseltongue, he wasn’t freaked out or anything. People were born with the gift of speaking to the snakes and it always fascinated him.

Magnus slowly turned around and his eyes widened when he saw that Alec was standing there and a had a little smile on his face, then slowly came closer to him and Magnus started panicking as he really didn’t know what to do at that point. Lie? No, he wouldn’t never lie to Alexander. Then, what? Just tell him the truth, yes. And hope that he wouldn’t freak out too much? But he had already, probably, seen and heard him talking to the snake, but he was smiling?! So, he wasn’t freaked out? Magnus’ mind was racing and he swallowed thickly as Alec was now standing really close to him he waved.

“W-what are you doing here?” stammered Magnus and Alec shrugged.

“I had nothing to do, so I asked Izzy where you were and I decided to pay you a surprise visit,” said Alec softly, but then his smile disappeared, because it didn’t look like Magnus was happy to see him. “Are-are you not happy to see me?” he then asked with a small voice and looked down. “Did I interrupt something?” he then asked and looked towards the exit of the common room and Magnus quickly shook his head.

“Of course I’m happy to see you, Alexander,” said the Slytherin and with Muffy around his neck, he stepped closer to Alec, slowly cupped his face and pressed their lips together. That cheered Alec up and he returned his boyfriend a kiss, wearing a shy smile once he pulled back and his eyes widened when he realised that Muffy was now hanging out around his neck and Magnus chuckled when he realised that his python must’ve gone there when they were kissing. Alec stiffened when Muffy lifted his head up and stared him right into his eyes.

“Oh, um, hi?” stammered Alec. Like he mentioned before, snakes freaked him out a bit. Not as much as spiders, but still. He felt shivers run up his spine as he didn’t understand why he was being stared so much and he bit his lower lip, wanting to back away when Muffy moved closer and he closed his eyes, but then slowly opened them again when he felt tickling against the tip of his nose, feeling the snake’s tongue against it and he let out a little chuckle. “Magnus, what’s he doing?”

“ _I’m testing if he’s worthy of you, Magnus,_ ” hissed Muffy and Alec looked over at Magnus, who was pretending he didn’t just hear that, but he snorted when he heard his pet’s response and Alec narrowed his eyes. Why was Magnus pretending he didn’t hear that? It made no sense, just before he was talking to the snake.

“Magnus?”

“He’s saying hi,” lied Magnus and Alec looked down at the snake again and politely smiled.

“Hi?” stammered out Alec and then shuddered when he felt the snake slowly moving to the top of his head and he froze. Okay, it seemed that the snake was doing more than just saying hi to him and he closed his eyes when the snake went back down to his shoulders and was slowly moving to his arm, moving around it and Alec slowly lifted his arm.

“ _I like him,_ ” said Muffy and Magnus grinned. “ _He isn’t afraid of me, is he?_ ” he asked and then glanced at Magnus, who wouldn’t reply, his heart hammering against his ribcage and he shrugged, Alec looking at the snake, who was now staring at Magnus, hissing something at him and he sent Magnus a questionable look.

“I think he’s asking you a question,” blurted out Alec.

“I-” stammered Magnus and then looked down and he felt like his chest was about to burst. He didn’t even know why he was so afraid. Probably because his father had told him countless number of times that he was a _freak_ for being able to speak with the snakes. He had told him so many times that it made Magnus keep the secret with him forever, no matter what. But there was Alec, saying it so casually, without any judgement and he took in a deep breath. “I’m a Parselmouth, I can talk to the snakes,” blurted out Magnus, his voice trembling and Alec looked at him.

“Well, yeah, duh,” said Alec with a grin as he was now playing with Muffy, who was happily wrapping himself around Alec’s waist. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he then asked and looked down, laughing when Muffy squeezed a bit tighter. “Is he giving me a hug?” he then asked, having a huge smile on his face.

“I, just, um… figured you’d be freaked out?” asked Magnus, but didn’t feel nervous anymore and he smiled when Muffy was all wrapped around Alec and he nodded. “Yes, that’s a hug,” he then added and Alec’s heart melted when he realised that he had just gotten a hug from Magnus’ pet snake and he looked up at Magnus, cocking his head to the side.

“Why would I be freaked out?” asked Alec and went closer to Magnus. “I think it’s so _cool_ ,” he then said, his eyes literally sparking up and Magnus exhaled, looking visibly relaxed and Alec gained himself a long kiss, which was interrupted when Muffy moved up again and moved in between them, _demanding_ attention.

“ _Magnus!_ ” whined Muffy.

“Yes, yes,” said Magnus. “He’s such an attention hogger,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes, Alec grinning. “Earlier he said that he likes you and was wondering if you’re afraid of him,” he then added and Alec’s eyes lit up as he looked down at the snake.

“You like me!” he said happily and then shook his head. “Nah, I’m not afraid. I’m not a big fan of snakes, but you’re special,” he said, speaking to the snake.

“ _He likes you too,_ ” said Magnus in the Parseltongue and Alec perked up when he heard the hissing sounds coming from Magnus and he flushed. In a way, it sounded sexy and Alec quickly snapped back, looking at the snake, who seemed pleased with the reply he had gotten from Magnus and Alec started laughing when he felt the snake’s tongue against his cheek. “He’s giving you kisses now,” said Magnus, whose heart was melting at the sight. His boyfriend and his snake getting along like this… it was cuteness overload.

Alec cheered up and kissed the snake back, who quickly moved away from him, quickly climbing up Magnus’ leg and then he seemed to hide himself underneath Magnus’ robes, peaking out occasionally and Alec narrowed his eyes. Did he do something wrong? On the other hand, Magnus started laughing as he slowly looked at Muffy, who was safely wrapped around him, underneath his robes and he shook his head. Was he… embarrassed?

“Did I do something wrong?”

“I think he’s just embarrassed,” said Magnus and grinned when he heard Muffy telling him to shut the fuck up basically. Magnus allowed Muffy to have his time out to cool off and he then moved closer to Alec, taking his hand and he then guided them to the couch, sitting down and Alec happily moved closer to his boyfriend. “So, it really doesn’t freak you out? Me being a Parselmouth and all that?” he asked and Alec quickly shook his head.

“Of course not!” said Alec happily. “Like I said, I think it’s so cool,” said Alec and then looked up. “And sexy,” he blurted out, feeling his cheeks heat up and Magnus waggled his eyebrows at that.

“Oh, really?” asked Magnus and then bit his lower lip. “That’ll come in handy,” he then added and Alec smiled sheepishly, then grinning when he saw Muffy peaking out again, but the snake them moved back into his hiding place and he then looked at Magnus.

“Any more secrets?” asked Alec. “I mean, is there anything you forgot to mention about yourself?” he then added and Magnus started laughing and he shook his head.

“Sorry to disappoint, but that’s it,” said Magnus and Alec grinned.

“So you’re the best Quidditch player _and_ a snake whisperer,” said Alec with a chuckle and Magnus nodded happily. “Oh, you’re so cool, Magnus,” he then said, completely smitten. The more he learned about Magnus, the more he fell in love and Magnus grinned.

“That I am,” said Magnus and then got serious. “Just, can I ask you to keep me being a Parselmouth as a secret?” asked Magnus and Alec slowly nodded, even though he didn’t completely understand why Magnus would want to keep such a cool gift hidden from the others. “Besides my family, no one else knows. Not even Izzy, Ragnor or Cat,” he said and huffed under his breath. “I’ll tell them one day. I guess I just… not all people would be as understanding as you,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“I won’t tell anyone, you have my promise,” said Alec. “But I’m sure Izzy would be so excited. She _loves_ snakes!” said Alec happily.

“Yeah, I know. Like I said, I’ll tell her. Soon,” said Magnus and shrugged. “My dad told me that I was a freak for being able to talk to snakes, so that’s why I never told anyone else,” said Magnus and looked down, Alec wearing a disgusted expression on his face.

“Your dad is an asshole,” announced Alec and Magnus started laughing out loud. Alec didn’t really know _who_ Magnus’ father was and that was a story for another day, was what Magnus decided on and was happy that Alec didn’t ask further questions.

“I agree,” said Magnus and then looked at Muffy, who was back out. “ _You okay, buddy?_ ”

“ _Yes, I am completely okay. I am awesome,_ ” said Muffy and then moved into Alec’s lap. Alec looked down and then gently petted the snake, who closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation and Magnus’ eyes widened.

“Wow, he really likes me,” said Alec happily and Magnus scooted closer to Alec.

“Of course. He’s head over heels for you after that kiss,” joked Magnus and Alec started laughing. Magnus then wrapped his arms around Alexander and pulled him closer. Alec rested his head on top of Magnus’ shoulder and Magnus rested his head on top of Alec’s, Muffy happily looking up at them. He liked this Alec Lightwood. He made Magnus happy and that was all that mattered, Magnus happy as well and he couldn’t look away from how gentle Alec was to his snake. It warmed up his heart and then he grinned when he remembered Alec saying that Parseltongue was sexy, a devious smile on his face. He’ll definitely have to put that up to the test sometime!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Jenifer_Cullen. I hope you like it ;)

Alec was, again, spending time in the Slytherin common room and usually Magnus would be happy to have his boyfriend over, but not this time, because Alec was  _ completely _ ignoring him as his attention was fully on Muffy, who was more than happy to have Alec all to himself. Sure, Magnus was his precious owner, but Alec was just... so much more affectionate than Magnus and that said a lot, because Magnus was literally smothering him in kisses when they would spend time together. Plus, the Ravenclaw was fun to hang out with and the only reason why Magnus was there needed to be next to them was so that he could be their translator to help them communicate. At first, Magnus found it fun and adorable to see Alec play with Muffy, but now he was just bored and annoyed. He wanted to spend some time with Alexander alone, but his snake was hogging all of his boyfriend’s attention and Magnus was outraged.

Magnus was sitting on the couch, the common room almost empty. There were some first years writing their homework by the desk, but other than that, it was just the three of them, Alec turned away from Magnus as he was holding Muffy in his arms and was just admiring how pretty the snake was. Grey, but then if the light would hit him right, he would be almost rainbow and Muffy happily wrapped himself around Alec’s arm as the other lifted him up and then gently patted his head, Magnus rolling his eyes and he crossed his arms on top of his chest. He wanted to be petted as well, but  _ no _ , it was all about Muffy.

“ _ Magnus, this human is awesome, _ ” said Muffy and Magnus looked their way, slowly nodding, because, yes, Alec was amazing. However, that still didn’t mean that he was annoyed with the python and he kept sulking at the end of the couch and Muffy then looked up at Alec, who was beaming down at him. “ _ Now I can see why you like him so much. His cuddles are the best, _ ” hissed Muffy and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Uh huh,” said Magnus and Alec slowly turned around, wearing a look of confusion written all over his face and he cocked his head to the side. Oh, it was such a pity he didn’t understand Parseltongue and he then gently tapped Magnus’ shoulder, the other snapping around and frowned. “What?” asked Magnus and Alec quickly released Magnus as he sensed annoyance in his voice.

“I was, um, just… wondering what Muffy said?” asked Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes. Well, of course Alec was wondering that. It was everything about Muffy lately. All that Alec wanted to talk about was Muffy and Magnus had had it enough. Why could he be in the centre of attention like usually? Now it was all… Muffy this, Muffy that. But, Alec just couldn’t help himself. He was just so happy that Magnus’ snake liked him and he wanted to make an even better impression. He knew that snakes could be… pretty snobby, so to have a snake  _ like _ him was a huge deal for Alec.

“Nothing, he said nothing,” said Magnus and narrowed his eyes.

“No, I’m pretty sure he said something,” said Alec stubbornly and then looked back down at Muffy, who kept looking at Magnus and was wondering what the hell was going on with his owner. Magnus was snapping at him before and Muffy didn’t know what he had done wrong.

“ _ Magnus? Tell him what I said!” _ said Muffy and then slowly went to Magnus, who looked down with disapproval on his face, but then his annoyance disappeared as soon as it appeared, because just one look at Muffy and at Alec, as he looked up, made all of his anger disappear and he smiled a little. “ _ Magnus, don’t be a dickhead and help us out. You’re my personal translator now, so act like one, _ ” hissed Muffy and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“ _ I don’t work for you, _ ” said Magnus in Parseltongue and Alec felt his cheeks heating up again when he heard Magnus hissing. Oh, he still didn’t get used to  _ this. _ And he was just glad that Magnus didn’t use his Parseltongue when they would get… more intimate, because he knew for sure he would combust right there on the spot if he would. A shy smile spread across his face as he watched Muffy and Magnus… bickering? He could tell, but it sure looked like it. “ _ And I’m not here only to translate. I’m here to hang out with my boyfriend, _ ” said Magnus stubbornly and Muffy hissed back.

“ _ You’re just jealous, because he likes me better, _ ” hissed Muffy back when he realised what was really going on. “ _ See, my theory was correct. But then again, I never had any doubt in that. I mean I am intelligent, _ ” said Muffy and Magnus rolled his eyes. “ _ Compared to your intellectual level, I’m superior in every way. A true genius, _ ” stated Muffy so proudly that Magnus just burst out in loud laughter.

“Magnus, what’s going on?” asked Alec, because he didn’t get what was going on, but he then smiled when Muffy turned around from Magnus, completely betrayed by Magnus. Because truly, why would he laugh at him? It was Magnus who was always telling him that he was the prettiest  _ and _ the smartest snake ever. So, now annoyed with Magnus, Muffy slowly moved around Alec’s neck and decided to rest there… far, far away from Magnus. Well,  _ The Traitor, _ as he agreed to address to him from now on.

“ _ Alec! _ ” Muffy happily hissed.

“Hey little buddy,” said Alec happily and slowly unwrapped Muffy from his neck and gently placed him into his lap. “Oh, right, now I remember. I have something for you!” said Alec and pulled out a wand. “ _ Accio, _ ” he said and soon something appeared in his hands. It was a stuffed teddy bear. Yes, Alec had bought a toy for Muffy and he felt his cheeks heating up when he saw Magnus looking at it and he chuckled, shaking his head and he then grinned. 

Alexander bought his snake a stuffed animal, how adorable was that? Muffy already had more than enough things, but he always loved getting new things and Muffy was curiously looking at the stuffed animal. It was a bear, wearing a little rainbow hat and he then looked up at Magnus, wondering if the stuffed animal was for him, because he wanted it. It was adorable and he quickly went to Magnus. “ _ Is it for me? _ ” he asked and Magnus slowly nodded.

That made Muffy happy, because he quickly went close to Alec and the Ravenclaw handed the bear to him, placing it onto the couch and Muffy took his time as he inspected the animal carefully, then he slowly wrapped himself around it and with the end of his tail, he gently patted the hat and he then hissed happily. “ _ Thank you, _ ” said Muffy and Alec beamed down at him even though he didn’t understand what the hisses meant. The python looked content with himself, so Alec guessed that he liked the surprise he gave him. 

“He likes it and is thanking you,” said Magnus happily and Alec’s heart melted, happily looking down at Muffy, who was now cuddling with the stuffed animal and Alec almost started laughing out loud. Weren’t pythons, well snakes in general, supposed to appear all cold-blooded and stuff? Because Muffy right there was the biggest cuddle-ball he had ever seen and he then grinned. Well, he guessed that was Magnus’ fault; he spoiled Muffy to the fullest and Alec happily smiled at Magnus.

“I’m happy he likes it. Because I really didn’t know what to get him,” said Alec and shook his head. “I was in the store for two hours. At first I wanted to buy this big bird, but then I remembered that you said Muffy is afraid of bids. I mean he can’t even look at the Ravenclaw House Crest,” said Alec with a snort and then went back to rumbling. “So, then I went for the bear with the rainbow hat, because he’s rainbow, in a way,” said Alec. “But I was still nervous that he wouldn’t like it, you know what I mean? You said he’s picky and-” went on by rambling Alec and Magnus listened to him with a grin on his face and in the end, when he couldn’t resist anymore, he pulled Alec closer and pressed their lips together, quieting down his boyfriend and when he pulled back, Alec wore a shy smile on his face. “Um, thank you?”

“Oh, Alexander, you’re just too adorable when you ramble like this,” said Magnus, literal hearts in his eyes and Muffy wanted to roll his eyes when the two of them started kissing again. And again. He waited there, feeling like a third wheel, as the make out session continued, Magnus going onto his knees as he slowly crawled closer to Alec, cupping his face and Alec softly purred when he felt Magnus’ tongue brushing against his and that was when Muffy had it enough. He lifted his head all the way up, lifting himself and he went right in the between of them and thus ended the moment before it could get too heated.

Ugh, humans. That was the only aspect that he didn’t get. Pushing their lips together, making those kissy faces. It irked him. Just as he moved in the middle of them, neither Magnus or Alec were paying attention to him as they had their eyes closed and Muffy ended right in the middle of two very wet kisses and he was horrified. Alec opened his eyes wide when his lips landed against something cold, very cold and he started laughing when he realised that both he and Magnus were kissing Muffy. Magnus burst out in laughter as well and Muffy was just there. Petrified. Because, ew. 

“Muffy!” yelled Magnus, horrified. Great. His snake was a cockblock now. Seriously?! Ugh! “You can’t just come in the middle when we’re…  _ kissing! _ ” yelled out Magnus angrily. “ _ Bad, snake! Bad Muffy! _ ” he then went on by speaking in Parseltongue and Muffy ducked down when he was scolded, Magnus’ face red and Alec’s eyes widened when he saw that Muffy actually looked  _ scared. _ Well, not scared, he was just manipulating the situation. Usually, acting like that meant Magnus feel bad for yelling at him. However, it wasn’t working on Magnus now, but on Alec, as he scooped him up into his arms and glared at Magnus.

“Don’t yell at him,” said Alec defensively and frowned. “He did nothing wrong! He just wanted to play with us,” said Alec and then looked down, kissing the snake’s head and Magnus was absolutely horrified, because Muffy was almost laughing at him, wearing that ‘I win’ smug look on his face and he rolled his eyes. “You just wanted some attention, didn’t you?” cooed Alec and then gently petted Muffy’s head. “Oh, you poor thing. Magnus is a meanie today, isn’t he?” he then asked and Magnus was now  _ offended.  _ And very  _ jealous.  _ “Shh, I’ve got you now,” said Alec and Muffy wrapped himself around Alec, giving him his way of hugging and Magnus was barely containing himself. 

“He’s just being manipulative,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes. 

“No he isn’t. You yelled and him and now he feels bad,” said Alec and looked down at Muffy. The first years looked over at them and started laughing. Currently, the two of them were like an old married couple, bickering over how to raise their child. It was kind of hilarious really, but not to Magnus. 

“ _ Yes, poor, poor me, _ ” said Muffy and Magnus stuck his tongue out to him.

“What did he say?” 

“Nothing.”

“Magnus!”

“What? He said  _ nothing _ intelligent,” said Magnus, because he was sick of being the translator for the two of them. “ _ I’m not an owl. Learn how to speak English and now the two of you can communicate _ ,” he then said to Muffy, who hissed loudly and Alec crossed his arms on top of his chest and he rolled his eyes. 

“Magnus?” asked Alec and then narrowed his eyes, thinking. Magnus had been acting kind of strange lately, especially when he would hang out with Muffy. He would get annoyed easily and snap at people. It didn’t take things too long to click and he then started laughing. “You’re jealous!” said Alec loudly and the first years started giggling. “You are, aren’t you?”

Magnus flushed into deep shades of red and rolled his eyes. “So what if I am, huh?” he asked defensively and Alec held back his laughter. “All you seem to talk about these days is Muffy. You don’t even ask me how I’m doing! It’s just… how is Muffy? When can I go see Muffy?” asked Magnus, sporting a big, big pout on top of his lips and he then pressed his lips together. “Maybe you should date him and not me if he’s so awesome,” he said and it was then that Alec couldn’t stop back the laughter and he shook his head.

Alec slowly lifted Muffy up and placed him into the corner of the couch, the snake looking up at him. “Wait here for a bit, okay? Here’s teddy to keep you company,” he said and placed the stuffed bear next to Muffy, who hugged it and Alec then went closer to Magnus, wrapping his arms around his sulking boyfriend and then kissed his cheek. “You don’t need to be jealous of your snake, Magnus,” said Alec as a faint flush came upon his face. “You’re still my number one,” he then said with a wink and Magnus perked up at that.

“Really?” asked Magnus. “Then why are you always asking about Muffy?” he asked with a pout.

“I wanted to make a good impression on him,” said Alec and chuckled when he saw the dumbfounded look on Magnus face. “What? It’s true! I know how snakes can be. So, I needed to work hard for him to like me,” said Alec. “Did you say he was testing me to see if I’m worthy of you?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded. “Well, there you go,” he said and Magnus blinked a few times, sitting there in silence and then he started laughing as well.

Oh, God. 

Just how stupid and childish was he? He got jealous over Muffy! He hid his face into his palms and started laughing harder, Alec pulling him into a tight hug and he then melted right into Alec’s arms, kissing him deeply and happily, Muffy not really paying attention to them as he was too busy with snuggling the stuffed animal that Alec had gotten him. He liked it. No, loved it. It was warm and cosy. And it was a gift from Alec! He squeezed himself tighter to the toy and Alec grinned when he saw Muffy. Ugh, he was too adorable.

“Aw, he is so adorable,” said Alec and Magnus nodded.

“I know, right?” asked Magnus and his heart melted again, snuggling up Alec and he shook his head. “You know, what? It’s like he’s our child, our baby,” said Magnus and Alec flushed up at that, but he liked the idea of Muffy being their baby and he slowly nodded.

“Yes. We’re proud parents of the cutest snake ever,” said Alec proudly and then slowly and carefully picked up Muffy, who was wrapped around the stuffed animal and placed him in the middle of them, Magnus gently caressing his head, smiling when he felt Muffy giving his hand a few little kisses and he chuckled. 

“ _ I love you too, baby, _ ” said Magnus and Muffy happily hissed back.

 


	15. Chapter 15

''Magnus,'' gasped Alec, his fingers digging into the couch of the Room of Requirement and he was biting on his lip. Magnus was on top of him, kissing him eagerly. Their hair was messy, clothes scattered all around the room and Alec, who was only wearing his underwear by this point was beyond embarrassed, because he was sporting a very obvious erection in his pants and was trying his best to hide it. He pushed his legs together, but that didn't do much. Magnus was sitting on top of him, grinding up against him, wearing nothing but underwear as well and he let out a little chuckle when he saw that Alec was trying his best to come up with a coherent sentence, which was proving to be a hard job with Magnus grinding his ass against his hard member. ''I-I... please... stop, I can't,'' stammered Alec, his cheeks red as a tomato and he looked down.

This was embarrassing it really was. They again didn’t get any further than the last time, apart for both of them being almost naked, but he was already on the edge and he didn't want to come straight away again and he then looked up at Magnus, who was smiling down at him, cupping his face and he kissed his adorable boyfriend, who shuddered again and then bit into his lower lip hard, trying to prevent himself from ending things too soon and he arched his back, slamming his foot into the couch and he cursed.

“Stop?” asked Magnus teasingly and gently nipped Alec’s neck, who let out a small mewl and Magnus’ attractive and deep chuckle made his head spin. “Where’s the fun in that?” asked Magnus then and slowly ran his hand down Alec’s chest, the Ravenclaw’s heart beating with the speed of light and Magnus smiled when he felt his fast heartbeat. Then again, it wasn’t like he was any better. He was a mess, having Alec pant and shudder like that beneath him was just too much. He then looked down and grinned when he saw Alec’s cock straining up against his boxers and he wet his lips. So far, he still didn’t see Alec properly naked and a growl came from his lips when he slowly moved lower.

“I just,” stammered Alec. “Don’t want things to end too soon this time,” confessed Alec, his pure confession making Magnus smile and he shook his head. He understood what he meant and he slowly pulled back, hooking his thumb behind the hem of Alec’s boxers and slowly started sliding them down, Alec feeling his throat tightening and he felt panic setting in. Not because he didn’t want to continue, _Merlin_ he wanted to continue, but he felt self-conscious. Magnus was gorgeous, in every aspect, but so far, no one had seen Alec naked in this sense and he was just feeling a bit nervous. What if Magnus wouldn’t like what he saw?

“Shh, Angel, it’s okay,” said Magnus when he saw that Alec was shivering as he started pull his boxers down and he stopped, placing his hand over Alec’s stomach. “The underwear can stay on, no pressure. I understand,” said Magnus softly, but Alec quickly shook his head and his fingers dug into the couch as he was trying to string a sentence together. Something that would make sense, anything. But his brain was a mush and it was hard to say _anything._

“You-you can take them off,” stammered Alec and looked up at Magnus, who was gently grazing his fingers all over his naked torso and he gasped softly, but then managed to collect himself. “I, just, um… I’m nervous, but I want to continue,” he said softly and Magnus nodded, slowly leaning closer to Alec and he gently kissed. “I just… um, I hope you’ll like what you’ll see,” said Alec, trying to make a joke out of it, but Magnus understood that it wasn’t a joke. It was the truth, Alexander was self-conscious and Magnus placed a finger on top of Alec’s lips.

“You’re beautiful, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec’s breath shook at that and he slowly nodded. “Don’t fill your pretty little head with useless worries and let me take care of you,” said Magnus then and that made Alec felt at ease. “Can I? Because, god knows how much I want this,” stammered Magnus as he started to pull Alec’s underwear off again and Alec only nodded, shutting his eyes tightly when Magnus pulled his underwear and he shuddered when he was finally freed from confines of his boxers and he then squirmed his legs together, not daring to open his eyes, face red as he was trying to calm down his racing heart.

Alec was never so nervous in his life before. And Magnus wasn’t saying anything, so that didn’t help. Was he disappointed? Alec hoped not, because he would never be able to recover. Magnus just sat and stared; Alec was completely naked under him and he was just in _awe_. “Alexander, open your eyes. Look at me,” said Magnus softly with a smile. “You’re gorgeous, Alexander. Stunning,” said Magnus and Alec’s flush grew even more, but he forced himself to open his eyes and he looked into Magnus’ dark eyes, which were smiling back at him and he then looked down.

“T-thank you,” stammered Alec and Magnus winked.

“You’re welcome, darling,” said Magnus and then faked a pout. “What no compliments for me?” he joked, trying to break the ice a little bit and Alec quickly nodded.

“You’re… so great, Magnus. I just… I don’t know I am… I am so sorry,” said Alec, incoherent mess and Magnus chuckled. How fucking adorable was that?! He grinned and ran his tongue over his lower lip, then slowly tucking his fingers under his own underwear and Alec was just _staring_. “Oh, yeah, take those off,” said Alec and helped Magnus get rid of his underwear, the Slytherin laughing when Alec was in a hurry and finally, _finally_ both of them were naked and Alec’s body was overheating. He was pretty sure he was melting.

Magnus moved back on top of Alec and slowly laid on top of him, prompting himself on his arm, while he slid his other hand in between them and Alec gasped when he felt his hand travelling lower, _so much lower._ “Is this okay?” asked Magnus softly, making sure of every little thing and Alec appreciated that. He was always amazed how patient Magnus was and how gentle he was. How caring and amazing his boyfriend was. Alec nodded and gasped when he felt Magnus slowly wrapping fingers around his cock and he shivered. “And this? Still okay?” asked Magnus and Alec eagerly nodded, forgetting to breathe when Magnus moved his hand in slow jerks, pumping his length slowly, gradually picking up the pace.

Alec was in _heaven_. This was the first time he felt anyone’s hand than his own and it was just so _different._ Magnus’ hand was much softer than his, the grip around him so perfectly tight, but not too tight and Alec grabbed Magnus’ shoulders when he twisted his wrist, touching all of the right spots and Alec’s hips buckled when Magnus squeezed his fist a bit more. Alec’s eyes were closed, lips slightly parted and small, breathless moans were coming out as he allowed himself to completely get lost into the pleasure Magnus’ hand was providing him with.

“Alexander,” whispered Magnus and felt his heart swell when those hazel eyes found his. Magnus was taking things slow, he was patient with Alec. He wanted his first time to be the most amazing experience ever. Magnus learned from experience. His first time was meaningless and pointless; it was just because he was pressured into losing his virginity. So, he was making sure to make it _amazing_ for Alec and seeing his boyfriend’s face lost in pure bliss and pleasure was all that he cared for. Magnus softly kissed his adorable boyfriend and Alec gently cupped Magnus’ face, then despite his own embarrassment, slowly slid his hand down and wrapped his fingers around Magnus, just like the last time. “Oh, _fuck_ , just like that, Alexander,” he panted against Alec’s lips, who smiled.

Magnus was feeling good. _All because of him_. That encouraged Alec to pick up the pace a little bit and he threw his head to the side when Magnus slowly kissed his way down his chest and stomach, slowly moving back up, biting into his lip again and he wore a little smile on his face. “Magnus,” gasped Alec and he could feel the pleasure building up. He would be probably pushed over the edge if Magnus wouldn’t stop touching him and Alec let out a small whine, thrusting his hips up into the air and Magnus grinned. “W-why did you stop?” he whined and Magnus chuckled.

“Relax, I’m not going anywhere,” said Magnus and kissed him in reassurance. “I just, well, was thinking if we could do something else,” he said and waggled his eyebrows. “Take things to another level,” he then added and Alec sat up, looking down and his body shuddered. _Take things to another level._ His eyes widened and his heart was about to jump out of his chest as he slowly nodded. However, he wasn’t sure if he was prepared to go all the way yet. In principle, he knew how things worked, but… putting that in practice, was another story.

“Okay, yeah, sure,” stammered Alec and Magnus frowned. “We-we’re going all the way?” he then asked and Magnus slowly shook his head. Magnus knew that Alexander wasn’t prepared to go all the way, that much was clear. _However,_ that didn’t mean that they couldn’t do more fun things.

“Relax,” whispered Magnus and kissed the tip of his nose. “Not all the way, no. I was thinking,” said Magnus and slowly slid his fingers down Alec’s chest, gently digging his nails into the skin and Alec felt goosebumps, squirming his legs together when he felt his cock twitching, eager to learn what Magnus had in mind. “Maybe I’d use my mouth to get you off?” he proposed and Alec’s jaw dropped. Oh, he’d like that. Magnus didn’t know how many times he used that image when he was getting himself off; Magnus on his knees, in between his legs-

“I want it,” said Alec quickly and Magnus laughed.

“Yay,” joked Magnus and pecked Alec’s lips one final time before he slowly pulled back. “Sit up, darling. Make yourself comfortable and allow me to take care of you,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, slowly sitting up and he parted his legs, Magnus going down onto his knees and Alec’s brain was in the process of melting yet again. Seeing Magnus on his knees, in front of him was all that he wished for and he bit back a moan when Magnus slowly parted his legs wider, slowly pressing his fingers into Alec’s inner thigh, teasing the sensitive spot and he then chuckled.

Alec’s stomach dropped when Magnus moved _very_ close to his erection and he felt the need to cover himself up, but before he could give into his panic and embarrassment, Magnus placed his hand over his own and linked their fingers together. “Don’t be embarrassed, Alexander. You’re beautiful,” said Magnus and slowly pressed a few soft kisses against Alec’s inner thighs, who let out a small mewl and he took in a sharp breath. He was so sensitive there, but nothing could compare when he felt Magnus’ hot breath against his cock and he grabbed the couch tightly.

Alexander was already lost and Magnus didn’t even get to it yet.

Magnus took Alec back into his hand, giving his cock a few jerks before he ducked his head down and slowly licked a thick strip underside of Alec’s cock, swirling his tongue around the tip before taking him inside of his mouth and Alec fell forward at the sensation. It was almost _too much._ The warmth of Magnus mouth felt so different and so, so good, his eyes opening in surprise when Magnus slowly moved his head, his tongue working around him and his hips buckled like crazy. Magnus grabbed Alec’s hips and held them in place as he slightly hollowed his cheeks, moaning softly as his head bobbed up and down.

“Oh… Oh… Oh my God… Magnus, _shit_ ,” blurted Alec out as he was leaned forward and he placed his hand behind Magnus’ neck, pulling him closer and Magnus gladly took him _all_ the way _back,_ Alec’s legs shaking his crazy when he felt the tightness of Magnus’ throat around him.

Alec was floating, he was so aroused and then glanced down, eyes widening when he saw one of Magnus’ hands down, in between his legs, moving fast and he threw his head back as he allowed the pleasure to completely overcome. It was the first time he felt _this_ good and he didn’t want it to end yet, but God help him… he knew he wouldn’t last much longer as he was on the edge for a while now and he was gripping with all he had not to come just yet. His mind was completely filled with Magnus, his little moans as he sucked him off making Alec blush and the almost _obscene_ suckling sounds drove Alec crazy.

Magnus’s jaw was slightly throbbing, but he didn’t’ care. Seeing Alec melted against the couch, enjoying himself to the fullest was all the pleasure he needed and he moaned louder when Alec started thrusting back into his mouth, grabbing the back of his neck a bit tighter and Magnus jerked himself off faster. He was so, _so_ close as well and judging by how much Alec was throbbing inside of his mouth, he wasn’t that far behind.

“Magnus, Magnus, Magnus,” was chanting Alec over and over again, Magnus’ name like a prayer and a salvation for what he needed. Oh, God, was he completely lost and he pulled on Magnus’ hair tighter, thrusting faster into Magnus’ mouth and he shook his head. “I can’t, Magnus, I’m close, pull out,” said Alec and shook his head. Magnus was about to tell him that he should just let go, but then Alec spoke up again. “… together, I want to come together with you. _Please_ , Magnus I want-” he begged and Magnus pulled him out of his mouth with a loud pop and pressed Alec firmly against the couch, groaning as he climbed on top of him and crushed their lips together, his self-control slipping.

Alec didn’t mind it one bit. “Yes, _yes…_ together,” whispered Magnus and then grinned when he remembered Alec had a thing for the Parseltongue. “ _Alexander, I love you,_ ” hissed Magnus against Alec’s ear and even though Alec didn’t know what it meant, he didn’t have to. That just got him even more stirred up and he literally pulled Magnus on top of him and pushed his tongue inside of Magnus’ mouth, tasting, exploring, sucking.

“Magnus… Magnus… hurry. I can’t,” he whispered, the hunger and need in his voice more than obvious.

“I know, I’m close as well. I’ve got you, Alexander, I’ve got you. Like this,” said Magnus and reached down and pressed their hard members together, wrapping his hand around them both and started jerking them off together, leaving Alec breathless and dizzy.

This was just too much for Alec, feeling Magnus’ hot cock being pressed up against his and he was soon coming all over Magnus’ hand and that was what pushed Magnus over the edge as well, Alec holding Magnus tightly as his body tensed up as he spilled his load all over them and then hid his face into the crook of Alec’s neck, both panting and trying to come back to the land of the living, Magnus grinning when he heard Alec’s soft chuckles.

“Shit,” stammered Alec when Magnus leaned up and grinned. “This… just wow. I mean… you… wow,” he said and Magnus started laughing.

“Alec, you’re blabbering,” said Magnus and Alec looked down, face flushing.

“I’m just… I-”

“It’s cute,” said Magnus and kissed him softly. “So I take it you enjoyed it?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded with a grin. “Mmm, maybe next time we can go all the way,” said Magnus and kissed Alec softly.

“I’d like that,” said Alec softly and Magnus chuckled.

So, they laid like that, cuddled up next to each other and Alec couldn’t stop smiling. Neither could Magnus. The peaceful moment didn’t last, however, because the door suddenly opened and both of them were literally catapulted onto their legs and looked at each other. Someone else could enter the room just like that? When it was occupied? Well, they probably wished for the same thing; _a private space to hide from the rest of the curious eyes._

“Here, Clary, in here… we can spend some time here,” said a voice and Alec narrowed his eyes. It was _Jace._ In panic he started looking for his wand and clothes, whatever he would reach faster, but he wasn’t as fast and Jace and Clary walked in on them completely naked. While Magnus was quite unphased, Alec quickly ran behind the couch and shrieked.

“Jace you fucking idiot!” he yelled on top of his lungs and Jace was looking just as shocked. If not more.

“Oh… my… god!” shrieked Jace. “You two… naked. What… what… oh Merlin!” yelled out Jace and at that point Magnus just started _laughing_ , because the look on the blond’s face was hilarious. “Put on some pants! Clary’s here and-”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” blurted out Clary and Jace’s jaw dropped.

“Clary!”

“What? I don’t!”

 “Biscuit has good taste. It’s about time she sees some eye candy,” said Magnus with a joke and did nothing to cover himself up, but he then looked at Alec, who was having a hard time not to pass out.

“Magnus, hand me over my underwear,” said Alec shyly and Magnus reached over to the floor and handed it to Alec, who quickly put them on and looked at least half-decent.

“Jace, stop staring at Magnus’… Jace!” snapped Alec.

“It’s impressive, isn’t it?” asked Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. “Can’t blame the poor champ for staring.”

“I’m sorry!” stammered Jace as he didn’t know where to look.

“Get out!” yelled Alec, raging with embarrassment and Jace didn’t need to be told twice. He had to grab Clary’s hand and _drag_ her out, because she seemed to be quite fixed on the whole situation going on in there. Seeing Magnus and Alec naked and snuggling on the couch was quite the _sight._ Finally, they were left alone and Alec collapsed back on top of the couch, feeling deflated.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” said Alec and grinned. “I’m not sure Jace is though. He’ll be scarred for life,” said Alec and started laughing.

“Serves him right,” said Magnus and then moved closer to Alec, still very naked, not that the Ravenclaw minded it. “Now, where were we?” asked Magnus and climbed on top of Alec and pulled him in for another kiss. While Magnus and Alec spent the rest of the day making out, Clary spent the day with trying to calm Jace down. But it wasn’t working. Jace was scarred. For life.


	16. Chapter 16

Magnus was running late for his date with Alec. He was still in the Dungeons and he quickly ran out of the Slytherin common room and headed to the Great Hall, where the two of them were supposed to meet up and then go on from there. However, because he was in a hurry to get over to Alexander, he didn’t really watch where he was going, bumping into someone just as he was about to leave the Dungeons and Magnus landed on the floor with a loud _thump._ Soon after, there was another loud thump being heard and the students around Magnus let out a loud gasp and quickly ran away, chills running up Magnus’ spine and he swallowed thickly.

 

_God, who did he ran into?_

 

As Magnus was picking himself off the ground, he could see papers scattered all over the floor and then he heard a loud cursing, only then allowing himself to look at the person he ran into and his eyes widened when he saw the Potions’ master, right there on the floor next to him, looking very, _very_ pissed off and Magnus gulped. _Crap,_ he thought and quickly started looking for something to say to Snape. He knew that this wasn’t going to end well and this time he actually felt bad for knocking the man onto the floor. Snape’s pale face was red with anger, his thin lips pressed together, forming a straight line and Magnus flinched and quickly knelt down onto the floor, trying to help the man with picking up the papers.

 

“Bane!” roared Snape and Magnus was caught completely off guard, letting the papers go and then fell on the floor again and he quickly backed away. A part of him wanted to run away and hide into the Slytherin common room. But the other part of him, just really wanted to get ot the date with Alexander. But the second option wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. This was an accident; any sane person would know. But not Snape, of course not. He was going to make a big deal out of it and Magnus already started coming up with an apology for Alec since it was pretty clear to him that he was going to miss out on this date, which sucked. But still.

 

“Professor Snape,” stammered Magnus and swallowed thickly. “I’m really, really sorry,” he said. That was the first time he actually apologised to the man and it felt weird and Magnus cringed, but didn’t let that stop him from trying to make this right. He needed to make Snape believe he was really sorry. Maybe then he’d let him go easy. Probably not, that was just Magnus’ wishful thinking. Yeah, it wasn’t going to happen; he had never seen the man _this_ angry. Not even when he flipped him off. “I didn’t mean to… I mean it was an accident,” he then said and attempted to pick up the papers again.

 

“Sorry won’t cut it this time, boy,” barked Snape and his anger grew when he saw that the student was trying to pick up the papers that fell on the floor just because of him. “Leave the papers alone. I’ll handle it. I think you’ve done enough damage for today,” he then snapped and Magnus was tempted to say something snarky back,  but he bit his tongue and he let go off the papers. Snape pulled out his wand and the papers were soon resting in his arms, in order, just like before and Magnus huffed under his breath. Thinking he got off the hook, he wanted to walk past the man, but he stopped him before he could go anywhere. “Where do you think you’re going, Bane?”

 

“I just wanted to-”

 

“You’re not going anywhere,” snapped Snape and his face had gotten even redder.

 

“But I just-”

 

“No!” ordered Snape. “You’re to return back to Slytherin common room and wait for me there so that we can talk about your punishment,” said Snape and Magnus’ jaw dropped. Oh, that really pissed him off and he was having a really hard time for not snapping back at the man. “You can kiss your plans for today goodbye,” he then added and Magnus was now really on edge. Yeah, the man could go kiss his ass. He was 18, Snape wasn’t the boss of him. He might had been a student, but he was a year older than seventh years so Snape could just go-

 

“But I have plans with Alexander,” whined Magnus, blurting out what was on his mind.

 

“Lightwood can wait until tomorrow.”

 

“But I _apologised,_ ” said Magnus and rolled his eyes. “And it was an _accident._ It’s not like I did it on purpose,” he then added, but because Snape said absolutely nothing, he was growing more pissed off by each passing second. “And you should watch where you’re going as well. This is not only my fault. If you would just _move_ then none of this would happen,” blurted out Magnus, talking back to Snape. He knew he shouldn’t, but he was so done with the man. Technically, yes, it was his fault this time, but all the times prior to that… Snape had bullied him enough and Magnus was _very_ defensive.

 

“Accident or not, you knocked down a teacher and that’s a serious offence,” said Snape with cold voice and Magnus arched an eyebrow.

 

“Serious offence, my ass,” snapped Magnus back and rolled his eyes. “You know what, you’re nothing but a bully and a coward,” hissed Magnus and then narrowed his eyes. Now, that pissed Snape off. Being called a coward, after all he had done for the wizardry world, was totally uncalled for in his opinion. “And you’re just hiding yourself behind your titles… ‘The professor, Potions’ Master, War Hero’,” said Magnus. “But in truth you just-”

 

“You better watch what you say, Bane,” hissed Snape, his voice much deeper as he was trying to contain his anger. “You will show me respect, you insolent brat,” he then barked back and Magnus rolled his eyes.

 

“I will when you show respect to other people,” said Magnus and crossed his arms on top of his chest. Snape wanted to say something, but Magnus hit the nail on the head with that one as he made the man speechless and he grinned, proud of himself. He was one of the rare students that he didn’t let Snape boss him around. And also, he wasn’t afraid of the man. Oh, no. He wasn’t going to allow an old man such a s Snape bring him down. However, he had seen the man making a lot of students cry and this needed to end. In all honesty, he didn’t understand how he kept the position as a teacher for such a long time. He was a genius when it came to brewing potions, Magnus wasn’t going to deny him that, but his manners were absolutely horrid.

 

“Off to the common room,” barked Snape, because he really didn’t know how to address what Magnus had told him. No one had the bravery to really tell him what they thought of him without a filter. Well, apart from Potter. The fact why Magnus got on his nerves so much was because the brat wasn’t afraid of him like many others. In a way, he reminded him of a young Potter far too much.

 

“No,” said Magnus simply, his eyes _laughing_ at Snape.

 

“Very well,” said Snape. “20 points from Slytherin and a month of detention,” he said. “And a visit to the Headmistress,” he then added and Magnus rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, why don’t you go kiss my ass?” said Magnus.

 

That was what pushed Snape over the edge and he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Magnus, whose eyes widened and he quickly made a step back. Wow, this really showed just how much of an coward Snape really was, thought Magnus and he gulped, making another step back. He knew Snape was a former Death Eater, just like his own father, so he knew the things he was capable of doing. Double agent or not; he was on Voldemort’s side once back when and Magnus narrowed his eyes. Surely Snape wasn’t so stupid to go attack a student in the middle of the day at the castle? Surely!

 

“ _Severus,_ ” hissed a voice behind them and Snape quickly dropped his wand, looking around and he pressed his lips together when he saw that Potter was standing behind them. “What do you think you’re doing? You were to attack a student!” said Harry angrily and went right over to Magnus, who was still a bit shaken up from all of that and he looked up at the professor. “Are you okay?” asked Potter and the professor visibly relaxed when he nodded. “Severus, what the hell has gotten into you?” he then barked and looked at the older man.

 

“The Boy Who Lived decided to grace us with his presence,” snarked Snape, because he had had it. “Stay out of this, Potter.”

 

“Professor Snape, can I have a word with you in private?” hissed Potter.

 

“No,” said Snape simply. Then, he proceeded with telling what happened and Potter was just in loss for words. At one point, Magnus wanted to laugh, because it was _hilarious._ The man, who was slowly pushing 60, was acting like a _child_. Accusing, pointing at him, demanding something to be done about what happened.

 

“It was an accident,” said Potter. “Leave the boy be already,” said Potter and Magnus perked up, thinking he had a chance to still get to his date with Alexander. Professor Potter was on his side, this was looking good!

 

“ _I win, fucker,_ ” said Magnus in Parseltongue, completely forgetting that Professor Potter could speak it as well and Harry’s eyes fell on him when he said that, eyes wide. He was shocked when he heard Bane speaking in Parseltongue, but he was also very angry at Bane now, because this was clearly more than just Snape’s fault. The look of sheer anger on Harry’s face made Magnus realise his mistake and he smacked himself mentally. Great, now he had done it.

 

“Bane, language!” said Potter.

 

“What?! He started it!” said Magnus and pointed to Snape.

 

“You’re the one-”

 

“And I’m the one who will end it!” said Potter loudly, slowly growing tired of this, massaging his temples. Oh, Merlin, this was leading nowhere. _Both_ of them were acting like children and he was tired of it. “Act your age, both of you. This isn’t preschool,” he said and rolled his eyes. Potter was trying his best to handle the situation, but he soon realised he was getting _nowhere_ , because Snape and Magnus wouldn’t stop hissing at each other and at one point he just wanted to walk away. So, there he was, standing in the middle of them, dealing with the situation the best way he could and just wanted to hex both of them, his patience running low. He wasn’t paid enough to deal with this kind of crap.

 

Alec, who had been waiting for Magnus in the Great Hall, for a while now was quite confused that Magnus didn’t show up. Magnus always showed up in time for their dates, so he knew that something must had happened, so he decided to go check up on his boyfriend, to see what was holding him back from coming on their date. However, when he made his way down to the Dungeons, he was in for quite a surprise and his eyes were wide when he saw the situation; Magus and Professor Snape were hissing at each other like two cats, Professor Potter in the middle trying to break up the fight and Alec covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing too loud. This was _hilarious._

 

They really did remind him of two cats and the harder professor Potter tried to break the fight apart, more the two of them were down each other's throat. It was amazing how Magnus wasn't afraid of Snape; Alec would be shitting his pants at this point. However, he hoped that Magnus wouldn't get into too much trouble for it. In his opinion it was never a good excuse to talk back to one of the professors. That being said, this was _Snape_. And he really did have something against his boyfriend, which Alec couldn't get. So, he understood Magnus all too well. Plus, this explained why Magnus was running late for their date and hew clicked with his tongue, because he didn't know what to do. Should he go closer? Or was it better to stay out of it? Just as he was about to back away, Magnus noticed him.

 

“Alexander!” said Magnus loudly and Alec slowly turned around and gave him a little awkward wave and then he looked at Snape, who was glaring at him now, but then he went back to Magnus. “Wait for me. Professor Potter,” said Magnus speaking in the most polite tone that he could muster at the moment. “I’ve learned my lesson. Can I please go over to my boyfriend now?” whined Magnus and hoped his puppy-eyed look would work on Harry. It didn’t.

 

“Very well,” said Potter at first, because he could see Alec getting _very_ uncomfortable. “However, you’re not off the hook quite yet. After dinner come to my office, understood?” asked Potter and Magnus quickly nodded, happily beaming at Alec that he was going to be free to hang out with his boyfriend at the moment.

 

“Way to go, Potter. Once again you managed to show off what an incompetent professor you are,” hissed Snape.

 

“I’ll deal with him later,” said Professor Potter and took in a deep breath. “First, I’ll deal with you… I mean attacking a _student_? I thought we’ve been over this, you can’t just...” started preaching Potter and because no one was paying attention to Magnus anymore, he happily hopped off to Alec, who was grinning in the background as he listened to the two professors, now bickering as well and he shook his head.

 

“What the hell was that all about?” whispered Alec and before Magnus was able to tell him, Magnus dragged him the hell out of the Dungeons, because he didn’t want Professor Potter to change his mind. He only stopped when they were in the sacred haven of the Great Hall, among the other students and he just sat down and looked up at Alec, who was still waiting for an explanation.

 

“Long story short, I ran into Snape and then we started fighting,” said Magnus and huffed under his breath, shaking his head. “He called me names, and I called him names and then luckily Professor Potter came in and saved me! The fucker was about to attack me! He pulled out his wand and pointed it at me!” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped.

 

Alec looked up at him and the anger on his face was more than obvious to Magnus. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that, because he knew how over-protective Alexander was. “He did what?” asked Alec with a cold voice and felt his stomach dropping. “He had his wand pointed at you?” he asked and Magnus noticed, Alec on his legs, pulling up his sleeves and he pulled out his wand, Magnus’ eyes widening when Alec started stomping out of the Great Hall and Magnus quickly ran after him.

 

“Where are you-”

 

“To kick Snape’s ass!” growled Alec. In any other situation, Magnus would find this hilarious, but not in this, since he knew Alec wasn’t kidding and he really didn’t want to get Alec into any kind of trouble.

 

“Alexander, don’t do anything stupid!” said Magnus. “He didn’t hurt me. Nothing happened and-”

 

“Well, he clearly wanted to do it. And it’s illegal!” said Alec. “I’ll kick his ass,” he then announced and his eyes widened when Magnus wrapped his arms around him and stopped him from walking. “Magnus, let me go!” growled Alec and tensed up. “I’ll give him the taste of his own medicine. I’ll fuck him up, Magnus! He’ll-”

 

“Alexander,” said Magnus with a chuckle and turned Magnus in his arms, taking the wand away from him and he then pulled him into a tight hug, Alec’s anger gradually disappearing, but he quickly thought of another way to get back at Snape. Those books that he had lent to him; yeah, he was burning those. No one was threatening his boyfriend like that! “Come on, look at me,” said Magnus and Alec slowly pulled back and huffed under his breath, Magnus grinning and he pressed their foreheads together.

 

“I’ll tell Professor McGonagall what he wanted to do,” grumbled Alec. “It’s illegal.”

 

“Let Professor Potter deal with it,” said Magnus and kissed the tip of Alec’s nose.

 

“But-”

 

“Alexander...”

 

“Magnus, I’ll-”

 

“Alec… darling… Angel,” cooed Magnus against Alec’s lips, who finally stopped fuming with anger and he allowed Magnus to peck his lips, then kissing him back and he wrapped his arms around Magnus, tucking his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck and he inhaled deeply.

 

“Mmm,” purred Alec. “Sandalwood,” he then blurted out and Magnus started laughing.

 

“What’s that I hear?” asked Magnus with a grin. “You have some kind of a smell-kink, Alexander?” asked the older one and Ravenclaw was quickly reduced into a blushing and stuttering mess.

 

“No, um, no?” asked Alec. “Just… I like, um, your shampoo,” stammered Alec as his face was burning with embarrassment.

 

“I could lend it to you some time?” asked Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. “Or. Better idea. I could wash your hair for you. Us, together in a shower. Imagine that Alexander,” said Magnus playfully and Alec’s mind was already working with full speed, imaging them in the shower, water running down Magnus’ body, them pressed together, Magnus’ fingers in his hair and-

 

“Holy shit,” blurted out Alec.

 

“I know, right?” said Magnus with a smile.

 

“I’d like to, um… put that to the test one day...”

 

“Mm-hmm,” said Magnus and took Alec’s hand. “Let’s get out of here,” he then said and gently tugged Alec behind him. “Let’s go somewhere more private,” he then said and started waggling his eyebrows, Alec already knowing what the other hand in mind. Yeah, if Magnus was going to deal with Potter later on, Alec better worked hard to make his boyfriend feel better. Plus, just thinking about the fun things would be doing together, in _private.._ Alec was-

 

“Oh yeah, let’s go,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing as Alec was tugging him now, dragging him up to the seventh floor.

 

So, even though Magnus later received another punishment from Professor Potter, he didn’t really care. The few hours he spent with Alec made all of his anger disappear and he didn’t even mind two month of detention. Who cared, Alexander was such a good distraction and he kept grinning when he kept remembering the things the two of them had done in their Room. Oh, and it was just about to get more fun, he said to himself as he was going back to the Slytherin common room after the meeting with Potter, cuddling up with Muffy in the couch, where he told him all that had happened that day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for neko_levi_is_cute :).  
> And i added in a few little things that Jenifer_Cullen suggested :)  
> Hope it turned out okay. I tried my best. If i got some parts of the potion wrong, i apologise xD

It was a few later after the whole incident between Magnus and Snape. McGonagall had heard what Severus attempted to do and even though no one said anything, Snape was magically absent from teaching for the next couple of weeks and Magnus could only think that the Headmistress had dealt with the professor after Potter had told her all that went down. Magnus was spending the detention with Professor Potter and truth be told, it was not all that bad. He had admired Potter for a long time, so this was the perfect opportunity for him to ask the famous wizard a few questions; for example, why was he a teacher at Hogwarts. Magnus couldn’t figure that one out; it made no sense to him. He couldn’t wait for his school years to be over and why would a famous wizard like Harry Potter dedicate his whole life with dealing with students, while he had so many,  _ many _ other opportunities. But he soon understood why; Hogwarts was his home and he didn't want to leave it. Ever. That made kind of sense to Magnus.

 

Currently, Slytherin and Ravenclaw were having a double period of Potions together and since Snape was absent from teaching, Potter decided to fill in for the Potions master. Everyone was really excited, because they all knew that the class was bound to be a lot more interesting than classes with Snape. What they didn’t know, however, was that Professor Potter was pretty crappy when it came to Potions, so he asked the students to help him out; especially he went back and forth between Harry and Ragnor, which were pretty good at Potions. Also, Alec was at the top of DADA class, so he had a special part in Harry’s heart; he was one of his favourite students and Alec was more than happy to help out his professor.

 

That day, they were brewing Amortentia; the love potion. No one knew why; it wasn’t even Valentine’s day, but there they were, brewing it and for some students it was quite the challenge. Professor Potter had put them in groups, so that they could work on potion together as it wasn’t the easiest one to brew. Except for Magnus and Alec; Potter allowed the two of them to work alone. He kind of figured that Alec had enough knowledge to brew the potion alone. Magnus was there just for emotional support, really. Potter snorted as he was walking around the classroom, checking up on everyone to see how it was going. So far, so good. He got this under control and he couldn’t wait to rub it into Snape’s face! Incompetent professor, my ass!

 

“Alexander, I don’t understand these instructions,” whined Magnus for what felt like the hundredth time and Alec rolled his eyes, scooting closer to Magnus. He didn’t get why the other was being such a whiny drama queen; their potion was almost finished, while others were still struggling. “Stir for a while,” he read and rolled his eyes. “What does ‘a while’ mean? I mean why can’t potions have more accurate instructions?” he then whined and Potter grinned in the background. Oh, he could  _ so _ relate with that. 

 

“I’ll know when it’ll be enough stirring,” said Alec and massaged his temples. “Just stir until I say it’s enough, okay?” asked Alec and Magnus started stirring the potion like ordered, but he soon grew tired of that and he went back to whining soon after that, Alec’s patience running thin. Ugh, who knew that working with Magnus on a potion could be so… difficult. However, he forced himself  _ not _ to be annoyed. Instead, he thought of a great way of how to award his boyfriend and he pressed a quick kiss against Magnus’ cheek, who perked up and looked at him. “A reward for doing a good job,” stammered Alec and he was happy that no one seemed to notice the kiss and he flushed up to his ears, but the kiss worked, because Magnus felt motivated more than ever and he finally stopped complaining. 

 

It didn’t really take too long, half an hour more and Magnus’ and Alec’s potion was done. Alec was smiling up to his ears when the potion changed colours, it was dark pink with a pearly shine to it and Alec grinned when a steam started rising up from the cauldron. Yes, the potion was finally prepared and he rubbed his palms together in excitement as he nudged Magnus, looking at him. “We’ve made it. And we’re the first one to finish the potion as well,” said Alec proudly. What Magnus discovered was that Alec had quite the competitive side to him and he  _ loved _ that. Magnus himself was competitive as well and he waggled his eyebrows.

 

“But of course, both of us are geniuses,” announced the Slytherin proudly. “When we work together we’re unstoppable,” he then said with a chuckle and Alec happily nodded. He then glanced at the potion and felt a shudder going up his spine as he inhaled deeply and he pressed his lips together. This was his first time brewing the potion, but in principal he knew what to expect; the potion smelled different to each person, according to what attracted them and potion smelled so much like  _ Magnus _ that it was crazy. “The potion smells so good though,” whispered Magnus and Alec’s cheeks flushed even more. 

 

Alec looked up at Professor Potter, who was stuck at the desk with Underhill’s and Ragnor’s group, too busy to notice that Magnus and Alec were all finished, but Alec didn’t mind it too much. From what it looked like, other students were  _ far  _ from being done. Just at the desk next to them, there was Camille’s group and the girl looked completely  _ out _ of it, frustrated because she couldn’t brew the potion and Magnus grinned. He then looked over to Alec, who kept leaning above the cauldron and Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw that Alec’s face was red.

 

“Alexander, you okay?” asked Magnus and placed a hand on top of Alec’s forehead. “Your face is hot,” he commented and Alec gasped when Magnus touched him. Okay, this was almost  _ too _ much. The smell of Amortentia was driving him crazy; why did it only have such an intense affect on him? He looked at Magnus, who didn’t seem to be too phased and he bit his lower lip.

 

“Yeah, I’m good,” said Alec. “Just… Amortentia, it smells-”

 

“So fucking good,” filled him in Magnus and Alec let out a breathless laugh.

 

“Yeah,” stammered Alec, wondering if Magnus knew about it. “It smells different to every person. It smells like the things that attract you,” he then added and Magnus let out a loud ‘oh’. It took Magnus a while to realise what was going on and he then wore a smug grin when he finally understood the reason why Alec was flushing so much and he pressed his lips together. 

 

“That is very correct,” said Professor Potter and Alec snapped up. “And it seems that you two had already finished working on your potion, good job,” he said and Alec proudly beamed up at the professor, nodding. “15 points to Ravenclaw and 10 points to Slytherin,” he said, rewarding Ravenclaw 5 extra points, because of Alec’s spot on definition of how Amortentia smelled like. Magnus waggled his eyebrows at Alec, feeling proud and he then grinned when Potter went to check up on others again. Potter would love to stay around for a bit longer, but Camille had just mixed the potion wrong at the next desk and there was black smoke lifting from the cauldron, so he needed to interfere. 

 

“Oh, Camille is so bad at this,” said Magnus and started laughing. He was having too much of a good time and he then glanced at Alec, who was just staring at the potion and couldn’t look away. It looked like someone was having a  _ hard _ time focusing with such an intoxicating smell in front of him. “Alexander,” said Magnus, the younger almost jumping and he looked at him. “You seem awfully distracted,” he said and winked. “Tell me, what does the potion smell to you like?” he then asked and Alec shuddered. 

 

“Um,” stammered Alec and swallowed thickly. “You go first,” he forced out and Magnus shrugged. Very well then, he didn’t mind going first and he inhaled deeply. 

 

“Smells like fresh air,” said Magnus and Alec frowned. That was probably linked to flying, wasn’t it? He was almost disappointed. It didn’t smell anything like him? At all? However, Magnus was nowhere near being done. “Also, pumpkin juice,” he said and Alec looked at him, feeling his cheeks heating up. He knew why, pumpkin juice was Alec’s favourite drink and Magnus grinned, winking. “Smells like you, Angel, home, warmth,” he then said and Alec felt shivers running up his spine.

 

“A-and pumpkin juice? It’s because of me too, yeah?” he whispered and Magnus nodded. Magnus disliked pumpkins, but he liked how they smelled because of Alexander.

 

“Oh, yeah,” said Magnus and chuckled. “But there’s more. It smells like old books,” he said, another think linked to Alec. “And like the  _ Lake _ ,” he then said, Alec flushing. He could also sense the smell of lake when he inhaled deep enough and he looked down. He knew why that was; it was Magnus’ special place. Well,  _ their _ special place now. It was when Magnus took him first there, that day when he taught him flying. “Like candles in the Room of Requirement,” he then added and took Alec’s hand into his own. 

 

“A-all of that?” stammered Alec and bit his lip. “Wow.”

 

“Yeah,” said Magnus and kissed Alec’s cheek, not caring that they were right in the middle of the class, Magus barely holding himself back to jump Alec right there in front of everyone. It was the potion’s damn fault for that and he then inhaled sharply, turning away from the potion. “Your turn now,” challenged Magnus, on the edge of his seat, wanting,  _ wishing _ to know what Alec’s desired smells were like.

 

“Sandalwood,” blurted out Alec way too loudly and students around them started laughing. His face heated up and he then ducked his head down, clearing his throat as he was trying to fight off his embarrassment. Magnus grinned. Oh, he  _ knew _ how much Alexander loved his shampoo and the smell of sandalwood on him. He winked and Alec inhaled deeply. “The smell of sandalwood is so strong, you don’t even know,” he then added and Magnus proudly grinned.

 

“What else?”

 

What else? Oh there were so many, little hidden smells in there as well, all connected to Magnus. “Firewhisky,” said Alec and Magnus went closer to him. Because he could smell it on Magnus a few times when they kissed. Tasted it as well and even though he didn’t like drinking himself, tasting it on Magnus’ tongue was so intoxicating, looking down as his body was shuddering. Poor Alexander, this was too much for him, discovered Magnus with a grin. “Like Room of Requirement,” he said, hoping if it made sense. “I know it’s weird, but-”

 

“Not weird at all,” whispered Magnus. “We do spend  lot of time in there,” said Magnus with a chuckle. 

 

“I can smell the lake too,” said Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened, slowly moving closer to Alec and he nodded. Oh, Alexander was precious. “A-and Three Broomsticks… our first date,” said Alec as his face heated up, biting down into his lower lip and gasped softly. “And you,” he then added and Magnus held Alec’s hand in his own, looking completely smitten with him. Ugh, Alexander was going to be the death of him. This was almost too much. “I just… everything is about you. It’s crazy,” whispered Alec. However, what he didn’t realise was that all of the students in the class had gotten quiet, forgetting about their assignments and were just staring at them. Some students were looking jealous, others were just grinning or snickering. Alec groaned and hid his face into his palms. This was so embarrassing.

 

Also.

 

He’ll never live this down, will he? Underhill’s laughter was way too loud and Ragnor was a laughing mess as well, Magnus glaring at him and even though that made him shut up, he knew that Alec would have to put up with the teasing for quite some time. “Alexander, don’t let them get to you. They’re just jealous,” hissed Magnus and then took Alec’s hand, Professor Potter trying to get the class under control. “What you looking at?” he then snapped at Camille, who really just wanted to ask how to brew the potion correct. 

 

Alec was glad that Magnus was trying to cheer him up, but he was just too embarrassed and he wanted to get out, because all of the giggling and whispering from other students got to him and he didn’t know how to deal with hit. This was just too embarrassing, he didn’t know how to cope with it. So, he stood up and went straight to Potter. “I-I am not feeling well. M-may I be excused?” he managed to stutter out and Potter took pity on him and allowed him to be excused. In a hurry, Alec just left and Magnus stood up as well.

 

“Alexander!”

 

“Am sorry,” stammered Alec and quickly left the Potions’ classroom. Because he wanted to hide, he ran right into Slytherin’s common room, which was pretty much empty at that point of the day and he quickly threw himself on top of the couch and hid his face into the pillow, groaning loudly and he cringed when he remembered the things he said in front of the whole class. His heart made a weird jump and he chewed on his lower lip, shaking his head. As he was feeling sorry for himself, he felt something wrapping around his waist and he slowly looked up, seeing that Muffy decided to show up. Muffy was surprised to see Magnus’ human there in the common room without him, but Alec looked distressed in the snake’s opinion, so he took it upon himself to look after him when Magnus wasn’t around. And that was why he gave him his way of a hug, wrapping himself tightly, but not too tight and Alec managed a little chuckle. 

 

“Muffy!” said Alec happily, cheering up just a little bit and he slowly rolled onto his back, the snake slowly moving up his chest and then Alec started laughing when he felt the python’s tongue tickling him against his chin, as if he was trying to figure out what had happened. “An awful thing happened,” said Alec and shook his head. “I just blurted out a bunch of things… very embarrassing things in front of the entire class,” he whined and hid his face into his palms. “Just kill me, Muffy.”

 

Muffy slowly moved up to Alec’s head and when he felt the snake’s tongue against his cheek, he started laughing, because he realised he was receiving kisses and he happily snuggled against Muffy and grinned. “Thank you,” he said, the snake hissing something, but he couldn’t tell what it meant. Alec pouted. “It’s such a pity I don’t understand you,” said Alec and shook his head. “I should ask Magnus for a few lessons,” said Alec, tapping with a thumb against his lower lip and then smiled, distracted when Muffy moved to his chest, curling himself up into a small ball and Alec gently caressed Muffy’s little head, the snake pretty much enjoying himself to the fullest. 

 

“You’re adorable,” said Alec. “Also, thank you for trying to cheer me up. I feel a lot better,” said Alec and it was the truth. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. It’s not like he said anything that horrible. Still. He sighed and then looked up, looking at the ceiling, then looking to the side when he heard someone joining him in the room and he beamed when he saw Magnus there.

 

“Alexander, there you are,” panted Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes. It sounded like Magnus was running. “You just left before, are you okay?” he asked and went over to Alec, then smiled when he saw that Muffy was resting there on top of Alec and he knelt down next to the couch as Alec didn’t want to disturb Muffy from his rest. The snake greated Magnus, but then went back to enjoying the feeling of Alec’s hand slowly brushing against his head, 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” said Alec.

 

“Thank God,” said Magnus and shook his head. “And don’t ever do this again, just leave like this. I was so worried, Professor Potter sent me to go look for you because he was worried as well,” said Magnus and gently tapped Alec’s shoulder, but then his facial expression softened up and he sighed. “You really okay?” he asked and cupped Alec’s face.

 

“Yeah. Just embarrassed, but it’ll pass. I suppose,” said Alec and looked down. “Muffy made me feel better,” said Alec and Magnus gave his snake a kiss on top of his head.

 

“Good boy,” said Magnus and then shook his head. “And you shouldn’t feel embarrassed,” said Magnus. 

 

“Sorry,” said Alec with a small voice and Magnus shook his head, then kissed his adorable boyfriend and pressed their foreheads together. “I was just surprised,” stammered Alec. “By the potion. They-they say that the more you’re attracted to something, the more intense the smell is and well… I was shocked because it… I don’t know. I just, it was so strong and everything was about you,” blurted out Alec and smiled sheepishly. Alec was about to explain something more, but Magnus crushed their lips together, because he couldn’t keep his hands off of Alexander. Did he even know what he was doing to him?!

 

“It was the same for me too,” admitted Magnus and Alec smiled up to his ears. “ _ I love you, _ ” he then said in Parseltongue, that getting Muffy’s attention as well. Alec narrowed his eyes, Magnus said that a few times already. All hissing sounded almost the same to Alec, but that stood out to him. Somehow. 

 

“What does it mean?”

 

“I love you,” stammered Magnus and kissed his boyfriend again, Alec’s smile bright when they pulled apart.

 

“Say it again.”

 

“ _ I love you, _ ” said Magnus and grinned. “ _ I love you, _ ” he said again and Alec listened carefully. It was said that people usually couldn’t learn Parseltongue if you weren’t born with the gift, but one could pick up a word here and there and Alec was trying his best as he awkwardly said back.

 

“ _ I love you, _ ” said Alec back, trying his best to mimic the way Magnus said it before. Muffy got up as well, because even though he hardly understood, he still got the gist of it. What was happening? Was Alec a Parselmouth as well. But his question didn’t get answered, because after Magnus gently placed Muffy away, he jumped Alec right there, kissing him deeply, because  _ wow.  _ Now he knew what Alec meant when he said Parseltongue was sexy. Alec’s hissing was barely understandable, but it was so, so adorable and Alec started laughing on top of his lungs when Magnus’ lips fell on his neck and he wrapped his arms around him, inhaling deeply.

 

Sandalwood and home. Magnus.

 

His favourite scent ever and he melted into the kiss that Magnus gave him next. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' and Alec's first time :)

''Oh, Magnus,'' moaned out Alec, pulling Magnus back down on top of him, holding him gently by the back of his neck and Magnus was more than happy to place his lips back on top of Alec's, who was a shivering and moaning mess beneath him, softly moaning into their kiss as well when he felt Alec licking along his lower lip. Oh, Alexander really was something that day, all hot and bothered, Magnus feeling butterflies pooling inside of his stomach and he swallowed thickly when he pulled back and looked down at his adorable boyfriend, who was looking awfully wrecked, grabbing onto the bedsheets and Magnus gave his forehead a gentle kiss.

The two of them were again in the Room of Requirement, but this time Magnus made sure that it came with a bed, because that day they planned to go all the way. It was weekend, a peaceful Saturday, the Room locked with many spells and charms, so that none of the others would be able to get it. Magnus made sure he secured the room so that only the two of them would have access to it and that made Alec feel at ease. After Jace and Clary walked in on them the last time, he was having kind of a hard time to relax in their Room, but after he saw the lengths Magnus went it to make sure he was going to be comfortable, Alec finally stopped worrying, because he too wanted to go all the way.

Alec was shivering from excitement and nervousness beneath Magnus, gripping onto his shoulders and Magnus kissed him deeply, his tongue brushing against his own and he smiled shyly when he felt Magnus’ hand roaming from his bare chest, down to his hip, holding him there as he leaned closer again and then kissed the tip of his nose. Both of them were naked already, Alec painfully hard underneath Magnus’ touches and part of him wished that Magnus would just hurry up. However, the other, more rational part of him, knew that patience was needed, gulping as Magnus slowly cupped his face and chuckled when he saw his adorable boyfriend, Alec’s eyes half-lidded, lips swollen from the kissing before and Magnus sighed happily.

“You doing okay?” asked Magnus softly and Alec replied with only a nod, the Slytherin smiling brightly down at him and he then gave him a little wink. Just the thought of them taking things to another level made Magnus all giddy on the inside, warmth and happiness exploding inside of his chest and he pressed his lips together, because _wow._ It’s been a while since he had been _this_ happy. Was he ever so happy prior to that, though? Magnus didn’t know how to answer that, but it didn’t matter, ducking his head down again to kiss Alec softly when he saw that Alec was curiously looking up at him.

“Magnus,” gasped Alec when he felt Magnus’ lips falling onto the side of his neck, licking and kissing sloppy kisses into the exposed skin, Alec’s toes curling when Magnus sucked in a deep kiss, rough enough to leave a mark there and Alec flushed at the sound that he made. He closed his eyes tightly when he heard Magnus’ chuckle and clenched his jaw, trying to hold back the moans and gasps when Magnus kissed his way down his chest, to his stomach and then went back up, smiling when he saw that Alec was holding back his moans.

“No need to hold back your moans, Alexander,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s lips and Alec slowly opened his mouth, swallowing thickly as he tried to string together a coherent sentence, but couldn’t. “If it feels good, say it,” said Magnus and winked, Alec slowly nodding and he gripped onto the bedsheets. “No need to be embarrassed when you’re with me,” he then said, his hand ghosting over Alec’s and he slowly took it into his own, pressing a few kisses over Alec’s knuckles and he then grinned when he saw Alec smiling up at him.

“It felt good,” managed to force out Alec, cupping Magnus face and he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend again, Magnus grinning into the kiss and he exhaled happily. It was endearing that Alec was being a bit more aggressive and he then slowly pulled back, Alec leaning up, prompting himself onto his elbows and he then looked around him, wondering what he should be doing next. He couldn’t hold back much longer, his body already begging for release and he chewed on his lower lip, looking up at Magnus. “W-what should I do?” he stammered.

“Well,” said Magnus and chuckled when he sensed eagerness in Alec’s voice, slowly leaning back, sitting on top of his heels. “Would you prefer to top or bottom?” asked Magnus seriously without a filter and Alec quickly looked down, feeling his heart hammering against his ribcage. Magnus allowed Alec to take his time with answering, still holding his hand in his, Magnus’ thumb gently caressing the back of Alec’s palm. “To me, it doesn’t really matter. I don’t really have a preference. Especially with you, either way I know it’ll be amazing,” said Magnus and winked, Alec taking in a deep breath.

“I want,” stammered Alec and Magnus nodded, slowly crawling closer to Alec and he hugged his face, not being pushy at all. He was there just to reassure Alec that he wasn’t going anywhere and that it was okay to be nervous. Alec knew what he wanted; Magnus thrusting into him, fucking him silly. Just like he _loved_ to imagine in and now he couldn’t wait for the real thing, his eyes falling on Magnus’ cock and he gasped. “You. Inside me,” said Alec and Magnus’ cock stirred up at those words. _Holy shit_ , hearing his innocent Alexander saying that made the Slytherin’s head spin and he slowly nodded.

“Mmm,” purred Magnus against Alec’s lips, the other gasping softly when Magnus gave him another deep kiss, slowly pushed him down against the bed, climbing back on top of him and he smiled when he felt Alec’s hands travelling down his back. “Okay,” he said softly and Alec nodded slowly. “Ever,” gasped Magnus, but then stopped talking when he felt Alec’s lips and tongue doing wonders against his neck and his head fell forward, Alec grinning as he was proud of himself that he made Magnus Bane _speechless._ “E-ever had anything inside of you?” managed to ask Magnus then.

Alec’s face flushed at this as he looked up at Magnus. He expected to see Magnus smirking, but he wasn’t. This was Magnus being all serious, asking important questions. He needed to know that before they took it to the next step and he slowly nodded, feeling his face trembling. “I-I tried a few times,” said Alec softly and Magnus nodded. “But it just felt uncomfortable and it hurt,” he said, shuddering when he remembered and Magnus slowly nodded again.

“It’s okay,” said Magnus, his mind going crazy when he imagined Alexander experiencing things on his own and he had to bite back a groan. “We’ll go nice and slow,” he then said and Alec slowly nodded, his eyes going to the bottle of lube that Magnus took into his hands and he shuddered, swallowing thickly, arousal overflowing him. Oh, God… finally, finally. “First I’ll use my fingers. Is that okay?” asked Magnus, letting Alec know exactly what he was going to be doing to him and even though Alec knew in principle how things went, he was happy that Magnus was so patient with him.

“Yeah,” said Alec with a smile. “Can’t wait,” he then added and Magnus chuckled.

“Mmm, same,” hummed Magnus. “And it’s okay to tell me stop. If you ever feel uncomfortable in any way, tell me okay?” asked Magnus softly and Alec’s chest welled up again. Magnus was so sweet, he really didn’t deserve him. Magnus wanted to make his first time the most amazing that he could. He wanted Alec to know it was okay to tell him to stop; Magnus didn’t know that the first time and that was why his first time sucked. He didn’t want that for Alexander.

“O-okay,” whispered Alec and nodded, feeling so happy. He trusted Magnus completely and he couldn’t hold back a smile when he saw Magnus looking at him like that. _Like he was his everything_.

“Turn around, Alexander,” he growled, not being able to hold himself back anymore and Alec nodded eagerly, slowly rolling onto his stomach and then got onto his knees, just like Magnus had told him, parting his legs despite the burning blush on his cheeks. _This was Magnus, there was nothing to be embarrassed about._ Magnus thanked the lord and all of the angels above, seeing Alexander like that was just too much.

“Like this?” asked Alec and looked over his shoulder, throwing his face into the pillow when he felt Magnus leaning over him.

“Just like that, perfect. You’re beautiful, Alexander,” gasped Magnus and Alec fisted the bedsheets again when he heard Magnus opening the bottle of lube. Wanting to make Alec relax, Magnus slowly caressed Alec’s back, kissing in between his shoulder blades, muttering little praises into Alec’s skin, his other hand going to Alec’s chest and he slowly slid it down, wrapping his fingers around Alec’s painfully hard cock and the younger one gasped at the sensation when Magnus’ fist tightened around him.

“So good Magnus,” blurted out Alec, moaning against the pillows and Magnus grinned.

Magnus pulled back just a little, unwrapping his fingers from Alec’s cock and took the bottle into his hands again, sitting on top of his heels and he slowly parted Alec’s cheeks, the Ravenclaw biting into his forearm, trying to even out his breathing and Magnus’ head was spinning. He could feel Alec’s stiffening and he caressed his lower back with his other hand. “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” said Magnus, his voice working soothing and Alec quickly relaxed, Magnus smiling. He then poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and leaned over Alec once again. “I’ll start with one finger and work my way up from there,” said Magnus softly, Alec nodding.

Magnus slowly pressed his fingers up against Alec’s entrance, slowly massaging it and Alec arched his back when he felt a sudden intrusion, Magnus slowly slipping a finger inside of Alec, moaning himself when he felt just how _tight_ Alexander was. “Oh,” moaned Alec and his eyes widened when Magnus pushed his finger _deeper_ , biting his forearm again and he tightly closed his eyes. That didn’t feel good at all and he chewed onto his lip, trying to force himself to like this. It didn’t hurt, but it didn’t feel good either.

“You have to relax, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Sorry,” croaked Alec and Magnus shook his head.

“Don’t apologise, you’re doing so good,” said Magnus and Alec’s cheek flushed again. Alec _tried_ to relax and once he did, he wasn’t feeling as uncomfortable anymore, Magnus slowly pushing his finger deeper, curling it inside of Alec, whose little pants slowly transformed into little pants and Magnus grinned when he saw that Alec was finally enjoying it. It was true, at some point Magnus’ finger started feeling good and Alec wanted _more._

“More,” whined Alec.

“So eager,” said Magnus with a chuckle and slowly slipped the second finger inside of Alec’ who let out a low and long moan out. It felt a bit tight, but not in a bad way, Magnus’ fingers stretching him open and Alec wrapped his own fingers around his cock, which was begging to be touched, desperately tugging on it, Magnus smiling. Alexander was absolutely beautiful like this, lost in pleasure and Magnus pushed fingers deeper, Alec’s toes curling when Magnus’ fingers brushed against something deep inside of him and Alec moaned loudly.

“Magnus… Magnus… Magnus,” panted Alec against the pillow and Magnus was grinning above him. “Do- do _that_ again,” moaned Alec and his back arched when Magnus’ fingers brushed against the same spot over and over again, Alec’s hips buckling and he pushed up against Magnus’ fingers, pushing them deeper, his fist around himself tightening, holding working fast and he closed his eyes, lips parted as he was chanting out Magnus name over and over again.

Magnus had his lips pressed together tightly as he watched Alec; this was all the pleasure he needed and honestly he could come just by watching Alec like that. When he was sure it was okay to add in one more finger, he slowed down a bit, pushing one more finger in and Alec hissed. It was a tight fit, but much to his surprise, it didn’t hurt one bit.

Magnus leaned over Alec and kissed his way up his back, his free hand slowly caressing him; running from his back, down to his hips, legs and then back up, Alec’s body overstimulated and when Magnus’ fingers brushed against that same spot again, he was coming, his muscles tensing up and he came with a loud yelp of Magnus’ name, who was chuckling when he saw that he made his boyfriend come, his orgasm roaring over his body and Alec fell against the mattress, Magnus slowly pushing his fingers out and he wet his lips. Alec was all stretched out and prepared for him, but he didn’t push it, even though he _needed_ to get release. He waited that Alec came back, slowly turning around, looking all spent as he was laying against the bed, his body relaxed and he started giggling.

“Oh, Magnus… that… fuck,” he stammered and then started laughing again, Magnus smiling as well. “That felt so amazing,” said Alec and swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry I… well, I was too early again. I just couldn’t help it. It was too good,” went on by blabbering Alec and Magnus started laughing slowly leaning closer to Alec and he softly kissed him, humming into the kiss.

“I’m happy it felt good,” said Magnus, happiness overflowing through him. Knowing that it was amazing for Magnus was all that he needed, really. He cupped Alec’s face and pushed some of the hair, that was falling over Alec’s eyes, away and he then chuckled when he saw that Alec was still looking quite dazed.

“I had no idea something could feel so good,” said Alec quietly, his pure and innocent words making Magnus’ heart hammer like crazy against his ribcage and he grinned. “A-and now we get to get to the real part, yes?” asked Alec, wishful, slowly reaching down and he slowly started jerking Magnus off, the other caught off guard. Where was Alec’s courage coming from all of the sudden? “I want your cock,” said Alec and Magnus cursed.

“Alexander,” stammered Magnus, his turn to flush now and there was a little naughty grin on Alec’s face. “You… watch what you’re saying or I’ll punish you,” teased Magnus and Alec waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, punish me then,” teased Alec then, his mind still hazed from before and Magnus shook his head, then slowly leaned down and kissed his boyfriend a few times, Alec’s hand slowly pumping Magnus’ member and the older one was growing more and more impatient, growling when Alec broke their kiss. Alec slowly darted his tongue out and licked Magnus’ lips. “Give it to me,” he said softly, throwing his head to the side and slowly parted his legs, inviting Magnus closer.

“Oh, I’m planning to,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, but then got serious again when he felt Alec slightly shivering beneath him. “I’ll be as gentle as possible, I’ll go slow,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes locked on his, slowly nodding. “You’re not afraid, are you?”

“No, I trust you,” said Alec. “And so fucking excited,” he then blurted out and Magnus grinned.

“Me too,” said Magnus. It just hit Magnus right there how much Alec trusted in him; he was giving him his _everything_. Magnus’ heart shook at that and he promised to Alec’s first time so, _so_ special and _so_ good.

Alec’s heart was beating fast when he was watching Magnus lube himself up and he gasped when Magnus slowly lifted his legs over his shoulders. His eyes then fell down on Magnus’ cock and he then looked up at Magnus’ face, which was reassuring him and when he saw that Magnus’ eyes were searching for his permission, he slowly nodded and gasped when Magnus slowly brought his cock to Alec’s entrance.

It was Alec’s first time, so Magnus knew that he’d need to take his time with this. He gritted his teeth when he slowly pushed inside of Alec and the other’s eyes widened when he felt a sharp pain and he let out a moan of discomfort. Magnus quickly pulled out and slowly tried again, more careful this time, Alec still groaning in discomfort and Alec’s stomach dropped. He didn’t know it would hurt _this_ bad, gritting his teeth and he the remembered that Magnus told him it was okay to say to stop. But… he didn’t want to, he wanted Magnus to keep on going. It started to feel better before, so-

“Oh,” gasped Alec and arched his back when Magnus pushed himself deeper.

“Relax, Angel,” said Magnus pecking Alec’s lips and his heart dropped when he saw Alec’s face twisted in pain. Wanting to make his boyfriend better, he slipped his hand in between them and wrapped his fingers around Alec’s cock, keeping still. Alec gasped when he felt some pleasure, his cock slowly hardening again and he mewled against Magnus’ lips when the other pulled out a little bit and then thrusted himself deeper.

“Magnus,” gasped Alec and grabbed Magnus’ shoulders, his fingers digging into the skin and Magnus’ breath shook. He stopped moving again, slowly stroking Alec’s member, who slowly relaxed around him, Magnus taking his time and Alec moaned when it didn’t hurt as much. “It’s okay you can move more and- oh, fuck,” said Alec when Magnus pushed himself deeper and he groaned when he felt tears in his eyes. They weren’t tears of pain, they were tears of frustration; Magnus was being so caring and patient with him and he couldn’t even…

“It-it hurts that much?” asked Magnus, feeling horrible when he saw tears. “I’m sorry, I’ll pull-”

“Don’t,” stammered and Alec frantically shook his head. “It doesn’t hurt so much. I’m,” he said and sniffled. “Just frustrated,” he said and Magnus’ stomach twisted again. “You’re being so good to me and I can’t even-”

“You’re doing amazing, Alexander,” said Magnus and kissed Alec again, his hand distracting Alec from the pain and he kissed Magnus back eagerly, his arms going around Magnus’ neck and as they kissed, the pain gradually lessened, swallowing thickly when Magnus pulled back.

“More,” gasped Alec and Magnus nodded.

It took a while, but Magnus was finally fully inside of Alec, who was a shivering mess beneath him and was breathing in out and fast, gripping the bedsheets, biting onto his lower lip. Magnus’ hands roamed all over his body, kisses distracting him from the discomfort and Magnus allowed Alec to take his time to get used to the feeling of having him inside.

“Alexander,” stammered Magnus. Alec was to perfectly tight and hot around him, gritting his teeth and Alec opened his mouth. “You okay?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded, smiling slightly and Magnus caressed his cheek.

“I’m fine,” said Alec softly and swallowed thickly. “You, um, you can move,” said Alec.

Magnus nodded and picked up a slow pace, thrusting into Alec softly, changing angles every here and then. The rest of the discomfort that Alec felt was gone pretty soon and he threw his face into the pillow when Magnus changed the angle again and finally hit _it_ , arching his back and Magnus grinned, because he knew he found the spot and his deep chuckle made Alec open his eyes again and he pulled Magnus back down on top of him, as Magnus slowly let go off his legs and Alec wrapped them around Magnus’ waist, their bodies pressed together and they slowly moved in synch.

Alec was clinging onto Magnus as the other slowly rolled his hips, hitting his prostate with each thrust, leaving Alec breathless beneath him. Alec held Magnus close to himself and had his eyes fixed on Magnus’ who was looking down on him, his eyes full of love and affection. “So good, Magnus,” gasped Alec and Magnus nodded, because it felt _amazing._

They kissed as they moved, Magnus slipping his hand in between them at some point and he grinned when he felt Alec throbbing in his hand as he started jerking him off again and Alec threw his head into the pillow, because it was too, too much. Magnus smiled, beyond happy when he heard that Alexander was finally feeling good and he picked a steadier pace, but he didn’t go too fast. His chest was bursting with happiness and he was holding back his chuckles.

Alexander was adorable, precious, perfect. Magnus loved him so much and seeing his face lost in pure bliss and pleasure meant everything to him. He knew that neither of them were going to last much longer, but he wanted Alec to be the first one to come again, so he tightened his fist and Alec’s eyes widened when he felt heat pooling inside of his stomach. “Magnus, don’t… I’ll… I’m so close, I-”

“Alexander, let go,” hissed Magnus and kissed Alec’s neck. “Come for me, Angel,” he ordered and Alec’s eyes widened when Magnus kissed him hard again. “For me, show me how good I made you feel, do it,” urged him Magnus and Alec finally let go, arching his back when he came and Magnus grit his teeth when Alec tightened around him, pushed over the edge himself, Alec’s name on his lips as he rode his orgasm, before he collapsed on top of Alec, who was shaking all over.

“I love you,” said Magnus, his mind still hazy and he started smothering Alec in kisses. “I love you so much,” he said and Alec felt tears in his eyes again. Tears of happiness this time. He felt so… _perfect,_ so happy. He couldn’t explain it, but he just was.

“I love you too,” gasped Alec and then wrapped his arms around Magnus, the other slowly rolling onto his side and Alec then scooted up next to him. “Thank you,” he then said and Magnus burst into loud laughter.

“Thanking me for sex?” asked Magnus and wrapped his arms around his stomach as his laughing grew high pitches, Alec’s cheek red and he ducked his head down. Well, what was he supposed to do? He didn’t know, it was his _first_ time. “Don’t pout,” said Magnus and winked. “You’re cute.”

“I-”

“How was it for your first time?” asked Magnus.

“It felt like magic,” blurted out Alec and Magnus started laughing again. Post-sex Alec was even more adorable and he wrapped his arms around him again.

“You’re too much for me, Alexander,” said Magnus, but was more than happy that the experience was as great for Alec as it was for him. “Come here, kiss me,” he then added and Alec pouted then, but kissed Magnus after all and closed his eyes happily.

This was definitely the happiest Alec felt up to that point, his heart melting when Magnus pulled him into a tight embrace. _Ah, yes, this was what true happiness felt like,_ thought Magnus as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

_Alexander was his everything._

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Jenifer_Cullen with Muffy being Magnus' and Alec's messenger ;). He's working hard when he takes on the role of being a messenger. The work is hard, but Magnus' treats help a lot :D

'' _Muffy I'm bored,''_ hissed Magnus and exhaled in an overdramatic manner, placing a hand over his chest and he then looked over to his snake, who wasn't listening to him at all. Instead of dealing with Magnus, Muffy was rather playing with the stuffed teddy bear that Alec had given him. It was his favourite thing to play with and with the end of the tail, he slowly fixed the bear's hat and Magnus rolled his eyes. '' _Muffy, I am so bored,''_ tried Magnus again and his python finally looked up. Magnus was on the couch in the common room and was trying to study, but he wasn't really going anywhere with it and he buried his face into his palms. “ _I miss Alexander,_ ” said Magnus then and Muffy narrowed his eyes.

“ _Then go see him,_ ” said Muffy, because he didn’t know what Magnus’ deal was. It wasn’t like Alec had gone anywhere, he was probably in the library or in the Ravenclaw living room. So, Magnus should just get up and get going to his boyfriend. “ _I bet your human is also missing you,_ ” he then added and Magnus snorted. ‘His human’, huh? He didn’t know why, but that amused him and he then shook his head.

“ _I have to study. I wanted to study with Alexander, but he didn’t want to study with me,_ ” said Magnus and Muffy looked over at him. “ _He said that we can’t study together. He accused_ me _of always distracting him. I mean it’s true we don’t get much studying done when we’re together, but still. That was unfair of him to say,_ ” complained Magnus and Muffy wasn’t really in the mood to be dealing with Magnus’ whiny side. Maybe he should go somewhere else? Oh, to pay Alec a visit! Alec never whined. And even if he did, he usually had a good reason, not something as stupid as Magnus. Magnus was such a drama queen, thought Muffy.

“ _He has a point,_ ” said Muffy and Magnus’ eyes widened. He sided with Alec on this one; Magnus was always making those kissy faces when he was with Alec and Muffy didn’t get it why Alec put up with it. But, then again, Alec liked making those kissy faces as well and Muffy ducked his head down, wrapping himself around the teddy bear and Magnus smiled.

“ _You really like the bear Alec gave you, don’t you?_ ” asked Magnus softly and chuckled when he saw how much Muffy enjoyed cuddling with the thing. His python was adorable like that and Muffy slowly looked at him, feeling lazy.

“ _Yes,_ ” hissed Muffy and Magnus chuckled.

“ _Oh, how I wish I could go see Alexander. Or just talk to him,_ ” went on by saying Magnus, thinking and then an idea popped into his mind. He straightened himself up and Muffy looked up at him. Clearly, Magnus had an idea in his mind and Muffy didn’t look that look on his face. It usually meant that whatever Magnus thought of was very stupid. “ _I can’t go see him, but you can!_ ” then stated Magnus and Muffy narrowed his eyes. “ _How would you like to be a messenger for the day?_ ” proposed Magnus and Muffy was horrified.

“ _I’m not an owl!_ ” hissed Muffy back and squeezed the bear around himself more, then slowly started backing away from Magnus. However, before he could run away, Magnus gently picked him up and kissed the tip of his head. “ _Let me down!_ ” said Muffy and Magnus shook his head. “ _Magnus!_ ”

“Shh,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes when he heard Muffy hissing and complaining. Even when he was angry, he was adorable. Much like Alexander. “ _Listen, I’ll write a short message for Alexander and you’ll take it to him. He’s in the Library,_ ” said Magnus and started scribbling something onto a piece of paper a short message for Alec, which said: **‘How’s studying going, Angel? Studying without you is so boring and dull. I wish you were here.’** Magnus then rolled up the piece of paper, _Accioed_ a piece of string from the dormitory and carefully wrapped it around Muffy, a bit lower from his head and then smiled happily. In a way, Muffy looked adorable like that; it looked like he was wearing a collar and he grinned.

“ _I am not an owl. I am a proud snake,_ ” hissed Muffy, because he was fed up with Magnus.

“ _Pretty please?_ ” asked Magnus and then hummed, tapping his lips with his thumb. “I know!” he then said and _Accioed_ Muffy’s favourite treats from the dormitory as well and Muffy perked up when he saw those. Okay, now he was interested. If Magnus was going to feed him _those_ , he’ll be his messenger for the day! “ _If you take the message to Alec, you’ll get your favourite treat,_ ” proposed Magnus and Muffy started sulking again.

“ _I’ll take my payment up front, thank you very much,_ ” hissed Muffy back. He was no fool. First payment, then he’ll be going to the Library. And Library was very far away, so Magnus better feed him a lot, his eyes on the bag of treats.

Magnus grinned when he heard that, but then nodded and then reached into the bag and fed Muffy a few pieces of his favourite food and Muffy was already in a better mood. He was prepared to take on the role of the messenger. It was his job to deliver Magnus’ message to his human! It was going to be hard work getting all the way up to the Library, but he was doing it for the name of love. Yes, Muffy was awesome, wasn’t he?

“ _I’m going,_ ” said Muffy happily and Magnus chuckled.

“ _Okay, have a safe trip,_ ” spoke up Magnus again and then sighed happily as he watched Muffy move swiftly out of the common room and he then went back to his boring book. However, now he wasn’t in such a bad mood anymore. Muffy was probably going to return back with a message from Alexander! He was humming happily to himself as he read about boring spells, but felt all giddy inside as he was expecting a message from his boyfriend.

In the meantime, Alec was up in the Library, studying with Simon, supporting himself on his hand and he then sighed. He glanced at Simon, who was struggling with keeping his eyes open and he sighed. A part of him was happy that he didn’t invite Magnus alone, because he knew he wouldn’t get any work done. But the other part of him wanted Magnus to be there. He rested his chin on top of the desk and he groaned. He was bored. For the first time in his life studying was boring and he rubbed his eyes, Simon looking at him.

“This is boring,” said Simon and rolled his eyes. “I hate Transfiguration,” he then complained and leaned back in his seat. “I mean it’s just annoying,” he then said and then glared at the book, which he despised from the bottom of his heart. “And don’t let me get started on this book. I mean, who wrote it?” he then whined and Alec had to agree with him. The book was horrible.

“It deserves to be burned,” said Alec and with that made Simon laugh out loud, because he didn’t expect that from Alec.

“Finally, we’re on the same page,” said Simon and Alec nodded, rubbing his temples. “Is Magnus coming?” he then asked and Alec shook his head.

“No,” whined Alec. “I said I wanted to study alone, because I never get any work done when we’re together,” said Alec and Simon snorted. “Well, I think I made a mistake. I’d love it if he was here to distract me from _this_ ,” he then said and rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. “I’m an idiot,” he then said and groaned.

Just as Alec was about to give into his bad mood, Simon’s eyes widened when he saw a snake coming closer to him and just like that, Simon jumped and flinched. Alec narrowed his eyes when he saw Simon pointing to somewhere and Alec’s eyes widened when he saw Muffy coming closer to them, Simon horrified when his friend stood up, slowly lifted the snake and put it around his neck just so casually. What was wrong with him?! “Muffy, what are you doing here?” asked Alec happily and Simon spent the next few moments glaring at the snake.

“Alec, you’re friends with this snake?” asked Simon, keeping his distance.

“Yes, of course. This is Muffy, Magnus’ pet,” said Alec happily and then started laughing when he felt the snake’s tongue tickling against his cheek. “Aw, you’re adorable, aren’t you?” he then asked and Simon narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like snakes. At all. And seeing Alec laughing and cuddling with one like that freaked him out. But if Alec said that this was Magnus’ snake, then he was probably cool, right? “Oh, what do you have there?” asked Alec when he noticed something around Muffy and he unwrapped the message, grinning when he saw that Magnus was attempting to communicate with him.

“Muffy, huh?” asked Simon and was slowly trying to get closer to the snake, but shuddered when he saw Muffy looking at him. Well, he was freaked out, but he couldn’t deny that the python looked stunning. Almost rainbow, huh? “I don’t like snakes,” he said and then slowly attempted to get closer. “But I take it you’re not too bad?” he asked and moved his head closer to the python, who was just curiously looking up at him.

“He’s amazing,” said Alec as he was scribbling back a message for Magnus, which said: **‘I am bored as well, but am slowly getting somewhere. I see you’re using Muffy as your messenger now. I hope you’ll give him his favourite treats. And I miss you too.’** Alec’s cheeks flushed when he quickly drew a small heart next to that and Simon snorted when he saw that, but said nothing. Alec then wrapped up the piece of paper and tied the string around Muffy carefully, who seemed to be pleased and after Alec stroked his head again, Muffy was on his way back down to the Dungeons.

Magnus was bored again pretty soon, but he cheered up when he saw Muffy returning back and he quickly sat up, allowing Muffy to take his time with getting into his lap and Muffy was looking proud of himself. “ _I delivered message to your human, Magnus. And he also sends something back,_ ” said Muffy happily, Magnus rubbing his palms together and he quickly untied the string, smiling when he saw Alec’s message. Aw, he drew him a heart. How sweet. Because Muffy was such a good boy, Magnus rewarded him with more treats and then started scribbling back a reply.

 **‘Before he went anywhere, he demanded payment with treats. Our Muffy is so smart, Alexander. But also, how much longer will you study? I am so lonely without you. You should come see me and we could study together. I promise to behave, I’ll keep my hands to myself.’** Magnus chuckled when he read the thing one more time, then tied it around Muffy again, gave him a little kiss and Muffy was again on his way. It was a lot of work, but life of a messenger wasn’t easy. Plus, he was getting paid for his services.

Alec grinned when he saw Muffy coming into the Library again soon after and he started laughing when he read Magnus’ message. He rolled his eyes, but his cheeks heated up. Magnus was trying to manipulate him into coming to him. Well, it was working, because Alec was tempted to close his book and just go to the Slytherin common room do to some loving. However. No. School was his priority, so he rubbed his palms together and wrote back a reply.

 **‘It’s not going to work. Plus, we both know you won’t keep your promise and we’ll just end up making out instead of studying. Like always. Patience. Good things come to those who wait. I’ll come to you as soon as I’m done with this chapter.’** Alec felt kind of silly with writing things like that, because to him it was cringy and awkward. But if Magnus could pull off things like that with a straight face, then so could he!

And with that, Muffy was on his way again, going down to the Dungeons, slowly going up to Magnus when he finally reached him and Magnus beamed when he saw that Muffy came with another message from Alec. First, he made sure that he fed his adorable snake, who was resting on the couch and Magnus had an amused grin on his face when he was writing his response: **‘So if I’m a good boy and wait, you’ll give me a reward? I’m intrigued, Alexander. Tell me more. Because I’ll work hard if you’ll give me something nice in the end.’** Magnus was laughing at that and tied the message around Muffy, who was on his way again.

Alec’s heart jumped when he saw Muffy going to them again and Simon was just laughing at that point when he saw how excited his best friend was. Honestly, why didn’t Alec just go down to the Slytherin common room? Or have Magnus come up to the First floor, so that they could all study together? It was beyond him, but seeing them communicate like that was kind of adorable and he shook his head as he went back to reading, Alec’s cheeks red when he read Magnus’ message and he cleared his throat.

 **‘Yes, be a good boy and I’ll give you something nice indeed. A kiss. Lots and lots of kisses.’** Alec’s fingers were trembling when he wrote that and he then glanced at Muffy, who was patiently waiting and he chuckled. He felt bad for Muffy that he had to move back and forth, even though it didn’t seem like he minded it. Still. **‘Come to the Library. I feel bad for Muffy since he has to travel back and forth. And bring him with you, he’ll help us study.’** With that, Muffy was on his way and Magnus cheered when he saw Muffy going up his leg, nestling in his lap.

While being a messenger was fun, it was also hard work and Muffy was slowly getting tired, but he got his strength back when Magnus gave him lots and lots of treats that time and Magnus grinned when he saw what Alec had written. He changed his mind quickly, didn’t he? He bit into his lower lip and then nodded to himself. Now that he got permission, he was going to the Library and he grinned when he saw that Muffy was curiously gazing up at him.

“ _No more messages?_ ” asked Muffy.

“ _Nope. You need to rest,_ ” hissed Magnus and chuckled. “ _Alec said it’s okay to go see him in the Library. He invited you to come with us to study,_ ” said Magnus and chuckled when he saw how happy Muffy was. And Muffy was excited. No one had ever invited him somewhere! “ _That is if you want._ ”

“ _I want, I want,_ ” hissed Muffy excitedly and then went to his stuffed animal, looking at Magnus. “ _Can I bring Victor along?_ ” he asked and Magnus snorted. Right, Muffy named the bear and he couldn’t stop smiling.

“ _Of course, Victor can come with us as well,_ ” said Magnus with a smile and picked up the python’s teddy bear, then slowly wrapped Muffy around his neck, took his book into his hands as well and was on his way. He probably looked ridiculous, but he didn’t care, because Muffy kept going on and on how excited was to be studying with them.

Alec looked up when he saw Magnus in the Library and the Slytherin quickly made his way to Simon and Alec, who were both looking pretty fed up with studying as well and he laughed silently as he slowly sat down and leaned closer to Alec, pecking his lips and then sighed happily. “It’s good to see you, Angel,” said Magnus and Alec slowly nodded, because yes, he was happy to see his boyfriend as well.

“Yeah,” he breathed out happily and Magnus waggled his eyebrows. Alec then smiled when he saw Muffy slowly moving onto the table, having his stuffed animal with him and his heart melted when he rested his head on top of the book, Alec gently caressing it. “Have you joined us for studying session as well?” asked Alec happily and Magnus nodded.

“Oh, yeah. And he’s excited,” said Magnus, Alec chuckling and Simon sighed, looking at the python.

“Sorry to disappoint you, man, but there’s nothing interesting in there,” said Simon, pointing to the book as he was speaking to the snake. “It’s just boring as fuck,” he said and whined. Muffy perked up when he was spoken to and moved to Simon, looking down at the book. He couldn’t read, of course not, but he could see a bunch of letters written in there and he understood why Magnus was whining so much before. There was no pictures, so whoever wrote it was an asshole.

“ _Magnus, this book sucks,_ ” said Muffy.

“ _I know,_ ” hissed Magnus back and Simon’s eyes widened.

“Dude, you’re a Parselmouth!” said Simon. “That’s so cool,” he then said, looking like a fan-boy and Magnus snorted. “Oh, I’m jealous. I wish I could speak with snakes, then I could tell them to leave me alone. Muffy’s an exception,” he then added and Magnus chuckled.

“Yes, Muffy is a sweetheart,” said Alec and grinned when Muffy started moving around the desk.

So, instead of studying, the trio spent the next few hours just talking about Muffy, the python loving every second of it, because he was in the centre of attention, just like he liked it. Soon, Catarina, Theo, Ragnor and Izzy joined them as well, they finally learning that Magnus was a Parselmouth as well and all of them thought that it was so cool that their friend was able to speak to snakes. And what was even better in Muffy’s humble opinion, the rest of Magnus’ friends were completely smitten with him

_But of course? What was there not to like? He was adorable, smart and fabulous. Perfect combination of brains and beauty._


	20. Chapter 20

Magnus and Alec were in the Great Hall, minding their own business, Alec leaning against the table, while Magnus was sitting in his lap and they were completely lost in their own little world, Alec's arms around Magnus, pulling him into a tight hug and the Slytherin chuckled when Alec leaned up to kiss him. Happily humming into the kiss, Magnus returned another sweet kiss, smiling when he could taste pumpkin juice on Alec’s tongue and he pushed up against him, Alec chuckling when Magnus pinned him up against the table and when they parted they started laughing, foreheads pressed together and Alec’s face flushed when he saw some of the students glaring at them, resentment and jealousy written all over their faces.

It was hilarious of how envious some students were of their happiness, but it didn’t really stop from Magnus cupping Alec’s face and turning it so that they were staring at each other, winking. Alec’s eyes fluttered shut as Magnus leaned down to kiss him again and his entire body shuddered when he felt Magnus slowly biting onto his lower lip, teeth gently sinking into the skin, suckling and he then had to supress back a moan when he remembered where they were. They were in the _Great Hall_ , very visible to the others and Alec cleared his throat when Magnus pulled back, an innocent expression on his face, but behind it, there was so much more, making Alec’s body shudder and he swallowed back a moan.

“What are you thinking about, Angel?” asked Magnus with a whisper and he winked down at him, then kissed the tip of his nose, Magnus’ slender fingers losing into Alec’s mane as he was trying to get his messy hair under control and Alec lightly laughed when he saw Magnus trying to make his hair more presentable. Well, good luck to him, guessed Alec and he then shrugged.

What was he thinking about, anyway? Well, for starters, their first time was still replaying in his head quite a lot these days and even though it’s been only a week since then, they hadn’t really done anything again since that day and Alec wondered if Magnus was holding himself back for his sake. Or maybe if it didn’t feel good for him? But judging by how much Magnus was panting and shuddering above him… Plus he said it was good for him. Alec didn’t know and a small pout appeared on his lips, Magnus leaning down to kiss it away.

“What’s with the pout?” asked Magnus with a wink and Alec looked up.

“Well,” stammered Alec, wondering how to approach this matter. It was probably the best to just come out with it and _say_ it. “I was, um, just, um, wondering,” he said and slapped himself mentally when he realised he had been blabbering again and he groaned at himself, annoyed. “Why haven’t… since the day when we… um, you know,” stammered Alec, Magnus’ eyebrows disappearing into his hairline and he finally understood what Alec was trying to ask him. Why haven’t they done anything since then, right?

“Alexander,” said Magnus, amused. “Are you trying to ask what I think you are?” purred Magnus against his lips and Alec shrugged, then looked down as he was far too embarrassed to keep looking up at Magnus. Especially with other people watching them, but the embarrassment slowly faded when he felt Magnus’ hand against his chest and he dared to look up. Aw, Alexander was adorable and Magnus was biting on his lip as he smiled and then shrugged. “I figured you’d want to take things slow,” said Magnus.

“Well, sure,” stammered Alec. “But it’s been a _week,_ ” pointed out Alec and let out a frustrated groan. He had been pent up lately. Just having Magnus up in his lap like that made him feel… _things_ and Magnus started quietly laughing above him. “I thought that maybe you were… disappointed,” said Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. Where the hell was Alec coming with that?! He had clearly stated that he-

“Never,” said Magnus quickly and shook his head. “Where do you get these ideas from, anyway?” asked Magnus and shook his head. “You could never disappoint me. Never, ever,” he then said and waggled his eyebrows, leaning closer to Alec’s ear. “In fact, this was the best sex I had so far,” he whispered and Alec’s face flushed, Magnus grinning when he pulled back. “You’re a natural, Alexander,” he then teased and Alec already regretted saying _anything_.

“Whatever,” said Alec and rolled his eyes.

“No seriously,” said Magnus, serious this time. “Haven’t we been over this already? It was amazing for both of us, so I don’t really get it why you worry so much,” he then added and Alec shrugged as he was looking up at Magnus, slowly fixing his hair this time and Magnus nuzzled into the touch and happily closed his eyes.

“I don’t know,” said Alec. He didn’t know why he was so self-conscious all of the sudden. It wasn’t like Magnus ever said anything, he was always praising him, telling him how amazing he was. But… it’s been a _week_ since Magnus touched him in any way and that was kind of character since Magnus was always touchy and feely with him, especially when they were alone in the Room of Requirement. After their first time, Magnus was still touchy with him, just not in the same manner as before and that confused Alec. “I just… when we’re alone, we don’t ever… I mean, I want,” he stammered and his cheeks were heating up again. “Since we… you know… you never _touch_ me, if you know what I mean. I mean, I’m not complaining, I like cuddling just as much I was just-” he started blabbering, Magnus taking that as a sign that Alec was nervous and he finally understood it why, quieting him down with a kiss.

“Well, for starters, you’ve been busy a lot with school work lately and I didn’t want to tire your body out,” said Magnus with a sly smirk, but then got serious again. “And I thought that it would seem kind of pushy if I… I don’t know. I just held back,” he stammered and shrugged. “Which doesn’t mean I don’t want to. _Merlin,_ you have no idea how difficult it was to-” he stammered, but then Alec pulled him down with a kiss and Magnus let out a breathless chuckle when they parted.

“Then stop holding back, Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus winked.

“Noted,” said Magnus and leaned closer to Alec’s ear. “The next time when we’re all alone in the Room of Requirement, you’ll strip down for me,” whispered Magnus into Alec’s ear, who flushed again and frantically started looking around if someone overheard them and he then shuddered when Magnus started talking again. “Then, you’ll get me naked as well, slowly get onto your knees and suck me off,” whispered Magnus shamelessly against Alec’s ear, whose body shuddered and he nodded. Oh, he’d like that. He had never pleasured Magnus with his mouth before, but Magnus had done it to him plenty of times and Alec felt like he was finally ready to-

“I want,” forced out Alec, his throat feeling really dry and he then bit his lip when Magnus slowly rolled his hips and Alec’s eyes widened as he looked over at Magnus. Magnus was already _hard_ and quite clearly ready for action, Alec shuddering beneath him and he smiled when he saw a faint flush on Magnus’ cheeks. “To do it,” he then finished his sentence for before and looked down, his eyes focused on Magnus’… “ _Now_ ,” growled Alec and Magnus.

“Now?” gasped Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Fuck yes,” gasped the Ravenclaw and Magnus didn’t need to be told twice to stand up, covering up his very obvious hard-on with his robes and he let out a small yelp when Alec took his hand, yanking it and he started leading him out of the Great Hall, Magnus barely keeping up and he couldn’t stop laughing, because _wow._ Someone was eager to get somewhere private and he then narrowed his eyes when Alec lead him to the random door and pushed him against the wall, looking around. Great, the coast was clear.

“ _Alohomora,_ ” whispered Alec and the door opened, Magnus’ eyes widening when Alec pushed him inside. “In here,” gasped Alec and then closed the door, Magnus looking around when he saw that they were in an empty storage room. He looked up at Alec, who pushed him against the wall and was panting like crazy against his lips, Magnus chuckling.

“Seriously, Alexander?” asked Magnus and looked around the storage room and looked around the tiny space. It was kind of a tight squeeze, but he didn’t mind being in such a tiny space together with Alec and he started laughing when Alec locked the door with several spells. “In the storage room? We could go up to the Room of-”

“Not enough time to get to the Seventh floor,” announced Alec and then kissed Magnus deeply, capturing his lips in a deep and passionate kiss, licking across his lips and it was one of the rare occasions that Alec took the lead, Magnus leaning against the wall for support as his knees buckled when Alec deepened the kiss, making his head spin and he had to hand it to Alec; he clearly surprised him with this. Someone really wanted _it_ , huh? That amused Magnus to no ends, someone as sheepish as Alexander was capable of dragging him into a random storage room for some _action._

“Alexander,” stammered Magnus and then started giggling when he felt Alec’s lips travelling down his neck, slowly sucking in a mark there, just like he did to him a week ago and he gasped softly when he heard Alec’s low hums, the suckling sounds filling up the room around them and he buried his fingers into Alec’s hair, tugging onto it, Alec’s fingers busy with undoing the belt of Magnus’ trousers and Magnus laughed breathlessly, throwing his head to the side, allowing Alec better access and he then licked his lower lip and forced himself to keep his eyes open. “Alexander,” he said again, trying to gain Alec’s attention.

“Yeah?” asked Alec and smiled when he finally undid Magnus’ belt and quickly undid the button and the zipper, Magnus trying to remember what he was trying to say to Alec, knees buckling again as Alec wasted no time by slipping his hand into Magnus’ pants, cupping his hard member, making Magnus gasp.

“Fuck,” cursed Magnus and then kissed Alec one more time when the other slowly pulled his cock out. “We should, um, go somewhere else. It won’t be comfortable to do it here,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him. Oh, Alec knew that, he wasn’t going to go _all_ the way in there, but something that Magnus said before sparked something inside of Alec that he just couldn’t let go and wait any longer. Him using his mouth on Magnus, licking across his lower lip and he slowly slid his fingers around Magnus’ erection again and he nodded.

“I-I know,” stammered Alec and looked down. “I just really want to, um,” he said as he didn’t know how to voice out what he desired for. “What you said before,” he added and his throat squeezed. “Using my mouth on you,” he then said with a small voice and Magnus chuckled when he heard that and he nodded. So, the little thing he said before had such an impact on Alec. Adorable. Well, doing that in there, didn’t sound _that_ bad. It wasn’t the sexiest place on the world, but honestly, Magnus also didn’t have the patience to go all the way up to the Seventh floor. If only apparition was allowed on Hogwarts grounds, life would be so much easier. “Is that okay?” asked Alec.

“Mmm, more than okay,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec smiled brightly.

“Great,” stammered Alec and hooked his thumbs under Magnus’ pants and slowly pulled them together with his underwear, getting onto his knees as he did so and Magnus’ jaw dropped. His adorable, innocent Alexander _kneeling_ in front of him, while his eyes were glazed with hunger and need was just too much and Alec smiled shyly when he saw Magnus’ cock throbbing and he quickly wrapped his fingers around it, looking up at Magnus, who gently cupped his face and skimmed his thumb over Alec’s lower lip, who darted his tongue out on purpose and gave Magnus’ finger a testing lick, Magnus grinning. Oh, he couldn’t wait to have those lips around himself, he really couldn’t! “I’ll make you feel so good,” said Alec, cringing at his own words, but it was a promise he intended to keep and his mouth watered when he took a glance at Magnus’ cock.

Magnus chuckled and then nodded, but then remembered that it was going to be Alexander’s first time using his mouth for _those_ kind of purposes and his heart melted. “Oh, yeah,” said Magnus with a wink. “Just go slow, no pressure. If you don’t like it, it’s okay. Not all people are keen on oral sex,” said Magnus softly. Magnus himself was a big fan of it; being on the receiving or giving part, but he wasn’t going to pressure Alexander in any way.

Alec exhaled deeply and finally, _finally_ ducked his head down, heart hammering against his ribcage as he licked a testing lick underside Magnus’ cock, holding it at the base with his hand and looked up, Magnus taking in a sharp breath and he gave him a little smile of encouragement, nodding, knees buckling when Alec licked alongside it a few times, before he remembered when it felt the best for him, swirling his tongue around the tip clumsily and Magnus moaned softly. “Is-is it good?” asked Alec.

“Oh, so good, Alexander,” said Magnus. “More, please,” he then said and Alec nodded, feeling more confident and he slowly took Magnus inside of his mouth, Magnus’ head falling forward and he held Alec gently by the back of his neck, caressing him there, letting him know what a good job he was doing, knees buckling again when Alec took him deeper inside the warmth of his mouth, eyes widening when he took him too deep and he gagged, coughing, but he wasn’t discouraged and he tried again, moving his hand as well, jerking Magnus off while his tongue worked around him and Magnus was in _heaven._

Alec was still very clumsy, but he was trying his best, wearing his heart on his sleeve once again. Magnus could see it in his eyes, when he kept looking up at him, trying to impress him, he was trying so hard and Magnus’ heart melted, Alec’s mouth feeling so good around him, hips buckling as he held the back of Alec’s head tighter and he started moving his hips slowly, slowly thrusting back into Alec’s mouth, not going too deep, Alec remembering himself to keep breathing through his nose, taking a few breaks every now and then, jaw hurting, but his hand never stopped working.

“Alexander,” gasped Magnus and bent down a little bit so that he was able to kiss his boyfriend. He could feel heat pooling inside of his stomach and what really going him going was when he saw Alec palming himself through his trousers and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer, crushing their lips together for the second time. “I’m close,” he said and that sent new arousal through Alec’s body.

This was all thanks to him; Magnus was feeling good because of him and he could feel butterflies in his stomach, quickly nodding. “I-it’s okay, c-come for me,” he managed to stutter out despite his obvious embarrassment and before Magnus wanted to tell him something else, Alec took him back inside of his mouth and Magnus’ eyes rolled back to his head, head hitting the wall with a loud thump and he grabbed onto Alec’s hair stronger when he felt his orgasm hitting him like a huge wave, hearing Alec’s soft moans getting to him and before he could warn the other, he was coming hard inside of his mouth.

Alec gasped and he squirmed his legs together, pushing his own hips up against his hand, hips buckling like crazy as he came himself, oversensitive and he waited that Magnus calmed down above him, hips slowly thrusting and eventually Magnus pulled himself out of Alec’s mouth, Magnus’ eyes widening when he saw Alec swallowing and that sent a new wave of arousal right through him, but he quickly tucked himself back inside of his pants, doing his zipper and belt, then he quickly pulled onto his legs and he hugged his face.

“You okay?” asked Magnus softly, Alec’s mouth swollen a bit, face hot and he chuckled when he saw that he wasn’t the only one who got a happy ending. Oh, Alexander was so, so _sensitive._ “You didn’t have to-”

“I’m perfect, yes,” said Alec, his mouth still feeling kind of numb and he then looked down. "How d-did I do for my first time?"

"You were Outstanding, darling," said Magnus with a breathless chuckle.

"Such a good student I am," said Alec and bit his lower lip. He wanted more. His cheeks were red and he cleared his throat. “I want…” he stammered and ducked his head down in embarrassment.

“Mmm, what?” purred Magnus against his lips and Alec shuddered.

“Fuck me,” said Alec, voice barely audible and Magnus took in a sharp breath. That could be arranged.

“Yes,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s lips and pulled him in for another kiss. “But not here,” he then panted. “We… um, we need to go to-”

“Room of Requirement, yes. Hurry,” said Alec and unlocked the door of the storage room, allowing Magnus to quickly take him up to the Seventh floor, where their fun continued long after that. After a week of nothing ,they had a lot of catching up to do and Magnus made sure he made up to Alec, leaving his boyfriend very, _very_ satisfied, almost delirious with pleasure at the end.

_Oh, what a way to spend the day._


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Shiorino who helped me with this chapter :). Thank you xxo <3

''Alexander, it's no use, I'll never be able to cast my Patronus right,'' whined Magnus, sitting down onto the chair and was looking down, completely out of it, disappointment and embarrassment written all over his face. He was he only one in the seventh year that hadn't been able to cast his Patronus yet. Not to mention that he was a year older than everyone else! Some flicker of light flew out of his wand, but he could never see the actual animal and he bowed his head down in disappointment and he sighed, shaking his head, biting his lip out of concern. What if he wouldn't be able to do it? Would he be held back another year? He looked up at Alexander, who was looking at him and Magnus ducked his head down. Was Alec disappointed? Probably not. So far, he hadn't actually seen Alec's Patronus as well, but he didn't pry into it too much and Alec sighed as he slowly went closer to Magnus.

The two of them were currently in the DADA classroom, Professor Potter allowing them access to it, so that Alec would be able to give some private lessons to Magnus for casting his Patronus. Harry tried to help the student himself, trying to teach him like Professor Lupin taught him all those years before, but he wasn't able to get to the boy, so he allowed Alec, his top student, to take the responsibility to teach the struggling teen. Alec was bound to help him, he knew him better than anyone, so he allowed the two teens to practice in his classroom in complete peace and silence.

Alec walked over to his boyfriend, who was looking in front of himself and he grinned, shrugging. Patronus Charm wasn’t really easy to master, he knew that, but he was able to cast one in his fifth year already! And how come he finally stopped struggling with it in his fifth year? Well, that was about the time Magnus transferred to Hogwarts and just one single thought of Magnus got him going; a single memory of Magnus giving him a smile filled his chest with enough giddiness and happiness for him to be able to cast a powerful Patronus and he was quite surprised when he found out what his Patronus was; a rabbit.

Not exactly the badass animal he wanted, but still. In a way, it was cute. Rabbit showed that he was a pure, but courageous person. He was supposed to have a uniquely pure soul, was what Professor Potter had told him and that was good, wasn’t it? However, he didn’t tell Magnus what his Patronus was quite yet; he wanted to see what Magnus’ was first. Not only that, but having a rabbit as a Patronus was a bit embarrassing. Well, not embarrassing, but he _knew_ Magnus would use it as a way to mess around with him further, so he decided to hold back with it for a little while and he chuckled when he saw Magnus sighing, shaking his head.

“It’s not like you to give up so soon, Magnus,” said Alec with a little chuckle and took Magnus’ hand into his own, dragging his boyfriend onto his feet and he winked. “Come on, try again,” said Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped. Again?! They’ve been going at it for hours, Alexander needed to calm the fuck down! He was even worse than Professor Potter, more demanding and stricter. He would never think Alexander would be like this and Magnus whined when he was standing up again.

“But I can’t. I just can’t,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes. “Spells are my weakest point,” he pointed out and rolled his eyes. Well, not really, he was good at the others, it was just this one that kept messing around with him. And it was really frustrating, he wanted to know what his Patronus was for so long and he didn’t know what was holding him back! He had many, _many_ happy memories thanks to Alexander and yet, he couldn’t focus enough. He was _too_ happy.

“It’s not true,” said Alec with a grin and gently cupped Magnus’ face, giving him a little grin. “Your last attempt was a lot better,” he then said and Magnus perked up. “If you wouldn’t give up so soon, your Patronus would be visible,” he then added and Magnus’ eyes widened. Wait, what?! Seriously? He was almost _there?_ “You seem surprised,” said Alec and Magnus then shrugged, but that gave him enough determination to jump right back into it and he exhaled deeply.

“Okay, I’ll try again, just let me catch a breath,” said Magnus with a wink, Alec nodding and gave him another kiss to keep the Slytherin motivated and he chewed on his lower lip. “Now that I think about it,” said Magnus with a pout. “I never saw your Patronus before,” said Magnus and cocked his head to the side. “Why is that?” he then asked and waggled his eyebrows, curiosity getting the best of him when he saw a flush growing on Alec’s cheeks.

“Doesn’t matter,” said Alec and looked down. “And this isn’t about me, but it’s about you,” said Alec, desperate to change the topic of conversation, but the smug look on Magnus’ face told him that his boyfriend wasn’t done yet. Oh, no. Now, he was intrigued and he licked his lower lip nervously when he saw Magnus’ gaze on him. Great. Now he wouldn’t hear the end of it and he rolled his eyes, exhaling deeply.

“Alexander,” purred Magnus against Alec’s lips. “Come on, show me. I want to see it,” said Magnus and Alec flushed up to his ears and he looked down to his feet. Why was he even so embarrassed? Rabbits were nothing to be embarrassed about! He cleared his throat and he then had a little grin on his face when he thought of a way to get Magnus more motivated.

“Let’s make a deal then,” stammered Alec and Magnus arched his eyebrows. “I’ll show you mine when you’re able to cast your Patronus,” challenged Alec and Magnus pouted, rolling his eyes.

“That’s not fair,” said Magnus and crossed his arms on top of his chest, but there was a playful smile on his face. “I’ll try, I just can’t focus,” he then said and groaned out of frustration. “I know you’re supposed to focus on happy memories, but it’s not working for me,” he then said and looked down. “There’s so many happy memories thanks to you,” he then said with a little smile as he looked up at Alec, who was now shyly smiling down at him. “But it still wouldn’t-”

“You have to focus on only _one_ memory, Magnus,” said Alec with a chuckle, his chest bursting with happiness and he then chuckled. “Focus on only one and you’ll be able to do it,” said Alec with a wink and Magnus nodded.

“I know,” said Magnus and rubbed his palms together. “But which one to choose? There’s too many to pick out,” said Magnus and then started thinking, Alec laughing next to him, because he knew what Magnus meant. Usually, he focused on the time they first met, or the day they first went out. Or when they first kissed, their first time… Alec’s mind was working with full speed and he giggled when he saw Magnus thinking hard. “On which one did you focus on when you first casted the spell?” asked Magnus and Alec flushed again. “From what I’ve heard you casted it i pretty early?”

“Yeah, um,” stammered Alec and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “T-that was the year you transferred to Hogwarts,” forced out Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened when he heard that. “T-then a single memory of you smiling at me was enough to make my Patronus appear,” whispered Alec, rambling again and Magnus’ chest was melting again. Okay, Alexander had just gotten even more adorable! He knew that Alec had been crushing on him for a long time, but wow!

“So adorable,” said Magnus and kissed Alec right there, the younger one returning the kiss with much eagerness and he then forced himself to snap back to reality. Professor Potter lent them the classroom so that they could practice not make out! Well, they could do making out later when they’d have the spell down and Alec then took in a deep breath.

“T-these days I just focus on our first date or-or our first kiss,” added Alec and Magnus nodded. “Try focusing on that and you’ll be able to do it, I am sure of it,” said Alec then and took Magnus’ hand into his own, hoping that that would somehow help Magnus with focusing and much to his luck it did, because Magnus linked their fingers together and was ready to try again.

Magnus closed his eyes, gripping onto Alec’s hand and tried to do what he had told him before; focus only on one memory and even though his head was filled with happy memories about Alexander, he decided to focus on their first date, just much like Alec did and he took in a deep breath. That day, the two of them went to the Hogsmeade, at first things were awkward. But Alec was adorably nervous and awkward, a little smile appearing on his face as he kept on thinking about the date at the Three Broomsticks.  Just how much Alec was trying his best not to mess something up, how adorable was that? He then chuckled to himself when he remembered them going to Alec’s favourite bookstore.

How happy Alec was when he gave him that book. Or better yet, what about the little Golden Snitch Alexander had gotten him on their first date? He still had it with him no matter where he went, it brought him luck along the way, especially when he was flying. Magnus’ chest was bursting with happiness. Then, the two of them kissed. The innocent, gentle kiss. Their first kiss. Magnus gripped onto Alec’s hand harder and Alec smiled when he was standing next to Magnus, biting onto his lower lip, wondering what Magnus was thinking about. Magnus’ mind was completely filled with Alec and in the end he settled to think on just how much he _loved_ Alexander. Never before he felt _this_ kind of happiness and love in his life. And that was when he was ready. He pulled out his wand and pointed it to the air.

“ _Expecto Patronum,_ ” said Magnus, determined. This time he was going to be able to do it. He was sure of it, Alec’s eyes widening when he saw that Magnus was able to do it after all this time. Unlike before, there wasn’t a shapeless mist coming from the end of his wand, no, but the Patronus had a shape this time. A beautiful, silver fox ran across the air and Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw what his Patronus was.

A fox. It was beautiful and both of them stared at it, dazed, Magnus admiring the beauty of it and he then looked over at Alec, who was just _staring._ A beautiful fox, totally fitting to Magnus, in Alec’s opinion and he swallowed thickly when the fox flew over to him, its fluffy tail dancing across the air and before it would be able to hit Alec’s face, the fox disappeared, leaving a little trail behind it and Magnus started chuckling happily. Oh, he was so fucking happy at the moment and he rubbed his palms together.

“Wow,” stammered Magnus. “I was able to do it!” he then announced happily and turned over to Alec, grabbed the collar of his shirt and crushed their lips together, Alec’s eyes wide as he was caught off guard, but he then returned back the heated kiss and once they parted, Magnus pressed their foreheads together, smiling and laughing. “My Patronus is a fox! It’s fucking beautiful,” he said and kissed Alec’s forehead. “Thank you,” he then added, talking fast as he was so excited and surprised.

“Your Patronus is stunning, Magnus,” whispered Alec against Magnus’ lips and he nodded, because it really was. However, when he thought about it… Magnus’ Patronus was a fox and his was a rabbit! A predator and its prey? He was curious to see what would happen if they casted them together. Nothing, probably. But still.

“Yeah,” said Magnus and winked. “You still owe me showing yours,” he then added and his eyes filled with literal hearts. “It’s probably something fluffy and adorable, just like you, isn’t it?” he then asked and snorted when he saw that he hit the nail on the head. “Come on, I was a good student. You _promised,_ ” he then whined and Alec slowly nodded.

“I know,” said Alec and his cheeks flushed again. “Just… let’s cast our Patronus together,” he then added and even though Magnus didn’t know why would be that necessary, he agreed to do it. Alec pulled out his wand and bit his lower lip, before both of them said the incantation spell; a silver fox and a rabbit both running across the air and Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw what Alexander’s Patronus was. Oh, wow. Could Alec get any more adorable?! For real!

“Your Patronus is a bunny!” said Magnus and watched Alec’s Patronus in awe.

Alec flushed and shook his head. “No, it’s a _rabbit_ , not bunny,” he said, embarrassed, but Magnus started laughing and they looked up.

For a little while, the fox was chasing the rabbit around, Magnus laughing silently and Alec was quite amused by it as well and he wondered what the fox would do if it caught the rabbit. He didn’t have to wonder for a lot of time, because the fox jumped in front of his Patronus and the rabbit looked startled for a little while. Then, just like that, Magnus’ Patronus nuzzled against the rabbit and wrapped its fluffy tail around it, Alec’s jaw dropping, because he wasn’t expecting that, Magnus completely smitten when he saw their Patronus hitting it off. The rabbit didn’t mind the attention and he grinned when he saw Alec’s Patronus cuddling up to his fox and he bit into his lower lip, looking over at Alexander, who was blushing.

“This is beyond adorable,” said Magnus as the Patronus started slowly disappearing and Alec slowly nodded, because yes, it was. “Aw, let’s cast them again,” he then said and Alec chuckled, but then agreed to do it, this time their Patronus chasing each other playfully across the air, then went back to cuddling and Alec kept shaking his head. Wow, even their Patronus were soulmates. How funny was that?! Well, not funny, but adorable, just like Magnus had said and he looked over at Magnus, who was smiling.

“We’re really soulmates,” blurted out Alec, Magnus looking over at him and Alec shyly smiled.

“Yes,” said Magnus, tucked his wand back into his pocket, then stepped closer to Alec and wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, pulling him closer and he kissed him softly, Alec melting up against his boyfriend and he then started laughing when he felt Magnus’ lips on his neck. “You’re such a good teacher,” he then said and Alec started smiling brightly.

“Yes,” said Alec proudly. “I was able to teach Clary and Jace how to cast Patronus as well,” said Alec and started laughing when he remembered the first time the two of them casted them. “Jace’s Patronus is a cat, while Clary’s a duck. Oh, the irony,” he said and Magnus started laughing, because he remembered Jace’s relationship with the ducks. “Not only that Jace freaked out, but Clary’s Patronus chased the cat around the room,” he said and Alec started laughing like crazy when he remembered it. Oh, it was hilarious and Magnus kept grinning.

“I bet. I mean it’s hilarious,” said Magnus and grinned. “But that gives Biscuit a good way to get back to Jace if he misbehaves,” said Magnus as he was entertaining himself with the image of Clary chasing Jace around with her Patronus. However, Magnus was interrupted when Alec cupped his face and kissed him again, Magnus smiling into the smile and he wrapped his arms around the Ravenclaw, pressing him against the wall and they exchanged a few more kisses, until there was a knock at the door, door opening and a loud cough being heard, both of the teens jumping when they saw Professor Potter at the door.

“I take it the private lesson went well,” said Professor Potter as he was trying his best not to laugh and stay professional. Alec looked down, face red and his heart was hammering against his ribcage, Magnus on the other hand, was grinning and he nodded.

“Alexander is a good teacher,” said Magnus, his eyes shining and he then perked up. “I was able to cast a real Patronus. It’s a fox,” he then said proudly.

“Good job, both of you,” said Harry. “10 points to Slytherin for a job well done and 5 points to Ravenclaw for good assistance,” said Potter and then glanced at Lightwood, who nodded and Magnus couldn’t stop laughing. “You can leave now,” he then said and held back another laughter. “I take it you have more important stuff on your schedule than talking to your professor,” he then said.

“Oh, um, yes,” said Alec and Magnus nodded in agreement.

“Yes, we need to _celebrate_ this,” announced Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped.

“Shut the hell up, Magnus,” hissed Alec and then looked at Potter. “Thank you so much for everything, Professor,” said Alec and then glared at Magnus. He was unbelievable. “We’ll, um, get going now,” he then said and took Magnus’ wrist into his hand and started dragging him out, Alec’s cursing and Magnus’ laughter being heard down the hallway as Professor Potter only shrugged and laughed.

Teenagers. God bless them. He was happy they were able to spend their years at Hogwarts in complete bliss and peace; unlike his generation. He then took in a deep breath and glanced at the papers he still needed to grade, feeling a headache already coming up, which only worsened when he remembered that Professor Snape was returning to Hogwarts next week. Well, he defeated Voldemort, he’d be able to handle this as well!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter didn't turn out like i wanted but eh xD. I'm not in good mood today in general so maybe it's just me. Tell me what you think.  
> (Written for jen_cullen. I hope it turned out good. I apologize if it sucks)

Magnus was staring at Snape. Snape was staring back at Magnus, dead silence in between them as they ran into each other on the hallway and Magnus looked up at his professor, who then looked down and Magnus rolled his eyes. So, Snape was apparently back from wherever he was sent off to cool off after he tried attacking him. He pressed his lips together and he arched an eyebrow, because apparently Severus was trying to say something to him and whatever it was it wasn’t going off his tongue easily. To him, it looked like the man was terribly constipated and Magnus snorted at his own thoughts. That pissed Snape off and he glared at the student, his glare telling Magnus to stop making fun of him and Magnus tried his best to supress back his laughter, but wasn’t very successful.

“I suggest you to wipe that smirk off your face, boy,” barked Snape and quickly stopped yapping, Magnus arching an eyebrow. What was going on? Oh, someone probably put him on short leash and he started smiling. This could be very interesting, he thought to himself and even though he knew he shouldn’t abuse this, he couldn’t help himself. Snape, on the other hand, was trying to say  _ something. _ An apology for the attempted attack. It wasn’t his idea, of course, he regretted nothing. But the imbecile Potter made him promise that the apology was going to happen and the Boy Who Unfortunately Lived was standing right there behind the corner and was carefully monitoring the situation.

“You look constipated,” pointed out Magnus and Snape’s face went really red, Magnus looking past his shoulder when he heard snickering behind the corner and he was tempted to go look who was there, but was then interrupted when Snape cleared his throat and was trying his real best not to snap again. He didn’t want to do something rash again. Helping the house elves in the kitchen was already more than humiliating and he really didn’t want that to spread across the castle. That was one of the sanctions McGonagall acted on and he rolled his eyes again as he looked down at Bane.  “Can you please move?” asked Magnus then, because he didn’t want to spend the whole day there. “I have places to be, people to see. You know, I have a  _ social _ life.”

“You insolent little-” started Snape, but there was a cough being heard behind the corner and he narrowed his eyes. This was humiliating, Potter having control over him. His big ego wouldn’t allow him to back down, but he was able to shut up and he tried again. “I think you can spare me a minute,” said Snape with a very forced voice and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “I wanted to,” he started and then went quiet again. “Apologise,” he forced out painfully slowly and Magnus’ jaw dropped.

“Huh?” asked Magnus and started looking around. This wasn’t Snape, was it? Because the man he knew would never, ever apologise to someone. Especially to him. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” blurted out Magnus and Snape impatiently rolled his eyes.

“Be quiet and make the situation easier for both of us, because believe me I don’t want to be here any longer than you,” snapped Snape and Magnus arched an eyebrow. He looked past Snape’s shoulder and saw Professor Potter there, looking back at Snape and a light bulb finally turned on. Ah. So, Snape was  _ forced _ to apologise. That was kind of funny, said Magnus to himself and nodded. “I’m,” he said and then bit his tongue.

Harry Potter grinned and he shook his head. Oh, forcing Snape to apologise was the best sanction that there was; it was McGonagall’s idea and Harry loved it as soon as she suggested it. Harry  _ knew _ how much pride Snape held in his actions and would never backed down, let alone, apologise for something he did. So, this was the best punishment to get to the man, to have him apologise to someone and he kept grinning, but then remembered to stay professional. At the end of the day, he was a  _ Professor _ now, not Snape’s student anymore, though, it sure felt like he still was one. Snape treated him like shit. 

“Yes?” asked Magnus and pressed his lips together.

“So-” started Snape, but then stopped talking and Magnus wanted to laugh, it was hilarious. It was like the word was going to choke his professor and he shook his head. Getting bitten by Nagini would be less painful to Snape and he rolled his eyes. “ _ Sorry, _ ” he forced out in the end and then looked around to Potter. “There, happy?!” barked Snape and Harry slowly approached them, shaking his head as he looked over at Magnus, both of their eyes shining. Oh, that was why Snape despised both of them; they were so much alike.

“What was that, Professor Snape?” asked Harry, pretending he didn’t hear it. “Bane, did you hear that?” asked Harry then and Magnus was about to burst into loud laughter, because this was too much time. Picking on Snape after everything! He put on a serious look on his face and then looked up at the Potion’s master and he shook his head.

“I’m sorry, what?” asked Magnus.

“Are you deaf, boy?” barked Snape and then was tempted to leave and Harry stepped in front of him and blocked his the way to escape and Snape groaned when he saw that he wasn’t getting out of there and he slowly exhaled and slowly turned to Bane again and he clenched his jaw. He wasn’t saying it again. No way in hell!

“You owe the boy an apology, Severus,” said Harry, addressing Snape by his first name on purpose because he knew how much it ticked him off and he looked over at Bane, who looked like he was enjoying this. “You’ve caused him great emotional scar, didn’t he, Bane?” asked Harry, his eyes laughing at Snape and Magnus quickly nodded.

“Yes,” said Magnus with an overdramatic voice. “I’m practically scarred for life. Poor, innocent me, getting attacked by a big scary man like you, Professor. How will I ever recover?” asked Magnus and then his eyes widened. “I know! An apology would make my healing process so much faster,” he then said and started thinking. “If not, I’ll have to go to the Headmistress and tell her how much I’m suffering,” he then said and Potter was having the time of his life as well. 

Snape was tempted to pull his wand out and Kedavra them both. He had spent half of his life looking after this insolent brat, what a waste of time. He was glaring at Potter, the corners of his lips nervously twitching and he slowly opened his mouth. “I’m sorry,” he repeated and Magnus started silently laughing, Harry wearing a victorious grin on his face. 

“Sorry for what?” asked Magnus, pushing things further and Potter quickly shook his head. Now what? Why should the fun stop? Messing around with Snape was so much fun.

Harry, on the other hand, knew when to end things. He didn’t blame Magnus, he was still pretty young. It was fun to mess around with the man since he clearly did something wrong, but he apologised  _ twice _ now so he did what he was told to. He apologised, meaning it or not. Potter knew he couldn’t change the man’s opinion, sadly, but he also didn’t want to be like his father, who bullied Snape a bit too much for his liking and he exhaled deeply. Being the responsible adult, Harry decided that it was enough of pushing things on Snape and he then slowly moved away, allowing Snape have the free path to walk away. 

“10 points to Slytherin,” said Harry and Snape looked at him. Magnus perked up as well, because he thought it was over, but apparently not. While Harry decided it was enough with messing around with Snape, he decided to pick up a different approach. “To compensate for the emotional distress,” said Harry with a wink. 

“What?! Don’t be absurd, Potter!” hissed Snape and looked at Bane. “20 points from Slytherin for such a sheer display of idiocy,” said Snape, his face red with anger again and Potter rolled his eyes, but didn’t matter since he already had a comeback ready. Seriously though, Snape was taking points from his own House, just to get back at Magnus?! Now if that wasn’t a sheer display of idiocy then he didn’t know what was. 

Magnus’ jaw dropped and he shook his head. “Hey, you can’t just-”

“10 points to Slytherin for extreme display of bravery that day,” said Harry and grinned when he saw that Snape was losing again. “Another 10 points for helping out the other week,” he said and Magnus happily nodded and smiled, Harry then looking down at his shoes, almost laughing at himself for the childish idea that popped in his mind. “And another 10 for having a fabulous taste in clothes,” he said and that pushed Snape over the edge.

“Potter-”

“Another 10 for being the Hogwarts’ best Seeker,” said Harry with a wink and Magnus’ eyes widened when Professor Potter said that. Did he really mean it? Magnus’ face heated up at the compliment, because that meant a lot to him and he couldn’t stop smiling. That coming from an excellent Seeker himself meant a lot to Magnus and when he looked up at Potter, he nodded to him, because he meant it. 

“Stop acting like a child, Potter! Awarding points like this is-” he started Snape, but Harry interrupted him again.

“Childish, yes,” said Potter with a grin. “So you should see how it feels. Your reasons for taking them away are just as absurd and childish,” said Potter calmly and Snape was tempted to throw a punch at the idiot’s face. However, things only got more  _ fun _ when Magnus saw Alec coming closer to them and he was holding something in his hands. It was a… ashes? Magnus narrowed his eyes, because he had no idea what the hell his boyfriend was doing with ashes there.

The reason why Alec was there was that he heard that Snape was going to be back that day and when he went to check up on him, he saw Snape talking to Magnus. And it pissed him off, because he remembered what the man tried to do the last time he had saw him; attack Magnus. At the time, when he first learned, he was so pissed that he indeed ended up burning the books Snape gave him. Well, there was a catch; Alec didn’t technically  _ burn _ the books Snape gave to him, no. He made  _ copies _ of the books with magic and then burned those. At the end of the day, poor books did nothing to him. So, he put all that work into it just so that he could burn the copies of the books and then save those ashes. Hilarious and childish, but he didn’t care. No one messed around with his boyfriend! And he needed something to relieve his anger with Snape. 

“Professor Snape,” said Alec politely and Snape felt a terrible headache coming up. Now Lightwood was there to bother him as well. “It’s good to see you back,” he said and smiled, Magnus silently laughing next to him, because he so knew that Alexander was lying. “I came to return back the books I borrowed all those weeks ago,” said Alec, not feeling afraid at all. Weeks ago he would never even try to think of a way to cross Snape, but now he went ahead and brought back the remains of what used to be his books. “Here you go,” said Alec and brought his hands closer to Snape, whose eyes fell onto the ashes and his jaw visibly dropped. Snape didn’t have to know that his old books were sound and safe quite yet.

“Lightwood!” said Professor Potter, sounding quite surprised and shocked that Alec dared to do something like that. Deep inside, he was also impressed, but he didn’t voice out that part of his opinion. “Did you burn the books?” asked Harry and Alec felt a stab of guilt in his heart, because he didn’t want to disappoint his teacher. Well, it will all be worth it in the end when he would tell the truth. Maybe then they would find it funny? He sure so hoped and he then shrugged, placing the ashes onto the floor in front of Snape.

“The books died, sadly, sir,” said Alec and looked up at Snape, who was trying his best not to snap again at his student and he had to close his eyes for a moment or so to calm down his raging anger. Not that it really helped, Alec looking over at Magnus, who was silently laughing. He knew he shouldn’t be laughing, but it was kind of funny. Alec. A Ravenclaw burning up books out of anger for him and he pressed his lips together. “I don’t know what happened. One moment there they were and the second one they went poof up in the flames,” said Alec, Magnus’ eyes growing when he heard that and it was only then when Alec realised how stupid he was to say that. 

Crap. He probably bought himself a month of detention if not less, but he stood behind what he said. He needed Snape to understand how pissed off he was with him for always mistreading Magnus like this, because it was really not fair and disgusting. “Lightwood,” growled Snape and Alec quickly backed away, wanting to run away and Snape grinned when he saw that he was able to make Alec look afraid with barely lifting his voice up.

The bad boy image Alec was trying to play up was gone in a blink of an eye and he quickly pulled out his wand and looked down. “I’m so sorry, it was a joke. These aren’t your books.  _ Accio, _ ” stammered Alec and Snape’s old books appeared in his hands and he quickly handed them to Severus and backed away. “I am sorry, it was childish of me to be acting like this,” he then stammered and shook his head, looking up at Harry, who had an amused look on his face. Well, seeing Snape lose his shit like this was rather amusing, he was going to give the boy that and he swallowed thickly. 

“Lightwood, detention. A month of detention,” growled Snape and quickly turned away, then before he was able to walk away, he spoke up again. “And you just made your House lose 50 points with this stunt of yours,” he then barked and quickly walked away, Alec looking down and he felt horrible. He didn’t really think this through, did he? He slapped himself mentally, but quickly stopped when he heard Magnus laughing next to him and he made him feel better a bit by going closer to him and he gave him a long kiss, Alec huffing under his breath and he looked down.

“Boys, boys,” said Harry and shook his head, then rubbed his temples. “Lightwood, I mean really?” he then asked and started laughing silently, face-palming himself and Alec’s cheeks grew red as he ducked his dea down, Magnus pulling him closer and he shrugged.

“I thought he was going to hurt Magnus again,” said Alec defensively and pressed his lips together. “I know how I acted is childish, but I am so sick of him always tormenting Magnus,” said Alec then and Magnus’ heart warmed up. Yes, Alexander’s protective side really was something, but it was funny how he thought burning book was the way to go. Then again, books were holy to Alec, so in a way it made sense to hurt the man where he thought it would hurt the most. Adorable and funny. “I might had lost our House 50 points but it was worth it,” said Alec then.

“Who said anything about losing points?” asked Harry and Alec looked at him. “I think you’ve earned 20 points by showing loyalty to Magnus there and another 30 ones for your outstanding bravery,” said Potter and Magnus started laughing next to him, Alec completely dumbfounded. Did Professor Potter just give all of the points back to them?

“W-what-”

“Just don’t let it happen again,” said Potter and Alec quickly nodded and crossed his heart. Just like he thought, the bad boy image wasn’t for him and he gulped as he looked at Magnus, who couldn’t stop grinning. “Now, then, I better go to check up with Miss McGonagall to report on how sanctions with Professor Snape went today,” he then said with a wink and slowly left the scene, leaving Magnus and Alec alone.

“Wow,” said Magnus, impressed. “You really went off on Snape,” said Magnus and Alec snorted.

“Well, he pissed me off,” he then said and shrugged.

“Mm-hmm,” said Magnus and winked. “Seeing you so brave and sassy,” he then said and winked. “I liked it,” he then said and kissed Alec, who flushed again and then rubbed the back of his neck. 

“You’re a bad influence,” joked Alec.

“Ah,” said Magnus with a grin. “I don’t see you complaining either,” he then added and Alec shook his head.

“Not at all,” said Alec and allowed Magnus to take his hand. “Let’s get the hell out from here.”

Magnus grinned. “Room of Requirement?”

“Indeed,” said Alec and laughed when Magnus started walking, dragging him behind. 


	23. Chapter 23

''Mmm,'' purred Magnus against Alec's lips, crushing them together and he smiled when he felt Alec's fingers travelling up and down his bare back, sinking his teeth into Alec's lower lip, which left the Ravenclaw breathless when he gently pulled and sucked on it, Alec's nails sinking into the skin of his back, sending pleasurable vibes down Magnus' body and he arched his back, pushing his hips lower, grinding up against Alec's. Alec took in a sharp breath when he felt his boyfriend grinding up against his very hard cock and his toes curled, because he wanted to take his underwear down. Magnus was already stark naked on top of him and it wasn't really far for him to be the only one struggling, throwing his foot into the mattress when Magnus moved a bit forward and was now grinding his ass up against him and Alec cursed loudly.

“Magnus,” gasped Alec beneath him and slid his hand in between them, wrapping his fingers around Magnus’ cock, who moaned loudly right against his lips and started rocking his hips faster, thrusting up against Alec’s palm, who tightened the grip of his fist and a smile of pure bliss and pleasure spread across the Slytherin’s face. A shy smile spread across Alec’s face and he bit his lower lip, shuddering ever so lightly as he started stroking Magnus’ cock faster, picking up a steady rhythm and Magnus _loved_ Alexander for that. Oh, it felt so good, head falling forward and he was quietly moaning out, chanting Alec’s name and the younger teen smiled.

Alec wanted to mess Magnus up more. Not in a bad way, of course not. But he wanted to make Magnus _scream_ in pleasure, feeling heat pooling in his stomach and his breath shook as he wet his lower lip and looked up at Magnus, who had his head thrown back down as he was still fucking himself into his palm and Alec felt his cock stirring up in his underwear. He wanted to be the one fucking Magnus and he was surprised by his own lust that overcame him, feeling his cheeks heat up even more. He didn’t even know where all of this new found courage came from, but it was there and Alec _loved_ it. He wanted to take the lead in the bedroom for once, but didn’t know if he had enough will power in him to voice out his opinion to Magnus.

“Oh, Alexander,” stammered Magnus, his voice breaking and his breath was shaking so much, heat pooling in his stomach and he knew he was going to come if they don’t do anything else. On purpose Alec stopped touching his boyfriend and he instead cupped Magnus’ cheek, the other gently nuzzling into the touch and he grinned. “What’s up?” he then asked and gently ran his finger against Alec’s lips, who puckered up and kissed the finger, Magnus grinning and he then cocked his head to the side when he saw that Alec wanted to say something.

“I want-” stammered Alec and Magnus’ body heated up. Oh, Alexander _wanted_ something and a sly smile spread across his lips, winking down at his boyfriend and he then kissed the tip of his nose, wanting to encourage Alec to keep going. “I mean, um, if you’d like to… if not, it’s totally okay, but I was wondering if you would, um you know,” started Alec, blabbering again and then his voice trailed off Magnus chuckling.

“Calm down,” said Magnus as was now drawing uneven patterns against Alec’s chest, laying on top of him now, kissing his chin and he looked up again. “Shh, you can ask me whatever you want, I’d probably be _up_ for everything you suggest,” he then said with a wink and Alec let out a shy and nervous laughter. It was cute that Alec still got flustered about voicing the things he wanted out loud. But even so, Alec was always straightforward, no matter how embarrassing the questions were.

“Can I… be on… top?” asked Alec and looked up at Magnus, the look on his face vulnerable and Magnus’ breath shook. “Only for today. If you want to,” he then quickly added and swallowed thickly, his voice hammering against his ribcage and Magnus kissed him softly, nodding and then kissed him again, holding Alec so gently that it almost brought tears to his eyes. He could see that Alec was nervous about the question, but his kisses worked like magic, making Alec feel better in no time.

“Of course,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s lips and kissed his forehead. “And not only for today, as much as you’d like. I told you I don’t have a preferred position. It doesn’t matter, as long as both of us get to feel good, darling, anything’s fine by me,” he then said and Alec smiled again, kissing Magnus happily, but his heart fell to the pit of his stomach when the realisation struck him; he’d have to take control and Magnus noticed the nervous expression and he cocked his head to the side. “What’s with that look?”

“I-I just, um,” stammered Alec and looked down, shrugging. “I mean,” he said and looked back up. “I haven’t taken control of _this_ yet and I am afraid I’d mess up something,” he confessed, cheeks red and he felt like the biggest moron on the planet. “I just don’t know what to do,” he then added and Magnus chuckled.

“Well,” said Magnus and winked. “It could still be me in charge if you’d like, to lead you along,” suggested Magnus and Alec quickly nodded, liking the sound of that. “I could ride you?” he suggested and Alec’s heart almost jumped out of his chest when he heard that and he grew even harder inside of his boxers as he quickly nodded. Oh, how much would he like that. “And then if you work up the courage, you can take the lead from there. If not, I’d gladly ride you off to heaven,” he then said playfully and Alec slowly nodded.

Merlin, he was so happy he got someone as understanding and patient as Magnus; he was really the best and so good to him. It almost made Alec tear up, but instead, he pulled Magnus down for another kiss and the older teen started chuckling and grinning when he felt Alec’s hands roaming all over his body, sliding down his back, down to his hips and his ass, Alec gently pressing his fingers into the skin, but then stopped as he didn’t want to hurt Magnus, the other one shaking above him and when they parted Magnus was absolutely a mess and couldn’t wait to finally feel Alec _inside._

“Excited?” asked Magnus as he reached over for the bottle of lube and Alec’s heart leaped up to his chest, quickly nodding as he was mentally getting ready to have another one of his many _firsts_ with Magnus, excitement rushing over his entire body and he couldn’t stop smiling. Alec then nodded and Magnus grinned. “Yes, I am very excited as well,” he then added and bit his lower lip. “So? How should we do this?” asked Magnus patiently, opening up the bottle and his cock made another twitch, Alec looking down and he shrugged.

“I, um, I just… want to make you feel so good,” blurted out Alec, wanting and hoping that this was going to feel as amazing for Magnus as it did for him when Magnus would make love to him. He flushed up to his ears when Magnus kissed him again and Magnus’ heart was in the process of melting, nodding.

“You will, you always do,” reassured him Magnus with a wink and then grinned. “Want to be the open preparing me, or do you want to watch me as I spread myself open for you?” asked Magnus with a chuckle and cupped Alec’s clothed erection, who shuddered and he swallowed thickly.

“Let-let me,” he stuttered out, because it didn’t seem fair to him that Magnus was always doing all the work. He knew Magnus didn’t mind it one bit, but still and in the end, Magnus chuckled. “I want to do it,” he then added and Magnus kissed his forehead.

“”Mm-hmm,” purred Magnus and poured a generous amount of lube onto Alec’s fingers, whose throat squeezed and his cock stirred up again when he thought about what he was going to be doing. “I have an idea,” suggested Magnus and gently pressed Alec against the pillows, then slowly moved forward, moving up to Alec’s chest, but kept supporting himself on his knees so that he wasn’t sitting on top of Alec and constricting his breathing.

Alec almost had a heart attack beneath when Magnus came closer and slowly took wrapped his fingers around his wrist and led his hand behind him, Alec’s breath shuddering as his eyes fell down onto Magnus’ hard cock and he wet his lips. However, he was distracted when Magnus pressed his own fingers up against his entrance and lightly shuddered above him, Alec looking up at him and he had to remind himself hard to breathe.

“Mmm, push a finger inside, darling,” said Magnus, Alec listening to his boyfriend and both of them gasped when Alec pushed a finger inside of Magnus, slowly and the Slytherin let out a small whimper. “Like that, nice and slow, oh, you can go a bit deeper, just…ah-” started explaining Magnus, but then stopped as Alec pushed his finger deeper and he lost the gift of speech, Alec grinning when he saw Magnus supporting himself against the bedframe and he slowly looked down.

Alec remembered that at first, it didn’t feel good for him when Magnus was _preparing_ him, so he wrapped his fingers of his other hand around Magnus’ cock, pushing his finger deeper. Magnus smiled above Alec when he realised that Alexander was trying to free him of any possible discomfort that he was feeling and he couldn’t stop smiling, Alec’s long fingers feeling amazing as they were slowly stretching him open.

“Hurts?” asked Alec, wanting to make sure Magnus was doing okay and the Slytherin shook his head.

“N-no,” stammered Magnus and cupped Alec’s face. “It feels so good, keep going,” gasped Magnus and leaned forward, Alec’s cheeks red as another idea popped into his mind and he wet his lips. “You can add more fingers,” he then said and hissed when Alec slipped another finger inside of Magnus and he gasped. He felt so hot and tight inside, Alec’s cock staining his boxers with precum and he couldn’t wait any longer.

Alec dipped his head down and took Magnus’ cock inside of his mouth, pushing him closer to him and Magnus’ head almost ended up hitting the wall as he was caught off guard when he was taken inside of Alec’s hot mouth. Feeling Alec’s lips on him and his fingers inside were almost too much for the Slytherin, but he was impressed. Oh, Alexander was working his way up and wasn’t as embarrassed anymore. Perfect, thought Magnus with a grin and he threw his head back again when Alec’s fingers finally hit _it_ as he continued changing the angles and he gripped the bedframe, trying his best not to move his hips.

“Alexander, Alexander,” was chanting Magnus, biting his lip as he was trying his best not to come before Alec. He wanted them to reach the end together with Alec, so he gently patted Alec’s shoulder and the other looked up, his mouth perfectly stretched around Magnus, who cursed and closed his eyes. “S-stop, e-enough,” stammered Magnus and Alec’s eyes grew when he heard Magnus panting and stuttered like that. “I-I need you. Now. Inside. Please,” begged Magnus and Alec was completely in awe, quickly nodding and Magnus wasted no time, quickly pulling the boxers down, his eyes watering at the sight of Alec’s cock and he shuddered as he climbed back on top of Alec, who was gripping the bedsheets as he was watching Magnus.

“I, um, I want you too,” he said and Magnus grinned, his mind hazed in the fog of lust and need.

“Mmm, such a good boy,” purred Magnus and his eyes fell onto Alec’s cock, lubing it up and he then gave it a few teasing and testing strokes, chuckling when he noticed Alec’s breathing labouring.

“Hurry, hurry,” urged him Alec and Magnus grinned.

“I know, I can’t wait much longer either,” said Magnus. Magnus then slowly lifted himself up on his knees and lined up Alec’s cock with his entrance and Alec could feel the blood rushing to his face and he couldn’t _wait_. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when Magnus started slowly sinking down his cock, stretching around him and Magnus cursed, taking him a few tries, but soon after that, Alec was inside of him, all the way. Deep and tight. “Oh, oh, oh fuck, Alexander. So big,” he said and Alec barely restrained himself from moving inside of Magnus.

Slow. And patience. He remembered that, gripping Magnus’ hips as he tried to calm his own racing heart. Inside of Magnus felt so freaking good and he looked up at Magnus’ face, heart falling down to his stomach when he saw that Magnus wasn’t feeling any pleasure yet. It was true, Magnus felt a burning feeling of Alec’s cock splitting him open like this. It had been a while since he… He was biting his lip to make the pain lessen, but soon Alec’s hands distracted him.

“Shh, I’ve got you”, whispered Alec and slowly pulled Magnus down for a kiss, wrapping his hand around Magnus’ cock, trying to make the pain disappear, his other hand stroking Magnus’ hips, back, stomach, chest, then it moved up to his neck, pulling him down for another kiss and Magnus was in _heaven_ , hands gripping Alec’s shoulders, hips buckling as the pain gradually disappeared, relaxing around Alec and he smiled when he felt Alec pressing soothing kisses against his neck. “You’re beautiful, so good, oh Magnus fuck I can’t-”

“You can move,” whispered Magnus with a smile.

“You sure?” asked Alec and looked down. “I-I don’t want to-”

“Fuck, I’m sure. _Move_ ,” ordered Magnus and Alec slowly nodded, gripped Magnus hips and slowly rolled his hips up, leaving Magnus breathless, shuddering and Alec gulped. Was he doing a good job? Magnus smiled when he saw Alec’s eyes finding his and he kissed him again, slowly moving himself, changing the angle and Alec decided to keep still and allow Magnus to do what he wanted. It felt amazing for him anyway and he held one of Magnus’ hands, fingers linked as Magnus continued to bounce up and down his cock.

Oh, Magnus was feeling amazing, Alec’s cock hit his prostate dead on which each thrust and he threw his head back, picking up the pace a bit and he then slowly looked down, smiling. Alec was in awe; Magnus was beautiful like this, rolling his hips, taking him so well and he moaned, urging Magnus to pick up the pace. “Magnus,” he stammered and he gripped his hips again. “I want-” he stammered and then bit his lip. He wanted to roll them around, flip Magnus over and just fuck him silly. He was horrified at his own thoughts, but he wanted it so badly.

“Mmm, what do you want?” asked Magnus, loving this slow-paced sex, but he wouldn’t mind Alec showing a bit more aggression and he winked. “Hmm?” he asked and kissed Alec’s lips. “Show me?” he then asked, knowing Alec wasn’t good with his words and Alec felt his heart beating like crazy. In the heap of the moment, Alec flipped them over, trapping Magnus underneath him and Magnus smiled. Oh, he liked the way Alec was thinking and he chuckled.

“I-is this okay?”

“Perfect,” whispered Magnus and shuddered.

“Turn around,” said Alec, voice barely audible, causing Magnus to moan.

“Oh, you ordering me around is sexy, Alexander,” confessed Magnus and got onto his knees and spread his legs apart. “Come, Alexander, fuck me,” urged him Magnus and Alec didn’t need to be told twice, sliding right inside of Magnus and went to town, picking up a much faster pace, which Magnus _loved_ , urging Alec to move faster and Alec did just that as he couldn’t control the pace of his hips. It was his first time and it felt so good, Magnus’ eyes widening when he felt Alec’s cock hitting the spot again.

“Oh-oh fuck… Alexander… yes, yes, yes, more, please,” chanted Magnus as Alec picked up the pace and he couldn’t hold back anymore, Magnus’ legs giving in and they ended up collapsing on top of the bed, Magnus lying on his stomach, legs apart as Alec collapsed on top of him, their sweaty bodies pressed together, the skin to skin sounds sounding almost obscene and Alec kissed Magnus’ neck again as he continued to roll his hips with desperation. He was so _close,_ he needed to come and judging by how much Magnus was moaning beneath him, he couldn’t be much further behind.

Alec felt strangely proud; he had reduced the Slytherin into a moaning and shivering mess, not that he was any better anyway. “Magnus, I’m close,” groaned Alec into Magnus’ ear, who shuddered and tightened around him. “Magnus, just oh… God-”

“Come, come, darling do it, fill me up,” ordered Magnus, Alec’s eyes widened. Wow, he didn’t know Magnus could use such _foul_ language and he freaking loved it.

That was what got to Alec and he was pushed over the edge, riding his orgasm out and Magnus came as well, moaning Alexander’s name into the pillow, shivering like crazy and he was shaking as Alec’s hips stopped moving and he collapsed on top of him, holding him close, kissing his neck and Magnus slowly turned around, they spending the next few moments kissing and holding onto each other.

“Magnus, how did I do?” asked Alec suddenly and Magnus looked at him, giggling and laughing like a madman. How did he do? Was he serious? “Did it feel good?” he asked. “It was my first time so-”

“Freaking fantastic, angel, so good,” purred Magnus lazily as Alec rolled down off him and looked lazily to the shower. Yes, the Room came with the shower now, both of them enjoying to take them together and Alec huffed under his breath. “No, where are you going?” asked Magnus when he saw Alec getting up and he wrapped his arms around him. “No, you aren’t allowed to leave this bed,” he then complained.

“But shower-”

“Can wait,” said Magnus with a pout. “Now kiss me, you dummy,” scolded him Magnus and Alec only laughed as he kissed his boyfriend again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Muffy for Queen_of_Hell_Bitches_18 ;). I hope you like it :D

Alec, Jace and Muffy were in the Gryffindor's common room, Alec helping Jace with his homework, while Muffy decided to tag along with them since Magnus was busy with Quidditch practice. Jace was more than happy that the python was there, which was now slowly moving on top of the books, watching what he was scribbling down and he then looked over at Alec, whose hand was absently gently stroking Muffy's head and he then smiled when Alec pointed at a paragraph in the book he indeed to be careful of when answering the next question. Jace nodded, dipped his quill into ink and started writing again.

Muffy hissed and Alec looked over at him, arching an eyebrow, because he couldn't understand him, but he figured that Muffy was upset that his fingers stopped caressing his head and he chuckled. Magnus was right about the snake, he was such an attention hogger and it was kind of adorable, smirking when Muffy looked pleased with himself as he started caressing his little head again and Alec chuckled happily, then looked over at Jace, who was ready to call it a day. Merlin, he hated homework and was so happy that Alec decided to help him out, Alec looking over to his parchment and he nodded. Great, Jace had answered correctly and he smiled proudly. He was proud of his brother.

“Good job, Jace,” said Alec happily and Jace huffed under his breath. Good, if Alec said that it was okay, then it was superb by Jace’s standards. He relaxed back against the seat and then smiled when he saw Alec playing with Muffy again and he grinned. He wasn’t a big fan of snakes, but after a while, Muffy grew on him quite a lot. And what was even cooler was that Magnus was a Parselmouth! To him it seemed pretty amazing being able to talk to snakes and Muffy looked at him when he continued to laugh when he watched Muffy and Alec, who now placed Muffy on top of his lap, who was slowly climbing up his chest and Muffy looked at him.

“ _What are you laughing for?_ ” hissed Muffy, not in a mean way, but because he was curious. He didn’t really dislike Jace, but he was of an opinion that the blond one lacked brain cells once in a while. But all in all, he wasn’t a bad guy, just not the brightest bulb out there. Just like his girlfriend and he then looked up at Alec.

“I wish I knew what you were saying,” said Alec quietly and then started laughing when he felt Muffy moving around his neck and he decided to hang out there for a little while, hissing something else, just telling Alec that he shouldn’t forget Magnus’ practice was going to be over soon. Alec looked at Jace, who was now admiring the shifting colours of Muffy and he was in awe. He truly was beautiful and he reached forward with his hand, Muffy narrowing his eyes and Jace allowed him to take his time, sniffing his hand and then he bowed his head down, allowing Jace to pet him, Alec grinning.

“He’s so cool,” said Jace and Muffy’s ego started growing again. He was cool, wasn’t he? The most amazing snake out there! Oh, yes, do tell more, was what he thought and then happily closed his eyes. He liked hanging out with Magnus’ human and his friends, they were a lot of fun. Especially because they knew how to appreciate his astonishing beauty.

“I think he’s enjoying this way too much,” said Alec with a snort and Jace looked up at him, cocking his head to the side, because he didn’t know what Alec meant with that. “He’s sort of a narcissist,” said Alec and Muffy looked up at him. What did he mean by that?! “Doesn’t mind getting his ego stroked,” he then added and Jace looked down at Muffy.

“And what’s so wrong with that?” asked Jace. “If it’s the truth, people should tell him how pretty he is,” he then added and Alec rolled his eyes. Right, he had forgotten to who he was talking to. Jace, just as much of a narcissist as Muffy. And Magnus. Their egos were big, but Alec loved them for that. He’d love to see a show down between the three of them, to see whose ego would win in the end. He started laughing when he continued to entertain with that, Muffy now dealing with Jace, who was still gifting him with many compliments.

The fun moment was interrupted when a certain individual stepped into the common room; Raj. The most arrogant and annoying person Alec could think of and he felt dumber just by being in the same room with him. Jace didn’t like him much as well. He was on their Quidditch team, but he _sucked._ He didn’t even know how he got onto it in the first place. Not only that,  but he was just so freaking annoying and had such a punchable face, Jace looking at Alec when he saw that he was growing tense when he saw Raj coming into the room and Alec gritted his teeth. He tried his best to pretend the other one wasn’t there, but Raj just had to _say_ something.

“Ew, is that a snake?!” asked Raj and pointed to Muffy around Alec’s neck. Alec rolled his eyes and already felt his IQ dropping. Well, duh, it was a snake. “What is that thing doing in our common room, Jace?” he then snapped and marched over to the other three and Alec’s stomach dropped and he felt a need to punch the other one. Hard. “And you’re a Ravenclaw, you shouldn’t be in here either,” said Raj and rolled his eyes.

“I’m allowed to be anywhere I want to be. There’s no rules which are forbidding me from coming in here,” shot Alec back, knowing the Hogwarts’ rules by heart and that seemed to tick Raj off. “And _this_ is Muffy, not a thing. You’ll address him by his name,” he then said, because it pissed him off how Raj addressed Muffy as. Ugh, if only he would be able to smack the living shit out of Raj once and for all, then he would be a much happier person in general!

“Dude, just leave us alone,” said Jace, trying his best to ignore the other idiot, but Raj wasn’t backing down without a fight. He wanted the disgusting snake to be gone!

“No, look at that disgusting thing!” said Raj and pointed at Muffy, who was now looking pissed off as well. But more than that, he looked hurt. He was hurt, his little head bowing down when he heard all of that and Alec was _pissed._ “Shoo, get out!” said Raj and tried to get rid of Muffy, who didn’t move at all, of course. He was too hurt. It was because of people like him that he didn’t dare to leave the Slytherin common room for such a long time. People were afraid of him or called him disgusting. Why? He was such a pretty snake! He was rainbow and rainbows were pretty and magical.

“Hey, give it up,” said Jace, because he had it. “Stop picking on Muffy, he’s helping us write our homework. Now, scram you moron!” said Jace and looked at Muffy, who was looking pretty hurt and down, Alec noticing that as well and that was when he had had it enough. Muffy was the most adorable and gentle creature ever, his feelings easily hurt and Alec was ready to protect him at all costs. Just like Muffy was protecting him when Magnus wasn’t around.

“Shut the fuck up, Raj,” hissed Alec.

“Get out,” said Raj and reached forward to grab Muffy. In self-defence, Muffy raised his head up and hissed loudly, making the idiot snap back and he quickly pointed at him. “Dangerous! See, it wanted to bite me and poison me,” said Raj and shook his head. “It needs to go,” he then said and Alec looked up at him. Wow, how fucking stupid can you get?!

“You do realise Muffy is a python, as in a not poisonous snake?” asked Alec and Raj looked dumbfounded.

“I knew that.”

“Sure, of course,” said Jace and rolled his eyes.

“But he could squeeze the life out of you,” said Alec then. “That would be much appreciated now,” he then said as a joke. Alec then looked at Muffy, who had his head bowed down and he pressed his lips together. He didn’t know whether Muffy understood what Raj said or not, but it looked like it and he was even angrier. “You’re amazing Muffy, don’t listen to the moron,” he then said and kissed Muffy’s head, who cheered up after that, but Raj still wasn’t gone.

Oh, no. What Raj did next was beyond stupid. He pulled out his wand in attempt to make Muffy disappear and the python let out a terrified hiss when he saw Raj pointing the wand at him. He was _shaking_ and Alec turned around to see what Raj was up to now, eyes wide when he saw the wand pointed at the three of them and Jace arched an eyebrow. “You’re scaring him, stop it now,” said Jace and Raj grinned.

“Good,” said Raj. “Now, let’s get going or I’ll blast you,” ordered Raj.

Muffy was scared, he really was. But he also knew that he was in the safe hands of Magnus’ human and his friend, disappearing under Alec’s robes, wrapping himself around his body and Alec looked down, heart dropping when he saw that Muffy looked very afraid and sad. The idiot had hurt Muffy’s feelings and Alec was sure he was going to murder Raj in the cruellest way possible. No one was dared to speak to Muffy like that, Alec eyeing Jace, who nodded and Alec winked. Alec and Jace had fought together, so they didn’t need words to communicate.

“ _Expelliarmus!_ ” said Jace and Raj’s wand flew from his hand.

Before Raj could come closer to them, Alec was in action as well. “ _Petrificus Totalus,_ ” said Alec and Raj dropped petrified onto the floor, Alec grinning happily as he tucked his wand back into his robes and he then rubbed his palms together, Jace looking proud of them. “We still got it,” said Alec and Jace happily agree with that, giving his brother a high five.

“Alec,” said Jace and pointed to Muffy, who was now peaking from his robes and Alec nodded. Yes, he needed to cheer up the python, because he still looked sad and hurt.

“I’ll handle it,” said Alec and winked. “You finish up the next question,” said Alec and pointed to Jace’s homework, the blond doing as he was told to and Alec gently picked up Muffy, who just wanted to go back to the Slytherin common room and cuddle up to Victor. “Hey, don’t be sad,” said Alec and smiled. “We took care of the idiot, see,” said Alec and pointed to Raj, who was now just lying there like a useless piece of wood on the floor and he then chuckled.

“ _I want Magnus,_ ” hissed Muffy. “ _I’m not ugly._ ”

Alec pressed his lips together, feeling helpless as he couldn’t understand, but he soon remembered Magnus telling him what cheered Muffy up. “ _Accio_ Victor,” said Alec and soon after that, Muffy’s stuffed animal appeared in the Gryffindor common room, Muffy perking up when he saw his favourite toy and he looked happier. “Here you go,” said Alec and Muffy quickly wrapped himself around it, snuggling close and he closed his eyes. Alec smiled and then looked at Jace, who had a little smile on his face and he winked.

“ _Thank you, thank you, thank you,_ ” hissed Muffy and then gently tapped Alec’s hand with the end of his tail, making Alec smile.

“You’re welcome,” said Alec, knowing that that meant thank you. Because they didn’t speak the same language, they got kind of creative when being without Magnus around, so that they could communicate somehow. While Muffy understood some English, he couldn’t really speak it and Alec smiled when he saw Muffy cheering up again.

Soon after that, Magnus came up to the Gryffindor tower, because he knew Alec was going to be there with Jace, giving him lessons. What he didn’t expect, however, was to see Raj on the floor, petrified and people just walking past him like he was invisible. Raj was disliked by many, so none of them bothered to help him out; they all guessed that he got into that state because of something he did. Alec cheered up when he saw his boyfriend coming closer to them and he waved happily, Muffy looking his way and Magnus’ heart melted, Raj all forgotten, stepping over him and he happily gave his boyfriend a kiss, giving one to Muffy as well.

As a joke, Jace looked up and puckered up too, Magnus narrowing his eyes. “What, no kiss for me?” teased Jace. “I’m hurt,” he then said and Alec snorted, Magnus rolling his eyes as he sat down and then looked back at Raj.

“Do I dare to even ask what happened to poor dear Raj?” asked Magnus.

“He insulted Muffy,” said Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped. “Yes, I know. So Jace and I took care of him,” he then added proudly and Magnus quickly looked at Muffy, who was hugging the stuffed bear and it made sense then why Victor was there. He used it to calm himself down or to cheer up. He quickly picked up Muffy and gave him a kiss.

“ _Your poor baby. What did the idiot say to you?_ ” asked Magnus.

“ _It was horrible,_ ” said Muffy and shuddered. “ _He called me ugly and disgusting. He wanted to blast me. I don’t know, but he had his wand pointed at me,_ ” he said and Magnus’ jaw dropped, looking over at Raj, not feeling sorry for him at all. It served him right. “ _But your human and his friend helped. Now the idiot lays on the floor. Dead._ ”

“ _He’s not dead,_ ” said Magnus with a snort.

“ _I know. Pity,_ ” said Muffy.

Magnus chuckled and then looked at Alec, who was now watching Jace, but then he glanced at Magnus and gave him a little smile. “Thank you, Alexander,” said Magnus and then looked at Jace. “And you too, Jace. For standing up for my baby,” he then said and looked down at the python, who was still happily cuddling the stuffed bear and he chuckled. “How long do you think he’ll lay like this before he snaps out of it?”

“The longer the better,” said Jace as he dipped the quill into the ink and Alec snorted.

“Agreed,” said Magnus and then looked at Alec. He was still astonished by how protective Alec was of the people he loved and cared for. Then again, so was he, but Alec always took things to the extreme and he shook his head as his smile got wider and he gave Alec a little wink when he saw him looking back at him. “I like this over-protective side of you, Angel,” said Magnus and took Alec’s hand into his own, linking their fingers together.

“Oh, um,” stammered Alec and Jace looked up, chuckling when he saw his brother blushing, but pretended he saw nothing and went back to writing. “Thank you?” stammered Alec and then leaned over Magnus, kissing him softly a few times, before they got interrupted by Muffy, who was needing attention. Again.

“ _Magnus,_ ” whined Muffy.

“ _Yes?_ ” asked Magnus with a chuckle.

“ _Pet me,_ ” ordered Magnus and he nodded with a sigh, his hand gently stroking Muffy, while he kept holding Alec’s hand with his other one and every now and then Jace would look up at him and smile, shaking his head. Ugh, they were so much in love it was sickening, but not in a bad way and Jace sighed happily. He really was happy for his brother, because he deserved all the best, which he found in Magnus. Even though their friendship was rocky, he couldn’t deny the fact that Magnus was great to Alec and he was happy they found each other.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec spoiling their baby ;)

Muffy was wrapped around Magnus' arm and was keeping his eyes closed, because it was what Magnus told him to do. Magnus was taking him somewhere and Muffy was quite curious, because Magnus didn't tell him where they were going. The only thing that he did know was that it was going to be a _surprise._ And Muffy liked surprises, because Magnus' surprises were always awesome and amazing, feeling giddy when he heard Magnus chuckling and the Slytherin slowly shook his head. Oh, Muffy was adorable, barely containing his excitement as he slowly made his way up to the Seventh floor, to the Room of Requirement. That day was Muffy's birthday and Magnus was throwing him a birthday party. Well, not exactly his birthday, but that day marked five years since he had gotten him and that was the day Magnus decided to celebrate his birthday. Muffy was just a baby then and now he was a big boy.

Muffy was too preoccupied with other things that he didn't remember it was his 'birthday' that day. Usually, Muffy always made sure Magnus didn't forget about his _special_ day and Magnus was quite surprised that Muffy seemed to forget about it. Well, even better, then it was going to be a surprise birthday party, taking place in the Room of Requirement, which was looking absolutely stunning. Magnus made the room look _fabulous_ with Alec's help, both of them hanging up balloons and Alec even made as far as to conjure up a birthday cake, with big letters, wishing Muffy happy birthday.

So far, it was only Alec in the room, but later more people were to join them; Ragnor, Theo, his boyfriend, Catarina, Izzy, Simon, Jace and even Clary. All of them were invited to Muffy’s birthday, but at first, it was going to be just the three of them. Alec, Magnus and their precious baby, Muffy squeezing himself around Magnus arm tighter and Magnus grinned when he looked down and he then sighed, excited as well. Yes, he couldn’t wait for Muffy to open up his gifts; this year he went all out. Well, he and Alec bought Muffy many, _many_ presents, stacked up in the corner of the room and he hoped he would like it.

Alec was in particular happy and excited to do some shopping for the snake and he was now happily walking across the room, adjusting the decorations and he sighed happily. Something was missing, _music._ So, he put something on the gramophone and he then rubbed his palms together. This was going to be _perfect_ and he was happy that it was going to be just the three of them at the beginning of the party. Alec wanted it to be just them in the room when Muffy would be unwrapping their gifts and he grinned when the door of the room finally opened and Alec couldn’t contain his smile anymore.

Muffy was now impatiently waving the end of his tail and was hissing loudly. “ _Magnus can I open my eyes now?_ ” asked Muffy and Magnus chuckled.

“ _Not yet, baby._ ”

“ _What about now? Please? Can I open my eyes now?_ ” asked Muffy and Magnus started smiling. Not quite yet, he needed to get him in the right position before he’d allow Muffy to open his eyes. “ _Magnus say something. I wanna see. Can I see? What kind of a surprise to you have for me? Please, I want to see. Now,_ ” began whining Muffy again and Magnus looked over at Alec, who was slowly coming closer and he couldn’t stop smiling as well.

After the idiotic thing Raj pulled the last week, Magnus and Alec were pampering the python to the fullest and Muffy liked it. Yes, he _loved_ being pampered and it’s what he deserved in his humble opinion. Muffy perked up when he heard the music and now he had only gotten even more eager to see where Magnus had brought him and he couldn’t contain himself anymore, opening his eyes and his jaw dropped when he saw where they were. Well, he didn’t know it was the Room of Requirement, but the room looked _stunning._

It was decorated in pastel colours, which were his favourite, had many flowers in them and there was a big banner, which said ‘Happy Birthday, Muffy.’ Muffy couldn’t read English, but then his eyes located the cake and it finally struck him what day it was. His eyes were glowing when he found the stack of gifts and he looked at Magnus. Were those all for him? What was going on? Magnus usually prepared him a little party only for the two of them, but now he decorated the whole room like that? And there was Alec as well. No, not only that, _Victor_ was there sitting on one of many seats and Muffy was awestruck.

Everyone was there!

“Happy birthday, Muffy,” said Alec happily and raised his hands high up in the air, happily walking to Magnus, who was looking down at his now very surprised python. Muffy was astonished; he really didn’t know what to do or say as he was just looking, taking everything in and if he could, he would cry. “Aww, what’s the matter? Surprised?” asked Alec then and Muffy slowly nodded then looked up at Magnus again.

“ _Happy birthday, baby,_ ” said Magnus and pressed a kiss on top of Muffy’s little head, Alec doing the same and if Muffy had the ability to blush, he would be blushing like crazy now. He hadn’t expected this at all. Wow. He gave Alec the little kiss back, doing the same to Magnus, showing his gratitude, but then his eyes went to the corner of the room again.

“ _Is this all for me?_ ” hissed Muffy and Magnus chuckled.

“ _Yes, all of this is for you,_ ” confirmed Magnus and Muffy wanted to jump and just get to the presents. There were so _many_ of them, but he reminded himself to take it nice and slow, looking at Alec, who was standing close to them and then kissed Magnus softly, looking down at him and extended his hand out, Muffy coming closer, sensing with his tongue, but there was nothing there. He didn’t get what was Alec doing, but then Alec pulled out a wand and Accioed something. A tiny, little gift appeared in his hand and Muffy perked up.

“Here you go, the first gift,” said Alec happily and Muffy slowly moved his hand into his hand and looked at the little gift, all wrapped up and he then happily hissed, Magnus smiling as well, because Muffy looked more than adorable.

“Here you go,” said Magnus, placing Muffy onto the table and Alec walked behind him, placing the little wrapped up box in front of the python, so that it was easier for him to unwrap the gift. Magnus and Alec watched the snake struggle with the wrapping paper with the end of his tail, but Muffy didn’t mind it, it was all going to be all worth it in the end, Alec stepping behind Magnus, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist and he placed his chin on top of his shoulder and Magnus leaned up against him.

“He’s adorable,” whispered Alec into Magnus’ ear and the Slytherin nodded with a grin.

“Yeah,” said Magnus and smiled. “I wonder if he’ll like the crown,” said Magnus then, inside of the little box being a little, tiny pastel flower crown, made especially for Muffy. Magnus had seen Muffy looking at some of the crowns in the magazine he had been skimming through a few days ago and the python seemed quite keen on owning one and was heartbroken when Magnus told him that sadly none of them would fit him.

Muffy was finally able to open the little box as well and he was speechless when he saw what was inside. A flower crown, what he wanted! Magnus went closer to him and then placed the crown on top of the python’s head, putting on a charm so that it wouldn’t fall down and Muffy hissed happily. “Do you like it?” asked Alec and Muffy didn’t need to be asked twice as he quickly started moving around the table, hissing happily. It almost looked like he was doing a happy dance and singing to himself, Magnus holding back a laughter when he saw Muffy happily cheering.

“ _It is so pretty,_ ” said Muffy. “ _How do I look?_ ” he asked and Magnus smiled.

“ _Adorable. Look,_ ” said Magnus and Accioed the mirror from the other side of the room, so that Muffy could see himself in it and the python was impressed with what he saw. The little tiny crown fit him amazingly and thanks to Magnus’ little charm, it didn’t slide off his head and was put in place, allowing Muffy to freely move around with it on top of his head and he then looked over at Alec and Magnus.

“ _Thank you,_ ” said Muffy.

“You’re welcome,” said Alec with a wink and Magnus looked over at him, narrowing his eyes. Did Alec just understand what Muffy said? He cocked his head to the side and Alec started quietly laughing when he saw the look on Magnus’ face. “I’ve picked up a word here and there,” said Alec proudly and Magnus happily smiled. Well, he shouldn’t be too surprised; Alexander was keen on learning _everything._

“ _Magnus, I want to open more gifts,_ ” announced Muffy.

“ _Of course, it’s your party, we can do whatever you want,_ ” said Magnus and Muffy didn’t need to be told twice as he quickly made his way down the table and went straight to the gifts, Magnus and Alec right behind him, helping him open his gifts this time and Muffy was in heaven when he saw just what he had gotten for his birthday.

Magnus had gotten him a beautiful little scarf that he could wear since it was still pretty chilly, especially down in the Dungeons. In the next gift, there was a book and Muffy didn’t know what to think of it. He knew it was a gift from Alec, Magnus’ human was a nerd. He knew that much, but he didn’t know why he’d need a book. He couldn’t even read. However, when he opened it, he saw there were absolutely no letters, only pretty pictures, which he _loved._ Yay, he’d be able to ‘read’ a book now as well, feeling smarter already.

Magnus and Alec then prepared him one of the gifts together; it was an Album of the moving pictures of Muffy and the three of them having fun. Muffy was happy that the two of them didn’t put any pictures of them doing those kissy faces, Muffy happily looking at all of the pictures, nestled in Alec’s lap as the other was slowly turning through pages, Magnus looking as well and Muffy was happily hissing when he saw himself as a baby. He was an adorable baby. Yes, that he was.

In the next few gifts, Magnus had bought him a few of his favourite treats and then in the last one, there was something _scary._ Alec thought it would be cute if Victor had gotten a friend, so he went ahead and bought Muffy an adorable stuffed snake, but when the gift was opened, Muffy freaked out and buried himself underneath all of the  wrapping paper and took a few moments to slowly peek out and Alec looked at Magnus, who was smiling.

“Don’t you like it?” asked Alec with a small voice.

“ _What’s wrong?_ ” asked Magnus, Muffy looking up and he then slowly came closer to the stuffed snake, which was pink and he slowly poked it, hiding again and he slowly peeked out again, taking his time to get familiar with the new friend.

“ _Magnus it’s staring at me,_ ” said Muffy, not sure if he liked the way snake was watching him.

“ _You’re ridiculous, it’s just a toy. Just like Victor,_ ” said Magnus and Muffy gave him a look.

“ _Victor is not just a toy. He’s my friend,_ ” said Muffy, offended and then went closer to the snake, carefully studying it. “ _This one looks annoyed,_ ” said Muffy and slowly circled the stuffed animal. “ _Emma looks annoyed,_ ” he said and Magnus started laughing when he heard Muffy had already picked out the name for the snake and Alec arched an eyebrow.

“Her name is Emma,” said Magnus and Alec grinned.

“Emma, hello,” said Alec and waved to the stuffed animal, Muffy quickly going in front of him to protect him from the grumpy snake. Alec looked down and then started laughing, because this was just too much. It really felt as if Muffy was their kid and he flushed up to his ears when he realised what he had been thinking. But, hey, at least now he knew he and Magnus would make good parents!

“ _Emma is grumpy, watch out, Alec!_ ” said Muffy and then slowly turned the snake with the end of his tail and slowly went closer. Magnus watched the python playing around with the snake and Alec for a little while. It took Emma a lot to make it up for her previous grumpiness and after a little while, Emma was allowed to join Victor at the table, Muffy playing with the two of them as Magnus and Alec were waiting for the others to arrive as well.

Magnus was excited about throwing parties and this one was a big success, Alec going to him, wrapping his arms around him and he kissed him a few times, before pulling back and pressing their foreheads together. “He looks happy,” said Alec and Magnus smiled.

“He is and he deserves all of this,” said Magnus, looking around the room and he pressed his lips together. “Especially after the ugly trick Raj pulled on him the last week,” he then added and Alec nodded in agreement. It was true, he deserved all the best and just as he was about to say something in agreement of how stupid Raj was, the door opened and all of the invited guests came inside.

“Magnus, this place looks amazing,” said Izzy as she started looking around the room. “It’s so fabulous. Did you decorate it?” she asked her best friend and Magnus quickly nodded, looking proud. “Good job,” she said and Alec frowned.

“Hey, I helped too,” said Alec and narrowed his eyes, then went to Simon. “Hey, Si,” he said with a wink. “Go give him your gift now, he’ll love it,” said Alec, because he knew what Simon had gotten him; a third new friend. Much to Muffy’s luck, it was a stuffed bear.

“So, where’s the birthday boy?” asked Simon and his eyes located Muffy rather quickly and he went to him, Muffy looking up and he was shocked when he saw how many people came to _his_ party, happily going to Simon and he was excited to see that all of them brought a _gift_ with them. Oh, a lot more gifts to unwrap! “Happy birthday,” said Simon then, wanting to be the first one in line to give him his present and he got down onto his knees, the Hufflepuff chuckling when Muffy started going up his arm.

“Why do you have to be the first one?” whined Jace, but before he could get to him, Izzy picked up Muffy and started carrying him away. “Iz!”

“Clary, come here, show him what you’ve drew him,” said Isabelle. “And I baked you a little something,” said Izzy then, Alec’s jaw dropping, absolutely horrified. Oh, no, he’d have to get whatever Izzy baked away from him. He didn’t want Muffy to be poisoned on his birthday!

Ragnor, Theo and his boyfriend joined Izzy and Clary at the corner of the room, Magnus laughing out loud, because oh boy was Muffy enjoying himself. Everyone was fighting to get his attention and he started shaking his head. As they started unwrapping gifts, Alec quickly snatched Isabelle’s cupcakes just in time and Magnus watched everything from afar, grinning and he then glanced at Catarina, who was waiting her turn to give the snake her present. She wasn’t in the mood to be fighting among the others and she chuckled.

“You sure do look pleased with yourself,” said Catarina.

“Oh yes,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. “My party was a big hit.”

“Muffy don’t eat those if you don’t want to die!” said Jace out loud.

“Jace!” complained Isabelle and gave Jace a punch. “I worked hard on those!”

“But, Iz, your skills…” tried Alec, Isabelle rolling her eyes. In the end, Isabelle gave in and her cupcakes stayed untouched, probably for the best. Eventually, Magnus and Catarina joined the rest of them and the party continued to last for a few more hours. That was the best birthday. Ever!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea suggested by the wonderful Jenifer_Cullen :)  
> I hope you like it, Jen ;). Alec giving Magnus a little make over ^^. Thanks for suggestion ;)

Magnus was walking with Ragnor to the Ravenclaw's boy's dormitory, because he was planning a surprise visit to his boyfriend. He knew he was going to be there since Isabelle was hanging out with her brother there that day and Magnus was curious to see how the two of them spend some brother and sister quality time. Ragnor was complaining something about one of the classes and Magnus was nodding in agreement, but all in all, he wasn’t really paying attention to what his friend was going on about.

In the meantime, Alec and his sister were hanging out in the dormitory, much to the protest of some other male students, but neither of them minded it too much. It was weekend and Izzy decided it was the perfect day for the two of them to have something she liked to address as a ‘pampering day’. That usually meant Alec doing her makeup and nails, maybe hair as well. Alec didn’t mind it too much, really, because that was one of the ways the the two of them bonded when they were younger and he loved spending time with his younger sister. Besides, he didn’t want to compliment himself too much, but he was quite amazing at makeup and things like that; what a perfect big brother he was. 

He could kick Jace’s ass in the spell duels and yet he could give Isabelle an amazing makeover. But he could never wear makeup himself; he tried it once and he didn’t like how it looked on him. However, he loved how makeup looked on Magnus. Then again, everything looked amazing on his boyfriend. It wasn’t fair, really, he realised with a pout, just as he was done with Izzy’s nails and then proceeded with fixing her makeup. He loved doing makeup by hand and not with magic; it was a way he relaxed and expressed himself, Izzy giggling when she felt a soft brush sliding over her face and Alec groaned.

“Izzy, stay still,” said Alec as he was trying to make Isabelle’s foundation look flawless, but if she was going to move like this around it wasn’t going to end up looking too hot. He was a perfectionist and Isabelle knew that. He took the job of giving her a makeover seriously, so she rolled her eyes, but stayed still after that. Alec narrowed his eyes when he saw the look on Izzy’s face and he stopped moving his hand. “What?” asked Alec, because he knew that look.

“You’re such a buzzkill,” said Isabelle playfully, but then shrugged. “However, this time I’ll agree with you; you need to make me look amazing. I’m going on a date later on after all,” she said and waggled her eyebrows, Alec perking up and he narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, Simon is taking me to this new restaurant in Hogsmeade and I need to look fly for tonight,” said the younger one and Alec nodded. Then, he needed to do a good job, make Simon lose his shit when he’d see his sister. Alec started snorting when he remembered how Simon was around Izzy before they were dating; like a little puppy and he shook his head.

“So,” said Alec. “How are things going with Simon?”

“Great,” said Izzy and then sighed happily. “Though it’s going to suck the next year. He’ll be all gone and I’ll be stuck here all alone,” said Izzy with a pout and then came closer to Alec, so that he could do her eye-shadow. “But we’ll make it work,” she then said, closing her eyes and Alec nodded. Of course. “And how are things with you and Magnus?” she then asked, Alec’s face heating up at question. “He told me you’re a man of many talents,” she then said with a smug look on her face and Alec almost choked on his own breath.

“W-what the hell, Iz?!” snapped Alec and dropped the eyeshadow and Isabelle started laughing. “Oh, God, please don’t tell me you talk about… stuff like that with Magnus,” he then said and Isabelle’s silence spoke volumes, Alec promising himself to smack the living shit out of Magnus for talking about their sex life with his sister. 

“What? It’s a fun way to pass the time,” said Izzy with a grin and Alec just wanted to make her stop talking. The more she said, the more horrified he was and he gulped, shaking his head and just continued to work on her makeup in complete silence, because it was better that way. He didn’t want to find out more detail about what Isabelle and Magnus talked about him when he wasn’t around. He already knew too much as it was.

As Alec was just putting some finishing touches on Isabelle’s makeup, the door of the dormitory opened and Magnus slowly peeked inside. Alec didn’t really see him, because he was focusing too hard on making Isabelle’s makeup look flawless, Magnus’ eyes widening when he saw the Lightwood siblings sitting on the bed, Alec doing Isabelle’s makeup and from the looks of it, it looked like Alec had done her nails as well! Who knew Alexander was so good with the makeup brush. 

To be honest, he couldn’t really tell yet, because Isabelle was turned away from him, but knowing Isabelle’s standards of makeup, he knew Alec had to be good. There was no way Isabelle would allow just anyone to mess around with her makeup. Especially since she had a date with Simon soon later and he grinned when he saw how hard Alec was focusing. He was adorable; his tongue was sticking out a little bit, a slight frown in between his eyebrows, then smiling brightly when he was finally done with makeup and he was proud of how he did; Izzy’s makeup looked amazing. 

When Alec looked up, he finally saw Magnus and a smile brightened his face, signing his boyfriend to come closer, Isabelle turning around and Magnus’ jaw dropped when he saw her makeup. Okay, Alexander was more than just  _ good,  _ he was a freaking genius with that makeup brush. Then again, he knew that Alec could draw, so it shouldn’t come as a surprise he was good with makeup. But still, he didn’t expect it and it was such a pleasant surprise, really. He kind of wished Alec would do his makeup one day and he then went closer to the two of them.

“Magnus, how do I look?” asked Isabelle and Magnus let out a playful whistle.

“Gorgeous, Simon will get a heart attack when he sees you,” said Magnus playfully and Isabelle grinned. Great, that was the plan and he then turned to Alec, who was now just smiling, admiring the makeup and he then rubbed his palms. “I didn’t know you were so good at makeup, Alexander,” said Magnus when he was standing really close to his boyfriend and Alec stood up, kissing him softly as a greeting and he then flushed at the compliment, shrugging.

“Well,” said Alec. “it’s just one of those things, you know,” he said and then chuckled. “My hidden talent,” he said and narrowed his eyes. “As you  _ told _ Izzy, I’m a man of many talents, aren’t I?” asked Alec with an unimpressed voice and Magnus flinched. Crap, he didn’t think Izzy would go ahead and tell him all of that. He looked at Isabelle, who was quietly laughing and Magnus frowned. What, she didn’t feel even slightly bad for getting him in trouble?!

“O-oh, that,” said Magnus and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yes,  _ that _ ,” said Alec and huffed under his breath, deciding to let it go for the time being and he then happily sighed when he sat back down and Magnus straddled his legs, Isabelle grinning as he watched them. “But anyway,” said Alec. “How come you’re here?” he then asked and Magnus chuckled.

“A surprise visit,” said Magnus and then wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, wanting to know more about the makeup thing. “How did you get so good at makeup?” he then asked and Isabelle looked at him.

“It’s all thanks to me,” said Isabelle and Alec chuckled. 

“Yeah, she’s right to be honest,” said Alec and sighed happily. “I used to give her makeovers when we were little,” said Alec and then went on and on explaining how he used to give his little sister makeovers and Magnus couldn’t stop smiling. He could already picture little Alec and Izzy sitting in their bedroom, playing makeovers and dress-up. It was adorable and Isabelle went on and on about all sorts of makeovers that Alec used to give her until it was the time to get going to her date, leaving Magnus and Alec all alone in the room and Alec happily sighed when Magnus sat down next to him and held his hand, linking their fingers and Alec chuckled.

“How would you feel about doing my makeup for a change?” asked Magnus and batted his eyelashes, wearing his usual puppy-eyed look to which Alec couldn’t say no and he knew that very well, waggling his eyebrows. Alec  looked at him for a moment or two, until he slowly nodded and Magnus smiled victoriously. “Let me get you a clean canvass to work with,” he then added and with one swipe of his wand, all of his makeup was gone, sitting in front of Alec bare-faced and Alec let out a small gasp.

Up until then, he hadn’t seen Magnus without makeup and he had to admit it that Magnus looked even more stunning without any makeup on. Oh, who was he kidding, Magnus was  _ always _ stunning, there was no other way around that and he cleared his throat. Alec bit into his lower lip and just stared at boyfriend, who looked just so soft and all that Alec wanted to do was to cuddle him. “You’re adorable without makeup,” stammered Alec and Magnus snorted at that. Alec had to wonder; even when they would take showers, Magnus would still have some makeup left on and afterwards he’d always correct it, which made him wonder. Was Magnus self-conscious about others seeing him without makeup? “You don’t need to wear makeup,” he then blurted out and then flushed up to his ears.

“Oh. I know,” said Magnus and moved closer to Alec, who was still staring at his soft features and he just had to smile, lean in and kiss his boyfriend softly. “But I prefer it on my face,” he then added and hummed. “It makes me feel special and fabolous,” he then said and waggled his eyebrows. “So, Mr. Makeup Artist… what kind of a look are we going for today?” he asked and  _ Accioed _ some of his favourite makeup from his trunk and winked. “Impress me, Lightwood. I want to test if you’re really as good as they say.”

“Challenge accepted,” said Alec, grabbed the back of Magnus’ neck and gently kissed him, humming into their kiss and he had to force himself not to keep on going, because he knew he’d have a hard time  _ stopping _ , Magnus laughing as Alec gasped when they parted and he then rubbed his palms together. “Now then, let’s see what I can do with you,” said Alec and started searching through Magnus’ makeup.

“Oh, I know of a thing or two you can do to me,” purred Magnus, his dirty mind working with full speed and Alec narrowed his eyes, trying his best  _ not _ to blush, but with Magnus blowing him kisses like that it was kind of hard not  _ to _ and he ended up blushing so prettily that Magnus couldn’t help himself but to press one more kiss against his forehead and Alec groaned, wiping his forehead and he took in a deep breath.

“Behave,” said Alec and Magnus stuck his tongue out.

“Make me,” said Magnus with a wink.

“Maybe later,” shot back Alec, trying to keep a straight face and Magnus liked the sound of that.

“Oh? A promise? What will you do to make me behave? Punish me?” asked Magnus and Alec tried to ignore that as he finally found a colour that he liked for Magnus’ eyes; dark and light silver with lots of glitter. That paired up with an eyeliner would make Magnus’ eyes pop so much and he smiled happily. Magnus pouted when he didn’t get a reply, but didn’t mind it too much and he smiled happily when Alec moved closer to him and finally started doing his makeup.

Magnus couldn’t stop smiling and laughing when he felt Alec applying foundation to his face, the brush tickling him and at one point he sneezed cutely, Alec’s turn then to grin and Magnus couldn’t hold back his laughter. Magnus’ eyes found Alec’s as he watched him do his face and he pressed his lips together. Determined and focused Alexander was just so cute, lips curved up into a crooked smile, Alec enjoying himself a bit too much, chuckling when he watched Magnus’ face up close. It only hit him then how close Magnus was and he went red in the face, clearing his throat when he felt Magnus making inappropriate expression. Just what was going in his mind now?

“You’re blushing, Mr. Makeup Artist,” teased Magnus and winked. “What seems to be the problem?” he asked with a widening smile. 

“Nothing,” said Alec with a little voice. “Now hold still,” said Alec then, gently held Magnus’ chin and held his face in place as the Slytherin wouldn’t listen to him and Magnus kept grinning throughout the entire process which made it pretty difficult on Alexander. Mainly because his grin was just so distracting and Magnus bit his lower lip when he saw Alec going for the eyeshadows. 

“What? No contour?”

“ _ Patience, _ ” said Alec and Magnus pressed his lips together and nodded. Okay. Whatever he said. So, they sat there in silence, Alec doing Magnus’ entire face as Magnus couldn’t stop smiling at Alexander. The way he was doing makeup, his precision, was hilarious and adorable. He was taking his time, but in the end, it was all going to be worth it. And Magnus was correct, because Alec soon announced that he was done and he brought up a mirror in front of Magnus’ face, whose jaw dropped when he saw himself.

_ Wow. _

“I did a good job, didn’t I?” asked Alec with a smug look on his face and Magnus nodded.

“Holy shit, I look amazing,” said Magnus as he kept admiring himself in the mirror and he then looked at his nails. “Izzy said you used to do her nails too, right? You have to do mine now as well,” he said and Alec burst into loud laughter, Magnus arching an eyebrow. “What? You don’t want to?” he asked with sheer disappointment in his voice.

“Of course I want to, it’s just,” he said and laughed. “This is now turning into a salon?” he asked with amusement in his voice and Magnus pouted.

“I just wanted to see your skills,” said Magnus and Alec leaned in to kiss his pout away, Magnus sighing. “What? You could do Izzy’s nails so it’s only fair for you to do now mine as well,” he said, trying a different approach and Alec started laughing again. 

“I said I’d do it,” said Alec and Magnus’ smile brightened. “But what is it in for me?” asked Alec with a cocky voice and Magnus quite quickly thought of a great way to repay Alec back for his  _ services.  _ He leaned closer, whispering all of the things Alec would receive as a  _ payment _ , Alec’s ears growing red, because the more things Magnus started listing, the more eager was Alec to get to the  _ good _ part, Magnus  _ servicing _ him. 

“So, how does all of that sound, Alexander?” asked Magnus with a grin. 

“A-amazing,” stuttered Alec. “Go on now, we must waste no time.  _ Accio _ your nailpolish so we can get to the good part,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing when he finally made his nailpolish collection appear.

“It takes the polish to dry quite a bit before we will get to-”

“Oh, I know of a spell to make the drying process quicker,” said Alec and Magnus’ loud laughter was being heard out in the Ravenclaw common room, Ragnor looking at Theo, who was reading a book and they both shook their heads. Those two were going at it again, weren’t they? Honestly… However, Theo soon got company as well, a visit from his boyfriend and in the end, Ragnor ended up all alone and he crossed his arms on top of his chest as he continued to listening to the four of them laughing and giggling.

_ He needed to get someone as well.  _

 


	27. Chapter 27

Alec was feeling excited when he and Magnus made their way to the Duelling Room, Professor Potter opening the Duelling Club once again at the big demand from the students when the word got out that there used to be the Club quite a lot of years ago and Harry being the people pleaser that he was, decided to start the Duelling Club with the help of no other than Severus Snape, who wouldn't stop complaining and whining about the matter. Why did have to be Saint Potter's assistant with the Club he didn't know. It was McGonagall's wish and he knew for a fact it was one of those things that she enjoyed seeing; him being an assistant to Potter was beneath him, so she loved seeing him suffer and he was grumbling under his breath as students started coming into the Room. Great, there was a lot of them and he kept glaring at Potter, who looked pretty pleased with himself.

Harry was pleased; for a change Snape was _his_ assistant, which was so satisfying to Harry that he couldn't put it in words and he kept grinning at the scowling man, who kept walking up and down the middle of the room and he kept rolling his eyes so much that it made Harry wonder if his eyes were going to fall out of his eye sockets. That would be mildly amusing and he then looked around the room, Harry smiling happily when he saw that Alec decided to join them there as well, holding Magnus' hand and the Slytherin looked quite interested into the Club thingy as well.

Truth be told, Magnus wasn't really that much into it, but Alec looked so excited about the Club being started again and when he told him all about what he heard of the times Harry Potter used to be a student there, he just couldn't say no to Alec and he decided to tag along. Besides, it was going to be fun to see his boyfriend kick someone's ass in the duel. Oh, maybe Raj's! That would be super pleasing and satisfying and he chuckled, then grinned when he saw Raj, who kept scowling at Alec and Jace, who was standing there with Izzy and Clary, both pretty excited about the club as well and Alec then glanced at Simon, who was standing next to him and he rubbed his palms together.

''I can't wait to kick someone's ass,'' said Simon loudly and then started looking around, deciding to pick out his _prey_ , Alec laughing next to him and he shook his head. Knowing Simon, Izzy was probably going to kick his ass, but he just shook his head and gave him a wink. Well, Simon was talented at spells, so probably he was going to win against someone and he then looked up at Professor Potter, who sent him a little smile and Alec gave him thumbs up, then went back to chatting with Magnus, who kept glaring at Snape from time to time.

Was it possible to pick out your own opponent? Oh, Magnus would love to pick out Snape as his and then he would be finally able to get back to him properly. As he was plotting his revenge against Snape, Potter stepped next to Snape and then looked around, happy when he saw that a lot of students were interested in joining his Duelling Club. “Welcome everyone,” said Harry and then smiled. Most of the students were from the Sixth and Seventh year, a few of them from lower ones as well.

As Professor Potter went on explaining the rules of the Club and which one spells were allowed to use, Magnus tugged Alec’s hand and he looked at him, winking. “I hope we can pick out our opponent,” said Magnus and then looked at Snape’s way. “I’ll kick Snape’s ass,” he then said and Alec started snickering next to his boyfriend, shaking his head, but he would love to see that. His boyfriend versus Snape; he knew who would probably win, but still.

“I’d love to go up against Raj,” said Alec and then glared at Raj, who visibly shuddered when he saw him glaring his way. Alec hummed in delight when he saw that Raj was actually afraid of him and he waggled his eyebrows and blew a kiss to dear poor Raj across the room. “Your ass is mine,” he then mouthed, Raj looking even more freaked out when Alec pulled out his wand and waved with it across the air and signed Raj he was dead meat, Magnus snickering there next to him.

“You’re scaring the poor boy,” said Magnus, but was enjoying himself to the fullest. “Funny how he isn’t as brave as when he was when going up against poor Muffy,” said Magnus and Alec then nodded. Yes, Raj was one of those cowardly dogs who barked, but didn’t bite. Alec, on the other hand, wasn’t afraid to go up against Raj and give him a proper taste of his own medicine and he just hoped Professor Potter was going to pick him among the crowd to take care of Raj and he started rubbing his palms together, Magnus massaging Alec’s shoulders and neck on purpose, warming him up, making fun of Raj even more, who ducked his head down and pretended he was invisible.

Alec then looked back to the centre, where Snape and Potter were doing a little demonstration for the lower years and Alec’s eyes widened in awe. Maybe he didn’t like Snape, but he had to admit it that he was pretty powerful and it was a joy seeing him in action, especially going up against Professor Potter, who was a good opponent to the man and Magnus had his fists folded and was cheering on Potter, wanting to see Snape on the floor, defeated, but it wasn’t going to be an easy win.

Spells were flying across the room, one of them hitting Snape and Magnus grinned when the Potions’ master flew across the room and landed right onto his ass. Hard. Ouch. That had to hurt and Simon perked up. “Do you think he’s gonna be fine?” asked Simon with a little voice and Magnus looked his way, snorting.

“Who cares,” said Magnus and then started laughing, when Snape picked himself off the ground and hit Harry with the spell as well, spinning him across the air and he landed on the floor again, the corners of Snape’s lips forming the tiniest smiles Alec had ever seen and he shook his head. Those two were behaving like children, because Harry’s next spell sent Snape flying across the room again and it was Harry’s turn to start smirking. Before the professors could take things to another level, Alec rose up his hand high up in the air and Potter looked at him.

“Yes, Lightwood?” asked Potter out of breath and Alec rubbed the back of his neck.

“Maybe the students could try out duelling as well?” asked Alec and Harry stood there, dumbfounded, blinking and he then glanced at Snape, who was cursing loudly and then took in a deep breath. Right, he was the professor. He was there to _teach_ , though kicking Snape’s ass was just so satisfying and he then nodded.

“Right,” said Harry and Alec almost started laughing, because he could tell Potter was disappointed. “Who would like to go first?” he asked and everyone rose their hands up in the air, scanning the students and he then grinned. “Okay, I’ll pick out then. First pair… Jace and Clary, come up and let’s show the others what Gryffindor’s made out of,” he said proudly and Snape rolled his eyes.

Jace grinned and then looked at Clary, who looked keen on kicking Jace’s ass. As they were standing in the middle of the crowd, both of them pulled out their wands and Alec snickered when he saw how excited Clary looked like. He couldn’t blame her; he figured it was annoying to be dealing with Jace’s annoying ass all the time. “I promise to go easy on you, sweetheart,” said Jace in his cocky manner and Clary’s lips twitched dangerously. Oh, she was pissed.

“Oh, don’t worry, _honey_ ,” said Clary. “I can take care of you easily. Bring it on, Jace,” said Clary, challenging her boyfriend. Jace decided to go easy on Clary, but that proved out to be the stupidest thing ever, because she was so annoyed by the end. She could tell Jace was being very _condescending,_ in a way, so she lashed out in just the correct way; transfigured a bunch of the tissues in her pocket into little ducks and sent them flying to Jace, whose eyes widened and he ended up falling from the stage that was in the middle of the room and the entire room started laughing.

“Are you okay, _sweetheart?_ ” asked Clary and then happily hopped off the stage, Potter announcing Clary’s win.

Much to Alec’s disappointment, Potter paired up Raj with Simon and he kept on sulking, because he really wanted to kick the idiot’s ass. Again. He kept glaring at Raj, who kept laughing at Simon, making fun of him in front of everyone. “Don’t worry, Professor Potter. This will be a piece of cake,” said Raj and started laughing. “He’s _just_ a Hufflepuff,” he then added and then started laughing like the brainless moron that he was.

Alec was half tempted to go onto the stage and take care of Raj in the Muggle way; punch him. It would feel more satisfying, but then he looked at Simon, who wasn’t half-bothered with the idiot’s words. “ _Silencio,_ ” said Simon simply and thus muted Raj’s annoying voice and Alec started laughing. Simon was a genius and he sent him thumbs up.

“ _Expelliarmus,_ ” he then said next and Raj’s wand flew right from his hands and Alec smiled with pride and joy. Now, Simon could easily just blast Raj and win that way, but why do that when making fun of Raj in front of everyone was such a better way to go? “Dance for us, Raj,” said Simon and waggled his eyebrows. “ _Tarantallegra,_ ” said Simon and Raj’s feet suddenly started moving, his eyes wide in horror as he started _dancing,_ the entire room bursting into loud laughter. “Not bad for a Hufflepuff, is it?” said Simon and hopped down, joining Alec and Magnus among the crowd and Harry gifted his House with 10 points for giving him a good laugh.

“Dude, that was amazing,” said Alec and high-fived Simon, who was still laughing, Raj humiliated and he quickly left the room. “You my man are a genius,” he then said and Simon grinned.

“Thank you,” said Simon and then gained a kiss from Isabelle as a reward and he smiled sheepishly, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

“You were amazing, Simon,” said Isabelle and kept laughing as she couldn’t forget the look on Raj’s face when he left the Duelling Room in a hurry and he then snickered, looking at Alec, who was looking forward of being picked to go duelling as well.

A few turns later, Potter finally called him up and he quickly went to Professor Potter, his jaw dropping when Professor Snape announced he was doing to be going up against Magnus. Alec looked at Potter, who looked annoyed with that as well, Magnus grumbling as he went up to Alec and he looked at Snape, who was having fun. “Go choke,” whispered Magnus under his breath when he was standing next to Snape, who scoffed.

“Believe me, the wish is mutual, boy,” said Snape and then backed away. “Let’s see who will win now,” he then added, his eyes laughing at the two teens, who were now standing on the opposite sites and Alec glared the old git. He didn’t want to duel his boyfriend, Magnus sighing when he looked at him and he Alec shrugged.

“Now what?” asked Magnus.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” said Alec with a small voice and Magnus nodded.

“I don’t want to either,” said Magnus and then rolled his eyes when he heard cheering from the crowd. Some of them thought it was going to be exciting to see the two of them battling, but Alec’s eyes found Izzy’s, who shrugged and then glared at Snape, who was laughing. Alec glared at him as well and then gritted his teeth.

“Get your wand out, Magnus. The duel is beginning,” said Alec and pointed his wand at Magnus, who narrowed his eyes, but the look on Alec’s face told him that he was up to something, so he did the same and his eyes widened when he saw that his boyfriend was ready to strike and he gulped. Should he use a Deflecting spell or? He didn’t know what was going on, so he just stood there. He knew Alexander wouldn’t hurt him.

Alec had a genius plan, a plan to get back to Snape for trying to attack Magnus back then. And then now for making them duel against each other. Alec’s plan was genius, the Ravenclaw was sure in this and he then winked to Magnus, who cocked his head to the side, but kept his duel pose and took in a deep breath. “ _Rictusempra,_ ” mumbled Alec, but instead of pointing his wand to Magnus, he pointed it to Snape, who was standing right behind Magnus and the charm hit him with full effect, the man bending in half, falling onto his knees and he wasn’t able to move or even breathe properly as he the charm tickled him.

“Alexander!” said Magnus loudly.

“Oops, it seems I missed, professor,” said Alec and looked around at Professor Potter, who face-palmed himself, but then guessed that Snape had it coming. After the charm wore off, Snape looked at Alec, who was now just waggling his eyebrows. “What?” asked Alec innocently and clasped his hands together.

“Move, Bane, I’m taking care of Lightwood,” growled Snape.

Snape lashed out with everything and before Potter could intervene, Alec was in his battle mood as well, deflecting every Snape’s spell and he had a smile on his face. He had seen the man in action before, when he was going up against Professor Potter, so he knew what to expect. Alec studied people’s way of battling fast and it didn’t take him too long for start striking back, no longer afraid of the man. Well, this was the Duel Club after all and Potter decided to stand back and let them take care of each other. Alec was his top DADA student, so he knew he was amazing at spells.

And he was correct. While Snape _was_ powerful, his age started showing after a little while and he was breathing laboured, while Alec was still swift on his legs and ended up tackling the professor on the floor, but didn’t dare to use any powerful spells and in the end, Snape admitted defeat as he was completely exhausted and Alec proudly smiled. He had taken on Severus Snape and won against him.

Magnus kept watching Alec, who was amazing in action and he couldn’t stop smiling when he saw him winning up against Snape and he ran up to him when he saw he won and gave him a deep kiss right there in front of everyone. In the heap of the moment, Alec grabbed the back of Magnus’ neck and returned him the kiss, forgetting about the other people in the room and it was only Potter’s coughing that broke them apart.

“I’m sorry, Professor,” said Alec and his face was red again, Harry shaking his head.

_Teenagers._

Alec slowly made his way down, while Potter decided to give Magnus another opponent; Camille Belcourt and the two of them were going at it for quite a while, until Magnus sent Camille’s wand flying across the room, together with her and Magnus had a satisfied smirk on his face when Camille started bitching and complaining, having her hissy-fit in front of everyone and Alec was laughing in the crowd, Snape still glaring at him.

The Club went on, Magnus and Alec holding onto each other and they watched the other students battling, both of them having a blast. That day was a good day; Camille, Raj and Snape got what was coming their way. Justice had been served. Much later, when it was just Alec and Magnus in their Room, Magnus decided to show just how much he enjoyed watching Alec in action. Oh, Alexander was freaking hot as he was battling the old git, taking Alec up to the stars and beyond that evening, Alec smiling to himself when they were cuddling.

_He was freaking amazing._

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has been torturing himself by teaching himself Parseltongue, only to make Muffy happy! He didn't learn much, but he hopes that the few phrases he managed to remember will make Muffy happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration is finally back for this fic! Sort of xD. I hope you like the chapter =)

Alec was again hanging out with Muffy in the Slytherin common room as Magnus was at the Quidditch practice, leaving the poor snake all alone so Alec decided to jump in and watch over their 'baby'. Muffy was overjoyed that he was able to spend more time with the Ravenclaw as Magnus' human had really grown on him so far and Alec had a little trick up his sleeve he wanted to show off something to Muffy. His new skill. Well, not really a new skill, more a torture he had been putting himself through for weeks now and he wasn't really getting anywhere with it. What he wanted to do was to learn Parseltongue, so that he would be able to communicate with Muffy better. Magnus had told him that the python had expressed that wish as well, so Alec was working hard, not telling anyone.

People said that the one who weren’t born with the gift wouldn’t be able to teach themselves the language and Alec was working his ass off to prove them wrong. But, in the end, he figured that that was probably correct, because all that he was able to teach himself were a few easy phrases. All of the hissing sounded the same to him and he was pretty bummed out. When Muffy would talk to Magnus, he would be able to pick up a word here and there, but he was slowly coming with the terms that he would never be able to be fluent in the language.

But still, that didn’t mean that he could just give up like that. Practice makes perfect, was one of his personal mottos of life, so he wasn’t going to give up just yet, he was going to practice and show off his new skills to Muffy. That would be able to make him feel excited and he was smiling when he saw the python disappeared into the dormitory, but returned soon after with the stuffed bear, Victor and Alec chuckled. Aw, that was adorable, Muffy loved that thing, Emma grew on him as well, but Victor was still number one and Muffy gazed up at Alec, who was sitting on the couch and he slowly made his way up Alec’s leg and curled himself up into a little ball, then looking at the floor, realising he had forgotten his teddy bear and Alec leaned down to pick it up.

“ _Thank you,_ ” hissed Muffy happily, knowing that it was the phrase that Alec understood now and Alec happily chuckled, softly rubbing Muffy’s head and he just shook his head. No thanks needed, he was there to pamper the snake and spoil him to the fullest, Muffy knowing that very well, but he never really took advantage that with Alec. With Magnus maybe, but not with Alec. Alec was different. He was special.

Alec wondered what to say to Muffy, to surprise him. He was going through the book he had gotten in the bookstore, a text book on how to learn to speak Parseltongue and he took in a deep breath. Oh, how he hoped that he was going to say the words correctly. Well, he didn’t want to offend Muffy’s language. He knew that snakes were proud and easily offended creatures, but Alec knew Muffy enough to know he was different and Muffy hissed happily when Alec handed him his toy.

“ _How are you?_ ” asked Alec all of the sudden, his hissing sounding very slurred and barely understandable to Muffy, but he understood it and he quickly lifted his little head up. Alec pressed his lips together as Muffy was studying his face and Alec swallowed thickly. Did he say it wrong? Oh, Merlin, what if he said a swear word and-

“ _You’re a Parselmouth?_ ” asked Muffy and Alec just stared at him. He didn’t understand what Muffy had said and the snake was just staring at him in confusion. But he knew what he heard! Alec was speaking to him before and he asked him how he was. In Parseltongue! Excited, Muffy quickly moved around Alec’s neck and decided to hang out there for a little while. “ _I’m good,_ ” replied Muffy, trying again and Alec cheered up. He understood what Muffy said!

“ _I,_ ” hissed Alec again and rubbed the back of his head, thinking. “ _Good too,_ ” he said after a while when he finally remembered how to say it, again having a terrible accent, but Muffy was able to understand him and he was practically dancing around Alec’s neck. Oh, he was wishing that Alec would be able to speak his language and now he apparently was? He didn’t know what was going on, but he was glad that it was. Alec noticed how happy Muffy looked and in the heap of the moment, Muffy gave him a little kiss on the cheek and then rested his head on top of Alec’s head.

“ _How can you speak Parseltongue? What did happen?_ ” asked Muffy, speaking fast as he was top excited. “ _I was hoping you would be able to speak it one day! I really wanted to chat with you! It gets boring if it’s only Magnus who understands me! And using him as a translator can be a pain in the ass! He’s not very good at the job._ ”

Alec was laughing when Muffy suddenly started hissing loudly and fast, but the downside was that he really didn’t know what Muffy was saying. He only knew a couple of phrases that was it. The book wasn’t very helpful and he pouted. “Wait, wait, slow down,” said Alec, now speaking in English and Muffy stopped speaking, feeling completely devastated and he bowed his head down, now back in Alec’s lap, feeling completely devastated. Alec couldn’t speak Parseltongue after all. Alec huffed when he saw that Muffy was looking heartbroken and he quickly remembered a phrase he learned. “ _Cheer up,_ ” hissed Alec and Muffy’s face brightened.

“I, um, how do I explain this,” stammered Alec and quickly _Accioed_ the book he was using so far to teach himself. The book was charmed to come with the _Audio_ option of the pronunciation, since other ways of learning were impossible and Alec pressed his lips together, Muffy going to the book and he was looking at it. But didn’t understand what was written on it. Again, with the books? Though, he loved the one Alec had gotten him for his birthday. There were many pretty pictures in it. Fairy tales.

“I can’t speak Parseltongue,” said Alec in English and Muffy looked up at him. “But this book,” he said and pointed to the book, opening it up. “I’m using it to teach myself Parseltongue. Sadly, it’s not going as smoothly as I’d want to,” said Alec and bowed his head down in disappointment, shrugging. “Which sucks, I want us to chat like this,” he then said and sighed, Muffy bowing his head down again as he was going through the pages of the book when Alec would turn them and he quickly understood what the book was used for.

Here and there, Alec would activate one of those audio recordings with his wand and Muffy’s face brightened. Alec was using the book to teach himself Parseltongue! Only for him?! Muffy was looking up at Alec, completely dazed and then he wrapped himself around Alec, giving him almost a crushing version of a hug and Alec let out a breathless laugh when he saw how happy that Muffy look. That was all that mattered and he chuckled. Muffy then understood that he probably needed to use simpler words when he would talk to Alec and he slowly let go of the crushing hug, going back down into Alec’s lap.

Alec was still laughing. “ _Happy?_ ” asked Alec in Parseltongue and if Muffy could cry, he would be sobbing from happiness right now. He didn’t even know that someone could teach themselves the language and he just gave Alec a very loud and happy,

“ _Yes,_ ” as a response, Alec smiling happily and he rubbed Muffy’s head.

“ _I,_ ” started Alec again and rubbed the back of his neck. “ _Happy._

Muffy was in heaven. Yes, he was sure that that was how being in heaven felt like because he had never been this happy before. Well, maybe the day Magnus bought him, but this was his second favourite day and he was happily hissing something as Alec was going through the book, desperate to say something more. But what?

“Muffy,” said Alec when he remembered the most important phrase he learned so far and Muffy looked at him, stopping his rambling and he just waited for Alec to say something. “ _You. Me,_ ” started Alec as he was thinking again, his hissing slurred. “ _Best friends,_ ” he managed to hiss out, saying it as correctly as possible and Muffy’s jaw dropped when he heard that and he was just staring at Alec. He heard what the other said, but the realisation slowly started sinking in.

Alec had just said that they were best friends! Muffy was overjoyed and he just went back to hugging Alec, who was now just laughing again, thrown back against the couch as Muffy was too happy to realise he was being a bit too rough with his ‘hugs’, but Alec didn’t mind it and his loud laughter was echoing through the entire common room. “ _Yes. Best friends,_ ” hissed Muffy as he was tightening the hug around Alec and the Ravenclaw just gently patted the python’s head, breathlessly laughing and he then let out a small moan of discomfort.

“Ouch,” stammered Alec in between his laughing. “Your hugs are a bit too… aggressive,” joked Alec and Muffy quickly let Alec go and he quickly moved up his chest when Alec was laying on his back, worried that he might had hurt Magnus’ human. Then he was going to be in a lot of trouble.

“ _Sorry, sorry, sorry,_ ” started chanting Muffy, another phrase that Alec understood and he shook his head.

“ _Okay,_ ” replied Alec. “I’m okay, no worries,” said Alec and the smile on his face told Muffy that he was okay. And happy. Just like he was and Alec started laughing again when he felt Muffy’s tongue against his chin. As the two of them were having the time of their lives, Magnus finally returned back from the training and he was quite surprised when he found his snake and his boyfriend cuddling, Alec laughing on top of his lungs while Muffy was loudly hissing happily next to him and Magnus quickly went closer to them, Alec happily waiving to his boyfriend, Muffy happy as well. Oh he had such wonderful news for Magnus!

“Magnus, you’re back!” said Alec happily. “Finally, we’ve missed you,” said Alec and blew a kiss to Magnus across the sky, the Slytherin catching it and placing it over his heart, making Alec flush and Muffy rolled his eyes.

“Doesn’t seem like I was missed,” said Magnus with a fake pout and then he winked. “You two seem like you’re having a great time,” he then added and went closer to the couch, Muffy moving then to his lap when he was sitting down and Alec sat up, chuckling when he saw Muffy cuddling with Magnus then and he happily sighed. Muffy was looking pretty happy, which made Magnus wonder… did Alec get him another toy? “ _Something good happened, Muffy_?”

“ _Yes,_ ” hissed Muffy. “ _Alec is becoming a Parselmouth. For me!_ ” announced Muffy happily and Magnus looked at him, confused. Magnus, who didn’t know anything about Alec’s new hidden skills, was completely caught off guard and he looked over at Alec, who was hiding something behind his back, the book he had summoned before and he gave Magnus a sheepish smile.

“What do you mean, Muffy?” asked Magnus in English and then looked over at Alec. “Alexander, apparently you’re becoming a Parselmouth for Muffy?” asked Magnus with a snort and Alec gave his boyfriend a little smile when he heard that as he slowly pulled out the book from his back and handed it over to Magnus, that explaining many things and Magnus’ eyes widened when he read the title of the book.

_Parseltongue for beginners: learn the language in only 30 simple tricks!_

Magnus looked over at Alec, his jaw dropping in awe and he then frowned. “Are you…” started off Magnus, but then his voice trailed off. “Teaching yourself Parsel?” asked Magnus, trying to get the whole picture and Alec slowly nodded, Magnus chuckling and he slowly shook his head. “Even though you do realise that the ones who can really speak it are the ones born with the gift?” asked Magnus and, again, Alec nodded.

“Yeah, I know,” said Alec, feeling his flush rising, suddenly feeling very stupid. “I just thought that it would be kind of cool to know at least some words. You know, so that I and Muffy could get along and talk when you’re out, chasing the Snitch,” said Alec and then shrugged. “I know I won’t be able to speak it fluently never. I mean I took more than a month to just learn a few simple phrases and even with those I have difficulties remembering,” whispered Alec and ducked his head down in embarrassment. “I just wanted to make Muffy happy.”

“Oh, Alexander,” said Magnus, his heart melting and he placed his hands together in his lap and he grinned, slowly coming closer to his, now, flushing boyfriend and he waggled his eyebrows. “You went through all that trouble only to make Muffy happy?” asked Magnus in disbelief and he then looked at Muffy, who was happily singing himself a song, overjoyed that Alec was becoming a Parselmouth for him.

“Of course,” stammered Alec and chuckled. “I-I mean, Muffy is like, um, our kid,” he managed to force out and Magnus winked when he heard that and cuddled up next to his boyfriend, who was now just sitting there and trying to come up with something else to say. “I wanted to surprise him,” he then said and a shy smile spread across his face. “And he said he was happy, yeah,” said Alec, hearts in his eyes when he glanced at the happy snake.

“You’re such a sweet person, Alexander,” purred Magnus, still in complete awe of his boyfriend’s caring side and he pressed a kiss against Alec’s cheek and he then shook his head, going through the book, grinning when he saw Alec’s scribbled notes at the sides of the book and he shook his head. There were parts high-lighted, notes and all… Alec really put his heart and soul into this, didn’t he? “Wow, you worked hard on this, didn’t you?”

“Oh yeah,” said Alec, his cheeks flushing. “I mean I tried, but I couldn’t learn much,” he said and rolled his eyes. “All I’m able to do is say ten different phrases that’s all,” said Alec with a pout and Magnus gave him an impressed look.

“Ten?!”

“Well, yeah,” said Alec and gritted his teeth. “After a _month!_ ” said Alec and ran his fingers through his hair, groaning as he threw himself against the couch and closed his eyes. “I thought I’d learn more by now.”

Magnus was very impressed. Ten whole phrases after a month; that was beyond impressive! Most people didn’t learn that much in _years._ “You know, ten phrases in a _month_ is very impressive, by the way,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him, perking up and he cocked his head to the side.

“Really?” asked Alec.

“Yeah,” said Magnus and grinned when he looked how surprised his boyfriend looked like. “Most of these books aren’t worth the money, also,” said Magnus and slowly turned the book to the back, his jaw dropping when he saw just how much Alec paid for the book and he looked up at him. “Alexander you shouldn’t have spent so much money on this, you could’ve just come to me and I could-”

“It was worth it,” said Alec and shook his head. “The look of surprise, excitement and happiness on Muffy’s face was priceless. You can’t put a price on happiness,” said Alec and then gently patted Muffy’s head. “Plus, I wanted to do it on my own,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. “So, I suppose this means I’m a genius?” asked Alec with a curious voice, a little bit of cockiness being heard in there as well and Magnus snorted.

“A true genius you are, darling,” said Magnus and gently pecked Alec’s lips.

“ _Magnus!_ ” said Muffy. “ _Did you see the book? He’s using that to become a Parselmouth!_ ” announced Muffy happily and Magnus started laughing. “ _Most books are boring and useless, but I like this one,_ ” said Muffy then as he was still happily hissing and he then slowly went to Alec’s lap, looking up at him and hissed.

“ _Pretty boy,_ ” hissed Alec clumsily and if Muffy could blush, he would be blushing. Instead, he went to hide into Magnus’ robes, like he usually would when he was embarrassed and Magnus started laughing loudly, Alec doing the same. However, Magnus could understand Muffy completely. Alec speaking Parsel like that… clumsily and slurred, but doing his best, was the most adorable thing he had seen and he only shook his head when he saw Muffy peeking from his robes.

“You made him run away,” said Magnus and started laughing, Alec chuckling and he came closer to Magnus’ ear, whispering into his ear _I love you_ in Parseltongue and it was Magnus’ turn to be flushing. Oh and he was, bright red up to his ears and Alec started silently snickering. Checkmate! He killed both of them with just a few words.

“What’s wrong, _pretty boy?_ ” asked Alec, mixing English with Parseltongue and Magnus cleared his throat. “You’re blushing,” said Alec in amusement and Magnus quickly quieted his boyfriend down with a long kiss. Merlin, his mouth was dangerous and he placed a finger on top of Alec’s lips once he pulled back.

“Stop talking,” stammered Magnus.

“Why?” asked Alec and waggled his eyebrows. “Oh just wait, I’ll learn more things and then watch out, Magnus!” announced Alec. “I’ll murder you all with my perfect Parsel skills,” said Alec and was now proudly patting himself on the back. “I will-”

Alec was cut off by Magnus, who leaned closer to him and started whispering dirty things into his ear, making the _pretty boy_ thing he said before seem like a child-play and Alec was left completely red in the face, speechless, heart hammering and he was slowly melting against the couch. Oh, he was going to need a lot of training to do if he wanted to surpass Magnus one day, the Slytherin happily petting Muffy.

Alec, on the other hand, went back to his book as he wanted to learn more, Muffy happily chuckling along when he heard Alec’s hisses.

Alec was going to be a Parselmouth for him. And he said they were best friends.

That was one of the best days. Ever!

Alec Lightwood was the best and he hoped that he and Magnus would get married one day. That way, Alec could become his other dad!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcel is Underhill's boyfriend. He's an OC of mine from my other series and he grew on me so much that I decided to include him here as well. If I mentioned Underhill's boyfriend before and called him by any other names let me know because I honestly can't remember. I'll correct it if that was the case :'). But yeah, enjoy the chapter =)
> 
> Also big thanks to Shiorino who helped me with this chapter ;)!

Slytherin and Ravenclaw were having a double lesson of DADA and Alec couldn't be happier about it. Lessons with Slytherin were his favourite, of course, because that meant he could stare at his boyfriend all two periods without really paying attention to whatever the professors were saying, which was really out of his character and Potter raised an eyebrow, annoyed when he saw that no one in the class was really listening to him. While Alec was too busy with staring at Magnus, Magnus was scribbling down something that wasn't lesson related. Other students weren't any better really; Ragnor and Theodore were too busy with chatting with each other, Camille was too busy with staring herself in the mirror, fixing her makeup and that was when Harry realised he needed to do something to get his class motivated again.

So, there he was, trying his best to think of something and then he realised that maybe they needed to have a little bit of fun. The memory that stuck with him from his years at Hogwarts was the lesson with Professor Lupin and the boggart. In his opinion, it was really fun, so even though they were a seventh year already, he didn't see it why they couldn't have a little bit of fun and deal with a bit of boggarts, just to see what each other's worst fear was. Since they were seniors, all of the students were able to perform the spell very well, so Potter decided to stop his monotone lesson about Unforgivable Curse and decided to spice things up a little bit.

“Okay, let’s do something else,” said Harry, closed his book, which finally snapped Alec back to reality and he looked at the front of the room and he put on a serious expression, making it seem as if he was paying attention all the way. “I can see no one of you is interested in this, so let’s do something else,” said Harry and massaged his temples, Magnus turning to his boyfriend and grinned. Finally, something else than the boring lesson. “How about we deal with some boggarts to kill the time?” he asked and the class seemed to like that.

Alec looked at Magnus, who seemed to be quite keen on the idea and Alec slowly nodded. Sure, why not? He hadn’t seen one since his third year and to be honest, they weren’t really dealing with them as a group back then; it was them dealing with the boggarts individually when it was exam time, so Alec was kind of curious to see what each other’s worst fear was. He turned to Underhill and Ragnor and pressed his lips together; especially Ragnor’s. Oh, and Magnus’ as well. That was true, he wondered what Magnus was afraid of! He seemed not to be afraid of anything, but everyone had something that they were afraid of.

“How does that sound?” asked Harry and Alec quickly nodded.

“It could be fun,” said Alec quickly and all of the other students nodded in agreement. So, because of that, the students casted the desks and chairs to the side of the classroom, while Harry went to fetch the chest with a boggart from the storage room and thus, the fun began. Magnus and Alec were standing together as they were waiting for Professor Potter to be back and Magnus gave his boyfriend a curious look.

“What will your boggart turn into?” asked Magnus curiously and Alec pressed his lips together, shuddering. Spider. Oh, he was terrified of those fuckers and he gripped Magnus’ hand when he remembered his exam from the third year; he nearly had a panic attack when his boggart changed into a big, big, hairy spider and he pressed his lips together.

“Spider,” said Alec, dreaded. “A big, nasty, ugly and hairy spider,” he then said and swallowed back a gasp when he remembered the spider from the last time. It had been years and he still wasn’t over it, shuddering and he then shook his head. “And you? What will your boggart turn into?” asked Alec and Magnus shrugged.

“I’m not afraid of anything,” said Magnus proudly and Alec snorted, rolling his eyes. Magnus was way too cocky about it, so Alec knew that there had to be something, but he was maybe embarrassed say it out loud? Well, he was going to see it sooner or later. Then, professor Potter was back with the chest and everyone made a step back when the chest shook as Potter tapped with his wand against it and Alec felt his stomach dropping.

“Who wants to go first?” asked Potter and looked around the class.

“Why don’t you go, Professor?” asked suddenly Underhill from the back and the entire class started laughing. Harry crossed his arms on top of his chest and then glared at Theodore, who innocently blinked back and then nodded. It had been a challenge and Harry wasn’t the person to back away from a challenge, not even now that he was a professor. No, no! He was going to show his class just exactly how a powerful wizard like himself took care of a nasty thing like a boggart.

“Is that a challenge, Mr Underhill?”

“Could be,” said Theodore. “It’s not fair for us to hog all of the fun,” he then said and the class started laughing, Potter rubbing his palms together and Magnus grinned as well, curious. He was quite curious to see what a war hero, like Harry Potter, was afraid of. Not many things. Probably. Was it Voldemort? Magnus shivered and he then looked at Alec, who looked far way too invested into this.

Oh, Alec was having fun and he could feel his curiosity growing. He was glad that Potter accepted the challenge as he stepped in front of the chest, using the magic to open it and he turned to his class. “Watch and learn, children,” said Potter and then prepared himself as the chest opened, Alec’s eyes growing and the entire class went quiet as the boggart came out of the chest, changing shapes, Harry narrowing his eyes. He wondered what it was going to change into; he had changed a lot as a person from his third year and he wasn’t afraid of Dementors anymore. Or Voldemort for that matter!

The boggart kept changing shapes for quite some time and then it finally stopped, Harry’s eyes widening when he saw just in exactly what the boggart changed form into. _Snape_. Not just any Snape, it had been a _crossdressing_ Snape, jaw dropping and he then rubbed his eyes as the boggart started coming closer to him. Oh, crap! Magnus and Alec looked at each other and then started laughing. Oh, Magnus was _dying_! A crossdressing Snape?! No one knew what that was about, but it was hilarious!

Harry sure knew what it was about. Neville. Right! He had transformed his boggart into Snape crossdressing as his grandmother and that was quite the sight; Harry still hadn’t gotten over it, till this day, making a step back and he quickly pointed his wand to the boggart, who was slowly coming closer. “ _Riddikulus!_ ” said Harry quickly and much to his luck the boggart quickly changed into a clown, relief washing over his body and he shuddered. Ugh, the less time he spent watching at that _thing_ , the better.

Harry turned to his class and saw that they had many, _many_ question. Potter put his hand up in the air and shook his head. “Don’t even ask, long story,” said Harry and shuddered again. “Now then, line up, let’s get started. One at the time,” he said and the class was quickly standing in a line, all beyond excited. Alec dragged Magnus into the line as his boyfriend was still too busy with laughing. Holy hell, this was hilarious! Snape in a skirt, wearing a hat with a stuffed bird on top of his head. He needed to send something Professor Potter as a gift for giving him such an image.

“Magnus, stop it,” said Alec, but was laughing again when he saw the look on Magnus’ face and he shook his head. “We need to _focus,_ ” said Alec seriously and even though Magnus nodded, he was still laughing like a madman. He couldn’t help himself, this was way too funny, but then when Potter gave him an annoyed look, Magnus quickly got serious, cleared his throat and he nodded, Alec giving him a kiss on his cheek as a reward for finally acting his age.

A few students were in front of them and everyone was having fun. Magnus wasn’t really paying attention to the class, not until it was Camille’s turn to face the boggart and he then finally paid attention. Oh, he was so curious to see what Camille’s worst fear was, wearing a little grin and Alec noticed that as well. Camille took in a deep breath and stepped in front of the boggart and it started changing shapes, soon transforming into a giant mirror and Magnus’ eyes widened and Camille flinched.

Camille’s biggest fear was a… _mirror?_ Her own reflection? Wow, how shallow could you get! Magnus then looked at Alec, who was now busy talking with Ragnor and Theo, who were standing behind them and Magnus then turned back to Camille, who was now slowly backing away as the mirror started telling her that she was _ugly._ Yep, this girl was shallow and Magnus snorted when she saw the horror written all over Camille’s face. She quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it at the talking and walking mirror.

“Go back!” hissed Camille and then took in a deep breath. “ _Riddikulus!_ ” she said and the mirror soon transformed into a picture of her, on which she looked, well, flawless and she smiled happily. “There, I’m beautiful, you ugly mirror!” she said and Magnus started laughing as he watched Camille marching away from the boggart and Potter rubbed the back of his neck.

“Okay?” said Potter and then looked at Magnus. “Bane, you’re next,” said Potter and Magnus took in a deep breath, Alec turning now to him and he winked, wishing him good luck and Magnus nodded, kissing Alec, making Ragnor roll his eyes and then Magnus stepped in front of the boggart, who started changing shapes, turning into giant, acid washed jeans and Magnus shrieked on top of his lungs!

“Oh, no,” said Magnus in an over dramatic manner and quickly made a step back as the boggart was headed his way. “Alexander, it’s horrible. Kill it, kill it with fire,” shrieked Magnus, pale and Alec started laughing, Magnus giving him an offended look. “Alexander, this is not funny! Look at this monstrosity!” said Magnus, pointing to the jeans, which only made Alec laugh harder. “Alexander, don’t be an asshole!”

“Your boggart are jeans?!” asked Alec and the whole class started laughing. “Magnus, it’s a piece of clothing. You can’t serious!” he said and Magnus’ jaw dropped.

“It’s acid washed jeans, Alexander!” shrieked Magnus and gagged. “They’re the biggest fashion offence!” he said and Alec shook his head. Magnus narrowed his eyes and then looked at the jeans, which were laughing at him. “I’ll show you!” said Magnus and gulped when he saw the jeans coming his way. “Alexander, I can’t do this! Look at that horrendous thing!”

“Be strong, Magnus! Hang in there, I believe in you,” said Alec, holding back his laughter and Magnus nodded, gripping Alec’s hand tightly as he pointed his wand to the jeans. “I believe in you, face your worst fear,” he then added and Magnus took in a deep breath.

“ _Riddikulus!_ ” he said and just like that the acid washed jeans transformed into a fashionable pair of trousers, Magnus straightening himself up and he exhaled deeply. “Much better,” he then said and winked, Alec rolling his eyes, but then nodded, stepping in front of the boggart himself when Potter announced it was his turn and he closed his eyes, not wanting to even open them again, because he knew that his boggart had turned into a horrible, horrible spider.

Alec shivered when opened his eyes and there indeed was a spider looking at him, almost laughing and Alec thickly swallowed, looking at Magnus, who was standing there next to him, quickly taking his hand, linking their fingers together and he gave him a little smile. The thing was really disgusting, no wonder Alexander was afraid of it. Alec was afraid of the tiniest spider, so dealing with the giant one was… quite the challenge and all of the colour drained from his face. Okay, he changed his mind, this wasn’t fun anymore. There he was, standing and shitting his pants, gripping onto Magnus’ hand, completely petrified and he looked like he was about to pass out.

“Lightwood, concentrate,” said Potter and Alec slowly nodded. “Don’t let the fear win, you’re stronger than this,” he then said when he saw his student struggling and Alec quickly reached for his wand, but then dropped it when the spider started going closer and he winced, quickly reaching for his wand, pointing it at the spider.

“M-Magnus, I can’t,” gasped Alec and then squeezed into Magnus’ hand tighter. “It’ll eat me,” he whispered and Magnus quickly stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist and gave him a little kiss on his cheek, Alec feeling at ease a bit.

“You’ve got this,” said Magnus. “You’re the strongest one among all of us,” said Magnus. “You kicked Snape’s ass the other day, so this little spider is nothing compared to that old git,” he whispered into Alec’s ear and he managed a little grin, but then it died out when the spider was now very close and Potter wanted to go help out, but Alec was quicker.

“ _Riddikulus,_ ” he stuttered out and transformed the boggart back into the crossdressing Snape as it was the first thing he could think of, Harry’s eyes widening and he quickly looked away. Oh, great, he really wouldn’t be able to wipe that memory out of his mind, would he? Maybe a little _Obliviate_ spell would work and-

“Good job, Alexander,” said Magnus and kissed Alec happily. “You did it,” said Magnus then and Alec kissed Magnus back, Potter quickly dragging the two of them to the back of the classroom, breaking them apart. He really wasn’t in the mood to watch two teenagers snog in front of the whole class and he then heard Alec’s giggles when he made his way to the front, other students taking their turn, Magnus and Alec sitting on the desks and were chatting, both happy they were able to beat their worst fears.

Curiously, Magnus looked at the line again when it was Ragnor’s turn and his eyes widened when he saw the boggart transforming into about ten little clones of Magnus and Ragnor shrieked in horror. Oh, this was his worst fear indeed; little Magnus clones, annoying, who wouldn’t shut up and Magnus started laughing when the little clones of him started talking and they never shut up! Wait, should he be offended? Did Ragnor see him like that?! Or was it something else? Alec, on the other hand, let out a loud ‘aww’ as he found the little clones of Magnus beyond adorable.

“Ragnor, look how beautiful I am!” said one clone.

“Ragnor, entertain me!” said the other one.

“Ragnor, I’m the best!” said the third one and so on, Alec laughing while he watched Ragnor struggling. He was so caught off guard that one of the clones started climbing up Ragnor’s leg and he quickly kicked, making the tiny Magnus falling on the floor.

“Get off, you idiot!” said Ragnor and Alec’s eyes widened when he saw the tiny Magnus falling on the floor with a loud thump, quickly going there to the boggart. Even though it wasn’t real, he couldn’t have someone hurting Magnus like this! Even if it was just a clone! He quickly picked up the tiny Magnus and gently patted his head, the little Magnus enjoying being in the centre of attention and Ragnor rolled his eyes.

“Don’t hurt Magnus!” growled Alec.

“It’s not real!” said Ragnor and looked at the army of clones coming his way and Alec just found them super cute as they marched towards the other Ravenclaw. “Lightwood, move,” ordered Ragnor. “Let me blast them,” he then said and Alec shook his head.

“Don’t hurt them!”

“Alexander,” said Magnus and shook his head. “Let Ragnor do his job,” he then said and Alec kept scowling at the other one, Magnus finding it cute how protective Alexander was of the boggart version of himself and reluctantly, Alec moved away and was disappointed when the tiny clones of Magnus were gone. Pity. They were really cute and Ragnor slowly joined the two of them, Magnus laughing at his friend.

“Am I really like that?”

“Yes,” said Ragnor. “You never shut up,” he said and Magnus grinned.

“And you love me for it,” said Magnus. Ragnor knew it was true, but his pride wouldn’t allow him to respond.

The laughter in the room kept growing and everyone was having a good time, until it was Theodore’s time. With a happy face he stepped in front of the boggart, but then he flinched when the boggart took the shape of his boyfriend and he stepped back. Huh? The boggart looked exactly like Marcel; his bright hair, green eyes and was wearing Hufflepuff robes. Alec looked his way and cocked his head to the side. What was going on? Then the boggart started _speaking_ and Theo’s jaw dropped. He quickly realised what his true fear was.

“Let’s break up,” said the boggart and Underhill felt his throat squeezing.

“What?”

“What? You honestly thought you’re worthy of me? Please I can do so much better,” said the boggart and Underhill’s breath shook. No, this wasn’t real. He just needed to use the spell and- “It was fun playing with you for while it lasted, but now it’s need we part ways.”

“Marcel, what are you-”

“I hate you.”

Alec felt his stomach dropping when he heard _that._ Honestly, he felt so bad for his friend and it seemed that Theo had completely forgotten he was dealing with a boggart not his real boyfriend. Marcel was a sweetheart, he’d never say all of those horrible words. Surely Theo realised that. And Underhill did realise that, but he was in too much of a shock to think rationally.

“Please,” said Underhill, breath hitched.

“That’s so pathetic. To see you beg like this,” spat the boggart and Underhill’s eyes welled up.

“But-” stammered Underhill and more nasty words came out of the boggart’s mouth, tears wetting Theo’s face and Alec looked at Magnus, who quickly went to their friend, trying to make him see that it wasn’t real. It was at that moment that Theo realised just how much his boyfriend meant to him and he just couldn’t snap out of it, his wand falling down as the boggart’s words cut like a knife.

“Theo, it’s not real,” said Ragnor.

“Yeah, snap out of it,” said Alec. “Marcel would never-”

“Enough,” said Potter when he saw that things went too far and he quickly took care of the boggart, putting it back into the chest as the silence filled the classroom, Theo’s little sniffles being heard and his friends quickly came closer to him, trying to make him feel better, to cheer him up, Alec giving him a big, tight hug, but nothing could make Underhill feel better, too shaken up and he kept sniffling after the period was gone, the four of them slowly making their way down the hallway, going to the Great Hall, where Simon, Catarina and Marcel were waiting for them.

Underhill was walking with his head down and when Marcel noticed them, his face brightened when he saw his boyfriend, but then his smile disappeared when he saw the tears. “Theo,” he said and then looked at the other three. “What happened?” asked Marcel and glanced back at his boyfriend.

“Boggart,” said Magnus.

“Hm?”

“We better leave the two of you alone to talk things out,” said Ragnor and Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Yeah,” said Underhill as he agreed at Marcel only nodded, still not getting it what was going on, allowing his boyfriend to take him to an empty hallway, where he told him everything and Marcel’s heart broke when he heard what his worst fear was and he got up onto his tip toes and gave him a big hug and a kiss.

“I would never say that. You realise that, don’t you?”

“Yes, it’s just…”

“It’s okay,” whispered Marcel and cupped his face. “For what’s worth, I think that would be my worst fear as well,” said the Hufflepuff and Underhill sniffled. “I love you,” he then said and Theo gave him a little smile, kissing him softly and Marcel gave him a bright smile. “Now forget about that asshole clone of mine,” said Marcel and Underhill snorted. “Tell me, what we should do after classes today.”

“Oh, um, a date?” asked Underhill.

“Sounds lovely,” said Marcel. “Maybe a double date at thee Broomsticks with Magnus and Alec?” he proposed.

“Sounds good,” said Underhill, feeling a lot better and Marcel gave him one final kiss. “Good. Now let’s go get something eat, I need you to keep your strength up after all of this,” he then said, took Theo’s hand and they made their way to the Great Hall, Magnus and Alec looking at each other, smiling when they saw that Theo seemed all better, making plans about the double date after the idea was suggested.


	30. Chapter 30

Alec and Magnus were sitting at the Three Broomsticks, waiting for Marcel and Underhill to come as they had plans for a double date. They were on a few double dates before together and they were really fun, Magnus looking over to him and he grinned when he saw how happy Alec looked about the whole thing; he couldn’t even contain his excitement and he shook his head, slowly scooting closer to Alexander with his chair and he leaned against his boyfriend, who looked his way and smiled broadly. Alec then sighed and rubbed his palms together, looking over to the clock and he narrowed his eyes when he realised that the other couple was already running late by 15 minutes. 

 

“They’re late,” said Alec, who liked punctuality and Magnus snorted when he saw Alec checking the clock again and he pressed his lips together as he shrugged. Surely, the two of them had their reasons to be late. Maybe they were having a more serious talk. What happened that day in DADA classroom had shaken up Theodore pretty badly and it wasn’t really a wonder that maybe the two of them would rather be alone. Who knew. 

 

“Give them some time,” said Magnus and Alec nodded, but still felt a bit disappointed. It wasn’t like Underhill to be late and he then straightened himself up in his chair. “I’m sure they’re on their way already,” added Magnus and Alec thought about it for a little while and he nodded. Yes, Magnus was right. Probably. He usually was.

 

Alec then looked outside the window and he smiled when he saw the sun shining brightly. The spring had already came and with it, the days had gotten longer, brighter and warmer. Alec liked spring, the nature was slowly becoming alive and Magnus beamed at his boyfriend when he saw him looking outside the window, enjoying the feeling of the sunshine warming up his face, slowly turning to Magnus again and he sighed. “I like spring,” said Alec out of the blue and Magnus nodded.

 

“Indeed. Spring is magical,” said Magnus and hummed in agreement, looking over to the waitress, who was watching them with kind of an annoyed look on her face and Magnus rubbed his back. It was probably because they still hadn’t ordered and they were sitting there for over half an hour now, Alec insisting to come earlier. There were plans made that both couples would make their way together to the Hogsmeade, but Marcel and Theo had other plans as they told them to meet up there. So, there they were, sitting in the corner. “Alexander, maybe we should order, she doesn’t look very happy and I don’t want to get kicked out,” commented Magnus and Alec turned to the bar. 

 

“But Theo and Marcel still aren’t here,” said Alec with a pout.

 

“I know, angel, but-”

 

“No,” said Alec, determined to wait for their friends so that they could order together. “If she has a problem I’ll fight her,” announced Alec with such excitement that it made Magnus burst into laughter and he was shaking his head. Honestly, Alexander was such an adorable dork and he still found anything that he did to be beyond adorable. Even after almost six months of them being together. He was still as lovestruck as he was on the day he met Alec and something told him that it was the same for Alec.

 

Much to their luck, Marcel and Theodore soon decided to show up, holding hands as they stepped inside of the Three Broomsticks and they soon located Magnus and Alec, quickly making their way to them, Underhill looking a lot better and happier. Whatever Marcel did it worked like magic and Marcel happily greeted the other two, Theo giving them a sheepish smile as he slowly sat down and the waitress finally came there to take their order. Alec happily smiled at their friends and he then looked at Underhill, happy to see that the fellow Ravenclaw appeared to be in high spirits.

 

“We’re sorry for being late,” said Theodore and a slight smile spread across his cheeks when he felt Magnus’ and Alec’s eyes on him. “We were… um,” stammered Theo, but then his voice trailed off and Marcel had a bright grin on his face, Magnus quickly figuring out the reason why they were running late and he grinned as well.

 

“I was helping Theo to get over the trauma that Boggart caused him,” said Marcel happily and Underhill snorted. That was one way to put why they were late indeed and Alec happily beamed.

 

“Well, whatever you did worked like magic,” said Alec and he then looked at Theo again. 

 

“Oh, it was magical alright,” said Theo out loud and Marcel started cracking up. The looks on their faces said it all and Alec finally got it what kept them from coming on time and he went red in the face very fast and Magnus started laughing as well. Alec loved their friends, but he didn’t need to know…  _ that. _ Too much information, man. He shuddered and after he finally collected himself, he quickly emptied the glass of his pumpkin juice. 

 

“O-oh, I see,” said Alec as he still looked quite flustered and Underhill had to laugh at his friend. Alec was very naive at times and dense. It was quite entertaining sometimes and he shook his head. “Anyway,” said Alec, desperate to change the topic of their conversation and Marcel nodded, agreeing with him. 

 

“So, Magnus,” said Underhill and Magnus looked at him. “Are you prepared to lose on Saturday?” asked Theodore and Magnus gave him an offended look. There was another match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin coming up. It wasn’t for the House Cup; it was just a friendly match between the Houses, to keep to healthy competition going. However, Magnus took it very seriously and he quickly shook his head.

 

“You’re going down, Underhill,” announced Magnus and then rubbed his palms together, waggling his eyebrows. “We’re so going to win,” said Magnus then and Underhill quickly shook his head.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Bane,” teased Underhill in a friendly manner. “Let’s have a bet,” said Theo. “If I win, you owe me a drink,” he said and Magnus was on; there was nothing like a free drink after winning a bet. “Alec, you in?” asked Underhill and Alec looked at them, not very interested that they were talking about Quidditch and Marcel looked as equally bored as him. 

 

“Yeah,” said Alec. “Slytherin will win,” said Alec and Underhill face-palmed himself. Seriously, he was on their side again? Sure, Magnus was on the team, he really understood all of that, but really?! “What?”

 

“You should really cheer on your own house,” said Underhill offended.

 

“I am and I will, but  _ Magnus _ here is-”

 

“Amazing, perfect, so talented, so cool… perfection. Yeah, yeah… we’ve all heard that before,” said Theo and huffed under his breath, Alec flushing up to his ears when he felt Magnus’ eyes on him. Magnus couldn’t help but to smile, Alec was adorable and he had to reward him with a quick kiss on top of his cheek and Alec happily smiled, holding Magnus’ hand and he happily sighed. 

 

“Alexander, you’re precious,” said Magnus and then Underhill and Magnus went back to chatting about Quidditch. Alec was sort of listening, but Marcel wasn’t having any of it. It was fun at first, but after the two of them were talking about the freaking sport for almost an hour, he was done. Alec could see that the cheerful expression on Marcel’s face changed into a very annoyed one and he cracked up. Ah, yes… he understood the Hufflepuff’s feelings all too well. That happened when you had a boyfriend that played Quidditch. 

 

“I’m bored,” announced Marcel and pouted when Theodore and Magnus didn’t show any signs of stopping their boring conversation and he then looked at Alec, who was playing with the straw in his empty glass and he pouted. Alec looked up and he sighed as well. Yep, now he was really bored and he shrugged. “Alec,” whined Marcel then and Alec snorted.

 

“Yeah?” asked Alec.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” whispered Marcel once he got an awesome idea how to avoid these two. He doubted that they would even notice that they were gone anyway. Magnus and Theo were currently in a heated argument who was the best Seeker out there and didn’t even acknowledge the presence of their beloved boyfriends. 

 

“To where?”

 

“I don’t know and I don’t care, really,” whined Marcel. “I’m just sick and tired of Quidditch,” he then said and Alec nodded, looking over to Magnus and Theo. Still, just leaving like this didn’t seem right to him, so he gently tapped Magnus’ shoulder, trying to let him know that Marcel wanted to change locations.

 

“Magnus, can we-”

 

“Not now, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes grew. “As I was  telling you, Ginny Potter...”

 

“But, Magnus, can we please just go somewhere else?”

 

“Soon, angel,” replied Magnus absently and Alec’s jaw dropped. Okay, that did it. Fine, if they were going to ignore them so obviously, then so be it. He was on Marcel’s side completely and he was quite annoyed. 

 

“Okay, let’s go,” said Alec much to Marcel’s luck and the two of them were on their merry way out of the Three Broomsticks and slowly made their way down the streets of Hogsmeade, Alec still ranting about how stupid Underhill and Magnus were, Marcel chiming in here and there, because honestly, he was surprised. They didn’t even budge when the two of them stood up and just left. Oh, they would be probably panicking when they would notice that they were gone. Someone would have a lot of apologising to do and Marcel only rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yep, our boyfriends are traitors,” grumbled Marcel, his fluffy pastel pink hair moving in the wind and they slowly walked around the place, their anger slowly going away as they were window shopping, walking from store to store, just admiring some of the things in there. There were a lot of things that Alec knew Magnus would like and a part of him wished he would get them for him. But his other part was still quite pissed with Magnus and he huffed under his breath. 

 

Marcel was in awe when he saw a scarf in one of the windows of the shop. It was blue and white, totally Underhill’s style and he knew Theo would love it. Even though it was spring, it was still kind of chilly and the scarf looked like it was made out of thinner material, so it would be  _ perfect _ for this time of year. “Oh, Theo would love this,” said Marcel as his eyes continued admiring the scarf and Alec chuckled.

 

Then, his eyes moved to the side where he saw magical nail polish. One of them was green and had little Golden Snitches flying around the bottle and he just couldn’t look away. It was like it was made for Magnus. “I have to get that for Magnus,” said Alec quickly and pointed to the polish, Marcel looking at it. Indeed, it would be a perfect gift for Magnus. Then, the two of them looked at each other.

 

“Should we go inside?” asked Marcel.

 

“Yeah, just to take a look,” said Alec and gave him a sheepish smile. “We won’t buy anything, will we?”

 

“Hell no. We’re still angry with our boyfriends,” said Marcel with a pout and Alec nodded and the two of them stepped inside of the store.

 

However, their plan not to buy anything didn’t work at all. The first thing that Alec went to look for was that nail polish and Marcel, of course, ended up buying the scarf for Theodore. That, paired up with a bunch of Magnus’ and Theodore's favourite sweets and each of them got a pretty gift bag to go with that, happily chatting, giggling as they made their way out of the store and walked down the streets again, just chatting about random things. They saw a flower shop as well, but didn’t go inside, admiring the pretty flowers on the outside, Marcel especially loving flowers.. well, plants in general. Then, just like that, they heard someone calling after them and they looked at each other.

 

Ah, finally. Their boyfriends noticed that they were gone. Surely took them long enough!

 

“Marcel, Alec, there you are!” said Underhill, looking very worried and Magnus was walking behind him, looking pretty worried as well. Alec and Marcel looked at each other and grinned, bursting into loud laughter. “Stop laughing! You almost gave us a heart attack!”

 

“What were you thinking?” asked Magnus, marching towards Alec and he narrowed his eyes. “At least tell us if you want to go somewhere else,” he then said and shook his head, Marcel giving them both a look.

 

“But we did,” said Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped.

 

“Huh?!”

 

“Alec literally asked you if we can go somewhere else,” said Marcel with a pout. “But you just shushed him down, so we went on our own,” he then added and Magnus and Underhill looked at each other, feeling guilty then. Crap. “You were too busy talking about boring Quidditch.”

 

“Oh,” said Underhill.

 

“Yeah,” said Marcel with a chuckle. “You left us all alone, so we went out for adventure.”

 

Magnus gave Alec a puppy eyed look, thinking he was still angry with him and he bowed his head down. “I’m sorry, Alexander,” said Magnus, trying to act cute and Alec just shushed him down with a long kiss, Magnus brightly smiling when they parted and Alec grinned when he saw Underhill apologising.

 

“Baby… Marcel… babe, I’m so sorry,” whispered Theo and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, snuggling him close and he kissed his forehead. “Can you forgive me? Pretty please?” he purred and Marcel shook his head, got onto his tip toes and kissed his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah, yeah, now shut up,” said Marcel and Theodore chuckled.

 

“I love you too,” said Underhill, taking Marcel’s hand into his and placed a kiss over Marcel’s hand. 

 

“Alexander, what do you have in there?” asked Magnus when he saw Alec carrying something in his hands and Alec shrugged.

 

“Hmm, a surprise,” said Alec and Magnus pouted. “If you and Theo are good boyfriends and treat us to something yummy, you’ll see soon enough,” said Alec and Underhill and Magnus looked at each other.

 

“Deal,” they said in unison.

 

Alec and Marcel walked in front of their boyfriends, giggling as they were chatting as they were leading the way, Underhill and Magnus looking at each other. Watching their boyfriends giggle and chat with each other like that was the cutest thing they’ve ever seen and after they took their boyfriends to a treat for some yummy cake, both Magnus and Underhill were both rewarded with the little gifts Alec and Marcel bought for them; Magnus proudly wearing the nail polish with the moving Golden Snitch and the scarf that Marcel bought became Underhill’s favourite fashion accessory. 


	31. Chapter 31

Alec was chilling in the Library, working on his homework, a happy smile on his face as he was going to go see Manus after he was going to be done with the school work for the day, happily humming along as he was working on an essay for Transfiguration class. He looked outside the window and happily chuckled, sneezing cutely when the sunshine tickled against his nose. Every now and then he would look at the clock, because he didn’t want to be late for their date and he shook his head. He wondered; how many dates had they been on so far? On so many that he couldn’t even count them all and he his heart happily jumped in his chest, his tummy warming up at a single thought of Magnus. 

 

When he was done with homework, he quickly collected all of his thing inside of his bag, then hurried over to the Ravenclaw common room and got ready for the date, then quickly hurried outside the Castle since the two of them were supposed to meet there. Alec was already running a bit late since he was trying to make his outfit look amazing, so he was quite surprised when he saw that Magnus wasn’t there yet. Well, that wasn’t too out of the ordinary and he just shrugged, walking around for a little bit.

 

There were a lot of other students outside; the days were very warm and everyone was trying to make the best out of the good weather they had been having lately, happily whistling. As he was walking around and waiting for Magnus he saw something in the distance that was coming closer to him. It was a little bundle of black fur and Alec’s heart melted when he saw that the thing coming closer to him was a little cat, Alec quickly hurrying over to it since it looked like the cat was interested in him, deciding to keep his time occupied with the kitty as he waited for Magnus to show up. 

 

Alec happily giggled when he saw the cat literally running up to him and then it started loudly meowing, demanding for attention. It looked like it was trying to let Alec something know and he quickly went down onto his knees, going closer to the car, which looked to be panicking. “Hello little kitty,” said Alec happily and scooted a bit closer to it. “Are you lost?” he then added and grinned when the cat started meowing loudly again. 

 

Alec cocked his head to the side and chuckled. “I’m sorry, kitty… I can’t speak cat language,” said Alec and pressed his lips together, trying to think of who the cat could belong to. Truth be told, he hadn’t seen the cat on the Castle ground before, but maybe someone had a new pet. Though, the cat had no collar and Alec felt kind of helpless. The cat was stressed out, meowing over and over again, but Alec just really couldn’t do anything to help the troubled kitten.

 

“Shh, hey, relax,” cooed Alec to the cat and then sat down, extending his hand out to the cat. Thinking that would scare the cat off, he was pleasantly surprised when the cat didn’t even hesitate to go closer to his hand, purring loudly when Alec gently rubbed it behind its ear and he smiled happily. “Aw, you’re adorable, aren’t you?” asked Alec and brought his face closer to the cat. 

 

The cat meowed loudly in agreement to the question and Alec couldn’t help but to chuckle. The cat’s fur was so fluffy and soft. Alec loved animals and just seeing this kitty melting under his touches made his heart warm up so much. “Worry not, me and Magnus will help you find your home,” said Alec and winked, the cat looking up at the mention of the name  _ Magnus _ and it meowed loudly again over and over again, Alec narrowing his eyes. He didn’t get it.

 

“It’s okay, don’t be afraid. Magnus will know what to do, plus, he’s going to love you,” said Alec happily and he started looking around again, searching for Magnus. Okay, he still wasn’t there and Alec pouted. What the hell? Magnus wouldn’t be running so much late, no matter what. Maybe something was wrong? “Where is he, anyway?” asked Alec, talking to himself and the cat perked up.

 

“Meow ( _ here), _ ” meowed the cat and Alec looked at the cat again. Yes, the cat was Magnus. Before the date with Alec, he was playing around with his Animagus form. He had been practicing a lot lately and he wanted to impress Alexander with his skills, so he kept it as a secret. Usually, he had no difficulties with transforming back to the human form, but now something went wrong and he was stuck as a cat. And he didn’t know what to do.

 

A part of him was embarrassed. He couldn’t really talk, so he didn’t know what to do. Going to Ragnor for help was out of options, because the idiot would find a way to get back to him. He would make fun of him and of his Animagus form. Magnus loved that he turned into a little adorable black cat. In his opinion, it suited him well, but Ragnor would make fun of him for it. So, he decided to go to Alexander for help, because he was freaking out!

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” whispered Alec and gently picked up the cat, still not getting the whole picture. Magnus let out a loud purr without even realising it when he was picked up and he could blush he would be flushing like a madman. He couldn’t really control his body like this. He felt like putty being picked up. In Alec’s arms he felt protected and safe, purring loudly again when Alec started petting his head. “Awww, you really like to cuddle,” said Alec and wrinkled his nose when the cat licked the tip of his nose.

 

Alec placed the cat back down onto the ground. Magnus laid down onto his a back, cutely looking up, meowing, wanting for more attention and Alec started petting the cat’s tummy. Magnus allowed himself to indulge in the moment for a little while. Seeing that bright smile on Alec’s face was all worth it and he purred louder, extending his paws out and he closed his eyes, the warmth of the sun and Alec’s hand feeling amazing. 

 

However, in the end, worry really did get to Alec and he sighed. “Kitty, help me go find my boyfriend? I’m really worried now. It’s not like him to be so late,” said Alec and chewed on his lower lip, Magnus meowing again. But he didn’t really know what to do… how to tell Alexander that it was him. 

 

“ _ Alexander, it’s me. Magnus. The cat is me, _ ” was Magnus saying, but all that came out of his mouth was helpless meowing and he looked down in disappointment. Alec was never going to find out at this rate!

 

“Magnus, he-” started explaining Alec, but then his voice trailed off when the cat placed its paw on top of him hand. 

 

“ _ I’m Magnus! I was practicing my Animagus form when I got stuck like this. And now I can’t turn back. You have to help me. Come on, Alec, you’re smart. Focus. Just think. Look at me closer, you’ll see that it’s me, _ ” was meowing Magnus, his kitten ears lowered down in disappointment. He was screwed! 

 

“Do you know where Magnus is?” asked Alec, narrowing his eyes and Magnus quickly perked up, nodding. Alec’s jaw dropped. Wait, what? Did the cat.. just nod? “Do you… understand me? What I’m saying?” asked Alec and the cat gave him another nod, Alec’s eyes wide. “Okay, okay.. let me get this straight. You know where Magnus is?” 

 

Magnus nodded.

 

“Is he in trouble?”

 

Cat nodded again and Alec panicked. 

 

“Crap,” stammered Alec. “T-then… take me to him. What did happen?” started Alec asking, feeling dumb to be asking a  _ cat _ that, but it looked like the cat wasn’t really a cat since it could clearly understand him. Then, the cat pointed to itself and Alec was confused. What? “What are you trying to tell me?”

 

“ _ I’m Magnus, _ ” meowed Magnus. 

 

“Why are you pointing to yourself?” asked Alec as he was trying to figure it out. Okay, if the cat wasn’t really a cat, then what was it? An Animagus, perhaps? The furrow in between his eyebrows furrowed and he pressed his lips together. “You aren’t a real cat, are you?” asked Alec and Magnus quickly shook his head. “Are you Animagus?”

 

The cat nodded again. Then, finally it clicked.

 

“Wait, are you… Magnus?” asked Alec as all of the pieces of the puzzle started falling into places. It made sense, why the cat ran up to him. Why it seemed to like him so much, why it was pointing to itself before. Magnus happily meowed and he quickly nodded. “For real?” asked Alec in disbelief and he leaned closer again. “Oh wow. Your Animagus form is adorable as fuck,” he said and Magnus nodded.

 

“ _ I know right. I’m the cutest cat I’ve ever seen,  _ ” said Magnus, proud of his boyfriend for figuring out so quickly. He was a Ravenclaw after all. A genius. Magnus stared up at Alec, who started petting his little head again and Magnus was just shamelessly purring, loving the attention.

 

The form of the cat really suited him, thought Alec and pressed his lips together. “I didn’t know you could transform,” said Alec, impressed with his boyfriend, Magnus happily waving with his fluffy tail around and Alec smiled. “Wait, you said you were in trouble, how so?” asked Alec and Magnus flinched, feeling embarrassed and he looked down.

 

Magnus started meowing again, not that Alec could understand anyway. But seeing Magnus like that was adorable, just meowing and meowing with such excitement in his meows that it melted Alec’s heart. But, it wasn’t really rocket science and Alec quickly found out what seemed to be the problem. “Let me guess. You can’t turn back, can you?” asked Alec and Magnus looked down.

 

“ _ No, I’m stuck, _ ” said Magnus, his ears bowed down and Alec shook his head. 

 

“Aw, don’t be sad,” said Alec quickly and Magnus looked up again. “We’ll figure a way to bring you back,” said Alec and Magnus’ face brightened. He placed his paws on top of Alec’s legs and lifted himself up a little bit. Alec leaned closer and placed a kiss on top of the cat’s head. “Hmm, maybe Professor Snape can give us a-”

 

“ _ Snape? _ ” hissed Magnus. “ _ I’d rather be stuck as a cat forever to go ask him for help. No, thank you Alexander. Anyone but him. Nuh huh, no thank you. I don’t want to be in debt to him in any way possible. I am a proud Slytherin, I will not bow down to him and I- _ ” continued his rant Magnus, meowing loudly, hissing every now and then and Alec’s loud laughter was what cut Magnus off. 

 

Seeing Magnus transform into a little ball of rage was  _ adorable.  _ He was just… ugh. Too much for Alec’s heart to handle. 

 

“ _ This is not funny! Alec stop laughing. What… don’t be such a traitor! _ ”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” said Alec and shook his head. “It’s just… you’re too adorable for me to handle it seriously, ” he said and that made all of anger disappear, Magnus happily meowing in agreement and Alec just shook his head. He picked the kitty up again and sighed. “What should I do with you? It would be a pity to have you change back so soon. You’re adorable like this,” said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes. “Well, we better find a solution to change you back first.”

 

“ _ Okay, just no Snape. _ ”

 

“I’ll go ask Professor Potter,” said Alec and Magnus felt much more pleased with that reply. 

 

Magnus nodded.

 

However, professor Potter couldn’t really provide them with much answers. There was a potion that could turn Magnus back immediately, but… that would require asking Snape for help and the cat was too stubborn to do that. Other method was to wait. Well, have Magnus try to change back on his own, which could require quite some time. Magnus decided for the latter, Alec shaking his head and snickering when he watched Magnus proudly stomping down the hallways of Hogwarts. He might had been stuck in a cat form, but there was no way he was asking Snape for help. No way in hell.

 

Alec didn’t really complain, because Magnus as a cat was adorable. He carried his boyfriend into the Ravenclaw common room, where the two of them spent their free time together, instead of going on for a date. Well, Magnus didn’t mind it. Laying on top of Alec’s stomach and having his big palm gently stroke him was all that Magnus could ask for wrapping his paws around Alec’s wrist as he kept his hand safe and sound next to him.

 

Professor Potter said that Magnus could be stuck like this for weeks and Alec was quite excited, going through the list of things he’d buy Magnus to play with. All the cat toys he could think of, he was getting for Magnus. He was going to spoil his new kitty to the fullest, a huge smile on his face.

 

This was going to be so much fun. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, Jen ;). Was inspired by your comment ^^

Muffy wasn't in a good mood at all. He was panicking as he was moving around the Slytherin common room and he couldn't find Magnus anywhere. At first he thought that Magnus was just out with Alec, since that was how he usually spent his free time, but after a few more hours passed, he had been growing more and more worried about his owner's well-being, nervously moving around the dormitory at first, searching for any kinds of clues, but he could find none. Then, he moved down into the common room and was nervously fidgeting on the floor, looking around in panic, other students not really giving him any attention and he shuddered again

There were so many questions going on inside of his little head; where was Magnus? Did something happen? It was like he just vanished! Usually, he would be back by then to feed him, but no... Magnus wasn't there. And neither was Alec! That made the python that more worried and he started hissing loudly as he was moving around the floor, trying to sniff out any clues, but he couldn't find anything. It really felt like Magnus had disappeared into thin air. He looked towards the entrance door, tempted to go investigate. However, he didn’t really feel comfortable to be moving around the Castle on his own.

However, the more time that had passed, the more horrible and worried he felt and in the end, he decided to go search for Magnus on his own and he slowly started moving outside, rolling his eyes when he heard some of the first years screaming and pointing when they saw a snake coming closer to him. It was why Muffy still refused to leave the Slytherin common room all on his own; people were just judgemental idiots. However, Muffy let that slide for the time being, because getting his Magnus back was more important. How come that Alec didn’t come looking for him?

_Maybe they were both gone?_

Muffy felt that more horrible and he started moving faster, determined to go check the Ravenclaw common room. However, when he got to the entrance, there was a problem. He couldn’t get it, could he? He hissed out the password, but the portrait wouldn’t let him in and he started angrily hissing and scowling, looking around for help. Much to his luck, someone decided to go out of the Ravenclaw common room and that was the perfect opportunity for the python to get inside, quickly looking around, sniffing. Much to his luck, he could sense Alec’s and _Magnus’_ scent and his was overjoyed when he found Alec laying on one of the couches and he quickly went closer to him.

However, Magnus was nowhere to be seen. But he could still _smell_ him! Alec didn’t notice the python immediately as he was too busy with playing with a _cat_ , Muffy narrowing his eyes when he heard Alec giggling and cooing at the cat, giving it little kisses and cuddles, feeling jealous and very, very betrayed. Muffy bowed his head down and hissed out. It looked like Alec liked the cat’s kisses and cuddles more than he liked his!

But of course. Muffy was a snake, he could never compare to a kitten. Cats were fluffy, warm, cute… everything that he wasn’t! Still, it hurt seeing Alec so happy with _another_ animal and he hissed out again, slowly turning around as he didn’t want to interrupt their _fun._ However, his loud hissing was heard and Alec quickly perked up and his eyes widened when he saw Magnus’ python sadly slithering away and he acted quickly, gently placing Magnus down onto the couch. Magnus meowed loudly after Muffy, because he could see that his snake was in bad mood and he wanted to make him feel better, but since he couldn’t speak, his python didn’t understand him.

“Muffy, wait, hey,” called out Alec and the snake started moving faster. Alec narrowed his eyes and hurried after the stubborn snake, quickly picking him up before Muffy could run away and the python started loudly hissing when he was picked up and carried over to the couch, Magnus happily waving his tail, giving Muffy a loud meow as a greeting and Muffy wrapped himself around Alec’s arm, showing the cat that Alec was _his._ Oh yeah, snakes were possessive and Muffy wasn’t going to back down without a fight.

“ _Alec is mine,_ ” hissed Muffy and narrowed his eyes, looking over at Magnus. Magnus blinked a few times and he shook his head. Maybe he couldn’t speak Parsel at the moment, but he could still understand it and it was hilarious. Muffy was jealous! He probably saw them playing before and he got all jealous over that. Adorable. His snake was the most adorable thing on the planet; Alec coming soon after him.

“ _Muffy, worry not. We agreed to share Alec, remember?_ ” meowed Magnus and then rolled his eyes, because he was again reminded that Muffy wasn’t going to understand him. Great! How were they going to make this work again?! He couldn’t believe that he had just forgotten about Muffy before. It was rare for him to leave the safety of his den on his own, so that told him that Muffy must had been worried.

Alec snickered when he felt Muffy tightening around his arm and he pressed his lips together when he heard hissing. Oh, Alec could understand what Muffy said and he held back his laughter the best way that he possibly could. Muffy then slowly came closer to the black cat, his little tongue sniffing out and he was faced with yet another betrayal! He could sense Magnus’ scent all over that cat! So, Magnus was there too? And he had been cuddling that cat too?! So, that was why Magnus and Alec didn’t have time for him that day. It was because they found that stray cat.

That hurt.

“ _You,_ ” hissed Muffy angrily and quickly started going closer to the cat. “ _It’s because of you that Magnus and Alec haven’t been able to pay any attention to me today! You made them forget about me,_ ” went on with his rant Muffy and if Magnus could, he would be laughing by then. “ _But no, don’t forget that I’m a snake. I eat cats like you for a snack, so I’ll make a delicious meal out of you,_ ” hissed Muffy and Magus let out a loud meow and he quickly hopped behind Alec.

Alec couldn’t understand Muffy. He was speaking too fast, plus, he could only say a few phrases in Parsel. However, his eyes widened when Muffy was about to strike at the cat and he quickly picked him up. “Muffy wait,” said Alec and Magnus was pressed against the corner of the couch. He wasn’t afraid, of course not. But still, he kept a safe distance. “Muffy!” said Alec loudly and Muffy flinched when Alec raised his voice at him. Oh no. Alec was angry with him!

“ _I’m sorry, don’t be mad at me,_ ” said Muffy and quickly bowed his head down.

Alec snickered and then shook his head. “ _It’s okay,_ ” hissed out Alec and Muffy looked up at him. It’s been a while since Alec had last used Parsel with him and hearing him trying it again warmed Muffy’s heart up. “I just… you don’t understand. There’s no need to be jealous,” said Alec and placed Muffy onto the couch, then turned around and reached for the cat, placing it on top of his legs, Magnus happily purring when he felt Alec’s hands on him and Muffy flinched again.

“ _You like cat more than me,_ ” hissed out Muffy and Alec got the gist of that he was saying.

“ _No… No,_ ” hissed Alec, but Muffy didn’t believe him. Crap, how was he going to explain that the cat was Magnus?! Okay, how was cat in Parsel? Alec was sitting there as he was going through the list of words he was able to say, while Muffy kept on glaring at Magnus, who was just amused by the whole situation. “ _Kitty is Magnus,_ ” finally hissed out Alec and Muffy gave him a confused look.

What was that supposed to mean? Muffy was confused as fuck. Probably Alec didn’t say it correctly? Muffy then went closer to the cat again and sniffed it again, blinking, looking up at Alec. So… he was trying to tell him that the cat was Magnus?! Really? Okay, Muffy was going to test this out, so he straightened himself up. “ _Magnus?_ ” hissed Muffy, looking at the cat and much to his surprise, the cat _nodded._ Oh, wow! So, Magnus really was a cat! Muffy didn’t know how that happened, but all of his previous jealousy disappeared and now he felt embarrassed, ducking his head down as Alec started cracking up.

“ _Sorry,_ ” hissed Muffy and Magnus shook his head.

“ _All’s good, baby,_ ” meowed the cat. Muffy couldn’t understand, but after the cat hopped over to him and nuzzled against his with his head, Muffy knew that he was forgiven for his previous threats of eating Magnus and Alec’s heart swell with warmth when Muffy slowly wrapped himself around the cat and gave Magnus a big, big hug. He was careful this time, gentle to the cat version of his owner, while Alec was just sitting there… trying not to melt because the cuteness was off the charts when those two started cuddling.

Magnus was happily purring when he felt his python wrapping around him and he looked up at Alec, who was just watching them, chewing on his lower lip, a hand over his chest and Alec was dead when Magnus closed his eyes and pressed his head against Muffy’s. The python was happily hissing along as he gave Magnus a little kiss with his tongue and then he slowly unwrapped from Magnus, looking up at Alec. He didn’t know how long Magnus would be stuck like this, but he liked the cat version of him.

As Muffy was thinking, the end of tail was going back and forth and that really caught Magnus’ attention, feeling the sudden urge to go chase the tail. He narrowed his eyes and then was embarrassed when he realised that the cat side was slowly starting to show. However, no matter how much he tried to ignore the tail, he ended up hunching his back and he jumped after Muffy’s tail, who quickly removed it, Magnus hopping after it again and Alec started laughing softly when he saw Magnus chasing the end of Muffy’s tail around the couch. Adorable.

“You’re so adorable,” said Alec and leaned down, picking Magnus up and he started smothering him with kisses, Magnus happily purring and Alec then started laughing when he felt Magnus’ raspy tongue at the tip of his nose, Muffy feeling a struck of jealousy again. He couldn’t help it; he was still jealous, so he wrapped himself around Alec as well and narrowed his eyes.

“ _Don’t ignore me, love me too,_ ” hissed Muffy angrily and Alec pressed a kiss on top of his little head as well, making his anger melt away and he just happily rested his head on top of Alec’s shoulders, who had his hands full.

Ugh, those two…

“Okay, okay,” said Alec and then looked at the other two. “You two can play together,” he then said and Magnus gave him a sad look.

“ _Play with us? Together? Alexander, please? Pretty please,_ ” was meowing Magnus, placing his paws on top of Alec’s hands and Alec arched an eyebrow. Yeah, yeah… those two were masters of manipulation. Alec snorted and sighed.

“What? Want me to play with you?” asked the Ravenclaw and the Slytherin happily nodded.

“Very well,” said Alec, Magnus happily hopping into Alec’s lap.

Muffy was suspicious when Alec _Accioed_ some of his stuffed animals without asking, keeping his eyes on them when Alec took one of them and handed it to Magnus, who happily jumped on top of it, his ears down and tail fluffed up, in a full playful mood. However, he was a bit too rough and because he still wasn’t used to his cat form, he ended up scratching _Victor_ with his claws and Muffy let out a loud, horrified hiss and he quickly moved closer to Victor’s help.

“ _Victor!_ ” hissed Muffy and wrapped himself around the scratched animal. “ _Speak to me,_ ” he said and shook him with the end of his tail. Magnus felt bad about it and he then moved closer to Alec, who was laughing loudly even though he couldn’t understand what Muffy was saying. It looked like he was giving CPR to the bear and he was dying. “ _Don’t go into the light, I’ll save you,_ ” hissed Muffy, Magnus shaking his head, face-palming himself.

Such a drama queen.

Alec fixed up the stuffed bear with a spell and he was as good as new. Muffy was amazed when he turned the bear around and saw that the scratch was gone, not seeing that Alec was the one who casted the spell. " _I healed you!_ " said Muffy happily and then looked at Magnus proudly. “ _Maybe I could go help out in the Hospital Wing. I’m a magical snakey._ ”

“ _Uh huh, sure,_ ” meowed Magnus back and Alec pressed his lips together.

He moved away from the couch, sitting on the floor on top of his heels as he allowed Muffy and Magus to have space to play, the two of them happily playing around with Muffy’s toys and Alec was just smiling like a creep, students looking at each other when they saw Alec and then quickly walked away. The smile on his face really was creepy, but Alec couldn’t help it. Those two were too much and he ducked his head down a bit, leaning closer, giggling when he felt Muffy’s kisses on one cheek and Magnus’ on the other.

Ragnor was standing behind Alec and watching all of this, judging, gagging at how fluffy and lovey dovely they were. “Ugh, they make me wanna throw up,” said Ragnor and Catarina started cracking up next to him.

“Oh, shush, you’re just jealous,” said Catarina and Ragnor rolled his eyes.

“But look at them! They’re-”

“Adorable.”

“It’s sickening,” said Ragnor and made a face. Ragnor knew about Magnus being stuck in his Animagus form, he had overheard Alec talking to Professor Potter before. However, before he could say something else, Magnus looked over at him and let out a loud meow, inviting him closer. That melted away all of Ragnor’s stubbornness and he literally ran up to Magnus, Catarina shaking her head when he watched his friend and then happily joined the others.

This was going to be an interesting week for sure!


	33. Chapter 33

Magnus was proudly walking down the halls of Hogwarts, his fur freshly groomed and he was meowing every here and there, having his tail lifted high up in the air, his little head lifted up as well. Magnus was in a good mood. It had been just a little bit over a week since he had gotten himself stuck in his Animagus form, but he was having the time of his life. The word, that he had been stuck as a cat has gotten out, but no one really gave Magnus a hard time about it. Most of the students were either not phased or wanted to play around with Magnus all the time, which he quite liked. It put him in the centre of attention and that was right up Magnus’ alley. 

 

Alexander loved him as a kitty the most. He had bought him a lot of collars and at the moment he was wearing his favourite one. It was a blue collar with little silver gems around it. The collar looked fancy and he was proud of his boyfriend for getting that one for him. It just showed Alexander had a good taste and Magnus was happily purring at the thought of Alec. At first, he was a little bit embarrassed when his cat side would take over him, but after a week he learned to live with it. Plus, Alec said he was adorable as a kitty, so that was always a plus. 

 

Alec was currently at the Transfiguration class and Magnus decided to go wait for him over there. Despite being stuck in his cat form, Magnus still had to attend classes. Well, most of them, he didn’t dare to go to Potions as he knew that Snape would probably make a way to make his time in there a complete and utter hell. Alec was kind enough to lend him his notes and all of his friends were there to help if the kitty was struggling. Magnus was happy that he had such understanding friends. He couldn’t believe it that even  _ Camille _ decided to jump in and help him out on an occasion. That was really unexpected, but it made Magnus happy. Camille wasn’t all that bad, you just had to dig deep… very deep to get to the nice side of her. 

 

So, there he was, minding his own business, patiently waiting for Alec’s class to be over when he heard footsteps coming closer to him. At first, he didn’t really pay too much attention to it, but then he almost jumped when he felt someone towering over him and he slowly turned around. He narrowed his eyes and let out an annoyed meow when he saw that the person scaring him was no other than Jace. Ah, yes… Jace. Jace liked cats it seemed, but so far, he didn’t have the luck to let Magnus allow to pet him. And that kind of bummed the blond Gryffindor out. 

 

“Magnus,” said Jace happily and Magnus made a few steps back when he saw Jace going down onto his knees and he looked up at his hand suspiciously, glaring back at Jace, who pressed his lips together. “Are you waiting for Alec?” he asked then since he kind of assumed to find Magnus there. Magnus gave him a little nod and Jace smiled, but then his smile dropped when he saw Magnus’ glare. “Why don’t you like me?” asked Jace, heartbroken. 

 

Magnus let out a low meow and Jace pressed his lips together. He then sat down onto the cold floor and scooted very close to Magnus, who tensed up. Why did he do that? Magnus just wanted some peace, to be the only one waiting for Alec there and now the Gryffindor was there to ruin his plans. Typical, thought the cat and Jace sighed, Magnus still not letting him off of the hook and he let out a nervous laugh. Their friendship was still very, very rocky and Jace rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

Magnus could list so many things why he didn’t really like Jace, but he kept quiet and he just decided to ignore Jace. In his cat form, Magnus realised that he had become a lot more… hot-headed. Well, he hissed at pretty much all people at one point, except for Alec and Muffy. They were special and he was happily meowing at the memory of Alexander. That was until he went the blond’s hand on top of his head. Because Magnus wasn’t looking at him, Jace thought it would be the perfect time to finally pet Magnus as he was too stubborn to give up on that and Magnus stiffened when he felt the hand on his head, completely messing up his perfectly groomed fur.

 

He had spent quite a few hours on making it look flawless and now this idiot had completely ruined his hard work to look for Alexander. Magnus let out a loud hiss and Jace quickly withdrew his hand back, his eyes wide. He didn’t even do anything wrong! “ _ You stupid idiot! Do you know how much time I spent working on this?! It took me literally hours to make my fur look this flawless and you had to go ahead and mess it all up. I wanted to look good for Alec, you dumbass, _ ” was Magnus meowing. Jace couldn’t understand, but the meowing rant amused hm and he started laughing.

 

“What’s your problem, dude?”

 

“ _ Fuck off, _ ” grumbled Magnus and quickly went back to fixing his fur, which would again take him a whole hour, probably. Jace’s jaw dropped and he gave Magnus an offended look. 

 

“My hands are clean,” said Jace with a little voice and Magnus rolled his eyes, still meowing angrily and Jace brought his hand closer to Magnus’ hand. “See? Clean,” said Jace and wanted to pet Magnus again. It was when the black ball of fluff finally snapped and ended up giving Jace, in his opinion, a very well deserved scratch all over his hand and Jace let out a loud moan of pain and his eyes filled with horror when he saw the blood dripping down his hand. “You son of a-”

 

“Jace, watch your language,” said a voice and when he looked up, he saw Alec standing there. It seemed that in the time the two of them were arguing, Alec’s lesson had ended up and he quickly went over to his boyfriend and brother. He had seen the Magnus scratching Jace, but in his humble opinion, Jace was asking for it. 

 

“But, Alec, he-”

 

“ _ Alexander, don’t listen to him. Here I was, minding my own business when he came and attacked me! _ ”

 

“He just scratched me! I meant to harm. You know I like cats and-”

 

“ _ Oh, do piss off. You knew I don’t like- _ ”

 

“And then he just attacked me!”

 

Magnus and Jace were talking at the same time, Alec’s patience running thin and he rolled his eyes. Those two were… a lot of work and he shook his head, massaging his temples and he then stepped in between them. “Okay, enough,” said Alec and the two of them stopped complaining, Magnus trying to use his kitty charms to make Alec take his side, but it didn’t really work as he was kind of pissed off with both of them. So, that was why Alec made both of them apologise to each other and only after that, he picked up Magnus and slowly carried him out of the Castle as the two of them would always go spend some time out after their classes were over for the day.

 

Magnus was angrily grumbling in Alec’s arms, angry that he had to swallow his pride and apologise to the blond idiot. Alec had completely betrayed him and he was lowly meowing the entire time, making Alec laugh silently, because Magnus was adorable. His ears were bowed down, his fluffed up tail angrily moving around and he didn’t dare to look at the traitor he called his boyfriend. How could he?

 

Magnus’ bad mood lasted even after Alec had placed him onto the ground, sitting down next to him and Alec pouted slightly, cocking his head to the side, snorting when he saw Magnus looking away from him. Alec swallowed back another chuckle and he then placed his hand on top of his boyfriend’s head, smiling. “Aw. Come on, you can’t be angry forever with me,” said Alec with a wink and Magnus started melting away under Alec’s touches.

 

“ _ Watch me, _ ” meowed Magnus back and Alec laid down, laying on top of his stomach and he moved his head right next to Magnus’, so that the cat couldn’t run away from him and Magnus froze when he saw Alec’s face really close to his. “ _ I’m still angry at you, _ ” meowed Magnus and Alec placed a kiss on top of his little head. “ _ Still angry, _ ” meowed Magnus angrily and Alec suddenly scooped him up into his hands, turned onto his back and lifted the cat high up in the air.

 

Magnus froze when he was suddenly lifted up, his claws going onto Alec’s hands as he was trying to hold onto something. Alec winced in pain, but it wasn’t too bad and he then started laughing when he saw Magnus staring back down at him, blinking, looking freaked out. However, Magnus recovered soon after and he narrowed his eyes when Alec pulled him down, wanting to kiss his head again, but Magnus was faster and he placed his paws on top of Alec’s chin and the Ravenclaw started laughing.

 

Alec was prepared for this, so he turned Magnus onto his back and placed him on top of his chest. Magnus wanted to escape, but then the head on top of his tummy made him stop moving and he extended all of his limbs out, purring loudly when he felt Alec still rubbing his belly, hand moving behind his neck and under his chin. Magnus was in heaven and he was shamelessly purring, relaxing against Alec, who was now just busy laughing when he watched Magnus. Merlin, he was just too adorable. 

 

“Still angry with me?”

 

The only response Alec received was a gentle lick on the tip of his nose and his bright smile melted Magnus’ heart. Yay, Magnus wasn’t angry anymore. Magnus rolled his eyes, because Alec knew how to play his cards right. He always knew what to do to make all of his anger disappear in a matter of moments, but he didn’t dwell on that too much as he rubbed his head back against Alec’s hand, which stopped moving and Alec just grinned and nodded. 

 

So, they laid like that for a little while, Alec having the time of his life watching Magnus laying on top of him and walking up and down him, laughing. Then, something caught Magnus’ attention. A little butterfly decided to come pay them a visit and Alec smiled when it landed just on his nose and Magnus perked up. “Hello, little fella,” said Alec and the butterfly started flying when he spoke, making Magnus hunch up his back and his ears were lowered. Magnus was ready to go strike for that butterfly.

 

Magnus didn’t realise it, but his cat side was overcoming him and he started jumping after that butterfly, wanting to catch it. He didn’t want to hurt it, just play with it, but it was like the butterfly was making fun of him. It would land on the grass and then the second he wanted to catch it, it flew away to the next spot and waited for him there. That butterfly was an asshole was what Magnus decided and he declared war. Oh, yeah, the butterfly was going to get it.

 

Alec, on the other hand, was having the time of his life when he was watching his kitty chase  around the butterfly, which was having far too much fun messing around with his boyfriend, who was starting to get pissed off. “ _ Listen to me, you asshole. I’m gonna catch you, _ ” he meowed angrily, but the butterfly just swiftly flew away and Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw it flying over to the lake. 

 

Magnus had forgotten all about Alec as his main focus was now the butterfly and he chased after it, running as fast as his kitten legs could manage, Alec straightening himself up and he decided to go after Magnus, slowly walking down to the lake, laughing as he could see Magnus jumping again. But, he missed again and the butterfly was almost laughing at him. But, Magnus was a stubborn one, so he didn’t give up. So, the chase wasn’t over, until the butterfly flew over the lake and Magnus jumped again, but wasn’t really paying attention and he ended up falling right into the cold and dirty water.

 

Alec’s jaw dropped and he waited for Magnus to come out of the lake, but he… didn’t. In panic, Alec quickly ran close to the lake and then he heard it. A loud screeching meowing, begging for help. Magnus was above the lake, but he was completely terrified. Up until, he had never been afraid of water, so when he found himself in it, he almost had a heart attack and he froze. He was muddy, cold and wet, but he couldn’t move and the poor cat was just meowing as he was trying to swim over to the land. Magnus was right next to it, but the shock made it impossible and Alec quickly stepped right into the water, not caring and quickly pulled Magnus up to safety. 

 

In shock, Magnus’ claws went deep into Alec’s skin and he gritted his teeth, but didn’t make a comment about it as Magnus was terrified. He was shaking, feeling cold and wet and just… gross. The water had frightened the poor kitty so much that he didn’t know how to snap out of it. 

 

“Magnus, shh, calm down,” said Alec softly and pressed Magnus up against his chest, to warm him up as he was walking further away from the lake and Magnus started meowing loudly again. “It’s okay, I know, I’ll dry you up,” said Alec and wanted to place Magnus down onto the floor, but Magnus just curled up next to him, shaking his head. “Okay, okay, I get it, shh. I’ve got you.” 

 

Alec then pulled out his wand and quickly dried Magnus up, warming up as well, but Magnus was still shaking. Not only that, but his perfect fur was all muddy and gross looking, wrinkling his snout. Alec just squeezed him closer to himself and just waited until Magnus calmed down a little bit. “You okay?”

 

Magnus slowly nodded when he calmed down a bit and he meowed angrily. “ _ Water is evil, Alexander, _ ” meowed Magnus and glared at the lake, Alec gently kissing his head and Magnus happily meowed. “ _ Look at me, I’m all dirty. I look just… do you know how much time this will take me to get clean? _ ” was Magnus meowing and was looking his entire body, Alec noticing that as well and he huffed under his breath.

 

“We better give you a bath,” said Alec and Magnus froze. 

 

“ _ B-bath? No, anything but that, _ ” meowed Magnus desperately. 

 

“Magnus, you’re muddy and-”

 

“ _ Noooooooooo. _ ”

 

Alec narrowed his eyes and then shook his head. “Water isn’t scary. Come on, I’ll go with you. With me next to you, it’ll be safe. I’ll fight off the evil water. We will just quickly hurry up and you’ll be all fresh and clean,” said Alec and Magnus started shaking. 

 

“ _ I can clean myself, see? _ ” meowed Magnus and started grooming himself. 

 

“Ew, Magnus, don’t,” said Alec and Magnus had to agree, because  _ ew.  _ But, a bath? Dear lord, someone better help him. Ugh, if he only would be able to change back! So, he closed his eyes and tried to focus, but nothing happened. “Now you look like you’re pooping,” said Alec and Magnus gave him an offended look.

 

“ _ I’m trying to change back. _ ”

 

Magnus was just petrified when Alec carried him up to the Seventh floor, to the Room of Requirement, guessing it would be the best place where he could clean him off in peace and quiet. Magnus was meowing loudly in protest when he watched Alec set the bath for him and he quickly hid behind the bed that was in the room as well, but Alec quickly caught him and Magnus was meowing again. 

 

“Magnus it’s okay, you don’t need to be afraid. I’ll be with you and the water is warm and clean this time,” said Alec, but Magnus wasn’t listening. He was glued onto Alec’s chest, grabbing onto it with his claws and Alec was… in pain. “Stop being a baby. Now, listen to me and…. oww!”

 

Magnus looked at the evil water and he shook his head, holding onto Alec for dear life and then just like that, something happened. A few moments, there wasn’t a cat clinging onto Alec anymore, but Magnus back in his human form, his arms wrapped around Alec’s neck, his legs around his waist and he was screaming into Alec’s ear, not really noticing that he was somehow able to turn back.

 

“Alexander you’re a traitor! The water is evil. Evil! It’ll eat me,” he was screaming and Alec blinked a few times, quickly wrapping arms around his boyfriend, who was finally back and he started laughing. 

 

“Magnus, stop screaming. Open your eyes,” said Alec and Magnus did that, eyes wide when he realised that he was turned back. Wow, how did that happened? Then, he realised the whole situation and he felt his cheeks reddening. He looked down at the bath, which looked really inviting now and he ducked his head down in embarrassment and quickly stepped onto the floor. 

 

“I’m sorry,” said Magnus and Alec was smirking. 

 

“The water is out to get you, Magnus,” said Alec, teasing his boyfriend, who was flushing furiously, but he then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him. Ah, he did miss this and Magnus happily kissed him back. “It’s good to have you finally back,” said Alec and kissed Magnus’ cheek, who hugged him and nodded.

 

“It’s good to be back,” said Magnus and kissed Alec again. 

 

“Now,” said Alec. “How about that bath? You’re still dirty,” said Alec and Magnus looked down, his clothes dirty after all. He looked at the tub and he slowly nodded. 

 

“Yeah,” said Magnus and then looked at Alec. “You still joining me in, right?”

 

“Oh, yeah, you can bet,” said Alec and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “Just… let’s stay like this for a while,” he said and buried his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck, who smiled and nodded. “I’ve missed this.”

 

“Same,” said Magnus and put his hand on top of Alec’s head. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too,” replied Alec and just closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness of Magnus’ body. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! I haven't forgotten about this fic :'). I know it's been a while it's been updated, but well... What can we do. So this is the true last chapter for this fic and I am happy to see how many people enjoyed it :). 
> 
> HP and SH crossover is a lot of fun :)
> 
> Thank you <3

“Darling, what do you want to do once we get out of school?” asked Magnus, leaning up against his boyfriend. The two of them were sitting in front of Hogwarts and were discussing their future plans. The end of school was coming close, just a month left or less and then they would be all on their own. A part of Alec made him excited, but he was also quite nervous and afraid. He wasn’t sure that he was ready for the outside world, feeling Magnus’ hand on his shoulder and he then just shrugged, because there was only one thing that he wanted to do; own a bookshop and his eyes sparkled. 

“I wanna open a bookshop,” said Alec, because it had been a dream of his to own a magic book shop of his very own, but he didn’t know if he would be able to manage it on his own. However, it was the only real job that interested and then he looked to Magnus, who smiled and nodded. He knew Alexander was going to give him that reply and he then hummed. “How about you? Still thinking of becoming a professional Quidditch player?” asked Alec since he knew how good Magnus was at it and that it used to be a wish of his own, but lately, he didn’t really talk about it much and Magnus shrugged. 

“Maybe,” said Magnus and then shrugged, laying onto the grass and he then happily extended out his arms and legs, smiling when Alec laid next to him and then he rolled onto his side, placing a hand on top of Alec’s chest and the Ravenclaw wore a little, shy smile. “Or maybe I could open a shop of my very own,” said Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow. “I could open my own fashion business. Bring a little bit more colour to the wizardry world,” he said and then rubbed his palms together. “Picture this, Alexander… no more old, plain, black robes,” he said and Alec snickered, because he knew what was coming up. “They will be shiny. With magical glitter,” he then said with literal sparkles in his eyes and Alec just started laughing, because the way Magnus said it, it sounded like he was planning to make a revolution. 

“I think the idea is great, but,” said Alec when he was done laughing and Magnus pouted, because he didn’t find it funny. He thought that it was necessary to finally change the fashion of wizardry world a little bit, because in his honest and humble opinion, it was catastrophic. “Don’t you think you’re taking it too seriously? I mean,” he said and then started laughing again. “It sounded like you’re planning to carry out a revolution,” said Alec and the Slytherin got up into sitting position. 

“That’s because I am, Alexander,” said Magnus and then took in a deep breath, because it was obvious that his boyfriend wasn’t taking him seriously at all and he then just rolled his eyes. “Laugh all you want, you’ll see in a few years. They’ll name me a genius,” he then said and Alec only pulled Magnus back down on top of him and kissed away his little pout and then Magnus happily gazed into Alec’s hazel eyes and then he bit into his lower lip, kissing him softly, supporting himself on his elbows as he pulled back and enjoyed being so close to his boyfriend. 

“What about us?” asked Alexander all of the sudden and Magnus looked at him, cocking his head to the side and Alec looked down a little bit. He had been meaning to ask this for a little while now; in principal they agreed that they would live together, adopt milion babies and such. But all of that was months ago and now that the end of school year was coming up so fast, they needed to start coming up with a real plan. Magnus didn’t really get where Alec was going with that and he just waited for Alexander to carry on. “I-I mean now we can see each other every day, but it’ll be different once we get out of the school,” he said and then looked down. God, was he going to miss Hogwarts so much. Magnus and Alec both and Magnus held in his breath. 

“We’ll move in together, yes?” asked Magnus happily and Alec looked up at him and nodded. “Hey, we’ve talked about it, why are you bringing it up so seriously all of the sudden?” asked Magnus and pouted, sitting onto the grass and Alec sat up as well, rubbing the back of his neck. “You know how it’ll go. You and I will move in together with Muffy, then we’ll start working as a sexy librarian and a genius fashion designer, get married and adopt a bunch of babies,” said Magnus with a little wink and Alec felt his cheeks heating up and he slowly nodded. 

“I know,” said Alec and then smiled. “We just need to get serious about looking for a place,” he stammered and then started chewing on his lower lip. “I mean, the end of the school is in three weeks and we still haven’t really discussed were we’ll be living and-”

“Not to worry, Alexander, I have it all figured out,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. Alec gave him a weirded out look and Magnus winked, scooting a little bit closer. “Well, that is if you’d be ready to start living away from home so soon,” he said as he knew that Alec was after all a year younger. Alec quickly nodded, because he was ready. He was  _ so  _ ready to start livin with Magnus and Muffy and he was literally bouncing up and down. “My old man’s place,” he said and Alec looked at him. It wasn’t like Magnus to bring up Asmodeus, so he stayed quiet. “Well… his parent’s, actually. He left it to me after he was taken to Azkaban,” he said and then shrugged. “We could live there for the time being,” he said. 

“Are you sure?” asked Alec with a small voice, because he knew all about Magnus’ and his father’s relationship. “Would it be a good idea to go live there? I mean… you told me about your father and I can’t imagine you having very fond memories of the place,” he said and Magnus smiled and then shrugged. 

“Actually I do,” said Magnus and then chewed on his lower lip. “I used to spend quite a lot of days there with my grandparents and I have very fond memories of the place,” he said and looked at Alec, who smiled back. Well, that was good, thought Alec and then gave him a little nod. If that was the case then he would be happy to go there and live with Magnus. “I’m actually surprised he left it to me,” he said and then sighed. He guessed that his father still cared for him in some kind of a way, because if not he could had easily sell the apartment. “It’s kind of small, but it would be right just for the three of us,” he said and Alec happily beamed at him.

“Yes,” said Alec and nodded. “We could redecorate it and make it all cosy,” he said and Magnus’ eyes were shining again, because that sounded lovely. Decorating a place with Alexander was going to be so much fun and they could even make a little special corner only for Muffy and his stuffed friends, Magnus happily coming closer to his boyfriend and he softly kissed him. “Ahh, I can’t wait,” he said and Magnus grinned as he nodded.

“And then when we become famous and loaded, we can move to a much bigger place,” said Magnus as his Slytherin side was coming through and Alec only started laughing as he just nodded. Whatever he said. Fame wasn’t for Alec, but if Magnus wanted to go down that road, then he would support him. “Or, or, I could be a Quidditch player and a fashion designer, both,” he said and then just laid back down onto the grass, Alec only laughing when he saw his boyfriend getting lost himself in his fantasies and his laughter just grew louder when he heard Magnus giggling and he then just face-palmed himself. 

“That sounds great too,” said Alec and just laid next to him, smiling as Magnus continued to entertain himself and he then chewed on his lower lip as he looked up towards the bright blue sky and he closed his eyes. Well, whatever they were going to be in the future, they were going to be together, that much he was sure of and as long as they would be together, Alexander was the happiest man ever.  And so was Magnus, smiling as he turned to his boyfriend and kissed him again, placing his head on top of Alexander’s shoulder and then he just closed his eyes. 

* * *

“What? You’re gonna move out as soon as you finish Hogwarts?” shrieked Jace when Alec told him the news that he and Magnus already had a place that they were going to live in after they would finish the school year and the blond one wasn’t too happy about the news. While Izzy and Simon were happy for the two of them, Jace wasn’t so sure. ”I mean,” he stammered and then chewed on his lower lip. “What’s the hurry, man? You’re only 17, you can’t leave home yet,” whined Jace and Alec started laughing, Magnus snickering next to the whiny Gryffindor.

“Well I imagine we won’t start living together right the next day,” said Magnus and shook his head, but that didn’t make Jace feel any better and his puppy-eyed look found Alec’s eyes and the Ravenclaw only rolled his eyes when he saw that. He didn’t get what the big deal was. It wasn’t like he was moving across the country. Plus, they could just Aparate if they wanted to visit them. So, Jace was acting like a big baby. 

“You two are still too young,” whined Jace and Alec arched an eyebrow. “Magnus could visit us and then stay over at our place for a little while, huh?” he asked and Alec glared at him, then started rubbing his temples as he wanted to imagine how would that go. Well, if it was for the first week or two, then yes, it would be all good. And he could go and live with Magnus and his mom for a little while as well, but… Having Magnus over at their place with whiny Jace around all the time meant no privacy and he shuddered.

“What’s your problem anyway?” asked Alec and looked at him. “You’ve been whining for the longest time how you wanted your own room as you have to share it with Max, so,” said Alec. Congrats, that would be your chance finally and-”

“But I don’t want you to move away from home,” whined Jace and pouted, Clary silently laughing and Alec rolled his eyes, looking over at Clary, who was just snickering and then gave Alec a look when Jace was just looking down and feeling sorry for himself as he tried to imagine the household without his precious brother around and he was already in a bad mood again and he just whined again.  _ Hug him, _ mouthed Clary with a chuckle and in the end, Alec just awkwardly patted Jace’s head. Oh, Jace must had really been in distress because he usually hated it when someone touched his hair, so this was big and serious was what Alec finally realised. 

“There, there Jace,” said Alec awkwardly and Jace looked up at him and Alec could had sworn that his brother was on the verge of  _ tears _ . He flinched and then just wrapped an arm around the Gryffindor and pressed him closer. “I,” he said and looked at Magnus, his eyes begging to help and Magnus chuckled and then sat on the other side of Jace and placed a hand on top of his shoulder and Jace looked up.

“Look, Jacey,” said Magnus. “You could come visit,” said Magnus and winked, Alec then quickly nodding when he saw Jace looking his way, trying to make sure that what Magnus was talking about was the truth after all and he just sighed then. Ugh, Jace really was a piece of work sometimes, grinning when he saw Jace trying to smile just a tiny bit. “Plus, we wouldn’t really start living together right away,” said Magnus. “Doesn’t work like that anyway,” he said and Jace slowly nodded.

“So I could come visit Alec?” asked Jace and Alec nodded.

“Of course,” said Alec and then withdrew his hand. 

“At any time that I would want?” he asked with a small voice and Alec then rolled his eyes, looking over at Magnus, who was silently laughing at how whiny and clingy Jace was being. It was like them trying to tell a kid that he could yes, come visit them. “Like everyday?” asked Jace and Alec flinched. Oh, every day? Was he serious? Alec was planning to move with Magnus to have his peace and quiet, not to continue being cockblocked.

“Well, maybe not every day, but-” started Alec, but Jace interrupted him.

“What?” shrieked Jace and then looked at Magnus. “But-but-”

“Yes, of course you could come every day,” said Magnus and Jace seemed happier, Alec’s jaw dropped. Oh, he had an idea how raising kids with Magnus was going to be. Magnus was going to be the type of parent that was going to let their kids get away with many kids and Alec was going to be a more responsible parent. Yes, yes… it was so clear to Alec and it was kind of hilarious that he had gotten such a clear picture by them trying to talk Jace out of his bad mood. 

“Okay, then it’s settled,” said Jace and then continued eating his food, Magnus nodding an Alec shook his head quickly.

“Magnus, no,” hissed Alec and then shook his head, Magnus coming over to his way and Ale kept on ranting away. “He’ll be there every day, Magnus. We’ll have to listen to his whining all the time. He’ll be there 24/7 and I will not stand by this. No way in hell,” said Alec and glared at Magnus, who rolled his eyes. Sure, Alec could say all of that, but Magnus knew that he didn’t really mean it as he knew for a fact that he was going to miss Jace as well. They were brothers after all. 

“You say that now, but you’ll be happy when he’ll visit,” said Magnus and smiled. “You’re gonna miss him and you know it,” said Magnus and Alec grumbled, because yes… Magnus was indeed right and he then just continued sulking, because Magnus could read him like an open book, his annoyance melting away as soon as Magnus kissed him and he then just smiled as he kept playing with the picture of their future together in his head and he felt excitement pooling in his chest; this was going to be amazing. 

* * *

“ _ Will Victor be able to come with us? _ ” asked Muffy, who was very much involved into the whole moving process. It was only a week after Magnus and Alec announced the news to their friends and Muffy was already packing his stuff, though it would be probably months before Magnus and Alec would be able to officially move together. The python didn’t care, he already had a whole vision for his room in mind and was happily moving up and down the common room, Alec and Magnus on the couch as they were watching their adorable baby being all excited. 

“ _ Yes, of course, _ ” said Magnus back, speaking in Parsel and Muffy seemed pleased with the answer. “ _ All of your friends will be able to come with us. I’ll make a special corner only for you and all of your toys, _ ” he then said and Muffy’s eyes started sparkling and he then moved up Alec’s leg and rested in his lap for a little while as he then slowly moved up his chest and stared into Alec’s eyes.

“ _ Your human will be living with us too, yes? _ ” asked Muffy, asking for like felt like the hundredth time and all that Magnus could do was laugh and smile. It seemed that Alec was still number one, even if you counted Victor. “ _ Alec, _ ” hissed Muffy and Alec looked down, because he understood that. “ _ We will be family, _ ” he then hissed, hoping that Alec would understand and Alec was able to make out the word ‘family’ as his heart melted and he quickly nodded, looking at Magnus, who was beaming at his two favourite boys. 

“Of course,” said Alec and then looked at Magnus. “He’s fucking adorable,” he then added and pressed his lips together. “And yes we will be a family, Muffy,” said Alec, the smile on his face telling the snake that Magnus’ human understood what he said and the python was happy with that. “We really need to make that play room for him a priority when we get to it,” said Alec as he looked at Muffy and then he nodded with a grin as he watched Alec place a little kiss onto the python’s head, who then moved over to Magnus as well, so that he was resting on both of his dads and was happily hissing as Magnus and Alec caressed their child.

“Indeed,” said Magnus and then leaned back against the couch. “Just imagine, Alexander, next year we’ll be living together,” he then said and rubbed his palms together. “It’s kind of scary that school is coming to an end, but at the same time, I’m so ready to turn a new page and start a new chapter of my…  _ our _ life,” he said and Alec’s heart melted again and he just melted up against Magnus and wrapped his arms around him. He liked that. Their life, it had a nice ring to it and he bit his lower lip. 

“Lightwood-Bane residence,” said Alec and Magnus hummed in delight. Yep, that sounded perfect. “Muffy also gets to keep my last name too, yes?” he asked and then looked down at the python, who didn’t know what the hell was going on but after Magnus explained it to him properly, Muffy was immediately on board. 

“ _ Muffy Lightwood-Bane. Oh, I like that. Sounds like a name of a superhero, _ ” hissed Muffy and then looked up at Magnus. “ _ Will you two get married? Oh, oh, oh just when you adopt kids, I’m still number one, yes? You cannot replace me! I’m a vicious snake, remember? If the kid will be annoying, I will eat it as a snack. So, beware, _ ” he hissed, Magnus laughing, because he knew it that Muffy was going to bring it up and would rant about it, even though he didn’t really mean it.

“ _ We could never replace you. You’ll be always our number one child, _ ” said Magnus and Muffy looked down, pleased. Alec started snickering after Magnus told him what Muffy had said and about his threats, shaking his head. They all knew it that in the end, Muffy was going to be the one who was going to love their future children just as much as the two of them and would be the best babysitter out there. 

“He’s adorable when he gets mad,” said Alec and Magnus snickered. 

“We need to make a toast,” announced Magnus and  _ Accioed _ two glasses and Firewhisky onto the couch and poured them each a glass of the drink, Alec chuckling, but took the glass once it was handed to him. “This is to us,” said Magnus and extended his glass over to Alec. “To our future together. We’ll be graduating in two weeks and then the real adventure begins,” he said and Alec happily sighed as he nodded.

“To us,” said Alec and clinked their glasses together. “To my successful future book shop and to your fame in Quidditch and fashion,” he then said with a wink, earning himself a little kiss. “And of course, to Muffy,” he said, stroking the snake’s head. “To our family,” he said and Magnus nodded.

“I’ll drink to that,” said Magnus With a chuckle and laughed out loud when he saw Alec trying to chug down his drink and he shook his head. “Don't ever change, Angel,” said Alec and then Magnus gave him a pumpkin juice instead, summoning it from the kitchen and Alec thanked him. Alec kissed Magnus again and then curled up next to him.

Alec was so excited to what was going to come and he took Magnus’ hand into his own, who planted a kiss on top of his hand and then they just sat there in silence, their hearts beating fast with excitement for their future together.

**_The End._ **


	35. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is ten years after Magnus and Alec graduated from Hogwarts; did their wishes for the future come true? Is Alexander a famous book owner? How about Magnus, how did his fashion career pan out? Among it all… how if Muffy handling being an older brother of two very mischievous boys?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed muffy so much so! I came back with an epilogue 😭😂😂😂🎉

“ _ I said sit, _ ” hissed Muffy as he was trying to get the twins to sit down. Magnus and Alexander had gotten married five years ago and were fathers of two four year-olds, which were in the python’s opinion worse than the Satan himself and he hissed when he felt the younger twin, Max, pulling on the end of his tail and he giggled. “ _ Stop that, I am not a toy, _ ” hissed Muffy and then pulled his tail away, but then he felt the other twin attacking his precious plush; Victor and he quickly went over to Rafael, who was happily giggling around the room with Victor in his hands and Muffy was beyond worried. “ _ Give it back, you rascal! _ ” hissed Muffy angrily.

 

“ _ Come and get it, _ ” shot back Rafael and then threw Victor to Max, who started giggling as well and Muffy was absolutely horrified with how they were treating his best friend. “ _ I don’t have it anymore, _ ” hissed Rafael and Max was giggling again.

 

“Don’t be a meanie, Rafe,” said Max and went over to the angry python and handed him his precious toy. “ _ Here. We’re sorry. Don’t tell on us, okay? Papa and dad will get angry, _ ” he said in Parsel and Muffy scowled at him. Not tell on them?! As if, he was taking care of this himself. They were getting time out! Alec and Magnus were in the other room when all of this was happening, busy with the dinner, so as an older brother, Muffy decided it was up to him to discipline the kids.

 

Max and Rafael were adopted when they were only a year old and what surprised Magnus and Alec the most was their bond with Muffy. The thing was, it became pretty obvious that the two of them could speak and understand Parseltongue. It came as a shock as not a lot of wizards spoke it, but the two of them could and it made Magnus… happy. Because they were like him, they wouldn’t be lonely like he was when he was younger. People would point at him for being the weird one, said that he was  _ evil _ for having the same ability as the dark lord. But all of that was in the past and Magnus grinned as he looked over at his husband.

 

“Seems like Muffy is giving the boys a time out,” said Magnus as he could hear what was happening in the other room and Alec grinned and stepped closer to his  _ husband.  _ Ah, that word. Alexander was still amazed that Magnus was his husband, huffing as he then looked at what he was cooking. Even with the help of all the spells, he was rubbish at it, but luckily there was Magnus to help him out and he grinned when he saw that the younger one was struggling.

 

“Magnus, help,” whined Alec and Magnus shook his head.

 

“What would you do without me, huh?” asked Magnus and Alec just shook his head. Honestly? He didn’t know what he would do without Magnus by his side. “Let me help,” said Magnus and stirred the vegetables. Even though they were wizards, Magnus insisted on cooking the old fashioned, Muggle way and Alec couldn’t really disagree. Seeing Magnus in the kitchen brought such joy to his heart. 

 

“So,” said Alec as he was leaning up against the counter. “Tomorrow you have a day off, yes?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded happily. Tomorrow the twins would be turning four officially, so the two of them decided to take them to an amusement park. “When’s your next match coming up?” asked Alec curiously and Magnus turned around.

 

“Next month,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. “I’ll get the chance to kick Jace’s ass again,” said Magnus happily and rubbed his palms together. Indeed, Magnus was a pretty successful Quidditch player, one of the best in the country (if not on the world; in Alec’s opinion he was much better than Ginny and Harry Potter himself, but he might had been biased a little bit). “And then on Sunday, I’ll have the fashion show. You and the boys are coming, yes?”

 

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it,” said Alec and pressed a kiss on top of his temple. “Plus, Izzy would never forgive me if I didn’t come. She’s launching her new clothing line, isn’t she?” asked Alec and then just huffed. “She’d murder me if I missed out. She was scary before, but now that she and Simon and expecting… she’s terrifying now,” he said, but was looking forward to having a niece or a nephew. 

 

“Yes, and Biscuit will be wearing one of the pieces, so it’s mandatory to come,” said Magnus and then hummed in delight when he tried some of the food. “Much better,” said Magnus happily and then clicked with his tongue. “You talked to your publisher?” he then asked absently and Alec nodded and a tiny smile crept upon his face. 

 

While Alec indeed achieved a dream of owning a bookstore, there was something else that sparked his interests; writing. And during the last few years he finally gathered enough courage to write something himself and finally found himself a publisher. “Yeah,” said Alec. “The books will be soon available,” he then said and then let out an excited sigh. “I can’t wait,” he then said and Magnus grinned up at him.

 

“Neither can I,” said Magnus happily and pressed his lips together. “I need to get the first copy, yes?” asked Magnus and Alec flushed up to his ears. Magnus had already read the entire work quite a few times, but now he also wanted a copy, of course! Alec nodded and Magnus cupped his face. “Just so you wait and see,” said Magnus. “People are going to love your book, it’s amazing,” he then said and winked. 

 

“I sure hope so,” said Alec as he was feeling a little bit nervous and shy.

 

“I’ll give you a little shout out at the end of the fashion show,” said Magnus and winked. “I want the others to know just what a talented man I married,” he said and Alec rolled his eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes, you are beyond talented, my Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec only shrugged, but then placed a little kiss on top of Magnus’ lips and the older one grinned. 

 

“The dinner’s done?”

 

“Yeah, go get the boys,” he said and pressed a kiss on top of his nose and Alec giggled and then went over to the living room, where he found the boys, standing in the corner, facing the wall and Muffy was keeping an eye on them. Alec arched an eyebrow, but he could see that the boys weren’t being serious at all, especially Rafael as he couldn’t stop giggling. Then again, Alec couldn’t really blame him. It was kind of hilarious to see Muffy moving up and down, trying his best to look intimidating. 

 

“ _ If you two don’t behave, I’ll eat you, _ ” hissed Muffy and Rafal giggled. “ _ If you ever touch Victor again, I will take all of your toys and you will never see them again. Don’t you laugh at me. I’m a snake, I bring fear. You two should consider yourself lucky that I haven’t eaten you for a snack. You know, my kind can easily eat a full grown man, so a small child like that is nothing and… Rafael stop laughing! _ ”

 

Alec was holding back his laughter the best he could. Although he couldn’t understand everything he could make out the ‘I will eat you’ part and he was just trying his best not to laugh. Oh, right. Muffy would always use that as a threat, but it never worked on the twins and he just shook his head, because the boys… they were good kids, but a lot of work and he just chuckled, thus gaining the attention of the other three and Muffy quickly went over to him, to just tell him what happened before!

 

“Dad, Muffy trapped us in the corner,” said Rafael. 

 

“And he said he’ll eat us,” chimed Max in and sighed in an over-dramatic manner. That… looked a lot like Magnus and he gave them an unimpressed look. 

 

“Oh, yeah?” asked Alec. “And what did you two to provoke Muffy?” asked Alec. The boys looked at each other and then just looked down and shrugged.

 

“Nothing,” they said in unison and Alec arched an eyebrow and looked down at the snake, who was now moving up his leg.

 

“ _ They took Victor, _ ” was all that Muffy had to say and Alec looked at them. Now ,they were in a big trouble. They both knew that Victor was off-limits and Alec came over to the two of them. “ _ And they were throwing him around like he was some kind of an animal. And then they didn’t want to give it back and poor Victor was all scared, _ ” went on the rant Muffy, Alec nodding as he couldn’t make out what happened, but he could understand little bits and pieces. Rafael and Max looked at each other and shook their heads.

 

“Nuh-huh,” said Max.

 

“Dad, he’s making it up,” said Rafael. “Papa says we must never tell lies and Muffy-”

 

“That’s enough boys,” said Magnus as he stepped inside of the living room and saw his precious snake in Alec’s arms, shaking with anger and he just scooped him up in his hands and allowed the snake to go around his neck. “ _ Shh, calm down, baby, _ ” said Magnus and Muffy hissed.

 

“ _ They’re evil, Magnus. I’m telling you, they’re like monkeys! They don’t want to listen to me, _ ” said Muffy with a said voice and Magnus looked at the boys, who were trying to look innocent, but Magnus wasn’t falling for it. 

 

“Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him. “Did you know that naughty boys who tell lies don’t get birthday presents?” he asked and Alec hummed and nodded. That sent the twins in panic and they were looking at each other, not knowing what to do. “I suppose I’ll just sent everything back to-”

 

“Papa, no!” said Rafael.

 

“We’re sorry,” said Max. “We-we didn’t mean to lie. We know lying is bad. We’re sorry.”

 

“So super sorry,” said Rafael. “ _ Sorry, Muffy, _ ” said Rafael then in Parsel and that was all that it took to melt Muffy’s “cold” heart as he quickly moved onto the floor and went over to the boys and gave them each a little kiss and then wrapped around Max, Rafael coming to them to sit on the floor and Muffy placed his head on top of Rafael’s palm happily. Magnus and Alec looked at each other and shook their heads; having three children was… quite something and they just grinned. 

 

“ _ Please don’t be angry, _ ” said Maxie and Magnus grinned.

 

“ _ We love you. We-we will never play with Victor without your permission, _ ” said Rafael.

 

“ _ And we will share our toys with you. _ ”

 

“ _ Please don’t hate us, _ ” said Rafael. 

 

Muffy was just… happy. He knew the boys didn’t hate him and that they were just playing around. “ _ I’m sorry too. Victor is not only mine anymore, I need to share more. Sharing is caring, yes, _ ” said Muffy then and wanted to make it up to the boys for being so ‘strict’ before. He quickly went over to Magnus and Alec. “ _ Hey can I give them my present early? Pretty please? I’ve waited for entire week, I can’t wait anymore, _ ” said Muffy. He was bursting with excitement, because he got to go with Alec and Magnus…  _ shopping!  _ And he could pick whatever he wanted for the boys.

 

Magnus and Alec looked at each other. They couldn’t say no to that face. “Very well, but first it’s dinner time,” said Alec and the twins were extra motivated to get over to the dinner. And with the dinner being done, the twins cleaned after themselves, washed their hands and then patiently waited in the living room. Magnus and Alec were shaking their heads as Muffy went after them to their bedroom, where the presents were hidden at. Not only that he got to pick out the presents, but also the wrapping paper! It was pretty and so shiny!

 

Muffy instructed Alec and Magnus to bring the presents to the boys and the two of them tore the wrapping paper in a matter of seconds, loud, high-pitched screams when they saw what was inside. A book with fairy-tales for Max and a toy Golden snitch for Rafael, which was enchanted to fly if you pressed the button on the bottom. The twins’ eyes were shining and they couldn’t look away from their presents. 

 

Max was a lot like Alec, he loved books. He was only four years old and still couldn’t read properly himself, he loved when Magnus and Alec read to him. Now having this book and being four, he was motivated to finally learn reading on his own! Rafael, on the other hand,  _ loved _ sports, especially Quidditch. He would go with Magnus to train; Magnus would take him up with his broom and fly around the field a little bit. All in all, they were lovely kids and while Rafael was already chasing the Snitch around the living room, Maxie was turning the pages and looking at the pretty pictures.

 

Muffy was happy as well and so proud. Magnus and Alec were going to take them to some  _ amusement park, _ but he knew that his present was so much better. It’s why he wanted to be the first one to gift them and he was happily glowing when the twins when over to him, thanking him for the perfect gifts, inflating his big ego even more and Magnus laughed. 

 

“Look at them go,” said Magnus and grinned. 

 

“Growing up too fast,” commented Alec, because he wished that they could stay little for a bit longer. “Time sure does fly past quick, huh?” asked Alec. “It still feels like it was yesterday when you asked me to the ball in the Library and me losing my shit over it,” said Alec and laughed when he remembered. 

 

“Oh yeah,” said Magnus and grinned, fondly remembering that day.

 

“You probably thought that I was ridiculous,” said Alec.

 

“Yeah,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him. “Ridiculously adorable,” he said with a wink and Alec flushed again. “And yet to this day, you still flush so prettily, Angel,” said Magnus and winked. “That was… wow… ten years ago?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. “Man… we’re old,” said Magnus and Alec started laughing, shaking his head. 

 

“Speak for yourself, I still feel young,” said Alec and winked. 

 

“Oh-ho?” asked Magnus and grinned. “Later when it’s just us, you don’t mind me checking in private how  _ young _ you still feel, do you?” asked Magnus, whispering into his ear and Alec flushed. There he went, with his innuendos and inappropriate comments. Yet, Alec only nodded and Magnus grinned, kissing him sweetly and Max and Rafael made faces.

 

“ _ Adults are yucky _ ,” hissed Rafael. 

 

Muffy perked up. Finally, someone who agreed! “ _ Yes, all those kissy faces, _ ” said Muffy and shuddered. Magnus gave them all a look of amusement and placed his arms on top of his chest.

 

“Stop with the eyes of judgement,” said Magnus. “Suppose no more kisses for the two of you then,” he said and Muffy and Rafael gave him a horrified look, quickly apologising, because they indeed wanted more kisses. Alec face-palmed himself and then went over to Maxie to see the book up close, smiling as Max was trying to read out loud some of the easier words. Alec pressed a kiss on top of his head and then looked at the other three. Magnus picked up both Rafael and Muffy and carried them over to the couch, where all of them huddled up at and talked about plans for the next day.

 

Magnus and Alec were indeed stronger than ever; their love grew stronger each passing day, Max and Rafael bright little boys, who couldn’t wait to finally go to Hogwarts. They heard so many stories from Papa and dad and it looked like that was such a magical place! It was super exciting. 

 

Magnus and Alec would tear up much later when the letters from Hogwarts finally came, seeing off their kids to the Platform 9¾, tears in their eyes as they waved them goodbye and watch the train leave with their kids for the first time. Alec was tearing up, Magnus bawling his eyes out; both beyond proud and happy for their boys. Future was so exciting, both of them looking forward to many more exciting adventures to comes!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated.


End file.
